


История ничему нас не научит

by SexyThing



Category: Cowboys & Aliens (2011), Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще не до конца оправившись от потери Эми и Рори, Доктор получает сигнал бедствия от старого друга. Забрав с собой Ривер Сонг, он отправляется на помощь, не зная, что в ТАРДИС прячется незваный пассажир…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Незваные гости

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фик написан на Big Who Bang 2016. К нему существует совершенно волшебный [клип](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PDE8VchLfg), сделанный прекрасной Ызарга. Он настолько идеален, насколько это возможно - и это говорит вам автор.  
> 2\. Ознакомление с фильмом, каким бы бредовым он ни был, приветствуется для понимания отсылок и сюжетных поворотов, но не обязательно;  
> 3\. Таймлайн для Ривер – перед эпизодом «Время ангелов», для Доктора – после эпизода «Ангелы захватывают Манхэттен», для Эллы – до событий фильма;  
> 4\. Персонаж Альтос был создан в опубликованном автором на Однострочниках [драббле](https://ficbook.net/readfic/281996/854650#part_content), входящем ныне в цикл «Рождественские истории»;  
> 5\. Некоторые нераскрытые факты канона «Ковбоев против пришельцев» автор дополнял своей фантазией и ни за что не отвечает;  
> 6\. При описании танка автор нагло взял за основу танк «Мако» из трилогии компьютерных игр «Mass Effect», исключительно из неубывающей ностальгии.

> « _Не может жизнь по нашей воле течь._  
>  _Мы, может статься, лучшего хотим,_  
>  _Но ход событий не предвосхитим,_ ».  
>  У. Шекспир «Гамлет, принц датский», акт III, сцена 2.
> 
> « _Sooner or later just like the world first day._  
>  _Sooner or later we learn to throw the past away._  
>  _History will teach us nothing_ ».  
>  Sting «History Will Teach Us Nothing».

Солнце моргнуло, пропуская мимо себя огромную металлическую массу, окатившую пустынные земли Лара утробным ревом двигателей. Если бы кто-нибудь оказался поблизости, этот звук показался бы ему рычанием чудовищного голодного зверя, готового разорвать мир на куски. Так и случилось со случайно забредшим в это несчастливое место человеком, застывшим в стороне, сжимая в руке поводья высокого худощавого оседланного зверя, напоминавшего помесь ящерицы и коня: худые ноги его оканчивались вместо копыт ступнями с четырьмя длинными когтистыми пальцами, впивавшимися в песок, широкий покрытый чешуей хвост свисал до самой земли, резко сужаясь к концу, а на узкой беззубой голове с тонкими щелками-ноздрями и жесткими гребнями, заменявшими гриву, сидели желтые глаза с вытянутыми черными зрачками. 

Человек – если его можно было так назвать – был странен под стать своему скакуну: все его тело покрывало пламя, и оно мерцало и бесконечно меняло форму, словно он пылал. За красными, коралловыми и оранжевыми всполохами виднелись, однако, тонкие черты лица, коротко подстриженные волосы и желтые глаза. Одет он был в длинный рабочий комбинезон, перетянутый широким поясом со множеством карманов и ремней для инструментов, которые, тем не менее, сейчас были пусты. То и дело вспыхивавшее пламя делало его тело прозрачным, а затем вновь плотным: человек был соткан из огня. 

Кроме них в тихой долине, покрытой оранжево-серыми скалами, сухими колючками и рыжим песком, не виднелось больше никого, кроме ящериц. Лишь вдалеке, за горизонтом жители крошечного городка в три-четыре десятка домов, возможно, услышали донесенный ветром рокот, который вполне мог бы быть надвигающимся песчаным штормом. 

Многие космические путешественники сказали бы, что никогда в жизни не видели ничего подобного, и это была бы правда: огромный космический корабль, опускавшийся на забытую всеми богами шахтерскую планету на окраине Вселенной, редко появлялся в мирах, в которых его могли опознать. Больше всего он был похож на великолепный небоскреб, собранный из прямых и ровных линий, с редкими отверстиями и окнами, цельный, словно выточенный из иссиня-черного камня. С оглушительным грохотом он приземлился, и землю встряхнуло. Сухая почва треснула и разошлась под тяжестью этой махины. Испугавшись громоподобного шума и дрожащей почвы, четырехлапый зверь с утробным скрипучим криком встал на дыбы. Юноша с трудом оторвал изумленный взгляд от корабля и повернулся к скакуну, пытаясь его успокоить, выкрикивая слова на непонятном языке, которые, впрочем, все равно потонули в грохоте. Однако зверь не слушал. Опустившись на передние лапы, он истерично подскочил вновь и, вырвавшись, с силой оттолкнулся мощными задними лапами и побежал назад, в маячивший на горизонте город, дернув поводья, запутавшиеся у человека в руках. Потеряв равновесие, тот упал в песок. Нижняя часть башни нырнула внутрь, все глубже и глубже уходя под землю, и вскоре лишь треть ее оставалась на поверхности. Поднятый двигателями и тряской ветер взметнул красноватый песок, засыпая все вокруг толстым слоем. Башня наконец остановилась, и раскаты грома, порожденные ее движением, замерли, зависли в воздухе, тихо перебираемые эхом в недалеких горах. 

Почти мгновенно от поверхности корабля отделилось несколько теней, и в голубое безоблачное небо Лара вспорхнули истребители, больше всего напоминавшие гигантских насекомых. С тихим жужжанием двигателей они промчались над опаленной беспощадным жарким солнцем землей, и десяток их крыльев сверкнули в солнечных лучах. Они пронеслись над пустыней, направляясь к ближайшему городку, и жуткая, сверхъестественная тишина повисла над долиной. Никто больше не покидал корабля, и никто в него не заходил. Ветер, словно не замечая перемены в обстановке, мерно покачивал сухие ветки колючек, поднимал оранжевый песок, закручивая его в маленькие торнадо. Юркая ящерка метнулась в сторону, оставляя в пыли след сдвоенного хвоста, и, быстро, тревожно обернувшись вслед исчезнувшим за горизонтом кораблям, ринулась прочь и забилась под камень.

Вскоре вдалеке родился уже знакомый звук. Жужжание приближалось, и вместе с ним нарастал крик – нет, крики. Крики людей, которых удерживали под брюхом кораблей огромные металлические клешни, обернувшиеся вокруг человеческих тел, словно сети: от плеч до колен. Свет окружал жертв, неяркий, красновато-коричневый свет, который мерцал, переливался, бесконечно меняя форму, словно их окружало пламя. Не обращая внимания на перепуганных пленников, машины плавно и даже грациозно вспорхнули вверх и исчезли где-то в недрах гигантского корабля. И снова повисла тишина.

Невысокая дюна в сотне метров от башни зашевелилась. Куча песка, унесенного со своего привычного места во время посадки корабля, поднялась, и из нее показалась голова. Юноша встряхнулся и закашлялся, потирая ушибленную во время падения поясницу. Несколько мгновений он сидел на земле, с ужасом глядя вверх, – туда, где скрылись чудовищные машины, – а затем, оглянувшись на место, из которого они вернулись, словно осознав, где они взяли пленников, вскочил на ноги и ринулся назад. Ветер на бегу трепал окружавшее его пламя, смазывая черты и превращая его в огромный шар красноватого света. Он бежал несколько минут, несколько десятков минут, но не выдохся, и, лишь достигнув границы города, резко затормозил, подняв в воздух облако пыли.

Маленький город – не больше сорока деревянных домов, выстроенных в два ряда один рядом с другим вдоль широкой дороги, – выглядел так, словно его потрепала песчаная буря. Большие вывески, болтавшиеся на цепочках у салуна, церкви и ратуши, теперь лежали на земле, разбитые и опаленные. Опустевшие цепочки одиноко качались на столбах. Улица повсюду была засыпана битым стеклом и дымящимися ошметками дерева. Люди – такие же, как прибежавший человек, – оттаскивали в сторону тела горожан, чье пламя начинало медленно угасать, а испуганные, искаженные черты лица слишком ясно говорили о том, что было слишком поздно. 

Впрочем, подумал он, если вовремя накормить городское Пламя, у них оставалась еще небольшая надежда.

От одного из домов отделился человек и, хромая и опираясь на длинную трость, двинулся прямо к юноше. Его пламя слабо подрагивало, то умирая, то загораясь вновь, будто не решаясь, в каком состоянии ему лучше остаться. Желтые глаза старика были бледны, словно подернуты пеленой. 

– Ферраноренталар! – воскликнул старик, приблизившись и коснувшись его плеча дрожащей рукой. – Где ты пропадал? Мы боялись, что потеряли тебя вместе с другими.

Ферраноренталар огляделся, заметив еще несколько жителей Ренты, направлявшихся к нему со слабыми улыбками радости и облегчения. Среди них он увидел и девушку с длинными прямыми волосами и глазами странного серо-зеленого цвета. Свою невесту. Он вздохнул с облегчением.

– Мой ящеролиск ушел из загона, Золаноренталар, – ответил он, повернувшись к старику, все еще не отпускавшему его плечо, и повторил его приветственный жест. – Я отправился искать его и забрел в пустыню, но он убежал, испугавшись грохота.

– Случилось нечто ужасное, – проговорил кто-то из подошедшей толпы. Пламя каждого из них дрожало, отражая страх, беспокойство, непонимание. – Явились чудовищные корабли, налетели словно буря. Они убили нескольких из нас и похитили других.

В голосе говорившего послышались слезы.

– Мы не знаем, куда их унесли, – проговорил Золаноренталар, глядя куда-то вдаль, видимо, туда, куда улетели корабли.

– _Я_ знаю, – сказал Ферраноренталар, и все глаза немедленно повернулись к нему. – Я видел их. Огромный корабль величиной с шахтерскую гору приземлился в пустыне. Он зарылся в землю, словно пустынная крыса, и наших унесли туда. Мы должны освободить их!

Он было рванулся в город, к ратуше, где хранилось оружие, но твердая и неожиданно сильная для пожилого возраста рука Золаноренталара остановила его, схватив за плечо.

– Постой, юноша. Мы сделаем все, что будет в наших силах, но этого недостаточно. Наше оружие… не справилось с пятью их кораблями. – Ферраноренталар заметил: и в самом деле, несколько человек в окружившей его толпе сжимали в руках винтовки, и датчики показывали, что заряда почти не оставалось. – Нам нужна помощь.

– Чья помощь? – нетерпеливо уточнил другой юноша из толпы. – Мы слишком далеко от Империи, нас всех заберут прежде, чем они прилетят на помощь.

– Есть тот, – с таким же нетерпением, словно обращаясь к неразумному и надоедливому школьнику, парировал Золаноренталар, – кто сумеет прибыть раньше. Элланаренталар! – Из толпы выплыла девушка с зелеными глазами. – Принеси мой золотой медальон.

Она с готовностью кивнула и, развернувшись на пятках, ринулась прочь. Ферраноренталар не смог удержаться и с восхищением проследил за ее грациозной походкой. 

– О ком ты говоришь, Золаноренталар? – спросила пожилая женщина, стоявшая в стороне. Пламя ее было угасшим и серым, а на щеках виднелись дорожки от мгновенно высохших слез.

– О легенде, Аммаларенталар, – ответил старик, вновь устремляя взгляд куда-то за горизонт. Но в этот раз уже не вслед улетевшим глайдерам – в этот раз, казалось, он смотрел куда-то сквозь небеса, в бесконечную даль космоса, лежавшую за пределами атмосферы иссохшей планеты. – О легенде по имени Доктор.


	2. Переполох в Стормкейдже

Сирена взвыла так внезапно и громко, что заглушила даже сотрясавшие стекла раскаты грома за окном. Несколько запоздалых сменщиков дернулись, как от удара, испуганно воззрившись на разрывавшийся оглушительным воем громкоговоритель, а затем, переворачивая стаканы и подносы, сорвались с места и исчезли в дверях. 

Только один человек не пошевелился и даже не дрогнул, продолжая спокойно доедать свой ужин. Ему не нужно было бросать свое занятие, нестись по сети одинаковых коридоров на несколько этажей ниже, проталкиваться сквозь толпу ошарашенных людей в черной форме для того, чтобы понять, что случилось. Время и дата на наручных часах говорили ему все, что было нужно.

Для кого-нибудь другого эта дата ничего не значила. Черт, да она мало что значила даже для большинства людей в этой крепости, а их тут было не так уж много. Но для человека по имени Альтос Свенсон, оставшегося в столовой в гордом одиночестве, невзирая на общий переполох, это означало только одно: его ждет бумажная работа.

Альтос обреченно вздохнул и, залпом допив остатки жидкости, которую тут по ошибке называли чаем, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, поднялся, переставив поднос с грязной посудой на сервировочный стол, коротко кивнул торчащему у стойки повару и двинулся к выходу. 

В коридоре стоял переполох. Сирена все еще выла, где-то наверху слышалась беготня, с ближайшего поста охраны доносилась ругань. Когда Альтос проходил мимо приоткрытой двери, из-за нее показалось раскрасневшееся лицо, но по выражению его Альтос понял, что мужчина просто старательно пытается сдержать смех.

– Я должен тебе сотню, Свенсон, – сказал обладатель красного лица и тут же исчез за дверью.

Альтос усмехнулся. Сегодня почти вся тюрьма должна ему по сотне. 

Он опустил глаза. На часах было восемь вечера. Восемь ноль пять. И десять секунд. Оставалось всего секунд пять. Четыре. Три. Две. Одна. 

Коммуникатор на запястье Альтоса призывно пискнул, и он, глубоко вздохнув, поднес его ко рту. 

– Капитан Свенсон.

– Капитан, зайдите ко мне, – рявкнул из динамика недовольный басовитый голос и тут же отключился. 

Альтос приподнял брови. Т’лон казался недовольным – и вот это случилось впервые за долгие годы. Сегодняшнее происшествие явно несло какое-то особое значение.

Он поднялся на верхний уровень и вошел в кабинет директора уже через несколько минут. Т’лон, огромный мрачный мужчина на вид лет сорока – хотя вся тюрьма знала, что ему давно перевалило за двести сорок – сидел за столом и, нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице, смотрел в расположенный на стене справа от него монитор. Как и все ксенорийцы, он обладал вполне человеческими чертами, за исключением разве что по-кошачьи приплюснутого носа и большой лысины, обрамленной рядом гребней, из-под которых росли черные прямые волосы. Но лицо его было словно высечено из камня – оно почти никогда не меняло своего насупленного выражения, даже когда директор бывал доволен – а в таком невероятном расположении его видели лишь редкие индивидуумы. 

Альтоса Т’лон занимал как вид. И дело было даже не в том, что он был пришельцем – в конце концов, для него они тоже все были пришельцами, да и через руки Альтоса за годы прошла тьма инопланетных арестантов. Скорее в том, что директор отличался даже от собственного народа своим свободомыслием, холодным спокойствием и, пусть это было не заметно, дружелюбным характером. Может быть, именно поэтому его заслали сюда присматривать за горсткой мало дисциплинированных людей, надзирающей за армией вовсе не дисциплинированных преступников.

Поймав себя на том, что до неприличия долго рассматривает начальника, Альтос поспешно перевел взгляд на монитор. Там раз за разом, снова и снова, прокручивалась видеозапись из камеры, которую Альтос узнал сразу: второй блок, двести одиннадцатая камера. Та, из-за которой вся тюрьма в мгновение ока встала на уши. Та, из-за которой, возможно, Альтос Свенсон сегодня стал самым богатым охранником в своем блоке.

И, может быть, уже потерял работу.

Трехминутная запись показывала спокойный, тихий, готовящийся ко сну блок. Сумрачный коридор, освещаемый лишь узкими потолочным лампами, да тихим мерцанием ночников в камерах. Один из таких огоньков, виднеющийся между двух пустующих отсеков. Огромная копна неубранных золотистых волос, склонившаяся над книгой в синей обложке. 

Внезапно картинка вздрогнула и, словно сорвавшись в пропасть, рухнула в море разноцветных помех, таких ярких, что у Альтоса зарябило в глазах. Спустя полминуты включился резервный блок питания видеокамеры, и картинка восстановилась. В коридоре царила тьма, едва разгоняемая аварийным освещением. Камера номер двести одиннадцать был пуста. Решетка закрыта. Кровать убрана.

Все как обычно.

– Ривер Сонг, – протянул директор так внезапно, что Альтос невольно вздрогнул и поскорее стер с губ зародившуюся было улыбку. – Эта женщина стоила мне больше нервов, чем все годы на этом посту.

Альтос бросил на начальника осторожный взгляд и заметил, что на виске у того пульсирует нервная красная жилка. Ксенориец не глядя ткнул пальцем в кнопку на панели, и экран на стене погас. Т’лон повернулся к Альтосу, сверля его пронзительным взглядом красных глаз.

– Ну, капитан?

– Сэр?

Альтос знал директора давным-давно, с самого первого своего дня здесь, но почему-то не смог сдержать дрогнувший голос. Директор был в ярости, и ничего хорошего от этого ждать было нельзя.

– Вы начальник этого блока, Ривер Сонг находится под вашей личной ответственностью, и я спрашиваю: что вы собираетесь в связи с этим делать?

Голос Т’лона был спокоен. «Но, – подумал вдруг Альтос, – удав ведь тоже сохраняет полное спокойствие, прежде чем проглотить жертву целиком».

– Сэр… – начал было Свенсон, но начальник, похоже, вовсе не ожидал его ответа.

– Эта женщина смеется над вами и надо мной, – все с тем же ледяным спокойствием продолжил он. Жилка у него на виске запульсировала быстрее. – Это Стормкейдж, капитан, а не какая-нибудь жалкая каталажка на границе Вселенной! И я не позволю одной-единственной арестантке высмеивать его, не в мою смену! Сколько побегов она уже совершила?

Альтос открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но директор его опередил:

– Девять с момента вашего заступления на этот пост. Девять! Вам это число не кажется немного завышенным?

Альтос решил не отвечать – его ответ, кажется, и не требовался. Или директору необходимо было выговориться и выпустить пар, или он рано или поздно должен был подойти к самому главному. Словно прочитав его мысли, Т’лон продолжил неожиданно раздраженно:

– Утром я получаю письмо от Ее Святейшества с просьбой выделить одного особого человека для выполнения сложной и крайне важной миссии и с сообщением, что через три дня священник прибудет за ним – а вечером я узнаю, что этот самый человек сбежал из нашей тюрьмы _в девятый раз_! Что, по-вашему, я должен буду сказать святому отцу? Что арестантка Стормкейджа отправилась на короткую прогулку?

На некоторое время повисла гнетущая тишина. Альтос пытался уместить у себя в голове полученную информацию. Церковь хотела завербовать Ривер Сонг для решения своих проблем? Какая проблема могла сподвигнуть их обратиться к такому человеку, как она? Женщине, которая убила Доктора? Т’лон смотрел куда-то сквозь Альтоса, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. Затем он вздохнул, прикрыл ладонью глаза и снова посмотрел на подчиненного.

– Я хочу услышать ваше мнение, капитан, – уже спокойнее сказал он. – Как мы будем выкручиваться из этой ситуации. 

Альтос прокашлялся.

– Сэр, мы всегда можем сказать представителю Ее Святейшества, что Ривер Сонг переведена в карантинный блок из-за вспышки вируса. Такое случается, когда к нам привозят непроверенного заключенного. Но, на самом деле, я не думаю, что нам придется что-то объяснять. Я почти уверен, что Ривер Сонг вернется до приезда представителя Церкви.

Директор приподнял бровь.

– С чего вы решили?

Альтос пожал плечами.

– Такое время года, сэр. Такой день. Это случается каждый год.

Удивленное выражение Т’лона медленно сменило понимание.

– А, – выдохнул он, кивнув. – Хорошо. Я поверю вам на слово, капитан, если вы сможете за это поручиться.

Альтос промолчал. Т’лон снова вздохнул.

– В прошлый раз я приказал вам выяснить, как она это делает. Я все еще жду ответа.

Альтос замялся. Он сотню раз представлял себе, как будет излагать свои домыслы, но совершенно не собирался делать это сегодня.

– Сэр, я пока… пока не могу сказать точно. У меня есть предположения, но ни одного факта, поэтому я не готов сейчас их изложить. Я знаю наверняка лишь то, что в этом определенно замешан кто-то еще.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – Директор сощурил глаза, которые в свете мерцающих огней настольной панели управления сверкнули странными хищными искрами.

– Камеры. Подслушивающие и следящие устройства. Маячки. Охрана. Манипулятор временной воронки, который она регулярно вытаскивает из сейфа на пункте охраны. Все это невозможно провернуть из-за решетки. Для этого нужны глушители, отмычки – вещи, которых у нее нет. Мы обыскивали ее много раз, – добавил он, почувствовав скептицизм во взгляде начальника. – Я полагаю, кто-то помогает ей. Кто-то _со стороны_.

Т’лон опустил руку на стол. Жилка у него на виске вздрогнула.

– Хотите сказать, кто-то из охраны…

– Нет, нет, нет, – поспешно перебил его Альтос. – Я думаю, сэр… я думаю, это кто-то со стороны. 

Директор понял намек. Он нахмурился и, поднявшись с места, принялся ходить взад-вперед вдоль стола. 

– Кто-то взламывает наши системы? Открывает камеру? Стормкейдж – самое защищенное место во Вселенной, разве что кроме банка Карабраксос. Этот человек должен быть компьютерным гением. 

«Или иметь в своем пользовании машину времени» – невесело подумал Альтос, но промолчал, лишь неясно пожав плечами.

– Именно поэтому я пока не выдвигаю никаких теорий, сэр. У меня нет фактов. Никому еще не удавалось взломать систему Стормкейджа, не то чтобы помочь кому-то бежать отсюда. 

Директор задумчиво кивнул и окинул Альтоса подозрительным взглядом.

– Вы что-то недоговариваете, капитан?

Альтос изо всех сил постарался изобразить искреннее удивление, одновременно с этим сохранив невозмутимый вид.

– Сэр?

Несколько мгновений Т’лон не спускал с него пронзительного и тяжелого взгляда, словно надеясь, что под его весом подчиненный сломается. Но Альтос был крепким орешком, и директор хорошо это знал. Наконец, он отвел взгляд и уселся обратно в свое кресло.

– Хорошо, Альтос. Выясняйте. И доложите мне немедленно, как только Ривер Сонг вернется.

– Есть, сэр, – капитан отсалютовал и, развернувшись на каблуках, шагнул к двери. Стоило ему коснуться ручки, как до него долетел чуть насмешливый голос директора.

– Ах да, капитан. С рождеством.

Альтос обернулся и увидел, как уголок губ Т’лона медленно ползет вверх в некоем подобии улыбки. Любой другой человек, услышав бы от ксенорийца подобное пожелание, подумал бы, что его пытаются оскорбить. Но мало кто, кроме Альтоса, знал, что Т’лон увлекался человеческой культурой, как археологи Старой Земли – древними цивилизациями своей планеты. Он усмехнулся. 

– С рождеством, сэр.

Когда дверь за его спиной закрылась, Альтос тяжело выдохнул. Гроза снова п мимо. Но в этот раз она была очень и очень близко – и все благодаря церковникам.

Спускаясь по лестнице к лифту, ведущему во второй блок, Альтос думал: возможно, в следующий раз ему – хочешь не хочешь – придется выдать директору свою теорию, какой бы бредовой она ни была. Однако он не ждал, что начальник поверит ему без веских доказательств. А значит, он должен был эти доказательства найти.

Вот только как доказать начальнику, что всякий раз сбегать из тюрьмы Ривер Сонг помогает тот самый человек, которого она убила?

 

На следующее утро Альтос проснулся, отчаянно жалея, что не может повернуть время вспять. Доктор Сонг выбрала самое неудачное время для побега: всего через неделю должен был начаться долгожданный трехнедельный отпуск, которого он добивался уже пять лет. 

В Стормкейдже вообще все было так: отпуск раз в пару лет, никаких выходных ни по праздникам, ни по болезни, и неважно, что твоей дочери сегодня исполняется год, и плевать, что завтра хоронят твоего отца. Охрана в Стормкейдже должна быть круглосуточной и неусыпной, а людей, готовых запереть себя в каменных стенах, окруженных непрекращающимися раскатами грома и вспышками смертельно опасных молний, было не так уж много. Ты подписался на это – ты знал, на что идешь.

К этому Альтос давно привык. И больше: ему это нравилось. Даже депрессивные ливни, почти никогда не стихавшие за зарешеченным окном, грохот разрывающегося на части неба, от которого подскакивали пластиковые стаканы на столе, и ослепительные вспышки света были лучше, чем стрекот винтовок, крики боли и отрывистые, гавкающие приказы разъяренных начальников. В сотни раз лучше, чем неживые вибрирующие электронные голоса далеков и жужжание энергетических залпов их смертоносного оружия. По сравнению с полем боя, здесь было тихо, как в могиле. Лишь редкие происшествия тревожили тягучие, как кисель, размеренные будни тюрьмы. Как правило, все они – ну, или большая их часть – были связаны с Ривер Сонг. Директор Т’лон не в первый раз при Альтосе сокрушался, что судьба определила эту несносную женщину именно в его тюрьму.

Ривер Сонг была проблемой, и не только для директора – для всех и каждого, кто хоть раз пересекал порог этой тюрьмы без наручников. Она была непредсказуема и, что уж греха таить, талантлива: она совершала свои побеги регулярно, но совершенно неожиданно. Сколько бы охрана ни готовилась, что бы ни предпринимала, какими бы ухищрениями ни старалась предотвратить новый побег, доктор Сонг исчезала, словно таяла в воздухе, не оставляя следов – даже тогда, когда ее поставили под наблюдение сразу трех камер. В последний раз все три объектива необъяснимым образом погасли на несколько минут, а когда всполошившаяся охрана прибыла к камере, спавшей всего мгновение назад арестантки внутри не оказалось, а ее койка была аккуратно застелена.

Через какое-то время Ривер Сонг стала не просто притчей во языцех среди старожилов Стормкейджа – она стала своеобразным экзаменом для новичков. Каждый новоприбывший охранник был обязан отдежурить ночь у камеры Ривер. Обязательство, конечно, было негласным, но об этом уже никто не спрашивал. Тем, кому повезло провести спокойную, ничем не нарушаемую ночь, потом долгое время люто завидовали. Хотя это продолжалось недолго: ровно до тех пор, пока однажды они не заступали в свою несчастливую смену и были вынуждены на себе ощутить все необычайные… таланты заключенной. Потому что даже Ривер быстро просекла, чем они занимаются, и то ли от скуки, то ли ради азарта принялась изобретать все более и более сложные и изощренные схемы побега. Даже директор Т’лон не противился этому странному развлечению – если они не нарушали каких-то важных планов. И в конце концов окончательно махнул рукой. По крайней мере, она всегда возвращалась назад.

И вот этого Альтос понять не мог. Он давно сбился со счета. Научился угадывать малейшие признаки надвигающегося побега. У нее было столько возможностей затеряться – ведь там, за стенами Стормкейджа, расстилалась огромная Вселенная. К тому же каким-то чудесным образом ей порой удавалось заполучить в свои руки манипулятор временной воронки, который охрана с такой старательностью и упорством идиотов продолжала у нее конфисковать, а значит, к ее услугам было еще и все время мира. И все же, Ривер Сонг возвращалась в свою камеру, ни разу не задержавшись больше, чем на неделю. И, конечно же, наотрез отказывалась говорить, где и с кем она была. 

Возможно, ему, как начальнику ее блока, все же следовало задать себе пару важных вопросов. Как она это делала? Куда уходила? И главное – почему возвращалась?

С такими мыслями Альтос оторвал голову от плоской подушки, пригладил короткий ежик черных волос перед начищенным по-солдатски, до блеска, зеркалом, потер смуглое лицо над раковиной, оделся и, перекинув через плечо кобуру с табельным бластером, двинулся во второй блок. 

Камера доктора Сонг все еще пустовала. Несмотря на то, что он этого и ожидал, Альтос почувствовал легкое разочарование. Если она снова задержится с возвращением, ему придется переносить отпуск. А это грозило очередным ожиданием, которое может продлиться минимум месяц.

У камеры топтался дежурный. Нервно подергивая плечом, он все время оглядывался на пустующую койку заключенной, словно ожидал, что она прокрадется туда за его спиной или материализуется прямо из воздуха.

Последнее, на взгляд Альтоса, было как раз очень возможно.

Завидев начальника, дежурный дернулся, будто его застали врасплох за чем-то очень непристойным, и вытянулся по струнке, нервно хлопнув себя руками по бокам. То ли от волнения, то ли от смущения – а, может, и от того, и от другого, – его щеки сначала порозовели, а затем побелели.

Альтос испустил внутренний стон. Очередной юнец. Сколько раз он просил не присылать желторотиков в его блок? Сколько раз?

– С-сэр! – выдавил в испуге дежурный, взметнув вытянутую прямую ладонь к виску.

– Вольно, сержант, – устало осек его Альтос, но парень не пошевелился, даже не опустил руку. Альтос всмотрелся в его лицо: глаза его были красными, губы тряслись, а в самом их уголке, видимо незамеченное, алело крошечное пятнышко. 

– Вольно, сержант, – повторил он снова, на этот раз громче. Парень вздрогнул и поспешно опустил руку, выглядя при этом еще более смущенным, чем раньше.

– Пр-простите, сэр, я… я еще не до конца… ну…

– Дай угадаю, – с легкой усмешкой предположил Альтос, стараясь, чтобы голос, хриплый спросонья, звучал как можно мягче. – Ты дежурил вчера? Галлюциногенная помада?

Сержант кивнул. Форменный шлем не по размеру качнулся на его голове. Сколько ему лет? Шестнадцать, что ли?

Альтос скрестил руки на груди и вальяжно привалился плечом к стене по другую сторону решетки, стараясь выглядеть как можно более расслабленным и спокойным. От ощущения дежа вю скрутило желудок. Несколько лет назад его начальник, ксенориец Т’брис, стоял на этом самом месте, сверля совсем молодого тогда еще Альтоса одновременно разочарованным и насмешливым взглядом. Ощущение отходняка от галлюциногенной помады с тех пор так и не забылось.

– Первый день?

Сержант покачал головой.

– Неделю здесь, сэр. 

Альтос усмехнулся.

– Тебе повезло. Я вляпался в первые же пять часов.

Глаза дежурного округлились.

– Сэр?

– Представляешь, сержант? Был такой же, как ты, зеленый, разве что постарше. Только заступил, даже пистолет еще не получил. Нарвался на такой же поцелуй, как и ты, буквально через минуту. Бродил по блоку, как дурак, стихи сочинял. Вся тюрьма их потом месяц цитировала.

Глаза сержанта становились все больше, так что Альтосу на мгновение показалось, что они сейчас выскочат из орбит. Парень покраснел гуще прежнего, видимо, представив, что он сам мог делать под действием этого оружия массового поражения, и поднял взгляд на начальника.

– Не волнуйся, сержант, – ответил тот на незаданный вопрос. – У тебя из-за этого проблем не будет. Это Ривер Сонг. У тебя не было шансов.

Он оторвался от стены, подошел к ошарашенному сержанту вплотную и хлопнул его по плечу, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

– Говорят, поцелуй Ривер Сонг – на счастье.

И, увидев слабую, нерешительную улыбку на губах парня, он двинулся дальше по коридору, по направлению к дежурному посту. По крайней мере, хоть одному человеку сегодня в этом блоке стало повеселее.

 

Дежурный пост был пуст, если не считать Харла Тариума – молодого альдарийца, который развалился на стуле, закинув на стол скрещенные ноги в тяжелых армейских сапогах. Балансируя на задних ножках стула, он откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, сложив руки на уже начинавшем формироваться округлом брюшке. На его синей коже гуляли сверхъестественные отсветы мониторов и редких вспышек грозы за крошечным зарешеченным окном под потолком. 

Медитация, насколько он знал, была принята у альдарийцев, но Альтос решительно не понимал ее назначения. Синие пришельцы – как те, которые работали с ним, так и те, что сидели за решеткой, – не отличались глубокой философией жизни. Даже напротив: они были довольно изворотливы, хитры и в каком-то смысле легкомысленны, что делало их идеальными кандидатами на теплое место в Стормкейдже. Чего стоил один только Дориум Мальдовар. Вот уж кого начальник мечтал упечь на всю жизнь. Но мечты оставались мечтами: Мальдовар был слишком умен.

Альтос осторожно обошел медитирующего подчиненного и сел в кресло перед мониторами. В коридорах его блока было пусто – только редкие голубые вспышки системы, сканирующей переходы на предмет нарушителей, да маленькие на расстоянии черные фигурки дежурных, неторопливо вышагивавших вдоль камер. Успокоившийся было юнец у камеры Ривер Сонг снова принялся время от времени бросать за решетку нервные взгляды.

Дверь у него за спиной распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился второй напарник – Сэлвин. Он хохотал как заведенный, едва не сгибаясь пополам. Когда он вошел, створка двери за ним громко хлопнула, Тариум, дернувшись, вырвался из своего транса и, потеряв равновесие, завалился назад с грохотом и недовольным испуганным возгласом. Это еще больше раззадорило Сэлвина, и тот все же согнулся, держась за живот. Нащупав кресло у себя за спиной, он тяжело повалился в него. 

– _Д’хар на рах_ , Сэлвин! – выругался Тариум, вскарабкавшись на ноги и поднимая стул. Он бросил на хохочущего напарника осуждающий взгляд, и тут на глаза ему попался Альтос. – Шеф! Простите, не видел, как вы вошли.

Альтос успокаивающе кивнул ему и повернулся ко второму подчиненному. 

– В чем причина такого веселья, Найт? – стараясь сделать голос как можно холоднее, медленно проговорил он.

Сэлвин Найт успокоился, хотя плечи его еще долго продолжали вздрагивать от отголосков смеха, вытер выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и откинул назад длинные русые волосы. На пальце у него сверкнуло кольцо. Альтос внутренне улыбнулся, стараясь, однако, выдержать на лице серьезную мину. Сэлвин был старым другом, почти братом, и тот факт, что он собирался жениться, никак не желал укладываться у Альтоса в голове.

Тот факт, что он сам должен был стать шафером, был вообще невероятен.

Сэлвин помотал головой.

– Только что, – он икнул, по привычке не обращая внимания на суровый взгляд начальника, – узнал про вчерашнее приключение сержанта. Он серьезно думал, что за ним гонится стая вортизавров?

Его вдруг снова разобрал хохот.

– Хотел бы… – запинаясь, выдавил он, – хотел бы… я видеть… его лицо.

Тариум наконец уселся на свой стул и легонько усмехнулся, не удержавшись. Суровое выражение лица Альтоса растаяло. Вчера он так и не поинтересовался, что именно вытворял сержант, и это действительно казалось смешным. Ривер Сонг умела развлекать стражу.

По крайней мере, про его рифмоплетство никто не вспоминал уже минимум год. 

Сэлвин вдруг перестал смеяться. Он смотрел на свою руку, на которой в тусклом свете мониторов лениво блестело позолоченное кольцо. Он вздохнул.

– Только как-то это не вовремя, – проговорил он, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее: лицом к капитану, вполоборота к экранам. За годы совместной службы Альтос хорошо его узнал: могло показаться, что Сэлвин отлынивает, однако он первым всегда замечал неладное на мониторах. Хорошее периферийное зрение – настоящее спасение.

Альтос понимал его разочарование. Этот отпуск был долгожданным не только для него. Сэлвин собирался жениться, в конце концов. Свенсон откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Она вернется, – уверенно сказал он, сцепив пальцы в замок. – Не переживай.

– Тебе легко говорить, – хмыкнул Сэлвин, пожимая плечами. – Не твоя свадьба может накрыться.

– А почему вы до сих пор не женаты, шеф? – вдруг спросил Тариум, снова закидывая ноги на край стола, подальше от пульта управления. – Ведь люди в вашем возрасте обычно женятся?

Прежде чем Альтос успел ответить, Сэлвин фыркнул.

– Просто наш дорогой капитан еще не нашел свою единственную, – насмешливо протянул он, наклонившись и шлепнув друга и начальника по плечу, едва заметно сжав пальцы. В глазах его, несмотря на растянувшуюся на губах усмешку, блеснуло беспокойство. Тариум ошпарил напарника недовольным взглядом, очевидно еще не простив его за так грубо прерванную медитацию. Затем снова поднял взгляд на капитана.

Альтос пожал плечами. Затем зачем-то ответил:

– Я был женат.

Он собирался соврать, уклониться от прямого ответа, что угодно, но слова сами сорвались с губ. Тариум приподнял брови.

– И что же случилось?

Альтос услышал тяжелый вздох Сэлвина рядом с собой. Надо было попросить его рассказать в подробностях о вчерашнем побеге Ривер. Наверное, он так и сделает – но сейчас было уже поздно переводить тему. Сначала надо было хоть что-то ответить.

Наверное, надо было.

Он поднял тяжелый взгляд на синекожего подчиненного.

– Далеки.

 

Остаток дня прошел в глубоком молчании, которое не смог разрядить даже веселый рассказ Сэлвина. Захлебываться в хохоте не было сил даже у него – одно воспоминание о совсем недавно окончившейся войне выжгло веселье в комнате, словно спичка, зажженная в заполненном газом помещении. 

Альдариец, очевидно жалея о том, что завел разговор о брачных традициях людей, вызвался проверить постовых, патрулировавших коридоры блока, и поспешно ретировался. Сэлвин, уперев локти в стол и одной рукой подперев голову, пальцами другой нервно барабанил по столешнице, уныло перводя взгляд с одного монитора на другой. Альтос дописывал отчет о вчерашнем происшествии. Мысли его блуждали далеко.

Как он ни старался, воспоминания о войне не оставляли даже здесь. Или, может, вернее было сказать – особенно здесь, ведь эти сравнительные тишина и спокойствие Стормкейджа никак не способствовали отвлечению внимания. Несмотря на объем работы, охрана была здесь предоставлена сама себе. Особенно если твой начальник сидит на самом верхнем уровне и беспокоит только в экстренных случаях.

Чтобы отвлечься от мрачных воспоминаний о боях и всплывавшего то и дело перед глазами лица погибшей жены, Альтос мотнул головой и принялся обдумывать план действий: ему нужно было во что бы то ни стало выяснить личность того, кто помогал Ривер с побегами. Вернее, доказать, потому что у него уже были мысли на этот счет.

Вот только трудно было поверить, что в этом замешан Доктор.

С другой стороны, почему бы и нет? Доктор был путешественником во времени. Альтос вполне допускал, что это могла быть его прошла версия. Но если так, знал ли Доктор, что за женщину он забирал с собой? Знал ли он, за что Ривер Сонг получила свой невероятный срок в самой защищенной тюрьме во Вселенной? Это тоже стоило выяснить. 

К тому же, выяснить – это лишь полдела. Ему нужны были доказательства. Но еще ни одна камера не засняла ни один побег Ривер. С ними всегда что-то случалось в самый ответственный момент: возникали помехи, происходило локальное отключение энергии, камеры сами собой отворачивались в сторону, гас свет. Не говоря уже об охране, которую регулярно заставали в самом удивительном и, надо признаться, унизительном состоянии, под действием галлюциногенной помады, гипноза или просто оглушенными. Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы его видели.

Альтос неуверенно погладил подушечкой пальца клавиши клавиатуры. Прежде чем доказывать что-то Т’лону, нужно было доказать это себе. Когда Ривер вернется, он самостоятельно установит за ней слежку, если понадобится – до самого отпуска. Он точно не позволит ей сорвать ему отдых. И свадьбу Найта.

Только для начала надо было, чтобы она вернулась.

– Альтос. Ты. Не. Поверишь.

Он вырвался из раздумий и поднял взгляд. Сэлвин пристально смотрел в монитор прямо перед капитаном. Глаза его сверкали от возбуждения и радости.

На экране ясно был виден тускло освещенный коридор и толстая решетка камеры. Сменившийся дежурный – в этот раз, крепко сбитый высокий мужчина в черной форме – стоял к объективу спиной, глядя вглубь камеры. Ривер Сонг, кокетливо склонив голову с всклокоченной копной золотистых волос и уперев ладонь в бедро, другой рукой с заискивающей улыбкой протягивала ему отстегнутый манипулятор временной воронки. На ее лице была написана удовлетворенность кота, наевшегося сметаны.

Альтос невольно улыбнулся.

– Я же тебе говорил, – сказал он напарнику, на губах которого растянулась широкая ухмылка. Он поднялся и двинулся к выходу, на ходу поднимая коммуникатор ко рту и нажимая кнопку вызова.

– Сэр, вы просили сообщить: Ривер Сонг вернулась.


	3. Космический ковбой

Когда он наконец спустился в блок, Ривер полулежала на койке, упираясь локтями в жесткий матрас и низко склонившись над своей неизменной синей книгой. Ее длинные кудрявые локоны, шатром свисая вокруг головы, закрывали обзор, и разобрать, что именно она пишет, было невозможно. 

Альтос кивком отпустил дежурного и, когда тот удалился, переместил вес тела на правую сторону, скрестил руки на груди и уставился на заключенную, пытаясь придать своему лицу суровое выражение, несмотря на бурлившую внутри радость. Она вернулась раньше, чем он ожидал даже в самых дивных мечтах. Один день – пожалуй, это рекорд. Были и другие причины, в которых он никогда не признался бы никому из своих напарников.

Прошло несколько минут, Ривер продолжала писать, словно не замечая стоящего у нее над душой охранника. Но Альтос хорошо ее знал: Ривер проверяла его выдержку. Играла с ним, всегда, при каждой встрече, каждый раз пытаясь пробить броню и выведать слабое место. Она могла пытаться сколько угодно.

Наконец, она захлопнула книгу, отложила ручку и, пробежавшись пальцами по непослушным волосам, спрятала дневник – а Альтос полагал, что это он и был, хотя никому так и не довелось заглянуть внутрь, Ривер слишком бережно охраняла его – и, не глядя на Альтоса, заискивающе проговорила:

– Ты собираешься там стоять весь вечер, сладкий?

– Ты мне скажи, – в тон ей отозвался он.

Ривер наконец подняла голову. На губах ее играла улыбка, из тех, что заставляют молодых женщин выглядеть умудренными и опытными, а женщин среднего возраста – юными и обманчиво наивными: невинная, очаровывающая, таинственная и дружелюбная. Альтос слишком хорошо помнил, какой силой обладала эта улыбка. Кажется, в его стихах было что-то и о ней. Он не верил ей ни на секунду, но все же ощутил, как небольшая доля напряжения спадает.

– Понравилась поездка? – не без тени укора спросил он, надеясь, что бурлящие внутри эмоции не отражаются на его лице. Ривер могла бы прочесть их в мгновение ока.

Она сощурила глаза и улыбнулась еще шире.

– Было неплохо, спасла пару цивилизаций, взорвала пару… – сказала она и вдруг нахмурилась, оборвав себя на полуслове, словно вспомнив, что говорит и кому. Улыбка исчезла с ее губ так быстро, словно провалилась в пропасть, потащив за собой и Альтоса. – Но ничего, что было бы тебе интересно.

Альтос недоуменно свел брови. Что-то новое. Ривер никогда не упускала возможности похвастаться своими приключениями – именно это и свело их в мрачных серых стенах Стормкейджа, несмотря на то, что находились они по разные стороны тюремной решетки. Когда-то, пытаясь сбежать от ужасов войны и потерь, Альтос сам приговорил себя к затворнической жизни на планете, окруженной бесконечными смертельно опасными штормами, среди людей и пришельцев разной степени развращенности и потерянности для галактического общества. Но его ум, его память и сердце неустанно тянулись к приключениям: новым мирам, неизведанным границам космоса, невиданным существам. _К действию_. Бумажная работа в Стормкейдже дарила некоторое спокойствие и забвение, но, тем не менее, тихо сводила с ума. Ривер была полна историй, эмоций, которые ей трудно было сдерживать, когда она заново переживала свои приключения. В определенном смысле она была лучом света в этом мраке.

Отчасти потому Альтос до этого дня не торопился с раскрытием ее тайны: каждое исчезновение и возвращение Ривер несло с собой новые истории, одна чудеснее другой. И он надеялся, что сегодня она сможет заставить его передумать и не выдавать свои догадки Т’локу. И, может быть, хоть раз проболтается о Докторе. 

Но такой поворот был для него совершенно неожиданным.

Стараясь не выдать своего разочарования, Альтос помолчал несколько секунд, подошел ближе к решетке и прислонился к ней плечом.

– Хочешь оставить меня без истории? – спросил он.

Ривер покачала головой.

– Она не так интересна, как тебе бы хотелось, – мягко повторила она и, заметив его недоверчивый взгляд, добавила: – Она вряд ли тебе понравится. В этот раз все было… мрачно.

Он промолчал. Истории Ривер, при определенном ракурсе, никогда не были особо жизнеутверждающими. Люди гибли. Цивилизации распадались. Разрушались целые города или страны, или даже планеты. Галактика – а то и Вселенная – висели на волоске. Это был не самый лучший аргумент, и они оба это знали. Альтос вздернул бровь, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица. Ривер в упор смотрела на него, и во всем ее облике читалась беспрекословная решимость ничего не рассказывать.

– Как ты это делаешь, Ривер? – после долгого молчания наконец тихо спросил он. – Как ты умудряешься уйти и вернуться без малейших помех?

Она снова улыбнулась и погрозила ему пальцем.

– Капитан, у нас был уговор. Истории о моих приключениях…

– В обмен на отсутствие вопросов, да, я помню, – перебил он ее, чувствуя, как губы расползаются в победной улыбке, и поспешно стер ее с лица. – Но помни, что я многим рискую, заключая такую сделку. Ты не хочешь рассказывать, так что взамен можешь ответить на вопрос.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но в тот же миг поняла, что побеждена: с этим трудно было поспорить. Ривер закрыла рот и сжала губы, злясь на собственную неосторожность. Затем она нетерпеливо мотнула головой, рассыпая светлые кудри и, оскорбленно хмыкнув, села к нему спиной на кровати, поджав колени и обхватив их руками.

После нескольких секунд тишины Альтос понял, что не дождется ответа.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, выпрямляясь и зная, что Ривер, несмотря на видимое отсутствие к нему интереса, внимательно слушает. Она, очевидно, собиралась, вне зависимости от уговора, отмалчиваться по всем вопросам, которые хотя бы вскользь могли коснуться участия Доктора. Альтос быстро перебрал в уме все мучавшие его последние сутки – да и последние несколько лет тоже – вопросы.

– Тогда ответь вот на что: почему ты возвращаешься? Имея возможность убраться отсюда ко всем чертям, почему ты каждый раз возвращаешься? – он пожал плечами. – Это особая форма мазохизма, или что?

Из-за ее плеча раздался смешок, и Ривер села вполоборота к нему.

– Может быть, – ответила она. – Или, может, я просто верю, что должна быть здесь. Знаешь? Я ведь не невиновна. Это была фиксированная точка, которую невозможно было изменить, но это ничего не меняет. Я убила хорошего человека, Альтос. Очень хорошего. Ты бы понял, если бы знал его. Ты бы сам захотел упрятать меня сюда.

В конце концов, в ее совершенно ровный голос просочилась капля горечи, и Ривер умолкла, задумчиво глядя куда-то перед собой. Ее лоб прямо над бровями прорезала тонкая морщинка.

После недолгого молчания она заговорила снова, и в этот раз голос ее был идеально ровным и выверенным.

– Ты спросишь, почему тогда я продолжаю убегать. Наверное, по той же причине. Я хочу быть… _достойной_ , понимаешь? Делать то, что делает он. Помогать людям. Спасать планеты. Расплатиться за потерянное им время.

Альтос кивнул, не зная точно, заметит она это движение или нет. Хотя бы это наконец встало на свои места, и в действиях Ривер появилась какая-то логика, мотивация. Странная, непривычная, необъяснимая, может быть, но крепкая.

– Надеюсь, ты получил ответ на свой вопрос, – немного резко проговорила она, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Альтос снова кивнул и, бросив ей едва слышное «Спасибо», двинулся дальше по коридору, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы вызвать отпущенного дежурного. В его голове стаей голодных вортизавров метались мысли и эмоции.

Поверх всех прочих плясало свой безумный танец ощущение победы – первое за несколько месяцев. Память услужливо доносила голос доктора Сонг: « _Делать то, что делает он_ », « _Расплатиться за потерянное им время_ ». « _Что делает он_ », « _потерянное им время_ ». « _Делает_ », « _потерянное_ ». Эти слова не несли в себе окончательности, с которой обычно говорят о мертвом человеке. Он наконец заставил Ривер проговориться. 

Быть может, он строил догадки на пустом месте, ведь столько было еще неизвестно, и насколько все было сложнее, когда речь шла о повелителях времени. Он мог ошибаться, он мог выставить себя на посмешище, но почему-то Альтос был абсолютно, стопроцентно уверен: Доктор жив. Это подсказывала интуиция. Альтос привык верить интуиции.

 

Остаток ночи и весь следующий день он провел в дежурной перед мониторами, неотрывно наблюдая за камерой Ривер Сонг. Харл и Сэлвин напрасно пытались растормошить его, к обеду попросту сдались и, махнув рукой, отправились в столовую. Вернувшись, они застали его все в том же положении: в кресле, закинув ноги на стол и с почти не моргающим взглядом, уставленным в монитор, на котором Ривер Сонг занималась своими повседневными делами.

Догадка, посетившая его прошлым вечером после неосторожно брошенного Ривер слова, за эти сутки превратилась в нерушимую уверенность, несмотря на то, что, конечно же, время от времени в его голову прокрадывались сомнения. 

Многие люди отзывались о мертвых в настоящем времени, потому что глубоко внутри не были готовы к иному – словно прошедшее время окончательно подтвердит факт смерти, который они так старательно гнали прочь. Но Ривер Сонг не из такого типа людей, – напоминал он себе, нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице. Эта женщина была способна сохранять ледяное спокойствие в самых безвыходных ситуациях, перед лицом самых чудовищных противников. Какие бы эмоции ни переполняли ее, она умела сдерживать их. Она идеально управляла своим телом и лицом. На Старой Земле она могла бы быть шпионом, разведчиком из античных приключенческих фильмов. 

И, конечно же, он сам мог все это себе вообразить. Это было всего лишь два слова, тщательно выбранных, если верить всему, что он знал о Ривер, – а узнал он за эти годы немало. Но почему он был так уверен, словно неопровержимые доказательства лежали перед ним на столе? 

Альтосу нужны были доказательства. Не для Т’лока или Церкви, а для себя, чтобы быть уверенным, чтобы знать наверняка, чтобы перестать думать, будто бесконечные бумажки все-таки сделали свое черное дело.

Ему нужно было увидеть все своими глазами. Если Доктор в самом деле был жив и мог прийти за Ривер, – и даже если это была лишь его прошлая версия, – Альтос должен был там быть.

 

На третий день, накануне прибытия представителя Церкви, когда Альтос уже почти потерял всякую надежду узнать правду, вечером произошло нечто удивительное. Или, по крайней мере, необычное. На долю мгновения картинка монитора моргнула. Это привлекло внимание Альтоса, хотя на первый взгляд никаких изменений не произошло. Ривер спокойно спала, почти с головой укрывшись одеялом. Усилившийся шторм, грозивший выбить стекла яростными раскатами грома, время от времени освещал ее камеру яркими вспышками молний. Дежурный охранник сидел на своем посту. По коридору быстро пробежал зеленоватый луч сканера.

Альтос моргнул. Сканер? Его взгляд метнулся к другим экранам. Тот же луч пробежался по другим блокам одновременно. На несколько секунд позже, чем во втором блоке. Почуяв неладное, Альтос всмотрелся в изображение. Охранник нервно огляделся, вздрогнув от прокатившегося эхом по коридорам грома. Поправил ворот рубашки, торчащей из-под жесткого ошейника брони. Луч сканера пробежался по его лицу. Вспышка молнии осветила коридор и густую копну светлых волос заключенной. Она зашевелилась. Охранник огляделся. Поправил ворот рубашки. Луч сканера. Вспышка молнии. Ривер зашевелилась. Огляделся. Ворот. Луч. Молния. Движение.

Холодок пробежал у Альтоса по спине. Запись была зациклена. _Подменена_.

Он вскочил, откинув стул в сторону, так что тот упал на пол с глухим стуком, и ринулся прочь из дежурной. Два длинных коридора отделяли его от двести одиннадцатой камеры, и он преодолел их в считанные секунды, не чувствуя под собой жесткого серого пола, не ощущая собственного хрипящего дыхания, не слыша глухих раскатов грома, эхом отражающихся от серых стен.

У последнего поворота он резко затормозил на каблуках: от камеры доносились голоса. Разобрать, что они говорили, на таком расстоянии было трудно, но он без труда узнал низкий, почти завораживающий голос Ривер Сонг. Второй был мужской, звонкий и очень молодой. Альтос осторожно выглянул в коридор. И едва сдержал громкий вздох.

У самой камеры в коридоре стояла большая синяя будка. Свет ее белых окон матового стекла разгонял ночную мглу Стормкейджа и делал вспышки электричества за стенами бледными, словно огонек фонарика с садящимися батарейками, а легкий гул, доносившийся из-за приоткрытой створки двери, заглушал раскаты грома. У самой будки стояли два человека: Ривер Сонг и высокий молодой человек в зелено-коричневом твидовом пиджаке и с копной взъерошенных темно-русых волос, внешне годившийся ей разве что в племянники. Он стоял к коридору спиной, и Альтос не видел его лица, но неловкая осанка, уверенное покачивание с носка на пятку и главное – припаркованный рядышком корабль говорили сами за себя.

Это был Доктор. Все это время Альтос был прав.

Ривер и Доктор несколько секунд о чем-то говорили, и выражение лица женщины было чарующим и таинственным. Она сказала что-то, что Альтос не сумел разобрать, а затем развернулась и, схватив повелителя времени за руку, потащила дальше по коридору.

Прямо по направлению к притаившемуся охраннику.

Альтос поспешно отскочил в сторону, лихорадочно ища место, в котором можно было бы укрыться. 

– Я не улечу отсюда без манипулятора и бластера, дорогой, так что тебе придется мне помочь, – донесся до него все приближающийся заискивающий голос Ривер. Ответом ей было раздраженное мычание.

Альтос быстрыми шагами ринулся назад по коридору, и, наконец, ему на глаза попалась дверь. Он распахнул ее лихорадочным движением. Это был чрезвычайный склад: со стены на него десятками пар круглых глаз уставились противогазы. Не медля ни секунды, Альтос нырнул внутрь и прикрыл дверь, придержав ее в самом конце, чтобы та не хлопнула. Шаги Ривер и Доктора вывернули из-за угла практически в тот же миг и торопливо прошествовали мимо.

– Ты так и не сказал: почему так скоро, Доктор? Я вернулась всего два дня назад, – продолжала Ривер, уже не пытаясь скрыть почти ребяческую радость в своем голосе. – Ох, эта история с далеками меня немного выбила из колеи…

– Ривер, – с легкой угрозой протянул Доктор, и она мгновенно запнулась, словно что-то осознав.

– Ой. Да. Спойлеры. Прости, сладкий.

Когда их шаги стихли в другом конце коридора, Альтос выглянул из-за двери, бестолково глядя им вслед, словно надеясь в воздухе уловить слова, которые Ривер не успела договорить. Осознание медленно оседало у него в голове. Далеки. Вот почему она не хотела ему рассказывать. Она слишком хорошо знала его историю.

В каком-то смысле, эта забота была Альтосу даже приятна. 

Затем мысли Альтоса переключились на происходящее. Манипулятор Ривер, как всегда, хранился в дежурной. Это значило, что у него было минут десять, чтобы все разведать.

Он поспешно вернулся к камере. Корабль все еще стоял там, мерное гудение и яркий золотисто-белый свет манили, словно пламя свечи. Альтос осторожно коснулся деревянной поверхности будки. Она была теплой, словно внутри у нее горело мягкое, согревающее пламя. Он слышал множество рассказов о чудесном корабле Доктора, многие из которых искренне считал домыслами и сказками – подобные легенды всегда окружали повелителя времени. Многие народы считали его чертовым богом, как эти примитивные жители Гамма лесов. Альтос в это не верил. Хотя и человеком Доктора назвать было трудно. Особенно если хотя бы половина того, что о нем рассказывали, была правдой.

Легкий шум корабля – то ли гул, то ли вздох, в котором слышалось (или ему показалось?) нетерпение, – вырвал Альтоса из размышлений. Он оглянулся, боясь, что вот-вот повелитель времени и его подруга-убийца вывернут из-за угла, и наконец глубоко вздохнул и ступил сквозь открытую дверь.

– Твою. Мать.

Его ошеломленный вздох эхом промчался по огромному круглому залу, отражаясь от стен медного оттенка, испещренных большими круглыми и шестиугольными отверстиями, от высокого, уходящего в темноту потолка, от стеклянного пола в центре, где стоял самый невероятный экземпляр управляющего устройства, который Альтосу доводилось видеть в жизни. Большая шестиугольная консоль, усеянная невероятным разнообразием кнопок, переключателей, рычагов, вентилей, клавиш и прочих элементов, которым он, на первый взгляд, даже не мог дать названия, переходила в большой стеклянный короб, уходивший куда-то в центр высокого куполообразного потолка, своими круглыми балками напоминавшего ровную поверхность озера, в которую бросили камень.

Это не говоря о том, что корабль внутри был размером с приличный космический лайнер. Впрочем, жителя пятьдесят первого века пространственной трансцендентностью изумить было трудно.

Альтос сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед и остановился на первой ступеньке. Этот зал, этот корабль казался каким-то безумным, беспорядочным и местами даже бессмысленным хитросплетением различных поверхностей, переходов, лестниц, кривых углов и плавных округлых линий и напоминал древние рисунки Старой Земли. Кажется, их автора звали как-то смешно. Альтос мысленно щелкнул пальцами. Эшер*.

В это мгновение из коридора за дверью послышались голоса, и необъяснимо откуда взявшийся испуг подстегнул Альтоса. Быстро оглядевшись, он заметил внизу, у подножия самой длинной лестницы на нижний уровень, арку, ведшую, должно быть, во внутренние помещения корабля. Она купалась в легкой тени и была идеальным местом, чтобы скрыться от хозяев корабля. Перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек разом, он взобрался наверх, пересек стеклянный пол и кубарем скатился по лестнице, нырнув в арку в тот самый миг, когда дверь со скрипом отворилась, и Доктор первым вошел на борт.

Наконец Альтосу удалось поближе его рассмотреть. Доктор был… нет, не так, он _выглядел_ молодо. Очень молодо – моложе него самого. Растрепанная челка свисала ему на лоб, частично даже закрывая лицо – широкое, по-мальчишески угловатое и очень добродушное. Под уже виденным твидовым пиджаком скрывалась полосатая рубашка, красные подтяжки и красный же галстук-бабочка. Весь этот облик был настолько по-детски невинным, что Альтос на миг задумался, не перепутал ли чего. Разве мог этот нелепый мальчишка в дурацком карнавальном наряде быть тем самым окруженным таинственными легендами и мрачными историями повелителем времени, которого страшились киберлюди, и при имени которого даже далеки вздрагивали?..

Ривер вошла, на ходу застегивая на руке манипулятор временной воронки. Вместо привычных для этой тюрьмы футболки и серых штанов на ней были узкие коричневые брюки, длинная серая туника, затянутая широким поясом с множеством заклепок, и высокие сапоги. К поясу была прикреплена кобура, и оттуда торчал ее собственный весьма странный бластер, который охрана второго блока оберегала особенно тщательно: все они давно подозревали, что доктор Сонг собрала его сама. Либо эта модель еще просто не была выпущена. Уж точно не в их веке.

– Ты так и не сказал, к чему такая спешка, – сказала она, закрывая за собой дверь и поправляя растрепанные волосы.

Доктор ответил не сразу: он поднялся на уровень консоли, обошел ее по кругу и принялся копаться с какими-то кнопками. Дутый стеклянный цилиндр внутри колонны медленно пополз вверх, и корабль наполнился странным свистящим, звенящим и стонущим звуком, от которого волосы на затылке у Альтоса почему-то зашевелились. 

– И ради бога, отожми тормоза! – раздраженно добавила Ривер, поднимаясь по лестнице. 

_Тормоза_? Альтос поднял глаза на поднимающийся и опускающийся цилиндр. Они _летели_? Это было… жутко. Он никак не планировал покидать Стормкейдж, тем более таким способом. _Тем более, сейчас_. 

Впрочем, оставаться там и лицезреть вытянутое лицо и раздувшуюся жилку на шее Т’лока, когда тот узнает, что заключенная сбежала прямо перед приездом представителя Церкви, у него тоже особого желания не было. Видимо, из двух зол приходилось выбирать меньшее. Не то чтобы этот выбор у него был.

– Прости, Ривер, но в этот раз у нас не увеселительная прогулка, – отозвался Доктор, по-видимому, решив проигнорировать ее второе замечание. – Я получил сигнал бедствия от одного очень старого и очень хорошего друга и полагаю, мне понадобится помощь.

– Чья-либо помощь или конкретно моя? – спросила она, погладив ладонью рукоять бластера, давая понять, о какой помощи шла речь.

Доктор на секунду замялся, задержав руку над консолью.

– Возможно, – немного недовольно сказал он, словно признать это было выше его сил. Затем он вдруг нырнул под консоль.

– А еще нам светит немного инопланетного Дикого Запада, – донесся оттуда его приглушенный голос. Ривер закатила глаза.

– Нет, только не говори, что…

Она оборвала свою речь, когда Доктор вдруг показался из-за консоли – с широкой улыбкой и весьма неожиданным, на взгляд Альтоса, прибавлением к его и так не совсем стандартному стилю одежды. 

Ривер покачала головой.

– Доктор, ради всего святого, только не опять.

Он развел руки и пожал плечами с выражением детской невинности на лице. 

– Что?

Не удостоив его ответом, Ривер выхватила из кобуры бластер, направив его в голову повелителя времени. Доктор издал странный булькающий звук и поспешно сдернул с головы потертую бежевую ковбойскую шляпу и спрятал ее у себя за спиной.

– Нет-нет-нет-нет! Ты не уничтожишь и эту шляпу тоже! – торопливо запротестовал он, вытянув вперед ладонь другой руки в защитном жесте. – И ты никогда, _никогда_ больше не будешь стрелять внутри ТАРДИС! – с осуждением прибавил он.

Вздохнув и слабо улыбаясь, Ривер нехотя убрала оружие, с тоской наблюдая, как Доктор снова водружает на голову этот широкополый кошмар. Однако в глазах у нее Альтос заметил новое выражение, напоминавшее едва сдерживаемое обожание.

– Это глупо, – в последний раз попыталась запротестовать она уже без особого рвения.

– Это не глупо. Это круто. – Доктор повернулся вокруг своей оси, взметнув полами пиджака и остановился, засунув руки в карманы брюк. На губах его играла самодовольная и по-мальчишески дерзкая ухмылка. – Я космический ковбой.

– Космический ковбой? – переспросила Ривер с сарказмом, от которого Доктор вдруг замялся. Это определенно лучше звучало у него в голове.

– Ну... да. Хватит! Прекрати!

Ривер улыбнулась.

– Когда-нибудь, Доктор, я уничтожу все твое хранилище кошмарных головных уборов, – нежно сказала она, подходя ближе. – И начну я именно с этой шляпы.

– Я знаю, доктор Сонг. Знаю. Но меня это вряд ли остановит, – отозвался он приглушенно, глядя на нее сверху вниз. 

– Поспорим? – таинственно прошептала она с ехидной ноткой в голосе и потянулась ему навстречу, чтобы поцеловать.

Доктор вдруг, не отстраняясь, коснулся указательным пальцем ее губ, остановив ее на середине движения, и глянул вниз и в сторону, на несколько сантиметров промахнувшись взглядом мимо того места, где в глубокой тени прятался Альтос. Тот отшатнулся назад, но этим резким движением только выдал себя. Доктор нахмурился.

– У нас гости, – сказал он и, легко коснувшись губами ее губ, отстранился и подошел к краю площадки. – Думаю, время пряток кончилось, – громко возвестил он.

Альтос недовольно выдохнул и мысленно дал себе пинка. А затем, отделившись от стены, вынырнул из арки на яркий свет комнаты управления.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отсылка к картине «Относительность» Маурица Корнелиса Эшера.


	4. Что бывает с любопытной кошкой

– Альтос? – Ривер опустила руку, потянувшуюся было к бластеру, с выражением глубочайшего изумления на лице. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Прежде чем Альтос успел ответить, в разговор встрял Доктор.

– А, так вы знакомы? – с недовольством вопросил он, переводя взгляд с Ривер на ее охранника и обратно. – Доктор Сонг, как любезно с вашей стороны пригласить к нам гостя.

Она бросила на него раздраженный взгляд, но не ответила, и вместо этого снова повернулась к Альтосу.

– У нас был уговор.

Голос ее, обычно мягкий и плывущий, вдруг стал жестким и резким, будто удар кнута. Альтос почувствовал, как по хребту галопом проскакали мурашки. Стараясь не выдать лицом неожиданно обуявшее его смущение, он выпрямил спину и, засунув одну руку в карман брюк, а другой цепляясь за перила, поднялся на стеклянную площадку: смотреть на них снизу вверх отчего-то очень не хотелось. Тем более что взгляд Доктора, всего минуту назад такой лучистый и игривый, становился все тяжелее. Его глаза – зеленые при ближайшем рассмотрении – потемнели, мгновенно состарив лицо на несколько лет, из-за чего он больше не казался легкомысленным юношей. Теперь опытный взгляд солдата-Альтоса читал в нем нечто страшное. Такие глаза были у его офицеров – взрослых мужчин и стариков, за несколько лет на передовой повидавших много ужасов, много насилия и смерти, и причинивших их, в свою очередь, немало. Это поднимало в душе необъяснимую тревогу. Секунду поразмыслив, Альтос смог описать себе это чувство только как природный, врожденный страх, который гонит крыс с тонущего корабля, а собак – из города, который вот-вот разрушит землетрясение.

Интересно, как много людей или не-людей, на которых Доктор смотрел таким взглядом, выживало?

Помимо страха, вдруг понял Альтос, в нем проснулось еще одно, совершенно иррациональное в данной ситуации чувство. Гордость. Из-за которой теперь ему ни капельки не хотелось оправдываться.

– Это моя работа, доктор Сонг, – холодно отозвался он, хотя какой-то тоненький голосок внутри снова и снова повторял, чтобы он не злил их. Ривер сощурила глаза, плотно сжимая губы в тонкую линию, но затем усмехнулась: наверное, лицом Альтос управлял хуже, чем она, и прочитать ощущение вины на нем все же было можно.

– Работа, – без тени вопросительных интонаций проговорил Доктор, скрестив руки на груди и смерив его взглядом, который, казалось, цеплялся за все: черную форменную куртку, капитанскую нашивку на плече, кобуру с бластером, прикрепленную на боку. А затем, помолчав и, видимо, сделав какие-то свои выводы, резко произнес: – Убирайся отсюда.

В комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь негромким стоном двигателя – или тормозов, неважно. Даже Ривер, казалось, недоуменно покосилась на Доктора, словно была удивлена его поведением.

Доктор вдруг развернулся к консоли и принялся нажимать кнопки. Двигатель ТАРДИС взвизгнул, звук его поплыл и изменился, словно на реверсе.

– Я возвращаю нас в Стормкейдж. Ты выйдешь отсюда и будешь помалкивать, иначе я вернусь и серьезно с тобой поговорю, – сказал Доктор, не поворачиваясь к Альтосу и не обращая внимания на передвинувшуюся в сторону Ривер, с тревогой наблюдавшую за ним. Когда он потянулся к большому рычагу, на его ладонь вдруг легла рука Ривер. Он остановился и, видимо, собравшись с силами, лишь через короткое мгновение поднял на нее взгляд.

– Доктор, успокойся, – негромко и вкрадчиво сказала она. – Я знаю Альтоса. Он надежный человек, хоть и, – она бросила на охранника быстрый взгляд, от которого тому вдруг захотелось сбежать, – непредсказуемый. 

Но Доктор определенно не хотел слушать ничьи доводы. Он на мгновение оторвался от консоли, задрал подбородок и улыбнулся – Альтосу эта улыбка показалась неприятной и не предвещающей ничего хорошего. 

– Тогда радуйся, что я не предлагаю выкинуть твоего друга из ТАРДИС прямо здесь и сейчас, – негромко проговорил он, напирая на одно из слов, словно в попытке произнести его издевательским тоном. В голосе Доктора не было угрозы – если быть честным, в нем вообще почти ничего не было, только пустота и космический лед, – но Альтосу подумалось, что он с легкостью мог бы исполнить эту угрозу. Даже если он не знал, где конкретно было это «здесь и сейчас».

Ривер определенно это знала и нахмурилась. Но ничего не сказала. И это взбесило Альтоса еще сильнее. Весь его стыд куда-то испарился, оставив вместо себя лишь неуместную гордость и гнев – на самого себя, на Доктора, на Ривер, на чертового Т’лока с его паранойей, даже на Церковь с ее представителем.

– Хотел бы я посмотреть, как у тебя это получится, – выдохнул он, удивляясь ровности собственного голоса. 

Доктор на мгновение застыл, а затем круто развернулся к нему.

– Ты… – проговорил он, ткнув в Альтоса пальцем, – выслеживаешь нас, влезаешь без приглашения в мою ТАРДИС и еще и смеешь угрожать мне в моем же собственном корабле? 

Консоль издала странный звенящий звук, но Доктор проигнорировал его, продолжая сверлить незваного гостя взглядом. На задворки сознания Альтоса закралась странная мысль, что корабль то ли соглашался с Доктором, то ли, подобно Ривер, пытался его успокоить. И откуда только взялась эта глупость? Как корабль мог делать это по собственной воле? Нет, скорее всего, это был просто предупреждающий сигнал. Например, о том, что они приземлились в Стормкейдже.

Это напомнило Альтосу о цели его присутствия здесь.

– Доктор Сонг находится под моей ответственностью, – заявил он, плотнее скрестив руки на груди и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Ривер, которая смотрела на него с искренним изумлением. Он никогда не вел себя с ней как с простой арестанткой. – Я отправляюсь с ней и вернусь только вместе с ней.

Доктор недоуменно нахмурился, взгляд его на мгновение стал задумчивым, словно слова Альтоса о чем-то ему напомнили, но затем он снова вскипел.

– Еще чего! – воскликнул он, снова смерив Альтоса взглядом, словно первого раза было недостаточно. – Не хватало мне еще одного идиота с бластером! 

Это был самый нелепый аргумент, который Альтос слышал в своей жизни, но почему-то именно он окончательно его разъярил.

– Быть может, именно еще один идиот с бластером тебе и нужен, – вспыхнув, выпалил он, – учитывая то, с кем на борту ты находишься! Ты хотя бы знаешь, за что она попала в Стормкейдж? Что она сделала?!

Доктор открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, и по выражению его лица Альтос понял, что последующая речь ему не понравится и, весьма вероятно, окончится тем, что его все-таки выкинут из корабля прямо в открытый космос – или еще куда похуже, – но тут между ними, словно из-под земли выросла Ривер. Ее ладонь мелькнула, словно молния, и челюсть Альтоса обожгло резкой болью. Голова его откинулась в сторону, и он даже от неожиданности вскрикнул, отшатнувшись на шаг назад. Не поворачивая головы, он услышал второй удар и почти такой же вскрик Доктора.

– Хватит, вы оба! – едва сдерживая гнев, рявкнула Ривер и, подождав несколько мгновений, не начнется ли ссора заново, или собеседники усвоили урок, продолжила: – Пришли в себя? Хорошо. Доктор…

Она схватила повелителя времени, все еще потиравшего щеку и смотревшего на нее как побитый щенок, за руку и отвела на другую сторону консоли. Там она остановилась и, сверля его возмущенным, но в то же время очень обеспокоенным взглядом, принялась что-то говорить. Боясь, что излишнее любопытство принесет еще больше проблем, Альтос остался стоять в стороне, у самой лестницы, от которой так и не отошел, и, лелея горящую скулу, старался не вслушиваться. Гнев, густой волной поднявшийся в груди, рассыпался пылью и осел внутри неприятным осадком из обиды и чувства вины. Он уже не помнил, что конкретно вывело его из себя. С другой стороны консоли до него долетали отголоски разговора, когда то один, то другой из них повышал голос, и стены корабля эхом разносили его по кругу. Ему удалось расслышать лишь «меня будет недостаточно», «как ребенок» и «может, он поймет». Доктор попытался что-то возразить, но Ривер осекла его – не грубо, но настойчиво, мягко положив руку ему на плечо и сказав что-то еще, что Альтос разобрать уже не сумел. Доктор сразу же ссутулился, засунул руки в карманы брюк и, бросив через плечо быстрый недовольный, но в то же время неуверенный взгляд на Альтоса, повесил голову и кивнул. Но затем тут же выпрямился и, выставив перед ней указательный палец в предупреждающем жесте, сказал уже громче: «Под твою ответственность, Ривер».

Она кивнула и, обойдя консоль, направилась прямо к Альтосу. 

– За мной, – только и сказала она, пройдя мимо него и начав спускаться по лестнице к той самой темной арке, за которой он прятался, казалось, целую жизнь назад. Прежде чем последовать за ней, он бросил осторожный взгляд на Доктора. Повелитель времени медленно обходил консоль по кругу, нажимая кнопки тут, поправляя рычаги там, щелкая переключателями здесь. Казалось, мыслями он находился где-то в совершенно другом месте и совершал все действия по привычке. Гнев и ссора, видимо, обессилили его так же, как Альтоса.

Тому, если честно, просто хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Когда он спустился по лестнице и, остановившись в плохо освещенном коридоре, встретился взглядом с Ривер, у него возникло желание провалится куда-нибудь подальше. Желательно, в другую Вселенную.

Несколько мгновений Ривер, скрестив на груди руки, молча смотрела на него. Непослушные локоны ее светлых волос топорщились во все стороны, неуместно напоминая мифы Старой Земли о существе по имени Медуза Горгона. Казалось, она сама была готова вот-вот зашипеть.

– Это было очень глупо, – наконец проговорила она, как раз в тот самый миг, когда молчание стало почти невыносимым, и Альтос был готов, словно мальчишка, броситься в оправдания. Голос ее, против его ожиданий, был мягким и тихим, вкрадчивым. Таким голосом, пожалуй, очень добрая мать отчитывает провинившегося ребенка. – Пробраться в ТАРДИС – это одно, но злить Доктора, особенно сейчас, было очень безрассудно.

Альтос прилагал все усилия, чтобы не опустить голову, как нашкодивший мальчишка. Однако подпустил в глаза и в голос несколько виноватых ноток.

– Извини, Ривер, – искренне сказал он. В памяти вдруг вспыхнули все слова, которые он о ней говорил – и мысленно дал себе пинка. Он никогда не обращался с ней как с преступницей и никогда не позволял себе осуждать ее. Ему всегда казалось, что это было частью их договора – по крайней мере, негласной частью, условием, которое он сам себе поставил.

Думать о том, что условие это относилось к словесному уговору, заключенному между арестанткой и ее охранником, он себе не позволял.

– Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Взгляд Ривер потеплел.

– Ничего. _Я_ знаю, – она покосилась наверх, где Доктор все еще рассеянно крутился около консоли. Взгляд ее стал обеспокоенным. – Не знаю, какой именно это Доктор, из какой временной линии и что именно с ним произошло, но, полагаю, что-то ужасное. Он никогда так себя не вел, никогда не был таким… агрессивным.

Она помолчала еще несколько секунд.

– Он позволил тебе остаться и помочь нам, – после сказала она затем, снова повернувшись к Альтосу, – если ты и вправду этого хочешь. Но… постарайся больше его не злить. 

И, неловко улыбнувшись, Ривер двинулась прочь. Альтос неожиданно для себя выкинул руку и перехватил ее предплечье, не давая уйти.

– Ривер, он знает? – торопливо спросил он. Почему это было для него так важно? – Он знает, за что ты получила срок?

Она обернулась, и, несмотря на широкую улыбку, в глазах у нее стояла печаль.

– Эта версия Доктора – знает. Я вижу, – проговорила она. Несколько мгновений она выглядела так, будто хотела сказать что-то еще, но потом передумала. – Но тебе лучше больше не поднимать эту тему.

Он отпустил ее, и она двинулась вверх по лестнице. Помедлив несколько секунд, Альтос последовал за ней.

 

Когда они снова оказались на уровне с консолью, Доктор поднял голову и посмотрел на Ривер, упорно избегая взгляда Альтоса. Он словно решил игнорировать его.

Уж лучше так. Наверное.

– Итак, – сказал Доктор уже бодрее, хлопнув в ладоши и потерев их. – Один мой старый друг прислал сообщение по очень, очень древнему коммуникатору, который я собрал давным-давно, когда в первый раз побывал на планете. Сообщение обрывочное, все в помехах, и ТАРДИС не удалось как следует его расчистить. Все, что я понял: случилось что-то плохое, и ему нужна моя помощь.

Ривер присоединилась к нему у консоли.

– Что мы знаем о планете? – спросила она, мгновенно скатившись в деловой тон. Альтос встал у них за спинами, стараясь заглянуть в монитор.

– Лар – одна из многих шахтерских золотодобывающих планет Империи Ардалия, которая целые тысячелетия доминировала в одной из пограничных галактик. Это было пару миллионов лет назад. Ничего особенного – горы, пустыни и песок, прямо как в Юте, – Доктор пожал плечами. – Когда-то Империя была одним из ведущих добытчиков золота – в нескольких близлежащих галактиках не было таких залежей, как на их планетах. Просто золотой фонд Вселенной. Они рано поняли, что на межгалактическом рынке, при удачно проведенной рекламной кампании, золото может иметь успех у миров, которым повезло меньше. Так Ардалия и расцвела. 

– И что с ней случилось? – спросила Ривер, с любопытством вглядываясь в данные на экране.

Доктор опять, только на этот раз слегка растерянно, пожал плечами.

– Ничего. Ничего примечательного. Лар – совсем крошечная планета, населенная поистине удивительными существами. Флемары невероятно миролюбивы, дружелюбны и гостеприимны, они устроили мне великолепный прием и запоминающиеся проводы. Правда, это миролюбие их и губит. Когда я был на Ларе в последний раз, там скрывался от властей раксакоркофаллапаториан последний и, надо сказать, весьма опасный член семьи Сливинов, угрожал распространить на планете смертельный для ее населения вирус. Я поймал его, нейтрализовал и передал на родную планету. Никто не пострадал. Ну, – смущенно нахмурился он, – разве что кроме Сливина. Я слышал, меры наказания у них суровые.

– В общем, – он встрепенулся, – мы подружились с местным старейшиной, и я оставил ему свои координаты. Честно говоря, не думал, что еще когда-либо о нем услышу – Лар такая неприметная маленькая планета практически на краю Вселенной, ума не могу приложить, что там может случиться.

– И никаких исторических справок?

Доктор покачал головой.

– Но ты же знаешь, сам факт, что история не знает эту планету, еще не значит, что она ее никогда не узнает. Время…

– … можно переписать, да. Значит, летим туда? – спросила Ривер с улыбкой, в которой читалось нетерпение и волнение, которые Альтос так часто видел, когда она рассказывала свои истории. Надо сказать, она всегда очень старательно исключала из них Доктора, да так умело, что невозможно было заподозрить, что там чего-то – или кого-то – не хватало.

Доктор в ответ только загадочно улыбнулся и, коснувшись указательным пальцем кончика ее носа, с удвоенной энергией принялся носиться вокруг консоли. Несколько раз Ривер пыталась влезть и, очевидно, что-то поправить, но, в конце концов, Доктор ошпарил ее таким раздраженным взглядом, что она оставила попытки и, отойдя в сторону, с кривой улыбкой принялась за ним наблюдать. Именно эта улыбка подсказала недоуменно смотревшему на эту картину Альтосу, что именно происходило: Доктор _рисовался_. Словно мальчишка-подросток, он демонстративно рисовался перед Альтосом, то ли пытаясь вызвать у него зависть, то ли стараясь его впечатлить. Неизвестно, что было хуже.

Только в глубине души Альтос признавал: ему удавалось и то, и другое.

Двигатель – ротор, как вполголоса объяснила ему Ривер, – снова громко взвыл, застонали не отжатые тормоза, и ТАРДИС бросилась вперед сквозь время и пространство. Несколько минут прошли в небольшой тряске, шуме, грохоте, свисте, суете, которые по необъяснимой причине пробуждали в Альтосе лишь ощущение какого-то безудержного счастья. Он был далеко от своего унылого кабинета, от Стормкейджа с его вечными грозами и мрачным темным небом, от бумажек и обыденности. Он снова был в _движении_. Должно быть, ощущения эти ясно были написаны у него на лице, потому что Ривер время от времени поглядывала на него с улыбкой и даже Доктор, пару раз случайно скользнувший по нему глазами, кажется, приободрился. Когда ТАРДИС особенно сильно тряхнуло, и всем троим путешественникам пришлось схватиться за поручни, чтобы устоять на ногах, Альтос не удержался и рассмеялся вслух. 

Внезапно ротор стукнул и затих, и несколько мгновений в комнате стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь тихим гудением корабля. Затем Доктор выпрямился, справился с данными сканера и, снова хлопнув в ладоши, развернулся, взмахнув полами пиджака.

– Итак, мы на месте, – провозгласил он, взгляд его упал на Альтоса, который, не отойдя от возбуждения полета, нетерпеливо смотрел в сторону двери. Почувствовав, что за ним следят, Альтос обернулся, и улыбка его погасла. Несмотря на спокойное выражение лица Доктора, в глазах его все еще стояла неприязнь.

– Так, – сказал повелитель времени, слегка хмурясь и указывая на него пальцем, – запомни, в ТАРДИС, равно как и рядом со мной, есть определенные правила. Первое: делай, как я говорю. Второе: не задавай глупых вопросов. И третье: не уходи далеко. Ясно?

Альтос моргнул. Прошло, наверное, несколько секунд, прежде чем он понял, что от него в самом деле ждут какого-то ответа. Чувствуя себя идиотом, он кивнул. Доктор, видимо, удовлетворившись этим, шагнул к двери, но затем остановился, в третий раз задумчиво оглядывая Альтоса с головы до ног.

– И четвертое, – проговорил он, словно только что вспомнил – а скорее всего, только что придумал – еще одно правило. – Никакого оружия без острой необходимости. Мы не стреляем во все, что движется.

И, уже не дожидаясь ответа, он в несколько шагов оказался у двери и исчез за ней. Альтос перевел взгляд на Ривер. Она демонстративно вынула из кобуры бластер, переставила его, судя по сигналу и сменившемуся цвету индикатора, в режим оглушения и, засунув обратно в кобуру, подбадривающее улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Затем, взмахнув безумной копной волос, она развернулась и тоже исчезла за дверью. Тяжело вздохнув, Альтос последовал за ней.

 

Планета на первый взгляд казалась совершенно непримечательной и обыкновенной. Альтос, дитя колонии, никогда не видел места, которое Доктор назвал Ютой, но ему это было и не нужно: почти в каждой звездной системе хотя бы одна планета походила на безжизненную заброшенную пустыню, населенную от силы жуками да ящерицами. В крайнем случае, млекопитающими, схожими со староземными шакалами. 

ТАРДИС припарковалась в паре сотен метров от подножия большой горы, вдоль и поперек изрезанной узкими – в большинстве своем, заваленными – проходами. Видимо, это были входы в старые, давно вычерпанные и заброшенные шахты. Словно в подтверждение этому, внизу в пыли виднелись запорошенные рыжим песком и явно давно не использовавшиеся рельсы. Рельсы, правда, были какой-то странной формы: плоские и широкие. Зацепиться на таких вагонетке было бы не за что. Разве что она летала на магнитных полях.

Оглядевшись, Альтос заметил Доктора и Ривер, стоявших поодаль, у склона холма – или дюны – уходившего куда-то вниз. За склоном открывалась невероятная картина: повсюду, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась огромная, бескрайняя долина. Время от времени ее ровную гладь разрывали ошметки иссушенных колючих кустов и редкие красновато-коричневые камни, отколовшиеся, должно быть, от скальных пород, со всех сторон окружавших долину. Кое-где скалы не достигали размера больше человеческого роста, но позади них и далеко впереди горы возвышались почти до небес – яркие и глинисто-красные в лучах раскаленного солнца.

Здесь было очень жарко. Альтос поспешно расстегнул куртку.

– Ого, – выдохнул он, еще раз обводя окружающее пространство изумленным взглядом.

– Ему показывают новую, невиданную доселе планету, – тут же ворчливо отозвался Доктор, – и все, что он может сказать, – это «ого».

Альтос решил на это не отвечать. К тому же, ему на глаза вдруг попалось нечто, разительно отличавшееся от окружающего пейзажа: из-за одного из зубцов горы вздымалось в небо огромное, словно небоскреб, здание, будто высеченное из цельной породы. 

– А что это? – спросил он, указывая пальцем поверх вершины горы. Доктор и Ривер синхронно повернулись в ту сторону. Доктор нахмурился.

– Этого здесь в прошлый раз не было, – сказал он.

– Это может быть причиной проблем? – высказала предположение Ривер.

Доктор вдруг вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака какое-то устройство и, подняв его перед собой, нажал кнопку. Устройство издало очень высокий и тонкий жужжащий звук, на кончике его загорелся зеленый огонек. Не удовольствовавшись этим, он встряхнул устройство и, не переставая жужжать, то раскрыло верхний отсек. Доктор уставился на устройство, словно мог прочесть что-то у него на боку. Затем медленно выдохнул.

– Ой-ей, – негромко и растерянно выдохнул он. Альтос поежился: начало определенно было многообещающим.

– Не то место, дорогой? – наполовину встревожено, наполовину насмешливо спросила Ривер.

Доктор огляделся, затем зачем-то послюнявил палец и поднял его в воздух, а потом, словно не удовольствовавшись этим, нагнулся, сорвал пожухлую серо-желтую ветку куста и принюхался.

– Не то время, – наконец заключил он и, подумав, добавил: – И, может быть, не то место. Ждите здесь.

– Но…

– Ждите здесь, – твердо повторил он и двинулся вниз по склону.

Альтос поравнялся с Ривер, глядя вслед уходящему в ему одному ведомом направлении повелителю времени, пока тот не скрылся из поля зрения. 

– И что, он сказал «ждите здесь», и мы стоим и ждем? – поинтересовался он, вспомнив первое правило.

Ривер почему-то улыбнулась.

– Нет. Мы стоим и ждем, пока он не отойдет достаточно далеко и попадет в беду, – из-за холма вдруг послышался шорох песка, треск ломающихся веток и глухой вскрик Доктора, – и идем на выручку.

Они одновременно двинулись вперед, осторожно, чтобы не потерять равновесие, спускаясь по крутому склону. Рыхлый и легкий, песок легко поддавался под их ногами, так что они буквально съехали с холма. Но, стоило им оказаться у подножия и завернуть по следам Доктора за высокий, метров трех в высоту, камень, как их встретили уставившиеся прямо в лицо голубые огоньки энергетического оружия. 

Захватчиков было трое. Это были огромные – почти два с половиной метра в высоту – ящероподобные твари с зеленой чешуей, мелкими круглыми глазами, мощными и нечеловечески сильными конечностями и жуткими, пугающими одним своим видом когтями. Альтос с бешено колотящимся сердцем поднял взгляд. Стоявший прямо перед ним ящер мерзко и хищно осклабился, поднимая на уровень его головы руку с прикрепленным к ней металлическим браслетом, на одной из сторон которого горел синий индикатор. Почему-то проверять, на что была способна эта штука, не хотелось.

К тому же, надоедливым насекомым в голове почему-то вертелось четвертое правило Доктора. Почему именно сейчас, когда им определенно угрожала опасность, на него напала мания пацифизма, Альтос не мог объяснить даже себе.

– Спокойно, – тихо и медленно проговорил Доктор, стоявший в окружении ящеров с поднятыми руками. – Давайте не будем их провоцировать…

– Тихо, – вдруг прорычал один из пришельцев и кивнул двум остальным. Те решительно подошли к Альтосу и Ривер, грубо вырвали у них из кобуры бластеры и с удивлением их осмотрели. Из груди у них рвался какой-то странный рык, перемешанный с утробным бульканьем, шипением и прочими звуками, настолько ровно складывавшиеся вместе, что Альтос подумал, что так эти твари общаются между собой. 

– Привет, – сказал вдруг Доктор, нацепив на лицо добродушную улыбку. Альтос закатил глаза. Он правда был настолько наивен и считал, что этим можно кого-нибудь обмануть? С другой стороны, может, Доктор и не собирался никого обманывать. Может, он и правда был доброжелательным идиотом. – Меня зовут Доктор. Мы с друзьями не желали никому зла… эээм… даже несмотря на то, что они вооружены. Мы просто пролетали мимо, и…

Мощный, почти оглушающий удар обрушился на голову Доктора, и, вскрикнув, он рухнул в пыль и песок, едва успев подставить локоть, чтобы не приложиться головой во второй раз. Издав какой-то нечленораздельный звук, Ривер рванулась было ему на помощь, но остановилась, столкнувшись с угрожающим взглядом пришельца. Альтос искоса посмотрел на Доктора, стараясь не делать резких движений. Повелитель времени несколько секунд лежал на земле, а затем, пошевелившись, явно оглушенный, сел и потряс головой, осторожно, словно открытой раны, касаясь пальцами виска. Судя по растерянному взгляду, перед глазами у него все плыло. Альтос внутренне поморщился. На войне он не раз получал такие удары и слишком хорошо помнил, как трудно от них оправиться.

Однако Доктор, к невероятному его удивлению, пришел в себя довольно быстро. Предупреждающе вскинув в воздух руки, он, совсем легонько качаясь, встал, однако рот во второй раз открывать не решился.

– Иди, – прорычал все тот же пришелец, и все трое путешественников, спинами чувствуя нацеленное на них оружие, двинулись вслед за предводителем отряда. 

Они обогнули склон и прошли еще несколько десятков метров, пока стена песка слева не начала снижаться и, наконец, окончательно сравнялась с землей, открыв взорам гору, с противоположной стороны которой они вышли из ТАРДИС, на западе, и группу небольших строений на востоке. Боясь произнести хотя бы одно слово, Доктор осторожно ткнул локтем Ривер и едва заметным жестом головы указал в сторону города. Тот выглядел заброшенным, но в нем явно жили совсем недавно. Доктор кивнул. 

Все-таки, это было нужное место.

Пришельцы, подгоняя их рыком и тычками оружия в спину, постоянно переговаривались между собой, используя все ту же странную систему рыков, бульканья, шипения, вздохов, щелканья и тому подобного, и с каждым мгновением Альтос все больше отчаивался хоть что-то узнать: похоже, из нормального человеческого языка они знали лишь несколько команд, которые использовали, чтобы время от времени подталкивать пленников вперед. После того, чем окончилась бесславная попытка Доктора устроить переговоры, надеяться на то, что все это было лишь глупое недоразумение, уже не получалось. 

Наконец, они поднялись по пологому склону и подошли к подножию горы, где, словно пасть огромного голодного зверя, зияло черное отверстие пещеры. Альтос подумал, что, если он сейчас войдет под эту груду камня, то уже никогда оттуда не выйдет. Понятное дело, эта мысль оптимизма и боевого духа не прибавляла.

Внезапно он ощутил слабый толчок в бок. Встретившись с его взглядом, Ривер моргнула, медленно и многозначительно опустив взгляд в землю, себе под ноги, а затем скосила глаза назад, на пришельца, державшего в когтистой лапе его собственный звуковой бластер.

« _Я падаю, ты хватаешь_ ». Альтос улыбнулся краешком рта, чтобы дать ей знать, что все понял. Это был рискованный шаг, но Ривер, как и он сам, наверное, понимала, что входить в эту пещеру им нельзя под страхом смерти.

Когда они пересекли нависавший над головой свод пещеры, Ривер вдруг споткнулась о выступавший из земли камень и, негромко вскрикнув, упала. Процессия остановилась, Доктор обеспокоенно бросился помогать ей. Пришельцы недовольно зашипели, и в этот миг Альтос и Доктор одновременно вскинулись и вцепились в руки ящеров позади. Не поднимаясь, Ривер перекатилась под ноги лидеру отряда и с размаху сделала подсечку. Яростно завизжав – такого звука Альтосу никогда еще не доводилось слышать, – пришелец рухнул на землю, и Ривер, перекатившись еще раз, в мгновение ока оказалась около того, с которым боролся в явно неравной схватке Доктор. Воспользовавшись растерянностью застигнутого врасплох ящера, она вырвала из его лапы свой бластер и, не целясь, дала несколько залпов. 

Первый же из них попал прямо в лицо только что поднявшемуся лидеру, и тот, истошно завопив, рухнул на землю, цепляясь когтистыми пальцами за обожженные глаза, а затем затих. Второй выстрел срикошетил и ударил в руку ящера, нависавшего над Альтосом. Заряд не нанес серьезного ущерба, но отвлек пришельца, и Альтос мощным ударом выбил звуковой бластер у него из рук. Откатившись в сторону за мгновение до того, как тяжелая лапа с когтями-лезвиями полоснула воздух там, где он только что стоял, Альтос приземлился на одно колено и сделал сразу несколько выстрелов. Лишь последний из них по касательной задел пришельца, но хватило и этого: тот выпустил из своей хватки Доктора, и повелитель времени мешком повалился на землю ему под ноги. Шальной заряд пролетел над его головой и сбил ковбойскую шляпу, пробив в ткани дымящееся черное отверстие. Та, шипя и оставляя в песке след, откатилась в сторону. Не медля ни секунды, Доктор вскочил и, схватив Ривер за руку, ринулся прочь из пещеры.

– Альтос, сюда! – рявкнул он через плечо. Повторять дважды Альтосу было не нужно. Он выпустил еще один звуковой заряд в ближайшего пришельца и рванулся следом.

И лишь через несколько шагов прямо перед ним словно из ниоткуда вырос третий ящер. Опустившись на все четыре конечности, грозно оскалившись, обнажая длинные острые клыки, он перегородил дорогу, и Альтосу пришлось резко затормозить, чтобы не налететь прямо на него. Ящер поднял руку, на которой сверкнул изящными линиями серебристый металлический браслет. Несколько панелей на нем сместилось, придавая устройству новую форму, и по пещере, несмотря на шум драки и визг раненного последним звуковым залпом ящера, потек гул набирающего мощность оружия. Повинуясь голому инстинкту, Альтос присел и рванулся в сторону, и в этот самый момент голубой огонек на браслете разросся и, сорвавшись с места, быстрой слепящей молнией ринулся вперед. От вспышки у Альтоса поплыли перед глазами черные круги. Раздался оглушительный взрыв, и он испуганно оглянулся. Заряд пробил опору пещеры, эхо разнесло треск дерева, сверху посыпалась каменная пыль и крошка. И в тот же миг с потолка с чудовищным грохотом рухнуло несколько камней. Один из них придавил зазевавшегося ящера, брызнула зеленая кровь. Пыль поднялась столбом.

– Альтос!!! – раздался отчаянный крик Ривер с той стороны обвала, а затем наступила тьма и тишина.


	5. Элла

– Альтос!

Ривер затормозила так резко, что песок под ее ногами взвился облаком. Круто развернувшись, она бросилась назад, но было уже поздно: вход в пещеру оказался завален наглухо, пыль стояла столбом, и лишь одинокие мелкие камушки еще сыпались сверху, скатываясь к подножию завала и рассыпаясь по пустынной земле. Ривер нагнулась и отшвырнула ближайший булыжник руками.

Доктор в считанные мгновения оказался рядом с ней, выхватил из внутреннего кармана звуковую отвертку и, прожужжав ею над камнями, окинул груду несколько ошарашенным, но все же обреченным взглядом. Затем приложил ухо к стене и через мгновение отшатнулся снова. Ривер, почти сразу же поняв тщетность всех попыток расчистить завал голыми руками, нетерпеливо посмотрела на него.

– Ну? – не дождавшись, когда он заговорит, воскликнула она.

Доктор бросил на нее быстрый взволнованный взгляд и снова повернулся ко входу в пещеру.

– Метров шесть шириной, – наконец сообщил он, потирая саднящую после крепкой хватки пришельца шею. – Руками мы его не расчистим.

– Оттуда есть другие выходы? – спросила Ривер. Лихорадочно соображая: у них не было техники, способной разобрать эту груду камней, да и шум этот должен был привлечь внимание пришельцев, которые наверняка крутились неподалеку. Не могло же их быть только трое – любому везению бывает предел. Оставалось только надеяться, что Альтос жив и найдет выход сам.

Доктор еще раз просканировал гору и, сверившись с данными отвертки, присвистнул.

– Ничего себе, – негромко пробормотал он и продолжил: – Там целая сеть тоннелей, огромная. Некоторые выходы завалены, но есть открытые, со всех сторон горы. Если он не дурак, он выйдет к одному из них. Идем!

Он вдруг схватил Ривер за руку, рывком поставил ее на ноги и ринулся прочь, таща ее за собой.

– Куда? – Споткнувшись, Ривер едва удержала равновесие и побежала следом, стараясь попасть в ритм длинных ног Доктора.

– В ТАРДИС, – ответил он, и что-то вскипело у Ривер внутри. Она резко остановилась, выдернула руку, неверяще глядя на Доктора. Тот затормозил тоже и недоуменно оглянулся.

– Что такое?

– Ты предлагаешь бросить его там? Доктор, там может быть целая армия этих тварей! Мы едва справились с тремя! 

Доктор медленно развернулся к ней всем телом и сделал несколько осторожных шагов. Лицо его было совершенно нечитаемо, взгляд метался по ее лицу, словно он пытался прочесть на нем, шутит она или нет. Он сделал еще пару шагов, пока не оказался прямо перед ней. В его зеленых глазах было написано недоверие и удивление, он не моргая смотрел ей в лицо, и почему-то в это мгновение Ривер захотелось сжаться и исчезнуть, лишь бы на нее сверху не давил этот взгляд.

Иногда, глядя на его молодое лицо и закатывая глаза из-за его мальчишеских шалостей, она забывала, кто он такой и насколько старше, мудрее, опытнее и опаснее нее.

– _Мелоди Понд_ , насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь? – проговорил он тихо, вкрадчиво, таким голосом, про который люди обычно думают, что лучше бы он кричал.

Ривер не нашлась, что на это ответить.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – продолжил он, все так же тихо и ровно, все так же пристально глядя ей в глаза, словно удав, гипнотизирующий жертву. В этот раз в голосе его послышался едва заметный отголосок обиды. – Я всего лишь хочу попробовать материализовать ТАРДИС внутри пещеры.

Ривер хлопнула ресницами, будто выходя из транса, медленно осознавая, что он сказал, и на нее мгновенно накатила волна жара – стыда и ощущения собственной глупости. Она на мгновение опустила голову и увидела, что он крепко, до белых костяшек, сжимает кулаки опущенных вдоль тела рук. Она снова вскинула глаза.

– Прости, Доктор, – негромко произнесла она. – Просто… там, в ТАРДИС, ты ясно дал понять свое отношение…

Повисло недолгое молчание. Ветер свистел, перегоняя с места на места красноватые песчинки у них под ногами.

– Ривер Сонг, ты мне доверяешь? – спросил он.

Ривер ответила прежде, чем он договорил.

– Всегда.

Несколько мгновений Доктор молчал, а затем губы его раздвинулись в широкой улыбке, глаза мгновенно посветлели. Он разжал кулаки и протянул Ривер ладонь, которую она, не раздумывая ни секунды, приняла. Он коснулся кончика ее носа указательным пальцем.

– Умница. Идем.

Они двинулись вниз по склону по своим следам, постепенно исчезающим в пыли.

За одной из скал сверкнула в солнечном свете зеленая чешуя, подслеповато моргнули мелкие круглые глаза, и огромная тень, опустившись на четвереньки, последовала за путешественниками, оставляя в пыли следы острых когтей и длинного хвоста.

 

Когда грохот обвала улегся, и Альтоса перестал скручивать хриплый, сухой, колючий кашель от поднявшихся пыли и песка, он осторожно сел и огляделся, на всякий случай вскинув звуковой бластер. Защищаться, однако, ни от кого не требовалось: один из ящеров лежал там, где его настиг выстрел Ривер. Он не шевелился, и его изуродованные глаза слепо смотрели в потолок. Он был или серьезно оглушен, или мертв. Рука второго выглядывала из-под ближайшей груды камней. Лежа в луже медленно растекающейся зеленой крови, она еще несколько секунд подергалась и замерла окончательно. Третьего пришельца видно не было – он или был погребен под завалом, или остался на той стороне – на совести Ривер и Доктора.

Альтос взмахнул рукой, чтобы разогнать висевшую перед глазами пыль, кряхтя, поднялся и осторожно отряхнул одежду. На колене, судя по пульсировавшей боли, грозил разрастись здоровый синяк, но это, похоже, была его единственная травма. Он подошел поближе к завалу. Внимательно следя краем глаза за лежавшим в стороне лидером пришельцев, он приложил ухо к камню, надеясь расслышать, что происходит снаружи. На долю мгновения ему почудился какой-то шорох, однако он моментально стих. Или стена была слишком толстой, или Доктор и Ривер уже ушли.

Он пнул ногой один из камней. Тот даже не пошевелился. Тонкий писклявый сигнал привлек его внимание. Альтос понял бластер на уровень глаз.

– _Д’хар на рах_ , – вполголоса выругался он старым альдарийским проклятием, которое так любил Тариум. Энергетическая ячейка бластера была почти пуста.

Это несколько сокращало число вариантов выхода из ситуации. При полном заряде он мог бы расчистить этот завал в считанные минуты – по крайней мере, прорубить в нем достаточно большую дырку, чтобы проскользнуть и не спровоцировать новый обвал.

Теперь, видимо, оставалось только идти вперед, в глубину тоннеля, и надеяться, что он сумеет найти другой выход. Альтосу сразу вспомнилась муравьиная сеть заваленных и открытых пещер, которые он видел по дороге сюда. Многие были слишком высоко или слишком далеко отсюда, но, если ему удастся добраться до одного из боковых выходов и не столкнуться с новыми пришельцами – а интуиция подсказывала, что те трое определенно были здесь не одни, – он сумеет найти ТАРДИС, Ривер и Доктора.

Если, конечно, они выжили и не улетели без него.

Альтос тряхнул головой, заставив себя выкинуть из головы эти мысли. Ему совсем не хотелось думать так о Ривер – и даже о Докторе, несмотря на то, что произошло между ними на корабле. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Альтос развернулся и двинулся вглубь пещеры, держа бластер у бедра – на всякий случай. Заряда могло хватить выстрела на четыре. Ему довелось как-то защищаться от далеков деревянным копьем – и выжить, он мог выпутаться и из этой передряги.

Тоннели, прорезанные в горе давным-давно, виляли, скрещиваясь и расходясь, разбегаясь перекрестками и заканчиваясь тупиками. Время от времени в стенах встречались большие фонари, мерцающие мощным синеватым плазменным светом, но именно в тех тоннелях чаще всего обнаруживался патруль из одного-двух ящероподобных пришельцев. Кто-то из них был вооружен теми же удивительными браслетами, другие – большими, необычной формы посохами с раздвоенным концом, между стрелами которого виднелось узкое жерло. По-видимому, это тоже было какое-то энергетическое оружие.

Один раз Альтос едва не попался им на глаза. Чтобы скрыться, ему пришлось поспешно ретироваться на два коридора назад. После этого он решил быть осторожнее и избегать освещенных коридоров.

Остальные тоннели казались заброшенными и давно не используемыми. В них не было света – но отсутствовали и пришельцы. Передвигаться в них было удобнее, спокойнее и безопаснее, но, если честно, для Альтоса это не имело никакого значения – он все равно не знал, куда идти.

Наконец, узкий темный коридор с давно проржавевшими плоскими рельсами вывел его в большую пещеру. Впрочем, назвать ее большой было бы чудовищным преуменьшением.

Она была огромна. Высокий сводчатый потолок поднимался на несколько уровней, теряясь во тьме, даже несмотря на яркие всполохи плазменных ламп. Стены были испещрены узкими галереями, опоясывавшими всю пещеру, словно гигантские театральные ярусы. Где-то их поддерживали мощные деревянные опоры, где-то – толстые каменные колонны. 

И весь этот огромный зал был пронизан тонкими полосами золотистого света, уходившими куда-то вверх и исчезавшими в верхних тоннелях. Они затмевали даже плазменные фонари, и этот свет казался живым: он двигался, перетекая, меняя форму, то замедляясь, то ускоряясь, словно плотные сгустки масла, опущенные в воду. Вся пещера была погружена в мерцающее золотистое сияние. Чем бы ни была эта пещера, она была произведением искусства.

Альтос оглянулся и увидел за своей спиной одну из полос мерцающего жидкого света. Подойдя ближе, он осторожно потянулся, но тут же отдернул руку – от нее веяло жаром, как от раскаленного металла. Вокруг, то исчезая, то снова появляясь, мерцало голубоватым светом полупрозрачное матричное полотно, напоминавшее пчелиные соты – силовое поле. Сгустки света внутри переливались золотыми всполохами, и внезапно Альтос осознал: это _и было золото_. Расплавленное и очищенное прямо в породе и поднимаемое по силовым каналам куда-то, где, должно быть, собиралось в хранилища.

Золотодобывающее производство на высшем уровне.

Из глубины пещеры послышался неясный шум и уже хорошо знакомое рычание. Альтос по инерции пригнулся и скользнул в укрытие. Из одного из боковых тоннелей, царапая каменный пол длинными когтями, появился ящероподобный пришелец. Выйдя на середину зала, он развернулся и прорычал что-то. Альтос затаил дыхание, когда быстрый взгляд круглых глаз скользнул по его укрытию. В тот же миг из тоннеля послышался ответ, и в зал ступило несколько человек.

Назвать их людьми у Альтоса не повернулся бы язык. Ростом они были примерно по грудь пришельцам – а значит, среднего человеческого роста, кто чуть ниже, кто чуть выше самого Альтоса, – имели вполне гуманоидную форму, то же количество конечностей, то же строение скелета. Но кожа их светилась теплым красновато-коралловым сиянием, а тела мерцали, то растворяясь в воздухе, то снова уплотняясь, то опять становясь прозрачной. Всполохи пламени поднимались от всего их тела – от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос, слегка развевавшихся, словно их поднимал несуществующий здесь бриз. Они были в буквальном смысле сотканы из огня. Альтос был даже готов поклясться, что они не касаются ногами земли – такими воздушными и легкими они казались со своими плавными движениями, – но высовываться из укрытия, чтобы проверить догадку, было крайне глупо. 

Рассыпая вокруг себя всполохи оранжевого света, пленники проследовали за пришельцем в зал и остановились. Глядя на них, Альтос почувствовал, как на затылке приподнимаются от тревожного предчувствия волосы: их взгляды были пусты и безжизненны, холодны и отстраненны, словно в трансе. Они не сопротивлялись и покорно исполняли все односложные приказы ящериц. Альтос моргнул и, осторожно высунувшись из-за камня чуть подальше, пригляделся. Что это было? Наркотик? Гипноз? Или еще какая-то неизвестная ему форма внушения?

Только один из пленников, казалось, еще сохранял трезвость рассудка. Но и он вряд ли убежал бы куда-нибудь, даже если бы его не охраняло трое вооруженных гигантских пришельцев, только что вошедших в пещеру: это был старик, очень дряхлый и очень слабый. Его щуплое, исхудалое тело не было способно поддерживать себя, и он опирался на грубую деревянную трость. Пламя вокруг его кожи было слабым и едва заметным, и сам он больше казался призраком, чем живым существом. Он оглядывался по сторонам, с тоской и обреченностью глядя на своих отрешенных сородичей и бросая ненавистные, но молчаливые взгляды на захватчиков.

Альтос вернулся за камень, проворачивая в голове варианты. Он был один, с почти пустым бластером, против четверых здоровых пришельцев, не только вооруженных до зубов, но и, он был в этом уверен, способных разорвать его на части голыми лапами. Он ничем не мог помочь этим людям, кроме как выбраться отсюда, найти Ривер и Доктора и, желательно, привести целую армию.

Внезапно в тоннеле слева почудилось движение, в самой его глубине зародился тусклый оранжевый свет. Альтос, стараясь не шуметь, отшатнулся в сторону, переместившись за соседнюю скалу. Из тоннеля выплыло несколько светящихся огнем людей. Они рассыпались между камнями, сжимая в руках рукоятки старомодных энергетических винтовок. Их было восемь человек. Двое из них – мужчина и женщина – подкрались совсем близко к тому месту, где прятался Альтос, и скрылись за камнем, несколько мгновений назад служивший укрытием ему.

– Где они? – обеспокоенно спросил мужчина едва слышным шепотом. Голос его был вполне как человеческий – низкий, грудной. Его тело моргнуло, на мгновение потеряв плотность, словно пламя свечи, мигнувшее на сквозняке. 

Женщина – точнее, девушка, теперь Альтос ясно видел тонкие черты ее лица и яркие, странно яркие для всего ее облика светло-зеленые глаза, – на мгновение высунулась из укрытия и, быстрым взглядом окинув зал, вернулась на место. В волнении она все крепче сжимала винтовку.

– Их нет. Неужели что-то случилось?

Мужчина, казалось, задумался, мрачно нахмурив брови. 

– Случилось или нет, это наш последний шанс, – наконец прошептал он. – Или мы делаем это, или месяц подготовки прошел впустую. Если им не удалось добраться до зала, все в наших руках. Мы должны спасти его.

Альтос прикрыл глаза, чувствуя накатывающее отчаяние. Партизаны. Повстанцы. С чертовыми двенадцатизарядными энергетическими пушками образца сорок восьмого века против неизвестного оружия с неизвестными свойствами и чудовищной разрушительной силой. Все равно что с зубочисткой против бластера.

_Д’хар на рах_. Или говоря нормальным человеческим языком, твою мать.

– Сколько их? – между тем продолжали свои неслышные переговоры повстанцы.

Девушка нахмурилась, припоминая все, что увидела за несколько коротких секунд сканирования зала взглядом.

– Четверо, – наконец резюмировала она. – Один у дальнего входа, трое рядом с пленниками.

Повинуясь какому-то странному наитию, Альтос высунулся из-за своего укрытия. В самом деле, один из здоровых ящеров – тот, что вошел в пещеру первым, – отошел к дальнему тоннелю, то ли ожидая чего-то, то ли осматривая одно из полей, проводящих золото. Трое других стояли около пленников, удивительно концентрируясь вокруг старика. Внезапно неясное движение наверху привлекло его внимание, и Альтос вскинул голову, чувствуя, как тревожно заколотилось сердце. На верхнем уровне по одной из галерей неспешным шагом двигались еще две ящерицы. Еще двое – выше. 

В дальнем неосвещенном тоннеле пошевелилась огромная хвостатая тень. Девять. Их было девять. Против восьми повстанцев, вооруженных проклятыми двенадцатизарядниками и одного Альтоса, вооруженного звуковым бластером, которым после третьего выстрела он сможет разве что кидаться.

Первым порывом Альтоса было наплевать на осторожность, выбраться из-за укрытия и предупредить повстанцев, но, когда он повернулся, первые из них уже бросались в бой, следуя молчаливому знаку своего предводителя – того самого мужчины, который сидел за ближайшим к Альтосу камнем. Следуя за своими людьми, и он выскочил из укрытия и, умело вскинув винтовку, сделал первый выстрел. Слишком умело для «миролюбивой и гостеприимной» расы, которую описывал Доктор. 

Не думая, почти не зная, что, собственно, он делает и чего хочет этим добиться, Альтос рванулся из укрытия, схватил за руку светлоглазую девушку и, резко дернув ее на себя, втащил за скалу. Запоздало пришла мысль, что, скорее всего, его пальцы просто пройдут сквозь ее тело, или если нет, вот-вот его руки должна прошить обжигающая боль от соприкосновения с огнем. Но ни того, ни другого не случилось. Кожа ее была горячей, но не обжигающей, а пламя танцевало вокруг его ладоней, не причиняя им вреда.

От неожиданности девушка взвизгнула, и Альтос поспешно зажал ей рот, от всего сердца надеясь, что в шуме развернувшегося в пещере ада этот крик будет попросту незаметен. Она попыталась вывернуться, но он крепче сжал ее руку и громко, шипяще прошептал на ухо:

– Их больше, чем вы думали. Сиди здесь, если хочешь жить.

Внезапно камень слева от его головы взорвался снопом каменной крошки и яркой вспышкой, на мгновение оглушившей и ослепившей его. От неожиданности Альтос выпустил девушку, закрывая лицо и глаза руками. В ушах зазвенело. Он услышал громкий щелчок справа от себя, а затем несколько мощных выстрелов. Он открыл глаза и сквозь плававшие в них белые круги увидел пришельца в нескольких метрах от них. Два или три выстрела пробили его толстую броню из чешуи, и из отверстий сочилась зеленая кровь, но он все еще стоял и даже больше того – надвигался, медленно поднимая посох с направленными на них острыми стрелами, делавшими его похожим на вилы. Альтос выхватил бластер и, лишь секунду помедлив, чтобы сморгнуть пелену перед глазами, сосчитал один удар сердца и выстрелил. Один раз. Второй. Оба звуковых заряда ударили ящера в голову, и тот, покачнувшись, выпустил посох и тяжело рухнул на землю. 

Альтос перевел дух. И в тот же миг сквозь звон контузии, как сквозь слой толстой ваты, до него донесся шум боя. Крики, визг энергетических зарядов, треск крошащегося камня, рев пришельцев – все сливалось в одну безумную какофонию смерти и боли. Сквозь все эти звуки неожиданно раздался крик – отчаянный, резкий, хриплый:

– Стойте! Остановитесь! Не делайте этого!

Альтос осторожно высунулся из-за камня. Это кричал старик. Вскинув руки над головой, он пытался привлечь внимание повстанцев. На шее у него Альтос заметил небольшой золотой медальон. Тот словно звезда сверкал в приглушенном сиянии его огненного тела. 

Но повстанцы его не слышали. Ящеры превосходили их числом, и они слишком поздно это поняли. Мощные разряды синей энергии летели в них со всех сторон, и хлипкие укрытия из крошащегося камня и перевернутых старых шахтерских тележек не спасали от неминуемой смерти. 

Альтос почувствовал движение рядом с собой, и едва успел перехватить руку девушки, которая, как и он, оглядев зал, неожиданно рванулась прочь. Он сжал ее запястье и рывком заставил упасть обратно за скалу. Она рванулась снова, но Альтос только крепче сжал ее плечи.

– Стой, дура! – почти крикнул он, сопротивляясь изо всех сил – девчонка оказалась неожиданно сильной для своего тонкого телосложения.

– Отпусти, _нетравелрианар_! – отчаянно бросила она, едва не ударив локтем ему в живот. Альтос поспешно перехватил и его. – Это мои друзья! Я должна им помочь! Они все умрут!

– Они и так умрут! – раздражаясь от того, как тяжело становилось ее удерживать, крикнул в ответ Альтос. Может, не стоило говорить ничего столь резкого, но его терпение постепенно истончалось. И почему он вообще так цеплялся за нее? – Хочешь умереть с ними?!

Уже через несколько мгновений все было кончено. Пара редких выстрелов, как жесткие, жирные точки в этом происшествии, прозвучала в повисшей тишине, и все стихло. Девчонка, то ли осознав тщетность попыток, то ли боясь привлечь к ним лишнее внимание, перестала дергаться и стихла. Плечи ее сотрясались, и, бросив на нее короткий взгляд, Альтос понял, что она плачет. Наблюдать слезы огненного создания было очень странно: словно два тонких ручейка лавы спускались у нее по щекам, оставляя за собой темные, мгновенно высыхающие дорожки.

Он поспешно отвел глаза и, на всякий случай не отпуская ее рук, осторожно выглянул из-за укрытия. Ящеры даже не позаботились о том, чтобы осмотреть пещеру на предмет выживших или пересчитать раненых и павших. Они быстро собрали пленников – что оказалось не слишком трудно, так как ни один из них во время развернувшегося здесь ада не сдвинулся с места, продолжая слепо смотреть перед собой, – лидер грубо толкнул старика, который в отчаянии упал на колени, с горечью глядя на своих неудавшихся спасителей. Старик покачнулся и, тяжело вздохнув, с трудом поднялся на ноги и присоединился к пленникам. 

С довольно мерзким, но, тем не менее, приятным удовлетворением Альтос увидел, что трое из пришельцев – двое на галерее и один в зале – лежали не шевелясь. Считая того, которого они убили здесь, четверо.

Впрочем, в качестве утешения это работало слабо. Он был незнаком с этими людьми, но слишком хорошо был знаком с ситуацией – все партизанские войны с далеками на захваченных планетах выглядели приблизительно так же.

Посидев несколько мгновений и слушая тихие всхлипывания девушки, Альтос снова приподнялся и осторожно выглянул из-за камня. Пришельцы удалялись по северному коридору, уволакивая за собой совершенно не сопротивляющихся пленников. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в соседний тоннель. Там мерцал плазматическим светом синий фонарь, и в его свете по стенам прыгали беспокойные тени. Но коридор был, по-видимому, пуст.

Он снова вернулся за камень.

– Так, эээ... – он осекся, глядя на девушку. Ее слезы уже высохли, в глазах плясал неясный, призрачный отсвет фонарей, делавший их из светло-зеленых черными и глубокими, как бездонные омуты. Альтос моргнул, чтобы прогнать это наваждение. – Ладно, давай все по порядку. Как тебя зовут?

– Элланаренталар, – быстро, почти скороговоркой проговорила она.

Альтос снова моргнул.

– Эллана... Ренталар? – повторил он.

Она закатила глаза.

– Элланаренталар, – раздраженно огрызнулась она. – В одно слово. Без ударения.

– Эээ... – услышав шорох, он вскинул голову, но зал был абсолютно пуст. – Слушай, Элла...

– Элланаренталар! – возмущенно воскликнула она, и из голоса ее вмиг испарились последние отголоски былого испуга. К пущему ее недовольству, он вдруг протянул руку и закрыл ей рот ладонью, прервав приготовленный язвительный комментарий.

Ее щеки покраснели от негодования, она уже собиралась отмахнуться от его руки и оттолкнуть возмутительного чужака прочь, но приглушенный шум, донесшийся до слуха, заставил ее застыть.

Из западного тоннеля, держа наперевес длинный посох с раздвоенным наконечником, выполз согнутый ящер. Его чешуя была бледнее, чем у его сородичей, а когда свет фонаря упал на его лицо, Альтос увидел длинный уродливый шрам, пересекающий посветлевший глаз. Старый пришелец прошаркал к противоположной стене, подслеповато огляделся, в подозрении оскалив зубастую пасть и, прижимая к плечу тяжелое оружие, уселся рядом и прислонился к стене.

Альтос лихорадочно соображал. Эти пещеры, казалось, были бесконечны, и сколько из них кишмя кишели вооруженными до зубов гигантскими рептилиями, было неизвестно. Они не могли сидеть здесь вечно, рано или поздно их бы обнаружили. К тому же, Доктор и Ривер оставались по ту сторону завала и наверняка уже искали другой вход в пещеры. Они не знали, что здесь происходит, и это было опаснее всего.

Впрочем, Альтос тоже не знал, какого черта здесь творится. Но всему свое время.

Он еще раз оглядел сидящего у стены пришельца. Что ему тут было нужно? Охранник? Разведчик? Работник, решивший прикорнуть за спиной у надзирателя? Альтос снова повернулся к девушке, не отрывавшей от пришельца больших, как блюдца, распахнутых от страха глаз. Затем, помедлив, он нагнулся и, чувствуя, как гладит кожу пламя, зашептал:

– Слушай, _Элла_ , мы тут в серьезной опасности, но я могу тебя вытащить, если ты будешь меня слушаться, ясно? Мы должны действовать быстро, и я не могу каждый раз ломать язык. Идет?

Она перевела на него взгляд и, подумав, с неохотой кивнула.

– Хорошо, – продолжил он еще тише. – Теперь еще кое-что…

Он внимательно оглядел ее, чем вызвал у Эллы возмущенный взгляд.

– Я ничего не имею против других форм жизни, пойми меня правильно, но ты можешь немного приглушить свет? Нас с ним найдут в считанные секунды.

Она опустила взгляд, удивленного оглядывая себя, словно только что поняла, что они чем-то отличаются, а затем подняла голову.

– Я могу кое-что получше, – сказала она и вдруг схватила его за запястье. Альтос почувствовал, как по руке разливается жар, на мгновение ему показалось, что его вот-вот обожжет, но в тот же миг жар спал. 

Альтос смотрел на Эллу. На его глазах, ее кожа потеряла свечение, пламя спало, черты лица прояснились, и уже через несколько секунд она открыла глаза. Совершенно человеческие светло-зеленые глаза. Длинные каштановые волосы падали на плечи Эллы, покрывая ткань длинного серого платья в мелкий цветочек и обрамляя красивое лицо с тонкими чертами и смуглой кожей. Она улыбнулась его изумлению. Сухие дорожки слез все еще прочерчивали ее щеки сверху вниз.

Альтос сумел вернуть дар речи лишь через несколько мгновений.

– К-как… т-ты…

– Сейчас это неважно, – сказала она, качнув головой. Волосы рассыпались у нее по плечам. – И долго объяснять. Нам нужно выбираться.

Альтос поспешно закрыл отвисшую челюсть. Мозг заработал с новой силой. 

– Где-то на поверхности у меня остались... друзья. Нам нужно их найти. Они отведут тебя в безопасное место, и ты расскажешь мне... нам, какого черта тут происходит.

Она кивнула.

– Тоннель, через который я вошел, завален, – сказал Альтос, указывая через плечо на арку у них за спиной. – Ты знаешь другой выход отсюда на ту сторону горы? 

Она молча указала пальцем на мельтешащий огонек восточного тоннеля. Того самого, у входа в который расположился старый пришелец. Альтос выругался вполголоса.

По пещере вдруг разнесся странный звук, похожий на бульканье болотной воды. Альтос в испуге взглянул на ящера. Тот невозмутимо спал, обняв одной рукой шест и склонив на него уродливую голову. Глухое бульканье исходило из самой глубины его глотки и, отталкиваясь от стен, эхом разлеталось по пещерам.

Альтос сделал Элле знак следовать за собой, осторожно выбрался из-за камня и медленно, как можно более неслышно двинулся вперед, внимательно следя за спящей тварью и стараясь не хрустнуть галькой под ногами. Дрожа от напряжения, Элла следовала за ним по пятам.

Когда они проходили мимо пришельца, тот вдруг гулко всхрапнул – если этот водянистый звук вообще можно было назвать храпом – и повернул голову. Его расслабленная рука скользнула вниз, и посох, оторвавшись от стены, словно в замедленной съемке начал накреняться. Альтос застыл на месте, будто у него ноги примерзли к земле, да так резко, что Элла ткнулась ему в спину и тут же спрятала лицо у него на плече, чтобы заглушить испуганный писк. Посох, набирая скорость, летел к земле. Альтос уже почти слышал, как тот с металлическим гулом, эхом разносящимся по всей пещере, ударяется о каменный пол, как, проснувшись, вскакивает пришелец и видит двоих людей… В самый последний миг, чувствуя на своем плече прикосновение сжавшейся позади девушки, Альтос нагнулся и подставил руку. Посох беззвучно упал в его ладонь. Облегченно выдохнув, сгоняя напряжение, Альтос выпрямился – и застыл. Они с Эллой оба задержали дыхание. На них смотрел сверкающий глаз ящера.


	6. Первый бой

Несколько секунд прошло в гнетуще тишине. Альтос и Элла смотрели на пришельца. Пришелец одним глазом смотрел на них. Однако он не пошевелился, не вскочил, не забил тревогу, не схватил оружие. Он продолжал мирно спать, склонив рыбью голову набок, с пузырьками слюны, булькающими в уголке рта. Альтос помахал ладонью у него перед лицом и облегченно выдохнул. Глаз был слеп. Альтос осторожно прислонил посох к стене, аккуратно отведя руку, чтобы проверить, не упадет ли он снова, и кивнул Элле.

Только когда они прошли по тоннелю добрую сотню шагов и булькающий храп пришельца окончательно стих вдали, Элла перестала дрожать. Напротив, не замедляя шага, она одернула разодранное платье, выпрямила спину, нервно поводя плечами, будто ей было стыдно за свое недавнее состояние, и вздернула подбородок. В глазах ее стояла непреодолимая тоска по павшим друзьям, однако на губах играла пусть не совсем естественная, но горделивая усмешка. 

Альтоса удивила эта резкая перемена ее настроения, но он промолчал. Они двигались по каменистой пещерной тропе, оскальзываясь на крошащейся породе и хватаясь за влажные холодные стены. Эта шахта определенно не разрабатывалась и явно не использовалась для выхода на поверхность: стены были не укрепленными, неровными и явно природного происхождения, а не выбиты руками шахтеров. Вскоре свет последнего фонаря остался позади, но выхода все не было. Альтос начинал опасаться, что коридор может закончиться тупиком, но Элла шагала вперед с удивительной уверенностью.

Они двигались в кромешной тьме, замедлив шаг, нащупывая ногами почву и держась за стены. От постоянных прикосновений к холодному камню пальцы скоро замерзли. Воздух был спертым. Альтосу постоянно казалось, будто из темноты за ними наблюдают глаза неведомых и невидимых тварей. Он изо всех сил надеялся, что они не были хищными, или, по крайней мере, не голодными. А еще лучше – что все это лишь плод его воображения.

В бластере оставалось два заряда.

К своему удивлению, он заметил, что, несмотря на отсутствие фонарей, в тоннеле становилось все светлее. Вскоре он мог уже различить каждую ложбинку в каменной стене. Его собственная тень падала на землю и, извиваясь, ползла впереди. Альтос обернулся. Кожа Эллы излучала яркое, огненного цвета сияние. Она словно горела, обернувшись факелом с трепещущими всполохами огня. Он застыл, как вкопанный, во все глаза глядя на девушку. Она склонила голову набок:

– Что?

Он открыл рот, пытаясь сказать хоть что-нибудь, но в голову не приходило ничего сколько-нибудь разумного. Вид ее пылающей кожи вызывал странную смесь восхищения и ужаса. Ему непреодолимо хотелось хватить ее и стряхнуть пламя, но разум подсказывал, что это не только невозможно, но и не требуется. Он постоянно заставлял себя вспоминать о том, что нынешний облик был лишь маскировкой.

Так ничего и не сказав, Альтос развернулся и пошел дальше.

Наконец, тропа стала резко подниматься вверх. Несмотря на воспрянувшую надежду, они, однако, замедлились еще сильнее: бежать по осыпающемуся камню, при всем желании, сил не было. В конце концов, Альтосу надоела тишина, прерываемая лишь их хоровым пыхтением да шорохом породы под ногами.

– Так что, Элла, – как можно веселее проговорил он, стараясь не фокусироваться на том, почему впереди до сих пор не показался свет. – Может, расскажешь о себе?

– Сейчас? – запыхавшись, слегка раздраженно отозвалась она. – Умеешь же ты выбрать время...

Его молчание было ей ответом. Она обреченно вздохнула и взяла воздуха в грудь.

– А что рассказывать. До прихода этих тварей – дочь шахтера, из самой обычной семьи из самого обычного шахтерского городка. Неужели ты такой романтичный и думаешь, что у каждого должна быть своя история? Нет никакой истории. Таких, как я, десятки на каждой шахте Рента.

«И все они горят оранжевым пламенем в темноте. Ничего необычного», – саркастично подумал Альтос.

– Рента? – переспросил он.

– Сектор Рент. Пятый по размеру золотодобывающий сектор Лара.

Альтос кивнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно убедительнее, несмотря на то, что голова у него шла кругом. И тут же почувствовал на себе пристальный и, как ему показалось, ехидный взгляд.

– О чем ты должен был бы знать, если бы был из Империи, – проговорила она певучим голосом, подтвердив его подозрения. – Ты думал, я не заметила? Ты впервые видишь флемара. Так откуда ты? И... кстати, я тебе доверяю свою жизнь, а ведь даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.

– Альтос Свенсон, – ответил он и, подумав, добавил: – В два слова.

Она хмыкнула.

– Ну... так откуда ты, Альтос Свенсон?

Чувствуя, что задыхается, он остановился, тяжело отдуваясь и цепляясь за стену. В его голове метался ураган лихорадочных мыслей. Он не знал, что ответить. Расскажи он ей, она бы, наверное, не поверила. Черт, да он и сам еще не до конца поверил в происходящее.

Проклятье, Доктору стоило начинать путешествие с небольшого мастер-класса по поведению в неясных ситуациях.

– Я... просто пролетал мимо, – ответил он первое, что пришло в голову.

– Ага, пролетал мимо самой забытой шахтерской планетки во Вселенной, – саркастично отозвалась она. – И случайно решил на ней приземлиться.

– Ну, вообще-то, пилот у нас Доктор. Это один из моих друзей, которые ждут меня на поверхности. Они... путешественники, а я... просто случайно попал к ним на корабль. Вроде как случайно.

– _Вроде как случайно_? – голос Эллы буквально тонул в сарказме.

– Долгая история.

Он уже жалел, что завел этот разговор. Что он мог сказать? Что путешествует в компании с арестанткой, приговоренной за убийство к заключению в самой охраняемой тюрьме Вселенной и с человеком, в убийстве которой ее обвинили? Она сочтет его сумасшедшим.

Хотя, если подумать, он и был сумасшедшим, раз не сбежал из этой синей будки при первой же возможности...

От необходимости отвечать его избавил громкий восклик Эллы, вцепившейся в его рукав.

– Смотри!

Далеко впереди стены пещеры серели в неясном голубоватом свете. Альтос облегченно выдохнул, и они синхронно ускорили шаг.

Однако через десяток метров им пришлось остановиться. Путь преграждал обвал. Сквозь камни пробивались голубоватые лучи, бросавшие на пол и стены блеклые пятна света, но даже тщедушная Элла не сумела бы протиснуться в щель.

– И что теперь делать? – с досадой воскликнула она. – Мы не можем вернуться назад! 

Альтос оглядел груду породы, пнул нижний камень, но тот даже не пошевелился. Тогда он нагнулся и заглянул в щель. Свет больно ударил по глазам, привыкшим к пещерной тьме, он сморгнул выступившие слезы и, приглядевшись, радостно вскрикнул. 

Ночь наступила неожиданно быстро. Окружающее пространство тонуло в глубоком синем сиянии. В кристально-чистом небе висел большой сизый блин, в котором Альтос с трудом признал луну: на ней не было пятен, не было видно темного края или каких-либо других нормальных космических явлений. Она была больше похожа на огромный уличный фонарь, зависший в небе. Ее неяркий голубоватый свет освещал большую равнину, раскинувшуюся у подножия горы. От заблокированного выхода из пещеры бежал вниз пологий склон. 

В каких-нибудь двухстах метрах от него посреди облысевшего луга синела ТАРДИС.

– Я вижу их! – он взглянул на Эллу с улыбкой человека, вышедшего на берег после многолетнего морского путешествия. – Они совсем рядом!

Он повернулся к скале и прижался губами к щели.

– Доктор! Ривер! Вы меня слышите?!

Но в ответ не донеслось ни звука. Никто не спешил на его крик, никто не выглянул из ТАРДИС. С тревогой Альтос думал о том, в какие неприятности они могли попасть. Что если они отправились за ним в пещеры? Что если вернувшиеся чужие все-таки поймали их?

Что если они бросили его и отправились в город?

В конце концов, никому из них он другом не был. Даже наоборот. Они имели полное право его ненавидеть. И Доктор даже не скрывал, что знает об этом праве.

– Они ушли? – раздался над ухом голос Эллы, заставивший Альтоса подскочить от неожиданности, так громко он прозвучал.

В этот самый момент на поле около ТАРДИС ему почудилось движение. Он прильнул ближе к камням. Но вместо ожидаемых курчавых волос или твидового пиджака он увидел у дверей будки ящероподобного монстра. Щурясь против лунного света, он с любопытством оглядывал незнакомую ему конструкцию. Внезапно он дернулся, пригнулся, как насторожившийся хищник, и бросился куда-то в сторону. Альтос сместился, надеясь увидеть, что произошло, но все, что ему удалось заметить – это светлую копну волос Ривер, исчезающую за низким и ненадежным укрытием из красноватого обломка скалы за мгновение до того, как ослепляющий голубой луч вонзился в его верхнюю часть.

Альтос резко выпрямился и почти на автомате выхватил из кобуры бластер.

– У них неприятности, – сказал он, осматривая индикатор. – Слушай, ээм… а ты не можешь просто… ну… пройти насквозь?

Элла моргнула. Затем до нее дошло, и она рассмеялась.

– Я не призрак, Альтос Свенсон, – немного возмущенно отозвалась она. – Я из плоти и крови, как и ты. 

Он вздохнул, стараясь не фокусироваться на ощущении собственной глупости, и снова поднял бластер.

– Что ты собираешься сделать? – спросила Элла.

– Глупость, – отозвался он. – Я могу попробовать расчистить этот завал. Должен же быть в этой куче камень, без которого она рухнет. Вот только, – он неуверенно взглянул на нее. – У меня один выстрел. 

Элла покачала головой.

– Ты же понимаешь, что можешь завалить нас еще сильнее? – спросила она.

– А у нас есть выбор?

Она нахмурилась, но все же вздохнула.

– Только не промахнись. Если ты неправильно определишь, какой из камней несущий...

Альтос снова внимательно оглядел завал. Его внезапно осенило.

– Ты у нас дочь шахтера. Вот ты и скажи.

Ее глаза расширились.

– Ты смеешься? Я, может быть, дочь шахтера, но я в жизни не работала в шахте. Отец рассказывал мне кое-что, но это же не значит...

– Слушай, – Альтос подошел к ней вплотную, глядя сверху вниз. Старая память о военных годах вернулась к нему в виде адреналина, мгновенно прыснувшего в кровь. Он чувствовал дрожь и возбуждение боя, готовые захлестнуть с головой. Обычно это ощущение – наслаждение боем и кровью – ему не нравилось. Но прямо сейчас, возможно, оно было очень кстати. 

Он был выше почти на голову, и потому девушка смотрела на него, как на скалу. Его тень упала на ее лицо. Его взгляд был так суров, что Элла даже не решилась попятиться. 

– Там мои друзья в опасности. У меня нет времени спорить. Ты поможешь, или нет?

Она медленно перевела взгляд с него на груду камней, за которой слышались отдаленные выстрелы. Подошла к завалу, потрогала один камень, толкнула другой и наконец обернулась.

– Этот, – сказала она, указывая пальцем на валун чуть выше самого нижнего. – Я думаю. Попробуй этот. 

Альтос поднял бластер, и она поспешно отскочила в сторону. Выстрел прозвучал в замкнутом пространстве громким визгом, полыхнув ослепительным белым светом. Камень с треском развалился, его осколки сложились внутрь. Вначале ничего не произошло, и Альтос на мгновение ощутил укол испуга. Затем один из верхних камней с тихим шорохом пополз вниз. Вслед за ним посыпались другие. Альтос оттащил Эллу в сторону, прижав ее к стене и закрыв собой. Грохот катящихся камней оглушил их, поднявшийся столб пыли на несколько мгновений заслонил свет. Когда все стихло, они боязливо подняли головы. Яркий столб света падал к их ногам, и в нем плясали и искрились не осевшие еще пылинки. 

– Невероятно, получилось... – прошептала Элла, но Альтос уже мчался вниз по остаткам завала, соскальзывая на шатких камнях и спотыкаясь на больших валунах. Он сжимал в руке почти бесполезный уже бластер. 

– Альтос! – крикнула она ему вслед, но он даже не обернулся. Стараясь не упасть, она перебралась через камни и двинулась следом.

Альтос слетел с горы так быстро, что, достигнув ровной земли, не успел остановиться и рухнул в пожухлый кустарник. Висящая над полем тишина больно полоснула слух. Он огляделся.

ТАРДИС стояла в десятке метров от него, их разделяли три больших валуна. Ее двери были плотно закрыты, несмотря на все усилия ящероподобного пришельца, пытавшегося вскрыть замок лазерным лучом из странного устройства на запястье. Увлеченный своим занятием, он не заметил рухнувшего в каких-нибудь двадцати шагах от него человека. Это может подождать. 

Альтос повернулся туда, где в последний раз видел светлую голову Ривер. 

Женщина стояла перед полурассыпавшимся камнем, подняв руки и с ненавистью глядя на второго пришельца, направлявшего ей в грудь такое же наручное устройство. Доктора нигде не было видно. Альтос вскинул бластер. Тонкий и слабый луч вылетел из него и, не достигнув пришельца, растаял в воздухе. Альтос чертыхнулся про себя, услышав тихий щелчок спускаемого вхолостую механизма. Уже не думая, действуя на одних инстинктах, он вдруг вскочил и ринулся вперед. Оскалившись, чувствуя, как из груди рвется полный ненависти и ярости рык, он бросился на пришельца. Лишь в последний момент ящер успел, видимо, интуитивно, обернуться и встретить нападавшего махом руки с металлическим браслетом. Голубые огоньки устройства мелькнули у него перед лицом, длинные и острые, как бритва, когти царапнули по поверхности кожи, но Альтос был солдатом. Перехватив руку пришельца, он другой вцепился ему в горло, и она оба рухнули на землю. Голубой луч, слетевший с ручного оружия ящера, пронесся в сантиметре от головы Ривер, и она отшатнулась в сторону, разыскивая в пыли свой бластер. Перекатившись, Альтос прижал пришельца к земле и, не отпуская его вооруженной руки, ударил его по лицу кулаком. В тот же миг он ощутил чувствительный удар под ребра и на мгновение задохнулся. Во рту возник кисловатый привкус крови, но это только раззадорило его бешеную ярость. Схватив противника за шею, он ударил его головой о каменистую землю. Снова и снова. Он отчетливо слышал мерзкий хруст. Наконец, хватка пришельца, сжимавшего его кисть, ослабла, и тот затих, отбросив в сторону руку и неестественно повернув голову. Из-под его затылка растекалась, впитываясь в голодную почву, лужа противной зеленой крови.

Не успел Альтос обрадоваться победе, как на него обрушился новый удар. От неожиданности он вскрикнул и скатился на спину, цепляясь руками за грудь. От ребер по всему телу растеклась пульсирующая боль. Подняв голову, он увидел нависающего над ним второго пришельца, того, который копался у двери ТАРДИС. В своем приступе ярости он совершенно о нем забыл. Искаженное лицо ящера смотрело на него темными, сверкающими ненавистью жабьими глазами Он поднял руку. Металлический браслет скрипнул, смещаясь, деформируясь, расползаясь по мощной лапе пришельца, на его конце загорелся яркий, почти слепящий синий огонек. В считанные мгновения он увеличился в размерах, устройство загудело угрожающе и смертоносно, в воздухе запахло озоном...

И в тот же миг оно взорвалось снопом синих искр. Голубоватые ленты электрического тока пронеслись по телу пришельца и, вскрикнув – а точнее, взревев, потому что криком это точно назвать было нельзя – от боли, тот рухнул на землю под ноги Альтосу. 

Доктор уронил руку со все еще жужжащей звуковой отверткой. Другую ладонь он прижимал к груди. Твидовый пиджак на его плече был прожжен, и края ткани медленно окрашивались темно-бурым.

– Доктор! Ты ранен? – Альтос вскочил на ноги, но боль в груди заставила его согнуться. Доктор махнул рукой.

– Ничего страшного. Нет такой раны, которую не смог бы вылечить повелитель времени. А вот твое ребро надо осмотреть.

Свенсон хило усмехнулся.

– Да, кажется, оно сломано.

Доктор рассмеялся и тут же покачнулся. Подоспевшая Ривер подставила ему плечо, и он благодарно улыбнулся ей.

– Спасибо тебе, конечно, _герой _, – Доктор все же не удержался от сарказма. – Но почему _руками_?__

__Альтос поднял с земли свой бесполезный звуковой бластер и помахал им в воздухе, сгорбившись и прижимая руку к груди._ _

__– Главная беда оружия 51 века: чертовы батарейки._ _

__– Дай угадаю: оружейная фабрика в Вилленгарде?_ _

__– Ну да._ _

__Доктор хмыкнул._ _

__– Как же я рад, что там теперь банановые рощи._ _

__– Чего?_ _

__– Так, шутники, – встряла вдруг Ривер. – Живо оба в ТАРДИС. Пока не подоспели еще эти твари._ _

__Не говоря больше ни слова, Доктор прохромал к машине времени и скрылся за дверью. Услышав шаги за спиной, Альтос резко обернулся. Элла смотрела на него большими изумленными глазами._ _

__– Ты в порядке? – сам не зная, зачем, спросил он._ _

__– Я в порядке? Вы все на ногах едва стоите, а ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я? – с укором переспросила она, хотя на лице ее выступило мягкое благодарное выражение. Затем ее взгляд скользнул вниз, на двух поверженных пришельцев._ _

__– Ты убил его, – со странной смесью благоговения и ужаса прошептала она. – В самом деле убил._ _

__Альтос пожал плечами и тут же поморщился._ _

__– Не говори мне, что вы не верили, что этих тварей можно убить. Твои ребята положили парочку в той пещере._ _

__– Да, _с оружием_. Никто никогда не выступал против них с голыми руками, – она подняла голову, ее водянисто-зеленые глаза были распахнуты, – и выживал после этого._ _

__Альтос честно не знал, что на это ответить. Краем глаза, он заметил, как Ривер нагнулась над пришельцем, оглушенным Доктором, внимательно рассматривая устройство на его запястье._ _

__– Что скажешь? – спросил он в надежде перевести разговор на что-нибудь менее смущающее._ _

__Ривер пожала плечами._ _

__– Мы уже видели эти штуки в действии. Они мощные, опасные и генерируют миниатюрные силовые поля, защищая себя от повреждения любыми видами энергетических залпов. Но они совершенно не приспособлены к противостоянию примитивным видам оружия и новейшим технологиям, действующим не на основе энергии._ _

__– То есть? – Элла опустилась рядом на корточки глядя на оружие пришельца взглядом, в котором Альтосу почудилась жадность._ _

__– Их нельзя уничтожить зарядом бластера, но можно закоротить точным прямым ударом или звуковым залпом, – пояснила Ривер, – что сделал Доктор._ _

__Элла вдруг потянулась и принялась отстегивать браслет с руки ящера._ _

__– Мы три года пытались заполучить это оружие, – поспешно проговорила она, – понять, как оно действует, найти от него защиту, попробовать обернуть против них. Но они самоуничтожаются, как только…_ _

__Словно в подтверждение ее слов, устройство на руке второго пришельца вспыхнуло, брызнуло в сторону сноп искр, и, издав странный электронный стон, будто умирающее животное, затихло. Элла тут же торопливо перекинулась на второе уцелевшее устройство._ _

__– Дай-ка мне, – сказала Ривер, отодвигая Эллу в сторону. Она коснулась браслета и зачем-то прикрыла глаза. Устройство щелкнуло и раскрылось, распавшись на две части. Ривер осторожно подняла его, держа в обеих ладонях._ _

__– Как у тебя это получилось? – неверяще спросила Элла, поднимаясь и разглядывая устройство._ _

__Ривер поспешно огляделась._ _

__– Обсудим все в ТАРДИС. Идем, пока не пожаловали гости._ _

__

__Когда дверь ТАРДИС закрылась у них за спиной, Ривер направилась прямиком к консоли. Доктор уже был там, прохаживался вокруг, поворачивая рычаги, заглядывая в монитор и снова возвращаясь к рычагам, но, казалось, без особой цели, словно он просто пытался занять чем-то свой ум, упорядочить мысли. Кровь у него уже не шла и, казалось, самой раны уже не было – только прожженная ткань пиджака и бурое пятно свидетельствовали о том, что он был ранен. Доктор поднял голову, обвел взглядом вошедших и остановил его на Элле. Та, войдя, отшатнулась назад, и теперь стояла, прижавшись спиной и всем телом к закрытой двери. Глаза ее были распахнуты и полны нескрываемого потрясения и ужаса, рот приоткрыт, а взгляд устремлен куда-то ввысь, где огромный куполообразный потолок ТАРДИС тонул в тени._ _

__– _Наллатерраренлундар_ , – благоговейно пробормотала она. Доктор возмущенно вскрикнул._ _

__– Эй, что за выражения?! – воскликнул он и добавил, не сумев скрыть удовольствия в голосе: – Хотя, все равно спасибо…_ _

__Ривер положила устройство пришельцев на приборную доску, вынула из кармана миниатюрный компьютер и вернулась к Альтосу. Прибор пискнул, мигнул короткий белый огонек._ _

__– Ребра не сломаны, – сообщила она и, послав Альтосу быструю улыбку, подняла на уровень глаз небольшой автоматический шприц. Острый укол прошил руку Альтоса, но по сравнению со всеми неприятностями этого дня, это была ерунда. К тому же, по телу уже разливалось приятное тепло, от которого ноющие ребра мгновенно успокоились. Затем Ривер повернулась к Доктору._ _

__– Доктор?_ _

__– У меня все в порядке, спасибо, – тут же дернулся куда-то в сторону повелитель времени._ _

__Ривер повернулась к Элле и протянула руку._ _

__– Я Ривер Сонг, – сказала она и Элла неловко пожала ее ладонь._ _

__– Элланаренталар, – сказала она и, бросив быстрый улыбчивый взгляд на Альтоса, добавила: – Элла._ _

__– Элла, – Доктор улыбнулся и спрыгнул к ним, опираясь руками на перила. Остановившись, он оглядел ее с нескрываемым восхищением. – Ты флемар, да? Как… как ты это делаешь? Я никогда не видел, чтобы ваш народ делал нечто подобное…_ _

__– Доктор… – предупреждающе протянула Ривер, и Доктор запнулся._ _

__– Да, конечно, извини. Да. Элла, скажи, я не ослышался? Ты сказала, вы _три года_ пытались заполучить оружие? _ _

__Она кивнула._ _

__– То есть, эти пришельцы здесь уже _три года_? – снова спросил Доктор, и по лицу его пробежала тень. Альтос ощутил укол беспокойства._ _

__Элла снова кивнула. Если на лице Доктора и оставалась какая-то тень улыбки, то теперь она погасла окончательно._ _

__– Нет, – пробормотал он, потирая подбородок и, отшатнувшись, вновь взлетел на стеклянную площадку. – Нет, нет, нет, нет, это невозможно!_ _

__– Ты думаешь?.. – спросила Ривер, вместе со всеми поднимаясь к нему._ _

__– Мы опоздали на три года, – пораженно сказал Доктор, глядя на свое отражение в роторе. Он побледнел. – Зо́ла позвал меня на помощь, когда они только прибыли, и я опоздал._ _

__– Зола? Ты говоришь о старейшине Золаноренталаре? – неожиданно встрепенулась Элла и, обойдя Доктора, встала рядом и вгляделась в его лицо. Несколько мгновений прошло в тишине._ _

__– Это ты, – наконец выдавила она. – _Тот самый_ Доктор. Легенда. В Ренте рассказывают легенды о Вестнике, который однажды спас наш народ. Никто не верил Золаноренталару, когда он сказал, что сможет тебя позвать. Я верила. И некоторые другие._ _

__Должно быть, в ее голосе прозвучало какое-то осуждение – или Доктор его услышал, – потому что он вдруг оперся о консоль и свесил голову._ _

__– Мне жаль, Элла._ _

__– Мы потеряли очень многих, – негромко проговорила она, обняв себя за плечи. – Поначалу они просто забирали людей. Никто не вернулся. Потом прилетело еще несколько кораблей. Они стали нападать на города и просто убивать, жечь и разрушать все, что видят. Выжившие укрылись в пещерах и тайниках, но многих из них тоже нашли. Нас оставалось около тридцати человек. И сегодня погибла почти треть из них. Но ты же здесь, – она мотнула головой. – Сейчас ты здесь, ты можешь нам помочь?_ _

__Доктор промолчал._ _

__– Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, – ответила за него Ривер, и Элла слабо улыбнулась. – Спасем тех, кого еще можно спасти._ _

___Втроем_. Альтос прикрыл глаза. Втроем – ну, вчетвером – против целой армии пришельцев, обладавших оружием огромной разрушительной мощи, а у них было два бластера и винтовка Эллы, в которой оставалось от силы шесть зарядов. Плюс, неопознанное устройство ящеров, из которого неизвестно, как стрелять._ _

__Он открыл глаза. С другой стороны, с этим оружием они получали преимущество. Кто знает, какими возможностями оно обладает? Он осторожно поднял устройство двумя руками._ _

__– Как они его используют? – спросил он, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь. Все взгляды, кроме Доктора, вернувшегося к консоли, обратились к нему. – Я не видел, чтобы они нажимали какие-то кнопки._ _

__Элла пожала плечами. Ривер нахмурилась._ _

__– Думаю, мысленно, – ответила она. – По крайней мере, так я сняла его с руки пришельца. Дала мысленную команду._ _

__Альтос хмыкнул. По крайней мере, это стоило того, чтобы попробовать. Он осторожно обернул устройство вокруг правой руки и защелкнул замок. Загорелись индикаторы, браслет тихо загудел. Несколько панелей сдвинулось и, к его огромному удивлению, слишком широкое для его запястья горлышко мгновенно сузилось, сев точно по размеру._ _

__Браслет тихо вибрировал. Альтос чувствовал циркулирующую в нем энергию – мощную, разрушительную, опасную. Он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на браслете. Огромный поток информации хлынул в его разум: схемы, диаграммы на неизвестном ему языке, данные, рисунки, указатели. Альтос почти усмехнулся: руководство пользователя._ _

__Кто-то схватил его за предплечье. Доктор сверлил его взглядом очень близких, очень злых глаз. Ривер стояла у него за спиной, словно тень, и ладонь ее успокаивающе лежала у него на плече._ _

__– Сними эту штуку немедленно, – прорычал он, для пущего понимания сдавив жесткими, сильными пальцами его плечо. – Никакого непроверенного оружия в моей ТАРДИС!_ _

__Альтос опустил взгляд. Пожалуй, в чем-то Доктор был прав. Эта штука была опасна – и повелитель времени даже не догадывался, насколько, – и тестировать ее стоило в другом месте. Иначе, как знать, они могут уже никогда отсюда не улететь._ _

__Он снова прикрыл веки и дал устройству мысленную команду отключиться._ _

__И в тот же миг острая боль тысячью иголок пробежала от его запястья к плечу. Альтос вскрикнул, ноги его от неожиданности подкосились, и он рухнул на колени. Испуганный, Доктор на мгновение отшатнулся, но затем бросился к нему и схватил за руку. Сквозь застилающую разум боль Альтос услышал восклик Эллы, жужжание отвертки. В ноздри ударил запах паленого. Новый приступ боли прошил все его тело, он вновь закричал, выгнулся, упал на стеклянный пол ТАРДИС – и все вокруг померкло._ _


	7. Два солдата и отголоски войны

_Красная галька скрипела под десятком обутых в тяжелые сапоги ног. Жесткая броня не по размеру давила на горло, но он заставлял себя двигаться вперед, то и дело поправляя съезжающий ремень тяжелой винтовки. Вдалеке слышались выстрелы, крики, взрывы, залпы энергетического оружия и визг пугающих электронных голосов, но они не обращали на них внимания: цель была впереди. Только впереди. Любая жертва приемлема. Они должны были взорвать этот генератор. Даже ценой собственных жизней._

_Вспышка._

_Генератор гудел, заглушая звуки далекого сражения. Капитан упала рядом с ним в красную пыль и, ткнув в плечо, молча указала взглядом в сторону. Охрана топталась по трое, по четверо разом, одна граната – и, может быть, отряду больше не придется терять людей._

_Вспышка._

_Словно в замедленной съемке, граната подкатилась и стукнулась о юбку ближайшего далека. Тот опустил глазной стебель и успел произнести лишь половину слова – «О-пасн…» – когда прогремел взрыв. Взрыв разорвал броню сразу трех жестянок, разбросав вокруг обломки металла и куски серо-фиолетовой, противной, слизистой плоти. Затем отряд из пяти человек поднялся из укрытий и с криками бросился в атаку. Три уцелевших далека мгновенно повернулись и выпустили три синхронных лазерных луча. Один промахнулся. Двое людей, чьи тела сотрясала судорога, а сквозь кожу просвечивал скелет, рухнули на землю._

_Вспышка._

_Уворачиваясь от летящих снарядов, он прорвался к генератору и установил взрывное устройство – маленькая черная коробочка издала тонкий предупреждающий писк и начала отсчет. Он сорвался с места и побежал так, как никогда не бежал, на бегу подавая знак выжившим солдатам и не видя, что бежать уже почти и некому. Счетчик быстро проглатывал цифры. Три. Два. Один._

_Вспышка._

_Пыль, грязь, копоть. Каменная крошка попала в легкие, он закашлялся, медленно приподнимаясь, чувствуя, как давит на спину тяжелый цементный блок, рухнувший от взрывной волны. Он включил сервомоторы в рукавах брони и сумел отодвинуть блок, и тут чьи-то руки схватили его за плечи, подняли, встряхнули. Огромные синие глаза капитана смотрели на него с несдерживаемой улыбкой. «Получилось!» – она кричала, по-настоящему, радостно. Лицо было грязное, с размазанной по подбородку сажей, с легкой ссадиной на щеке, от которой не сумел защитить шлем. Гул мотора заглушил звуки далекого боя – зачищая планету от оставшихся сил далеков, боевой корабль вошел в атмосферу, как только отключилось силовое поле. Получилось. Оглядевшись, он почувствовал, как улыбка сползает с лица. Вокруг – лишь пыль, грязь и копоть. И тела друзей. Три тела. Остальные пять они оставили на улицах города. Из десяти человек выжили только двое. «Ты герой, Ал, – повторяла капитан, хотя это почему-то не успокаивало. – Ты ге…» Воздух разрезал яростный визг. Энергетический луч просветил ее изнутри, капитан взвыла и упала, и он упал вместе с ней, выхватывая из кобуры чудом не пострадавший пистолет. Но поздно. Даже мстить – поздно. Полуразбитый глазной стебель умирающего далека опустился и померк_.

 

Альтос вздрогнул, дикая смесь горечи, испуга, ненависти и ярости выдернула его из сна. Он открыл глаза и уставился в белый потолок. Моргнул, затем еще раз, и еще, отгоняя черные точки. На внутренней стороне век все еще было вырезано лицо Эньялы – перемазанное в саже, грязное, с кровоподтеками и ссадинами, но счастливое и все равно такое же красивое, как за несколько месяцев до мобилизации, когда они отправились в свадебное путешествие. 

Он судорожно вздохнул, сжимая в кулаках простыню. 

Простыню?

Альтос резко сел, не обращая внимания на то, как при внезапном движении все поплыло перед глазами. Он находился в спальне. В самой настоящей спальне, с заправленной чистым бельем кроватью, небольшим столиком и шкафом в углу. Дверцы шкафа были приоткрыты. Он был пуст.

Откуда-то долетало глубокое, утробное гудение, ритмичное, прерывающееся, словно дыхание. В нем было что-то успокаивающее, убаюкивающее, и уже через мгновение Альтос забыл встревоживший его сон. Впрочем, сны часто забывались сами по себе. Он еще раз огляделся, поднимая глаза в белый потолок, пытаясь уловить источник гула, но тот, похоже, исходил отовсюду, отражался от стен, пола, потолка, словно они гудели сами, вздыхая и вибрируя.

Тогда он вспомнил. ТАРДИС. Все события прошедшего дня – хотя, казалось, он находился здесь уже не меньше недели, – нахлынули на него. Альтос свесил ноги с кровати. Что-то щелкнуло рядом с его рукой, и он опустил взгляд. На его запястье, словно влитой, сидел серебристый металлический браслет. Его синие индикаторы мигали, словно в каком-то собственном, им одним понятном танце. К нему вернулись последние минуты бодрствования. Боль. Жжение. Крики.

Он поднял руку и попытался стянуть браслет – кожа ответила резкой режущей болью, и Альтос от неожиданности охнул. Взгляд его упал на место, где заканчивался металл браслета – кожа там побелела и блестела, словно оплавленная, и неприятное тошнотворное ощущение скрутило низ живота. 

Браслет сплавился с его рукой.

Альтос вскочил и, на мгновение покачнувшись, двинулся прочь из комнаты. Коридор был пустынным, с ровными прямыми серыми стенами и частыми арками, как на заправском космическом корабле. Он был почти уверен, что при необходимости все они закрывались надежными толстыми переборками. Если не бронированными.

Коридоры сворачивали и спускались, поднимались и скручивались, создавая странный лабиринт без тупиков и указателей. Это напоминало недавнее брожение по шахтерским тоннелям.

Наконец, вдалеке ему почудились голоса. Альтос ускорил шаг, и вскоре в глаза ему ударил солнечный свет комнаты управления. 

Он не знал, сколько времени провел без сознания – час или день, или, может, неделю, ноющие мышцы и постепенно нарастающая головная боль не могли дать четкий ответ, – но за это время в консольной ничего не изменилось. Доктор торчал у пульта управления, Ривер сидела в кресле, согнувшись над своим миниатюрным компьютером. В отдалении маячила макушка Эллы: девушка примостилась на лестнице, ведущей в противоположный конец комнаты, подперев голову руками. Похоже, она заканчивала рассказ о развернувшихся на планете событиях. В атмосфере витало ощущение мрачности и безысходности, которое возникает обычно при нелегком и неприятном разговоре. Лица Эллы видно не было, но Ривер периодически хмурилась, а Доктор – поджимал губы и морщился, словно услышанное причиняло ему физическую боль, несильную, но крайне неприятную.

– Они ни о чем не спрашивали, ничего не требовали, – монотонно продолжала Элла, – просто приходили в поселение – и то исчезало с карты Лара. Никто не знал, что им нужно. 

– Золото, – просто ответил Доктор, не поднимая головы от консоли, – им нужно золото. Ваша планета – как и большая часть планет Империи – богата золотыми залежами. Их оружие каким-то образом связано с этим металлом. Возможно, они используют его как топливо, источник энер… гии…

Он затих, обратив внимание на стоящего в проеме Альтоса. Заметив повисшую тишину, подняла голову Ривер, обернулась и тут же вскочила и Элла. Спускаясь по лестнице, Альтос мягко улыбнулся ей в ответ на встревоженный взгляд.

Первой нарушила тишину Ривер. Отложив компьютер, она поднялась, подошла к Альтосу.

– Как самочувствие? – деловито спросила она, и в ее странно отрешенном тоне он прочитал кое-что еще: « _Что я говорила тебе о том, чтобы не лезть куда не надо?_ ».

– Я жив, – коротко отозвался он, пожав плечами. Что толку было вдаваться в подробности? Голова все еще болела, кисть нещадно горела, а кожа на ней на каждое движение отзывалась неприятным ощущением, словно целиком состояла из натягивающейся полиэтиленовой пленки. Он поднял руку с вплавленным в нее оружием пришельцев на уровень глаз. – Кажется, от этой штуки теперь будет труднее избавиться.

– Сам виноват, – послышался из-за спины Ривер глухой, хладнокровный голос Доктора. Ривер, не оборачиваясь, закатила глаза и отпустила руку Альтоса, которую собралась было пристальнее изучить. Доктор не отрывал взгляда от консоли, но Альтосу почему-то все равно померещилось, будто повелитель времени искоса изучал его презрительным взглядом. 

Альтос с трудом поборол рвавшуюся с языка язвительную отповедь и снова повернулся к Ривер, мимоходом заметив, что она слегка напряглась, словно боясь, как бы между мужчинами не разразилась очередная ссора. Элла, похоже, тоже почувствовала неладное и осторожно, боком, сместилась в сторону от линии огня, бросая между ними беспокойные и озадаченные взгляды. ТАРДИС издала странный звонкий гул, заполнивший повисшую на несколько мгновений тишину, и Альтосу снова почему-то подумалось, будто она пытается вмешаться, заговорить.

– Почему это случилось? – спросил он у Ривер. Та задумчиво поджала губы и пожала плечами.

– Полагаю, звуковой залп отвертки замкнул систему, и при попытке снять браслет его закоротило, – она снова подняла руку Альтоса и, повернув ее, внимательно всмотрелась в край запекшейся, блестящей кожи. – Он перегрелся и оплавил кожу. Если мы попытаемся снять его сейчас, можем нанести серьезные повреждения. Это слишком опасно.

– И что делать? 

– В первую очередь, научиться на своей ошибке и всегда сперва думать головой, – снова отозвался Доктор все тем же раздраженным голосом. В нем теперь слышались нотки превосходства – словно он говорил с неразумным ребенком. Или, в данном случае, скорее с представителем неразумного, примитивного вида. Пальцы Ривер дрогнули, брови недоуменно и вместе с тем недовольно сошлись вместе, но губы тронула слабая тень улыбки – словно ее забавляло что-то в голосе повелителя времени. Затем, помолчав, Доктор добавил уже тише, словно говоря с самим собой: – Солдаты все одинаковы – сначала стреляют, потом думают.

Альтос почувствовал, что больше не в силах преодолевать копящуюся злость, и круто развернулся к нему.

– Так вот в чем все дело? Что я солдат? И в этом моя вина? Да, я солдат. Я прошел войну, я прошел лагеря, я видел ужасы и омерзительную жестокость, на которую способны далеки, – четко, резко проговорил он, все больше распаляясь по мере того, как перед внутренним взором вставали давно и тщательно упрятанные в закоулки памяти картины прошлого. – Но знаешь что, Доктор? Ты прошел их тоже. Ты встречался с ними чаще, чем любой из нас. Ты видел, пожалуй, больше, чем мы можем себе представить. Это знают все, кто когда-либо слышал о тебе. Ты такой же солдат, как и я! Такие вещи способны изменить кого угодно. Кого угодно превратить в солдата! И не надо говорить, что они не изменили и тебя – я не хочу верить в то, что человек, которого в сотнях галактик превозносят как героя, которого жители Гамма-лесов считают богом, всего-навсего эгоистичный лицемер! 

Последние слова он буквально выплюнул на последнем дыхании и замер, с трудом переводя дух. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась, силы, еще не до конца восстановившиеся после недавних переживаний, иссякли. Голова опустела, мир перед глазами слабо поплыл, но Альтос просто моргнул, отгоняя головокружение. На несколько мгновений повисла звенящая, оглушительная тишина. Даже машина времени, казалось, задержала дыхание, ожидая ответа повелителя времени: ровный гул ротора застыл на одной тональности, остановилось даже беспорядочное мигание лампочек на консоли. 

Однако Доктор молчал, слепо глядя перед собой. Рука его с такой силой сжимала рычаг, что, казалось, тот вот-вот треснет, взгляд был пустым, губы плотно сжаты. В лице его была написана грусть, а в глазах пылали жутковатого вида огоньки, которые невозможно было опознать: была ли это задумчивость, оскорбленность или глубокая, раскаленная добела ярость?

В напряженном молчании прошло несколько мгновений, Альтос услышал, как Ривер у него за спиной осторожно переместила вес с одной ноги на другую, и вдруг понял, но не может позволить ей вмешаться. Он должен был добиться от Доктора ответа, и должен был сделать это сейчас. Волна адреналина и злости схлынула, оставив лишь мрачную решимость: ему было все равно, даже если теперь его точно выкинут в открытый космос. 

– Доктор, чего ты от меня хочешь? – выпалил он, не обращая внимания на отчаянный вздох Ривер и вконец испуганный взгляд Эллы, начавшей нервно заламывать пальцы. – Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что мне жаль? Хорошо. _Мне жаль_. Мне жаль, что я тайком пробрался на твой корабль, мне жаль, что я не тот, кого ты привык и _любишь_ видеть на борту. Но хотя бы на мгновение поверь, что у нас одна цель: я хочу помочь этой планете не меньше, чем ты.

Он помолчал еще несколько мгновений и, не сдержавшись, хотя прекрасно понимал, что опасно было упоминать об этом сейчас, когда струна между ними была натянута так сильно, что могла порваться от простого прикосновения, добавил:

– Не говоря уже о том, что я уже дважды за сегодня спас тебе жизнь! 

Оглушающий стук и резкий, возмущенный звон ТАРДИС заставил всех подскочить. Доктор дернул рычаг с такой силой, что тот грохнул о консоль, едва не оставив вмятину в панели. Повелитель времени поднял взгляд, в котором, к удивлению Альтоса, уже не было ярости – теперь в нем с оскорбленностью боролось нечто похожее на… отчаяние?

Доктор смотрел не на него: его взгляд, словно ища поддержки, скользнул мимо Альтоса, тому за плечо. Смотревший только перед собой Альтос не видел выражения лица Ривер, не слышал слов, которые она беззвучно прошептала одними губами, но Доктор вдруг опустил голову, глубоко вздохнул и в два быстрых шага оказался вплотную к Альтосу. Схватив его руку, Доктор провел над ней отверткой, мельком взглянул на нее и негромко, ровно, но, все же, с легким оттенком недовольства, которое, видимо, не смог скрыть, проговорил:

– Оно в рабочем состоянии, больше закоротить не должно. Я знаю несколько мест, где это оружие можно снять легко и безопасно. – Он повернулся и поднял глаза на слегка побледневшую Эллу. – Но прямо сейчас этим людям нужна помощь, и мы не можем терять время. Я и так прилетел слишком поздно. Я не буду рисковать во второй раз.

Альтос кивнул. Это было не совсем то, что он хотел услышать – хотя, если честно, он сам не до конца понимал, что именно хотел услышать, – но, по крайней мере, это был шаг вперед, и теперь они понимали друг друга. На данный момент, этого было достаточно.

– Элла, – немного хрипло обратился к стоявшей в стороне девушке Доктор, вернувшись к консоли, и та от неожиданности подпрыгнула. – Ты не договорила. Что там происходит сейчас? Насколько все плохо?

– Ээм… н-ну… я… – пробормотала она, видимо, еще не отойдя от испуга. Альтос шагнул к ней, подбадривающе сжав ее локоть, и она, быстро размяв плечи, взяла воздуха в грудь. Ривер медленно, словно боясь неловким движением разбудить едва успокоившегося дракона, подошла к Доктору и остановилась рядом с ним у консоли, внимательно вслушиваясь в рассказ девушки. Ладонь ее как бы ненароком легла на рычаг поверх его пальцев. Оба делали вид, что ничего не происходит, но краем глаза наблюдавший за ними Альтос вдруг осознал, что этим жестом было сказано больше, чем они с Доктором наговорили друг другу за эти несколько часов.

– Мы долго собирались с силами, – между тем, уже увереннее продолжала Элла. Бледность постепенно уступала место привычной краске, взгляд ее стал тверже и вместе с тем словно ушел в себя. – Ракхи разметали поселения словно пустынный ветер – песчаные замки. 

– Ракхи? – встрепенулся Доктор. – Я никогда не слышал о такой расе.

Элла покачала головой.

– Мы не знаем, как они называются: они ни с кем не говорят, и никто, раз вошедший на борт их корабля, не возвращался. Мы называем их ракхами – _ракхарлентаклентан_. «Налетающая смерть», – объяснила она всем, кроме Доктора, который, судя по помрачневшему взгляду, похоже, и так знал значение этого слова. Кивком и вежливым жестом он попросил ее продолжать.

– Прежде чем оборвалась связь на всей планете, мы узнали, что другие такие же корабли-башни приземлились в остальных секторах Лара. И сделали вывод, что с остальными поселениями случилось то же, что и с нашим. Однако немногим из нас удалось выжить – значит, возможно, выжил кто-то еще. Мы отправили туда гонцов – самых скрытных и самых ловких. Многие не вернулись, – на ее лице промелькнула боль. – Другие возвратились с дурными вестями: все города в окрестных секторах разорены, не было ни малейшего основания полагать, что кто-то остался в живых. 

Она отошла от Альтоса и, обняв себя руками, тяжело опустилась в кресло. То было слишком высоко для нее – ноги Эллы пары дюймов не доставали до пола. Подол платья в цветах, так разительно не подходившего ко всей это чудовищной ситуации, повис, неубранные волосы разметались по плечам. Она казалась маленькой и жалкой, несмотря на то, что Альтос видел, с какой яростью она способна сражаться.

– Лишь пару месяцев назад неожиданно нас отыскала группа беженцев из сектора Лант, с противоположной стороны планеты. Они потратили четыре месяца на долгий пеший переход и принесли плохие новости: на той стороне, кроме них – а их было едва ли пятнадцать человек, – никого не осталось. С ними, нас было тридцать шесть. 

– Зола был с вами? – с нескрываемым беспокойством спросил Доктор.

Элла кивнула.

– Если бы не он, половина из нас давно бы отчаялась и сдалась перед ракхами. Он убеждал нас, что помощь придет. Он нашел склад с оружием, мы начали отбиваться, подкарауливали поисковые отряды. Первое время все шло хорошо. Потом ракхи все же нашли нас.

Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза и опустила голову еще ниже, так что лицо ее окончательно скрылось в тени.

– Они забрали десяток человек – и Золаноренталара вместе с ними. Остальные были в дозоре. 

– Мне жаль, – вздохнул Доктор.

Элла тряхнула головой и с неожиданной настойчивостью воскликнула:

– Вы не понимаете! Мы должны были защищать их! Мы были так уверены, что надежно спрятались, что даже не подумали оставить охрану около убежища. Ракхи не встретили никакого сопротивления!

– Может быть, оно и к лучшему, – сказал вдруг Альтос, скрестив руки на груди и закусив нижнюю губу. Элла вскинула на него удивленный взгляд. Он едва не усмехнулся ее изумлению: эта девочка никогда не видела настоящей безжалостной войны. Далеки не брали пленных. _Почти никогд_ а. Да и те пленные вскоре начинали завидовать мертвым. – Если бы они попытались отстреливаться, их бы просто убили. Но мы видели их в пещере – они живы.

Ее взгляд осветился. Она встретилась глазами с Доктором.

– И Золаноренталар – тоже.

В глазах Доктора мелькнуло облегчение.

– Зачем им пленные? – заинтересованно спросила Ривер, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь. – Элла говорила, что они убивали без разбора несколько лет. Зачем брать пленных сейчас?

Девушка пожала плечами.

– Раньше мы думали, что они используют пленных для добычи золота – мы даже видели, как их уводят в шахты. Но, побывав внутри горы… я задаюсь тем же вопросом.

Доктор открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать или спросить, но Альтос его опередил:

– Они держат их как приманку, – сделал вывод он и ответил на вопросительные взгляды, обращаясь к Элле: – Ваши партизанские вылазки, должно быть, им повредили. Ну, или, по крайней мере, их раздражали. И они решили использовать ваших сородичей, чтобы заманить вас в ловушку.

– Они не используют людей в шахтах? – спросил Доктор таким тоном, словно эта новая крупица информации разрушила все его выводы. – Почему?

Альтос покачал головой.

– Их технологии продвинуты. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Он быстро, но детально рассказал о том, что случилось в пещерах после того, как их разлучил обвал, не забыв упомянуть ни пронизывавшие шахты вдоль и поперек светящиеся потоки размягченного золота, ни ловушку «ракхов», ни отчаянные крики старика, безнадежно пытавшегося остановить кровавую бойню. Когда он закончил, Доктор покачал головой.

– Они бы не остановились, – с сожалением произнес он. – Зола для них – единственный и последний шанс. Без него эта партизанская война окончится очень быстро.

– Если уже не окончилась, – мрачно добавила Ривер и повернулась к Элле. – Кто-то еще остался в живых?

Элла покачала головой.

– Из нашего отряда – никто. Мы увидели, как ракхи заводят пленников в шахты, разделились, чтобы окружить их, зашли с разных концов горы. Но второй отряд так и не появился.

– Вряд ли они живы, – сказал Альтос и бросил на нее извиняющийся взгляд, однако это не требовалось: Элла кивала в ответ на его слова. Она и сама прекрасно это понимала. – Что мы можем сделать? – спросил он, обращаясь уже к Доктору и Ривер.

– Мы должны спасти Золаноренталара! – не дав никому ответить, встряла Элла, вскочив на ноги и сжав кулаки. В ее взгляде было столько решимости, что Альтос не рискнул бы спорить с ней, даже имея жесткие аргументы.

– И найти остальных, если они живы, – вставил он. Элла посмотрела на него полными благодарности глазами.

– Я согласен с Эллой, – кивнул Доктор. – Даже если на планете больше нет восстания, которое он мог бы поддержать, он все еще знает обо всем случившемся и о планете больше остальных. 

Он отвернулся и обошел консоль.

– И еще я обязан ему хотя бы это.

 

Когда они вышли из ТАРДИС и Доктор, осторожно оглядываясь, запер дверь на ключ, солнце уже прошло очередной круг по небосводу и, во второй раз сменив гигантскую бледно-голубую луну, медленно поднималось из-за гор. Алое зарево провело ровную черту на линии горизонта, напоминавшую багровую рану, нанесенную острым ножом. 

Альтос и Доктор переоделись – хотя по последнему это сказать было трудно: за исключением отсутствующей обагренной кровью дыры в пиджаке, в его внешнем виде не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Альтос нашел в гардеробе серую футболку, которая была ему слегка велика – ее бывший хозяин явно был гораздо шире в плечах и лучше накачан, – но оставил привычную черную форменную куртку, несмотря на то, что на рукаве у нее все еще виднелись пятна зеленоватой крови пришельца. Тем временем, Элла рассказала Ривер все, что знала о шахтах Ренты и о местах, в которых ракхи, предположительно, держали пленников. Совместив ее описания с данными, полученными при первом сканировании отверткой, Доктор нахмурился: небольшая пещера была открытой, испещренной тоннелями и галереями, находилась в самом центре шахт и была явной ловушкой. К счастью, были и хорошие новости: пришельцы испускали слабое, но достаточно стойкое радиационное излучение, выдававшее их с головой. Кроме нескольких охранников в пещере с пленниками, враг находился лишь у основного входа в шахты и на дальнем ее конце – со стороны корабля. 

Пристально изучив схему пещер и переходов внутри горы, они нашли удобный и не заблокированный вход, одинаково удаленный как от первого поста охраны, так и от второго, и почти по прямой ведущий в центральный зал. Оставалось лишь проникнуть внутрь и избавиться от сторожей.

Путь до небольшого проема в горной породе, включавший в себя довольно крутой подъем вверх по скале и в сторону вдоль узкого уступа, они проделали с максимальной осторожностью, постоянно оглядываясь и ожидая, что в любую секунду из-за угла или скалы вынырнет дозорный. Однако никто их не заметил. Доктор и Альтос первыми заглянули в пещеру и, убедившись, что путь открыт, махнули женщинам рукой. 

Несколько минут они продвигались по темному тоннелю молча, и тишину нарушал лишь хруст породы под ногами да дыхание четырех человек. Вскоре впереди забрезжил тусклый свет, стены тоннеля слегка раздались, и они вышли в небольшую пещеру. Стены здесь были неровными, потолок с одной стороны осел, и его поддерживала лишь мощная деревянная балка. Из пещеры вели сразу три коридора с низким потолком, считая тот, из которого они пришли. Два других расходились в противоположные стороны. Один резко опускался в темноту и, судя по направлению, где-то там выходил на нижние уровни шахт. Второй, около входа в который был вбит в стену угасающий фонарь, вел вглубь горы.

В самом центре пещеры, за невысокой – не больше метра – скалой, лежало несколько тел. Издав странный гортанный звук, похожий то ли на рык, то ли на сдавленное рыдание, Элла бросилась к ним. 

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет… – прошептала она, остановившись и опустившись рядом с ними на корточки. В слабом свете было видно, как побледнели ее щеки.

Лица людей было почти невозможно различить: их кожа почернела, словно покрылась толстым слоем сажи, волосы затвердели, все тела испещрили тонкие трещины. Они были похожи на головешки отгоревшего костра, готовые при первом же прикосновении рассыпаться в пыль. 

Их было восемь. Вторая часть спасательного отряда так и не добралась до пленников.

– Их уже нельзя спасти? – без особой надежды спросил Доктор. Элла покачала головой. Плечи ее вздрагивали, но она не плакала.

– Пламя отгорело, – глухо, но ровно сказала она.

– Твой народ способен регенерировать? – спросила Ривер, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ней.

– Тело флемара способно возрождаться в огне, – ответил за Эллу Доктор. Эхо слегка разносило его голос по пещере, придавая ему странное мистическое звучание. – Как феникс. Я знаю народы, которые так их и называли. Но это возможно лишь некоторое время после смерти. Когда пламя, обволакивающее тело флемара, гаснет окончательно, его уже ничто не может спасти.

Элла протянула руку и коснулась щеки одного из мужчин. В тот же миг волна трещин пронеслась по всему его телу, и уже через несколько секунд на его месте лежала горстка темно-серого пепла. Легкий пещерный сквозняк подхватил песчинки и понес их прочь.

– Да унесет тебя пустынный ветер в страну Вечного Пламени, Ферраноренталар, – прошептала Элла, проследив взглядом за их полетом. Затем она поднялась.

– Кто-то из твоих близких? – с тоской спросил Альтос, чувствуя в сердце острый укол: в закоулках памяти вновь зазвучал тот, самый последний, смех Эньялы.

Элла кивнула.

– Ферраноренталар. Он должен был стать моим мужем.

– Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, как больно терять любимых.

Она вдруг усмехнулась. Подняв глаза и увидев изумление в его лице, она подавила улыбку.

– Прости. Просто чужаки так часто не различают брак и любовь.

– Что?

Доктор прокашлялся.

– Браки флемаров – договорные, Альтос. 

Альтос моргнул.

– Что? – повторил он.

Элла тяжело вздохнула.

– Наша планета богата золотом. Возможно, богаче всех в этом секторе. Вот почему Империя обратила на нас внимание. Присоединившись к ней, мы получили защиту от пиратов, но также возложили на себя огромные обязательства, которые трудно исполнять, когда целая раса живет рассредоточено по маленьким городам, разбросанным по всей планете. В секторе Рент всегда рождались лучшие золотообработчики, но у нас мало шахтеров. Поэтому часто девушки из нашего поселения выходили замуж за шахтеров из другого, и те перебирались к нам. Или наоборот, если в другом городе не хватает женщин, умеющих делать свое дело, они уезжают из родного дома и заводят семью там. Равный обмен – не ресурсами, но людьми.

– Но… – Альтос нахмурился. – Но это… просто…

– Что? – перебил его Доктор, скрестив руки на груди. – Неправильно? Глупо? Мерзко? У флемаров другая жизнь, Альтос, тяжелая жизнь на засушливой планете, где никогда не слышали даже слова «река» или «озеро». Воду здесь вырабатывают химическим путем, и она для них ценнее всех богатств в галактике. Это другая культура, Альтос, прими ее или оставь в покое.

Приготовленные возражения застряли у Альтоса в горле. Он отвернулся.

Они потратили несколько минут на то, чтобы похоронить тела павших флемаров, и двинулись в путь лишь когда ветер подхватил прах последнего. Ощущение смерти теперь витало в воздухе, и от этого на сердце становилось все тяжелее. 

Чем дальше они шли, тем выше становился пещерный свод, тем ровнее – стены и пол. Они все ближе подходили к выработкам. Наконец, они достигли развилки: один тоннель уходил вниз и влево и был слабо освещен далекими всполохами плазменного фонаря; другой круто поднимался наверх и исчезал в темноте. Доктор остановился и обернулся к Ривер и Элле. Его рука автоматически скользнула вперед и коснулась пальцев Ривер.

– Как только все сделаете, сразу уходите, – предупредил он недовольно: план все еще ему не нравился. Ривер стоило больших усилий уговорить его на их участие. 

– Доктор, все будет в порядке, перестань волноваться, – в сотый раз повторила Ривер, легонько сжав его пальцы.

– Я всегда волнуюсь, – отозвался он.

Альтос протянул Элле, все еще сжимавшей в руках свою почти бесполезную винтовку, звуковой бластер. К счастью, в ТАРДИС нашлась запасная батарея – что было странно, учитывая ненависть Доктора к оружию. На вопросительный взгляд Альтоса тот сказал, что это не его, и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

– Держи. Тебе это пригодится.

– А ты? – Элла приняла оружие и подняла встревоженный взгляд.

Альтос провел ладонью по впившемуся в его кожу холодному металлу.

– Попробую овладеть этой штукой, – сказал он, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Доктора. – Она мощнее, чем все, что я видел. 

Элла кивнула и двинулась к освещенному коридору. Ривер шагнула прочь от Доктора, их руки расцепились на мгновение позже, чем было нужно.

– Будь осторожнее! – вслед им потребовал Доктор.

– Осторожнее? – с напускным вызовом, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь, переспросила Ривер. – Это скучно, дорогой.

Через мгновение и ее голос, и шаги обеих женщин исчезли вдали. Не взглянув на Альтоса, Доктор глубоко вздохнул и нырнул во второй тоннель. Альтос последовал за ним.

 

Тоннель был длинным, широким, и, чем дольше они шли, тем светлее в нем становилось. Фонари встречались все чаще, все чаще возникали и мерцающие яркими всполохами потоки золота, уходившие куда-то в сторону и, достигнув конца коридора, резко забиравшие вверх и исчезавшие в узких отверстиях в породе.

– Как думаешь, куда они забирают золото? – шепотом спросила Элла, когда они вышли в очередную пещеру и остановились перевести дух.

Ривер пристальным взглядом проследила за тонкой золотой дорожкой.

– Думаю, на корабль. Мы не видели его вблизи, но мне показалось, что он частично врезается в гору с той стороны. Должно быть, так они и добывают топливо – прилетают на богатую золотом планету, вычерпывают ее, перегоняют металл в хранилище корабля и улетают. Оставляя за собой лишь смерть и разрушение.

– Но зачем? Зачем им убивать всех? Почему просто не взять то, что им нужно, и уйти? Нам почти нечем им ответить.

– Может быть, они опасаются обратного, – Ривер пожала плечами. – Или, может, это просто у них в природе. Очень похоже на то. Агрессивная, голодная до крови раса, для которой существует лишь собственный народ, собственные нужды, сеющая смерть по всему космосу и уничтожающая все, что им неугодно. Знаешь, как много их, таких, в разных уголках мира, во всех временах? – Она покачала головой. – Мы никогда не победим их всех.

Они еще пару минут просидели на каменном полу в траурном, гнетущем молчании, затем поднялись и быстрыми, но осторожными шагами двинулись дальше. Но тишина была Элле в тягость: она заставляла думать о погибших друзьях, о том, что ждало впереди, – и глубоко внутри уже начинал зреть тугой комок страха.

– И вы с Доктором были там? На других планетах?

Ривер усмехнулась.

– Да. На множестве. Хотя, почему-то, чаще всего нас заносит на Землю. Не знаю, там магнит для ТАРДИС стоит, или что…

– Там происходит то же, что у нас?

– Не всегда. Но да, бывает, – Ривер вдруг остановилась и круто развернулась к Элле. Ее рука мягко легла на плечо девушки. – И я знаю, о чем ты хочешь спросить. Да, иногда мы проигрывали. Да, иногда приходили слишком поздно. Я не могу сказать, что мы спасем всех, Элла. Слепая надежда – это привилегия Доктора, а я реалистка. Но одно я могу тебе сказать: если кто и может вытащить отсюда так много флемаров, как только возможно, – это он.

Губы Эллы растянулись в благодарной улыбке.

– Спасибо.

Ривер улыбнулась и, развернувшись, продолжила путь.

– И, может быть, он еще покажет тебе другие планеты. Хотя, помяни мое слово, это опять будет Земля.

 

Тоннель, ведший в центральный зал, был прямым, словно его высекли одним мощным ударом гигантского сверла. Стены здесь были толстыми, прочными и гладкими, а потолок практически не нуждался в опорах. Он словно пронизывал гору насквозь прямой линией. 

Через пару сотен шагов вдалеке забрезжил свет, еще через сотню стали встречаться мощные плазменные фонари, Доктор и Альтос умерили шаг, начали пробираться осторожнее: в любой момент стены тоннеля могли расступиться, открывая их глазам большую залу.

Весь путь сопровождал лишь хруст шагов, частое дыхание и – время от времени – тихое жужжание звуковой отвертки, с помощью которой Доктор сверялся с маршрутом. Повелитель времени упорно молчал, ни разу не обернувшись и даже не бросив взгляд себе за спину, и через два десятка минут Альтос начал чувствовать подступающее раздражение. Он прекрасно понимал, что после всего сказанного друг другу до дружбы им было далеко, но, в конце концов, они сейчас были в одной лодке. И грести им нужно было в одну сторону.

– Доктор, постой. 

Доктор остановился так резко, что Альтос едва успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться ему в спину. Отодвинувшись на шаг, прочь из личного пространства повелителя времени, он решительно встретился со взглядом Доктора. 

– Я знаю, что между нами не все гладко, и не буду пытаться ничего тебе доказывать. Но здесь и сейчас от нас зависят жизни людей… флемаров. Жизни Ривер и Эллы – тоже. Мы можем отложить наши разногласия хотя бы до возвращения в ТАРДИС?

Несколько мгновений Доктор смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, а затем кивнул. Альтос внутренне выдохнул. Они двинулись дальше – на этот раз, бок о бок.

– Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этих тварях?

– Нет, – нехотя признался Доктор, нахмурившись. – Никогда о них не слышал, и, думаю, мы оба знаем, почему.

Альтос кивнул. Если события на Ларе разворачивались по обычной программе ракхов, в мире просто некому было о них рассказать. Если все свидетели мертвы, откуда взяться слухам?

– Нам нужно узнать их слабости, – продолжил он. – Если мы собираемся с ними бороться, нужно понимать, как.

Доктор почесал затылок.

– Судя по роговице глаз, по строению зрачка, они ночные твари, – сделал вывод он. – Поэтому мы сравнительно легко одолели их в первый раз и едва не погибли во второй. Днем они не так ловки и быстры, как ночью. Что значит, на своем корабле или здесь, в этих пещерах, у них есть преимущество. 

– Сталкиваться в лоб с ними нельзя, – кивнул Альтос, словно сквозь туман вспоминая свой последний бой. Некоторое время назад он втайне изумлялся тому, что сумел голыми руками убить такое огромное животное. – Они сильнее человека в несколько раз, но плохо реагируют на внезапность. Должно быть, они никогда не сталкивались с серьезным сопротивлением или смотрят на нас, как на насекомых. Это _наше_ преимущество.

Доктор покивал, а затем, поморщившись, ворчливо проговорил:

– Значит, хорошо, что Ривер и Элла заняты своим делом. Нам пригодится отвлекающий маневр.

Через несколько минут тоннель впереди стал расширяться, и Доктор, выставив левую руку перед Альтосом, заставил его остановиться и указал вперед. Коридор обрывался, резко расходясь в стороны и вливаясь в большую пещеру с высоким куполообразным потолком. Откуда-то сверху лился почти ослепительный белый свет. Слышалось шарканье, тихое рычание и клекот пришельцев. 

Они замедлили шаг и, прижимаясь к стене, осторожно выглянули наружу. Пещера была метров пятьдесят в диаметре, в дальнем ее конце из стены бил слабый подземный ключ, больше походивший на протекающий кран – конденсат за долгие годы проделал себе русло в породе. Чистая вода стекала в небольшую лужу, собравшуюся в углублении в каменном полу. Неподалеку от нее виднелось десять или двенадцать человеческих фигур: люди стояли, вытянувшись, свесив руки вдоль тела. Они находились в сознании, но лица их были бледны и безэмоциональны, глаза широко распахнуты, а взгляды устремлены вверх, к источнику света. Альтос тронул Доктора за плечо, указал на дальний край группы, и Доктор тихо охнул, увидев среди них худого, слабого на вид старика. Глаза Золаноренталара были светлы и безжизненны, длинные седые волосы, перехваченные ремешком, серы от грязи, и только золотой медальон на шее сверкал, словно живой.

Они осторожно выдвинулись из коридора и нырнули за обломок скалы, торчавший справа. Доктор проследил за взглядами пленников и несколько мгновений вглядывался во что-то наверху с завороженным и вместе с тем полным отвращения выражением лица. Он пробормотал себе под нос что-то непонятное, и Альтос поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, что его так возмутило. Но прежде чем он успел увидеть источник света, Доктор положил ладонь ему на затылок и резко заставил опустить голову.

– Не смотри на свет! – яростно прошипел он.

– Что? Почему? Что это такое? – зашептал Альтос, заставляя себя не отрываться от коричневого каменного пола.

Альтос услышал несколько непонятных слов, и ему в голову пришла смутная догадка: Доктор выругался на родном языке.

– Гипнотический генератор. Иллиций*, – пробормотал Доктор и тут же пояснил: – Как удочка у рыб-удильщиков. Приманка для слабых разумов. Взглянувший впадает в транс и полностью теряет волю. Вплоть до отключения инстинкта самосохранения.

Альтос поднял взгляд на пленников.

– Так значит, они?..

– Да. Наша задача только что стала немного сложнее.

Они еще раз выглянули из-за камня. Несколько охранников сновали взад-вперед по пещере. Четверо из них стояли около своей хитроумной ловушки для партизан. Двое караулили противоположный выход из пещеры. Почти у каждого на руке блестело серебристым металлом все то же разрушительное устройство. У двоих в руках были длинные посохи с острым раздвоенным концом.

– Эта твоя звуковая штуковина может закоротить их оружие?

Доктор нахмурился.

– Это отвертка, а не штуковина, – ворчливо пробормотал он и ответил: – Не все сразу. Они мощные. В прошлый раз мне понадобилось добрых секунд десять, чтобы пробить защиту. – Он помолчал и добавил: – Нас расстреляют раньше.

– У меня есть эта штука, – сказал Альтос, приподнимая руку. Металлический браслет лениво сверкнул в ярком свете генератора. – Я знаю, как ею управлять. Теоретически.

– Теоретически? – не удержался от язвительного комментария Доктор. 

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я не успел изучить инструкцию, – огрызнулся Альтос и, смягчив тон, прошептал: – Пара выстрелов – и я разберусь. Думаю, я могу снять двоих или троих с пушками. Вырубай четвертого. А те, с посохами, так скоро до нас не доберутся, да и оружие у них не такое мощное.

Доктор бросил быстрый сомневающийся взгляд в зал и замер, а затем ткнул Альтоса в плечо. В дальнем конце пещеры, в коридоре напротив, замаячили тени, и несколько секунд спустя появилось еще двое ракхов. Оба они были вооружены браслетами.

Доктор вздохнул.

– Вот теперь нам _точно_ понадобится отвлекающий маневр.

 

Тоннель оборвался резко, словно его сверху вниз отрубили топором. В первое мгновение Элла попыталась отскочить назад – казалось, каменный коридор обрывался прямо в пропасть. Однако, выглянув, женщины увидели, что он выходил в узкую открытую галерею, проходившую вдоль стены высоко над большим пещерным залом, освещенным со всех сторон золотыми всполохами тянувшегося вверх растопленного драгоценного металла. Внизу между камней были разбросаны уже почерневшие тела погибших партизан. Элла узнала этот зал – здесь она встретила Альтоса.

В пещере было тихо, и только эхо доносило наверх тихое бульканье текущего золота. Переглянувшись, но не говоря ни слова, женщины начали осторожно продвигаться вдоль карниза к видневшейся в углу лестнице. Через пару минут они оказались внизу. Элла бросила нервный взгляд в тоннель, через который они с Альтосом уходили отсюда, казалось, много дней назад: мерцал синим светом плазменный фонарь, но старого полуслепого пришельца здесь уже не было. 

Пройдя насквозь пещеры, они разделились: Ривер двинулась к ближайшему светящемуся потоку, Элла остановилась у первого из павших друзей и опустилась рядом с ним на корточки. Его кожа была черна и покрылась трещинами, но она где угодно узнала бы его: именно он, единственный, не сдался, когда ракхи увели Золаноренталара. Именно он воодушевил и вооружил остатки ополчения и повел их в эти пещеры в надежде спасти старика. И он пал одним из первых. Под черным телом виднелась лужа полузастывшей крови – край длинной юбки Эллы, и так уже грязный и красный от пыли, окрасился багровым. Она прикрыла глаза и, вздохнув, провела пальцами по лбу храброго предводителя. Его тело стало медленно рассыпаться, превращаясь в горстку пыли и захватывая с собой лежавшие поблизости тела остальных.

Уже не глядя на них, она поднялась и присоединилась к Ривер.

Та стояла у странного сооружения, похожего на высокую круглую трубу, одним концом уходящую в пол, другим смотрящую вверх. Прямо из самого ее центра вверх мерно ползла волна золота. Чуть выше, там, где скальная порода опускалась над отверстием трубы, на потолке был закреплен широкий металлический диск с отверстием, окруженный несколькими рядами колец. Между ними слабо светилось голубоватым светом защитное поле. Золотая волна проходила сквозь отверстие в диске и исчезала где-то в толще горы.

– Что это? – тихо спросила Элла, время от времени оглядываясь на галереи и тоннели за их спинами.

– Думаю, какой-то генератор. Он вырабатывает силовое поле, которое тянет золото из толщи земли, – Ривер обошла устройство вокруг, бормоча себе под нос что-то про гравитационные поля, а затем остановилась. – То, что нам нужно.

Встретившись с вопросительным взглядом Эллы, она указала куда-то вверх.

– У него есть довольно простая система безопасности, которая посылает сигнал тревоги при сбое. Если мы повредим генератор, это должно привлечь их внимание. Может, нам повезет, и они заподозрят саботаж.

– В чем же тут везение?

– Тогда они решат, что вернулись выжившие партизаны, и бросят сюда хотя бы часть своих сил, и тогда Доктор и Альтос смогут вывести твоих друзей. – Она махнула Элле рукой и мягко оттолкнула ее назад, к себе за спину. – Отойди подальше.

Она вынула из кобуры бластер и, прицелившись, выстрелила.

Залп с визгом прошил воздух и, вонзившись в металлический диск, взорвался вспышкой огня. Диск накренился, кольца посыпались в стороны. Голубоватый свет моргнул и погас, и в тот же миг золотой поток остановился, на миг завис в воздухе, а затем густыми каплями принялся осыпаться вниз, сталкиваясь, разлетаясь и заливая раскаленным металлом пол вокруг генератора. Обе женщины отскочили подальше от шипящих капель. Где-то в глубине горы послышался гулкий взрыв, пол под ногами слегка вздрогнул – по-видимому, цепная реакция уничтожила связанный генератор где-то в другой стороне шахт.

Элла резко развернулась, поудобнее перехватила винтовку, присела на одно колено и прицелилась в стоявший в противоположном конце пещеры такой же генератор. Ее оружие оказалось на порядок слабее бластера Ривер. После трех безуспешных выстрелов она закинула винтовку за спину и вынула из-за пояса бластер Альтоса. Наконец устройство вспыхнуло, заливая все вокруг себя дымящимся, медленно застывающим металлом. В толще горы взвыла сирена. Женщины переглянулись.

– Надеюсь, Доктору и Альтосу этого хватит, – сказала Ривер. – Надо уходить, пока сюда не слетелась охрана.

Элла кивнула и, жестом поманив Ривер за собой, побежала к тоннелю, через который они с Альтосом уходили раньше. 

 

Взвывшая в глубине горы сирена заставила подскочить не только притавишихся за камнем Доктора и Альтоса, но и восьмерых ракхов. Пришельцы переглянулись, о чем-то переговариваясь на своем странном рычащем языке, и четверо из них – включая двоих с необычными стрелковыми посохами, – опустились на четвереньки и в мгновение ока скрылись в дальнем тоннеле. Доктор поднял на уровень глаз свою верную отвертку и кивнул ожидавшему Альтосу. Пора.

В тот же миг Альтос поднялся над укрытием и, вытянув руку в направлении ближайшего к пленникам охранника, сосредоточился на своем оружии. В первые секунды ничего не произошло. Он отчетливо слышал свой громкий мысленный приказ, но браслет оставался неподвижным, и на долю мгновения он испугался, что устройство сломано. Но затем оно завибрировало, несколько панелей отъехало в сторону, перестраиваясь, поворачиваясь, складываясь в новую конструкцию. Сбоку, прямо под большой палец Альтоса, лег неширокий поручень, и он обхватил его пальцами, уверенно, словно делал это всегда. Из середины браслета выдвинулась треугольная конструкция, в центре которой замигал голубоватый голографический экран, на котором тут же красными пятнами обозначились противники – прицел. Альтос передвинул руку левее и отдал мысленный приказ. С устройства слетел мощный яркий голубой заряд, Альтоса качнуло от непривычно сильной отдачи, и, сбившись с курса, залп пролетел мимо пришельца и выбил в дальней стене пещеры глубокую борозду. 

В тот же миг четверо ракхов пригнулись, разворачиваясь к взявшейся из ниоткуда угрозе. Один из них поднял руку, и браслет на ней развернулся быстро, гораздо быстрее чем оружие Альтоса, и мощный снаряд ринулся в его сторону. Солдатская реакция спасла ему жизнь: Альтос согнулся и нырнул в сторону, краем глаза заметив исчезающий за соседней скалой твидовый пиджак Доктора.

Альтос помедлил пару мгновений и, круто развернувшись, выстрелил еще раз. В этот раз он был готов и к тяжести устройства, и к отдаче. Гулко взвизгнув, заряд ударил ближайшего пришельца в плечо. Тот взвыл, отшатнулся назад. На камни брызнула зеленая кровь. Но он не упал. Выпрямившись, он перевел яростный взгляд больших зеленых глаз на Альтоса и зарычал, обнажив ряд острых клыков. Второй заряд ударил его прямо в лицо. Его голова откинулась, он рухнул на землю, разметав по ней кучу крови и плоти. 

Пришелец рядом с павшим товарищем уже нацеливал оружие на Альтоса. Синий огонек вспыхнул, но тут браслет выстрелил градом искр, шоковая волна ударила хозяина и, все еще подергиваясь, пришелец рухнул замертво. Доктор нырнул за свое укрытие, и сразу два заряда прошили воздух там, где он только что стоял.

Скала, за которой укрывался Альтос, треснула под напором залпов, и град каменных осколков осыпал его, оставляя мелкие кровоточащие порезы на руках и лице. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как прямо на него, скаля жуткие длинные зубы, несется мощное туловище ракха. Он не успел выстрелить: пришелец скользнул в сторону, оттолкнулся от стены и приземлился прямо у него перед носом. Длинная рука метнулась к горлу, перехватила Альтоса и подняла над землей. Мощная хватка перекрыла кислород. В отчаянии Альтос замахнулся и со всей силы вонзил кулак в глаз противника. Удар оказался намного слабее, чем он ожидал, – в привычной боевой броне были увеличивавшие силу сервомоторы, которых теперь не хватало. Боль прошила руку до плеча, впрочем, своего он добился: пришелец вскрикнул, цепляясь здоровой рукой за слабое место, его хватка ослабла. Точным ударом ноги Альтос оттолкнулся от его груди и вывернулся. Приземлившись, он кувырком откатился в сторону, пригнулся, пропуская мимо себя мощную лапу, целившую когтями в лицо, и выстрелил почти в упор. Заряд пробил живот ракха, и тот мешком рухнул на пол.

Альтос резко развернулся к залу в поисках четвертого и последнего врага. Тот лежал в луже ничком, и тело его слегка дымилось – по-видимому, Доктор закоротил его устройство, пока тот стоял в воде, и вдвое усиленный разряд сжег его на месте.

Еще раз оглядевшись в поисках подкрепления и увидев, что опасность – по крайней мере, пока – миновала, Альтос осторожно, все еще помня прошлый раз, дал браслету мысленную команду отключения. Оружие моргнуло синей лампочкой и с тихим шелестом свернулось. Он выдохнул.

Доктор стоял посреди зала, с тоской глядя вокруг себя. На лице его была написана странная и слегка пугающая смесь отвращения и сожаления. Поймав вопросительный взгляд Альтоса, он вздохнул и опустил глаза на лежавшего у его ног мертвого ящера.

– У нас нет выбора, – глухо проговорил Альтос.

Доктор упрямо покачал головой.

– Выбор есть всегда.

Не дожидаясь возражений, он развернулся на пятках и шагнул к загипнотизированным пленникам. 

– Мы не сможем увести их отсюда, пока не отключим иллиций, – сказал он, тревожно поглядывая на мощный шар света у них над головой. Вместо ответа Альтос, не глядя вверх, поднял руку. В этот раз мысленная команда была увереннее. Прежде чем Доктор успел возразить, браслет на его руке развернулся, выпустил мощный свистящий залп и свернулся опять.

Генератор – или иллиций, как его называл Доктор, – вспыхнул и погас. Стены пещеры покачнулись от мощного взрыва, и зал тут же погрузился во тьму, разрываемую лишь тусклыми, неуверенными огоньками, слетавшими с поверхности кожи пленников.

– Молодец, – послышался из темноты саркастичный комментарий Доктора, но его тут же оборвал тихий, страдающий стон откуда-то из толпы пленников.

В тот же миг залу залили слабые, растерянные голоса. А вслед за ними пламя флемаров начало разрастаться, приобретая уверенность, силу, становясь все ярче, пока не осветило все вокруг в радиусе нескольких метров.

– Г-где мы?..

– Что… происходит?

– Мы… м-мы умерли?..

– Илланосарталар? Где ты?..

– Помогите… я ничего не вижу.

Доктор прочистил горло. Несколько пар глаз ошарашенно смотрели на него, словно гадая, не галлюцинация ли это.

– Всем привет, – жизнерадостно воскликнул повелитель времени, и ропот голосов стих. – Меня зовут Доктор, и я пришел вас спасти. Давайте-ка выбираться отсюда. Идите за мной. Тем, кто не может идти, пусть помогают остальные. Где Золаноренталар?

– Здесь, – послышался молодой голос. Доктор прорезался сквозь группу растерянных пленников и остановился около юноши, поддерживавшего под локоть старика. Вид у Золаноренталара был изможденный и, похоже, он был готов вот-вот потерять сознание. Пламя вокруг него лениво танцевало, моргая и подергиваясь, словно могло угаснуть в любое мгновение. Доктор заглянул ему в лицо, встревоженно нахмурился и перекинул его руку себе через плечо.

– Альтос? – позвал он, но спутник уже двигался к нему. Он перекинул на плечо вторую руку старика, и они двинулись в обратный путь, слыша за собой шарканье нескольких пар ног.

Долго, гораздо дольше, чем раньше, они брели по коридорам, по освещаемому лишь сверхъестественным светом флемаров тоннелю, пока наконец не выбрались к первому плазменному фонарю. Доктор оглянулся, пересчитывая спасенных и, удовлетворившись результатом, повел группу к выходу.

Когда они выбрались на поверхность, солнце стояло высоко над горой. После холода пещер жара показалась Альтосу практически невыносимой. На лбу мгновенно выступил пот, ноги стали подгибаться – сказывалась усталость. Адреналин наконец схлынул. Буквально источавшее ощущение безопасности синее пятно ТАРДИС маячило в отдалении.

Доктору, похоже, было немногим легче. Щурясь против яркого солнца, он осмотрел склон горы, словно выискивая кого-то.

– Нужно подобрать Ривер и Эллу и уходить, – обеспокоенно сказал он. – Они очень скоро поймут, что случилось.

Но женщины все не показывались, и через несколько минут их стала одолевать тревога. Оставив Золланоренталара на попечение соплеменников, они двинулись вдоль скалы. Доктор вынул отвертку, вскинул ее в воздух и сверился с данными. 

– Они должны выйти где-то здесь, – сказал он, указывая куда-то наверх, на беспорядочную группу тоннелей. Альтос поднял взгляд и увидел высокую арку тоннеля, наполовину заваленную камнями. Ту самую, в которой совсем недавно он последним залпом бластера пробил дыру, чтобы ринуться на подмогу Доктору и Ривер.

В тот же миг из щели вдруг вынырнула кудрявая голова Ривер. Выбравшись на поверхность и вытянув Эллу вслед за собой, она огляделась. Заметив мужчин, она помахала им рукой. Доктор ответил тем же.

И в это самое мгновение из-за склона горы послышалось пугающее жужжание, и, на миг затмив собой свет солнца, прямо над их головами вылетело два огромных уродливых чудовища – длинные корабли с узкими вытянутыми крыльями, по пять штук с каждой стороны. Под брюхом у них болтались большие клещи. 

Корабли резко нырнули вниз, словно хищные птицы, увидевшие добычу. Две клешни скользнули вниз. Одна из них перехватила Ривер поперек тела и, придавив скрюченными, словно паучьими, лапами к основанию, начала втягиваться наверх. Послышался крик Эллы, инстинктивно, но бессмысленно пытавшейся удержать ее, но их руки расцепились, и вторая клешня, скользнув, схватила вторую жертву. Оба корабля развернулись и, взмыв в небо, полетели прочь.

– РИВЕР!!! – Доктор рванулся вперед, но Альтос перехватил его за пояс, оттаскивая за ближайшее укрытие. Побившись пару секунд, Доктор с удивительной ловкостью сумел вывернуть руку из его хватки. Между его пальцев сверкнула звуковая отвертка. Доктор пихнул Альтоса приподнялся и нацелил устройство на медленно поднимающиеся корабли. Но не успел он нажать кнопку, как его толкнула в сторону рука Альтоса.

– Ты рехнулся?! Они разобьются!

– Предлагаешь бросить их?! – рявкнул в ответ Доктор, хотя в глубине души понимал, что он прав.

Корабли, взмыв в небо, резко взяли с места и рванули по направлению к вздымавшейся за горой черной башне. Альтос проследил за ними взглядом, а затем обернулся. Доктор все так же стоял на колене, тяжело опираясь об острый выступ скалы, и в его глазах плескалась жуткая смесь боли, отчаяния и лютой, сжигающей ненависти. Такое выражение Альтосу доводилось видеть лишь на войне.

– Мы вытащим их, – жестко сказал Альтос, надеясь, что его слова достигнут разума повелителя времени. Тот отреагировал с неожиданной, нечеловеческой скоростью. Рука его метнулась к воротнику куртки Альтоса и, сжав его в крепкой хватке, швырнула на землю. От удара он на мгновение задохнулся, но тут же пришел в себя, вовремя, чтобы успеть перехватить запястье нависшего над ним Доктора. 

– Я мог их спасти, идиот! – в отчаянно злобе выкрикнул тот, слегка тряхнув Альтоса. Сделав быстрый глубокий вдох, он сильнее сжал руку Доктора и точным, сильным, но осторожным ударом оттолкнул его прочь. Доктор от неожиданности потерял равновесие и упал, приложившись спиной о камень, но совершенно не подав вида, что удар причинил ему боль. 

Альтос взвился на ноги, подобранный и напряженный, готовый отразить новое нападение – но того не последовало. Доктор смотрел на него снизу вверх, закинув руку за край скалы, и глаза его, казалось, были способны метать искры. Альтос перевел дух, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце, подавить злость.

– Ты бы их убил, – медленно проговорил он, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие. 

Повисла тишина. Альтос выпрямил согнутую в боевой стойке спину.

– Я знаю, что ты ее любишь, Доктор, – тихо проговорил он. – И я обещаю, мы их вытащим. Поверь, я хочу этого не меньше, чем ты. Но это нужно сделать с умом. Если бы их хотели убить – они были бы уже мертвы. У нас есть время. Нужно отвести флемаров в безопасное место, успокоиться и продумать стратегию.

Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. Доктор не удостоил его взгляда. Оттолкнувшись от камня, он медленно поднялся на ноги и, засунув в карманы трясущиеся ладони, развернулся и зашагал прочь, к столпившимся невдалеке освобожденным пленникам. 

Испустив дрожащий тревожный вздох, Альтос обернулся, с грустью посмотрев на черный монолит корабля пришельцев, и двинулся за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Иллицием называется первый луч спинного плавника рыб-удильщиков, вытягивающийся над головой и имеющий на конце светящуюся приманку – эску.


	8. На вес золота

Толпа растерянных, постепенно приходящих в себя флемаров ожидала их в тени скалы. Они собрались в круг, сгрудившись над сидевшим на земле старейшиной. Один из юношей поддерживал его спину. Голова Золланоренталара повисла, волосы закрывали лицо, но он был в сознании – или некоем его подобии.

Доктор подошел к ним, и пленники почтительно расступились, пропуская его к старейшине. Повелитель времени опустился перед ним на корточки и коснулся руки. Золланоренталар приподнял голову, бросил на него взгляд блеклых глаз. В лице его что-то изменилось, сломалось. Тень пробежала по нему. Тень мрачного узнавания. Доктор неловко улыбнулся, очевидно не зная, что сказать и сделать. Его руки все еще дрожали от перенесенного испуга и неудавшейся драки с Альтосом, но он старательно пытался это скрыть.

– Доктор?

По рядам выживших прокатился тихий благоговейный ропот. Отовсюду слышались тихие восклицания: «Это он?», «Он здесь?», «Вестник?». Повелитель времени улыбнулся еще шире, хотя губы его оставались плотно сжаты, щеки бледны, а в глазах плескалась печаль. Он коротко вздохнул.

– Рад тебя видеть, Зола.

Старик нахмурился.

– Никто не называл меня этим именем уже много сотен лет, – сказал он и, освободив ладонь из пальцев Доктора, вдруг потянулся и подушечками пальцев коснулся его лица, словно проверяя, не призрак ли стоял перед ним. Доктор не дрогнул ни на мгновение, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на старика все с той же вселенской грустью в глазах. – Но ты... ты не изменился ни на день. Шестьсот лет. Ты такой, каким я тебя помню.

Доктор мягко улыбнулся, и это движение словно спугнуло пальцы старика. Он отдернул руку.

– Я же говорил, – негромко сказал Доктор, очевидно припоминая какую-то прошлую историю и прошлый разговор. – Это долгая история. И, если мы все сумеем выбраться отсюда живыми, я с удовольствием ее тебе расскажу.

Зола беззубо улыбнулся.

– То же ты говорил в прошлый раз, Доктор. – Его улыбка тут же погасла. – Ты опоздал.

Доктор, словно ждал этих слов, повесил голову, вмиг как-то ссутулился и сжался, словно щенок, которого отчитывали за то, что он нагадил на ковер.

– Мне… очень жаль, старый друг. Твое сообщение было неразборчивым. – Он запнулся, не давая себе продолжить оправдания. – Я подвел тебя. Прости.

Зола вздохнул, обводя взглядом своих понурых соплеменников.

– Что сделано, то сделано, Доктор, – без тени упрека мудро провозгласил он, повторяя слова Эллы. – Ты здесь, и это главное. Ты можешь спасти нас? Тех… кто остался.

Доктор вздохнул и поднялся, глядя на старика сверху вниз.

– Я сделаю все, что смогу. 

Зола улыбнулся.

– Мне этого достаточно.

Доктор помог ему подняться.

– В ТАРДИС? – спросил Альтос. Повелитель времени покачал головой.

– Нет. Они знают о ней. Ракхам не проникнуть внутрь, но они могли оставить засаду. Я не хочу рисковать флемарами.

– Есть одно место, – прохрипел обессиленный Золаноренталар, кивнув куда-то в сторону от горы. – Я хотел увести народ туда, но не успел. Ракхи не знают о нем. Оно… – он помялся, – защищено. 

– Где это?

– Я покажу, – один из юношей вышел вперед, и они двинулись вслед за ним.

С полчаса они шли сквозь пустыню по прямой, все больше удаляясь от шахт, когда впереди наконец выросла большая красная скала. Завернув за нее, они оказались в легкой, прохладной тени. Там группа неожиданно остановилась.

– И где ваше безопасное место? – оглядываясь, спросил Альтос. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме песков, сухих веток да камней. Ничего похожего на тайное убежище.

Доктор вдруг выпрямился, повел головой – и усмехнулся.

– Вглядись внимательно, Альтос. Что ты видишь. Уголком. Глаза?

Альтос не понял, что он имел в виду, но на всякий случай сосредоточился. И – удивительное дело – где-то на границе поля зрения он увидел, как под самой скалой зашевелился воздух. По нему пробежала мелкая рябь, и неожиданно из ниоткуда возникла большая деревянная хижина с тяжелой дверью.

– Твою мать, – выдохнул он, вызвав на губах Доктора гордую улыбку.

– Фильтр восприятия, – пояснил он и повернулся к Золаноренталару. – Откуда он здесь, Зола?

В уголке глаза старика сверкнула хитрая искорка.

– Ты оставил его здесь, Доктор, шестьсот лет назад. Думаю, ты улетал в спешке.

Доктор рассмеялся пустым, звенящим смехом. 

В хижине оказалось прохладно, неуютно и пусто – мебели здесь почти не было. Соплеменники опустили старейшину на найденное в углу одеяло, и он обессиленно вздохнул. Юноши и девушки тут же разошлись по хижине в поисках тайников с едой, питьем, одеялами и прочей утварью. Доктор уселся перед стариком прямо на пол, скрестив ноги и подперев голову кулаками.

– Зола, что здесь случилось? Что произошло три года назад?

Старик вздохнул и начал рассказ. Часть его Доктор, вероятно, уже слышал от Эллы, но для Альтоса, все это время проведшего без сознания, каждое слово было новым.

С тех пор, как Доктор победил ужасное чудовище и улетел, прошло шестьсот лет. Шестьсот тихих, мирных лет. Флемары продолжали заниматься добычей золота, жизнь постепенно возвращалась в привычную колею, народ стал забывать произошедшее, и о Докторе вскоре уже вспоминали как о легендарном Вестнике. Поблизости от Лара появлялись лишь редкие дозорные корабли Империи.

А затем, три года назад, неожиданно все изменилось. Огромная черная башня опустилась в пустыне неподалеку от Ренты. В первый же день ракхи – хотя тогда у них еще не было имени – забрали нескольких флемаров и убили других. Тех, кого унесли жуткие корабли-насекомые, больше никогда не видели.

Затем пришельцы пришли в шахты. Они убили всех, кто работал там в то время, разрушили инструменты и установили свои машины. Они стали вычерпывать золото, словно песок в пустыне – так быстро, что за пять лет они могли истощить богатые недра, которые должны были прослужить флемарам многие поколения. Жители Ренты и двух ближайших секторов не раз поднимали восстание, пытались изгнать захватчиков с планеты, но они не были воинами, да и оружие их ни на что не годилось по сравнению со смертоносными пушками ракхов. Пришельцы убивали без разбора, начали бить по самым слабым местам. Они знали, как не дать флемарам вернуть к жизни погибших, знали все их сильные и слабые стороны.

А затем, неожиданно, они улетели. Корабль просто вырвал свое основание из сухой земли, оставив огромный кратер, взмыл в небеса и исчез. На краткий миг забыв о своем горе, народ вздохнул с облегчением.

Однако радость была недолгой. Спустя несколько дней появился новый корабль. Он вонзился в шахты, прямо в тело горы, где и оставался до сих пор. А следом за ним десятки кораблей-башен посыпались на Лар, вонзаясь в планету, словно иглы. На поселения хлынули полчища чудовищ, убивая всех, кого видели, сравнивая дома с землей. Они не желали говорить, не желали слушать – они прилетели убивать и черпать золото. Через несколько месяцев от флемаров осталась лишь горстка выживших. Оставшиеся два с половиной года они прятались, перебегая от одной норы к другой, время от времени совершая жалкие, трусливые набеги на дозорных, бродивших между скал по двое-трое. Эти мелкие победы воодушевили выживших, но они же сделали их самоуверенными и, следовательно, слепыми. И, в конце концов, ракхи нашли их. 

– И теперь, – закончил Золаноренталар, со вздохом обводя взглядом своих соплеменников, – перед тобой все, что осталось от моего народа. Пламя Лара почти угасло.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Зола, я не понимаю. Где же Империя? Неужели за три года они не заподозрили неладное?

Золаноренталар печально потупился.

– Мы не знаем. Может быть, они бросили нас. Может, и нет. Может, захватчики блокируют все коммуникации на планете и уничтожают патрули. Мы почти ничего не видели, сидя в пещерах.

Собравшиеся вокруг флемары с тоской опустили головы.

– Это еще не конец, – проговорил Доктор, сжав его плечо. – Мы можем улететь отсюда. Спасем Ривер и Эллу – и улетим в ТАРДИС. Я найду для вас другой мир или доставлю на одну из планет Империи, где вы сможете начать новую жиз…

– Нет, Доктор, – покачал головой старик. Медальон на его груди слабо блеснул. – Мы не можем оставить планету. Пока жива хоть горстка флемаров, Лар не падет. Но, даже если бы мы улетели, эти чудовища отправились бы за нами. Многие планеты Империи богаты золотом – рано или поздно, они придут и туда. Мы нигде не будем в безопасности. Мы должны остановить их.

Окружавшие их флемары единогласно закивали. Альтос почувствовал укол в сердце. Выражения их лиц были ему хорошо знакомы. Это было упрямство людей, потерявших надежду и готовых совершить последний отчаянный, но благородный Поступок. Сколько их таких было, там, на войне: солдатов, с голыми руками кидавшихся на пехоту далеков, когда заканчивались патроны; истребителей, оставшихся в одиночестве и бросающихся таранить летающие тарелки. Готовых уйти из жизни – но уйти с крепкой, пусть и бессмысленной надеждой сделать что-то важное, храброе, запоминающееся.

– Но… н-но это всего лишь один флот, Зола! – недоуменно запинаясь, возразил Доктор. – Десяток кораблей – еще не вся раса. Даже если вы победите их здесь и сейчас – другие прилетят на планеты Империи! Вы должны выжить, чтобы рассказать им об этом, предупредить их!

Зола вдруг выпрямил спину. Окружавшее его пламя загорелось ярче, сильнее, увереннее. От него словно повеяло жаром костра.

– Мы члены Империи, Доктор, но наш долг лежит лишь перед нами – перед флемарами, перед Ларом. И мы должны спасти свою планету – или погибнуть, пытаясь это сделать.

Альтос неожиданно испытал глубокое уважение к этому дряхлому, но такому сильному духом старику. К окружавшим их беженцам – тощим, слабым, усталым, испуганным, – в этот момент словно преобразившимся. В их взглядах вдруг вспыхнуло пламя, кулаки сами собой сжались.

– Но… но…

– Оставь их, Доктор, – тихо сказал Альтос, и все глаза в комнате обратились к нему, словно его заметили лишь сейчас. – Эта цель – все, что у них осталось.

Доктор нахмурился и послал ему обжигающий взгляд, но старейшина вдруг улыбнулся.

– Твой друг понимает, Доктор, – сказал он и обратился к Альтосу: – Ты видел войну, не так ли, юноша?

Альтос кивнул.

– Достаточно, чтобы хватило на остаток жизни, – мрачно ответил он и, подумав, добавил: – Как и Доктор, я полагаю. Просто там, где я видел реальность жизни и смерти, он упорно видит надежду. Он все еще хочет спасти всех, даже зная, что не сможет этого делать.

Их с Доктором взгляды пересеклись. Несколько мгновений висела напряженная тишина. Казалось, Доктор хотел что-то сказать, но то ли не нашел слов, то ли передумал. В конце концов, он первым отвел глаза.

– Думаю, это не так плохо, – закончил Альтос. Взглянув на Золаноренталара, он увидел, что старик кивает, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль. Наконец, с мешками и большими бадьями воды вернулись флемары.

– Хорошо, – после долгого молчания неожиданно громко сказал Доктор и, поднимаясь, так звонко хлопнул ладонями по коленям, что все присутствующие вздрогнули. В его голосе слышались нотки обиды. – Хотите сражаться – вперед. Но сначала нам нужно спасти Ривер и Эллу.

– Ты думаешь, они еще живы? – с заметной тревогой и толикой надежды спросил Золаноренталар, принимая у одного из юношей глиняную чашку с водой. Альтос запоздало вспомнил, что Элла тоже была флемаром. Странно, как скоро он стал считать ее одной из «своих». 

– Думаю, да, – кивнул Доктор, улыбнувшись девушке, протянувшей воды и ему. Он сделал большой глоток и вздохнул. Только получив свою порцию и осушив ее, Альтос внезапно осознал, как велика была его жажда. В конце концов, они провели в этой пустыне уже много часов. – Нет никакого смысла забирать на свою базу тех, кого ты хочешь убить. 

Альтос мысленно закатил глаза.

– Почему тогда их забрали? – спросил он. – Им не нужны ни рабы, ни информация.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Им не нужна информация, которую могут дать _флемары_ – они узнали все, что хотели, еще три года назад. Но Ривер – не флемар. И я ручаюсь они еще никогда не видели никого, подобного ей. Как ни противно это признавать, она привлечет их интерес, – он поймал обеспокоенный взгляд старика и поспешно добавил: – И я уверен, что она сумеет защитить Эллануренталар.

– Будем надеяться, Доктор, – вздохнул старик. – Будем надеяться.

 

Ей казалось, она кружится в бесконечном танце в белизне Вечного пламени. Мягкое, уютное, легкое тепло окружало ее, словно покрывало, отгоняя прочь страхи, желания, сомнения. Ей ничего не хотелось, кроме как вечно греться у этого огня, рядом с которым привычное, родное, заботливое жаркое солнце Лара казалось ледяным или обжигающим, недобрым. Мир вокруг был наполнен белизной. Она не помнила, как оказалась здесь. Сначала казалось, что произошло что-то плохое, но белое пламя вытесняло дурные мысли, и вскоре она забыла. Она забыла бы собственное имя, если бы кто-то невидимый не напоминал ей его, врываясь в белоснежный туман, резко, дерзко. Туман отзывался на это, сгущаясь еще плотнее, огонь становился еще теплее, еще приветливее, словно тот, другой, был чужаком, которому не место было в сердце Великого пламени.

Она смутно помнила, что так оно и было. Затем белизна поглотила и эту мысль.

Но тот, другой, был упорен. Туман сгущался все больше, а чужак становился все агрессивнее. Он врывался в уютное тепло, оставляя щели, сквозь которые начинало тянуть холодным сквозняком. В беззвучную тишину вдруг ворвался звук, в котором она едва узнала голос.

– Элла!

Затем голос снова исчез, увязнув в белоснежном мареве. И снова она оказалась в одиночестве в вязком, душном тепле. Беззвучие опустилось на нее, словно купол. Даже треск пламени не проникал сюда.

Эта мысль – странная, неожиданная, вдруг поселила сомнение, которое уже не смог прогнать туман. Как могло Вечное пламя, породившее огонь, породившее всех созданий огня, не говорить? Эта мгновенно мелькнувшая мысль, эта минута слабости словно сломала что-то в окружавшем ее пространстве. Белизна начала медленно, неуверенно сереть, сворачиваться, сжиматься. До нее снова донесся голос:

– Элла, очнись!

В пустой, почти безжизненный, замерший разум пришло странное слово: «река». И в тот же миг мысли ее стали яснее и крепче. Окружавшее ее тепло из вязкого сделалось затягивающим, из душного – удушающим. Она не знала, откуда явилось это слово – на Ларе никогда не было рек, не было источников воды, кроме собиравшегося в пещерах конденсата да песка, из которого ее получали химическим образом. Но ребенком она слышала о реках: иногда патруль Империи останавливался в их поселениях, и тогда все окрестные дети сбегались поглазеть на пришельцев и послушать их истории. Они рассказывали о невозможных мирах, где солнце вставало на другой стороне планеты, где ветки кустов были гибкими и сочными, где все вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, было зелено, где вода иногда разливалась на долгие, долгие дни пути. Где даже сухую землю иногда прорезали длинные потоки влаги, которые местные жители называли реками. Она даже помнила это слово на имперском языке: _ривейр_.

Ривейр. Ри-вейр. Ривер.

Сознание вернулось к ней так резко, что Элла едва не задохнулась от резко нахлынувшего потока ощущений. Окружавшее со всех сторон тепло схлынуло, мгновенно окунув ее в пронзающий холод. Белоснежное сияние Вечного пламени превратилось в ослепляющий искусственный свет. Задыхаясь, она шумно забрала ртом воздух, дернулась, вырываясь из плена невидимых рук, и ее подхватил кто-то – кто-то теплый, кто-то осторожный. Мягко поддерживая ее, Ривер помогла Элле опуститься на прохладный пол, все время прижимая ладонь к ее глазам.

– Элла, не смотри наверх! Не смотри на свет! – наконец сумела разобрать она.

Несколько мгновений прошло, прежде чем утих звон в ушах, и к Элле вернулся дар речи.

– Ч-что про… произошло? – глухо и хрипло спросила она, послушно опуская глаза в иссиня-черный, гладкий как стекло пол. – Что это было?

Ривер несколько мгновений помолчала, очевидно, подбирая слова.

– Какое-то гипнотическое устройство, – в голосе ее звучало отвращение. – Должно быть, они используют его, чтобы сделать пленников… покладистее.

Элла глубоко вдохнула и отодвинула от себя руку Ривер, стараясь не поднимать взгляда. Голова ее постепенно расчищалась. Она начинала вспоминать последние события.

Они находились в небольшой комнате, стены и пол в которой были сделаны из одинакового иссиня-черного, жесткого материала, похожего на смесь металла и камня. Они были гладкими, равномерными и абсолютно чистыми. Сверху, с потолка, лился ослепительный белый свет, но Элла не решалась снова посмотреть на него.

Хватило и одного раза.

– Как думаешь, они спаслись? – спросила она.

Ривер уселась рядом с ней, скрестив ноги и нервно теребя пальцами завязку сапога.

– Они были далеко, и истребителя было всего два, – рассудила она, глядя себе под ноги. – Если Доктор достаточно умен – а я на это все же надеюсь, – они сразу же ушли в безопасное место.

Она опустила взгляд.

– Был бы у меня бластер, – посетовала она. – Но, похоже, они хорошо разбираются в оружии. Ну, по крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы распознать его. Ну, или не совсем, – добавила она, приподнимая руку, на кисти которой был закреплен коричневый кожаный браслет, под крышкой которого, судя по мелькавшим огонькам, скрывалась какая-то техника. Ривер откинула крышку, попыталась нажать несколько кнопок, но ничего не произошло. – Они проглядели манипулятор, но по какой-то причине здесь он бесполезен. Возможно, какие-то помехи. Или излучение. 

– Проклятье, если бы у меня с собой был мой компьютер, – снова заговорила она после некоторого молчания. – Но я оставила его в ТАРДИС. А, впрочем, – тут же осекла она себя, – возможно, и он бы здесь не работал.

Элла откинулась назад, прижимаясь спиной к стене и, словно завороженная, следила за пальцами Ривер, дергающими, гладящими, перетирающими несчастный шнурок, покрытый красноватой пустынной пылью. Свет манил к себе, и ей нужно было на чем-то закрепить взгляд. Впервые за эти годы она не знала, что делать, что сказать. Все это время она словно катилась вниз с горы. Прячась по разным хлипким убежищам, сжимая пальцем курок винтовки, удобно и привычно лежащей наперевес в руках, выцеливая в маленький зрачок прицела голову дозорного, удирая и скрываясь за скалами, она убеждала себя в том, что делает важное дело, что делает его сама, по собственному желанию и по собственной инициативе. Но, на деле, она просто следовала за остальными, летела с пустынным ветром. К чему теперь было это от себя скрывать? Она шла за толпой, а толпа, словно стадо, брела на бойню.

Она всегда думала, будто знает, что делает. Будто у нее есть опыт в ведении этой войны, будто она повидала все, что только можно было повидать. Именно поэтому ее так поразил спор Доктора и Альтоса: в их словах и лицах сквозили ужасы, боль и потери, к которым она не подходила и близко. Страх, которого она не ведала. Ненависть, которой никогда не испытывала. И сейчас, сидя у холодной стены, поджав под себя ноги и слушая обволокшую их тишину, прерываемую лишь тихим, чуть хрипловатым дыханием Ривер, она еще больше ощутила свое заблуждение. Она всегда следовала за другими – за Золаноренталаром, за Ферраноренталаром, и никто не научил ее, что делать, если их не окажется рядом. 

А, впрочем, какой толк был бы сейчас от них? Никто не возвращался с корабля ракхов, чтобы рассказать о нем.

Глаза вдруг ощутимо закололо.

– Мы здесь умрем, – сказала Элланаренталар неожиданно для себя. Еще неожиданней было то, что голос ее оставался ровным и спокойным, словно она не предсказывала их скорую и неизбежную смерть, а констатировала начало песчаной бури или заход солнца. Он чувствовала странное отупение, словно мысли ее облили клейким, тягучим маслом. – Мы умрем на этом корабле, и никто даже не узнает об этом.

Ривер вдруг отпустила шнурок и, круто развернувшись к ней, обожгла ее взглядом, в котором одновременно читалась жалость и ненависть.

– Не смей, – проговорила она тихо и вкрадчиво, с легким оттенком угрозы. – Не смей так говорить, – повторила она уже мягче. – Я попадала и в худшие передряги. Мы выберемся.

Слова Ривер были проникнуты строгой, жесткой, не терпящей возражения уверенностью, но та так и не сумели пробиться сквозь отупляющее гипнотическое марево и заразить Эллу. Видя это, Ривер сжала ее плечи обеими руками и, легонько встряхнув, заставила посмотреть в глаза.

– Мы выберемся, – повторила она. – Главное – не позволяй себе сдаться. Одно мгновение сомнения, и… – она вдруг щелкнула пальцами, – тебе конец. 

– Ривер, никто никогда не возвращался отсюда живым. Тому должна быть причина.

Ривер решительно кивнула.

– Естественно. Хочешь знать, какая?

Элла обескураженно хлопнула ресницами.

– Они не были мной, – ответила Ривер на свой же вопрос. – Они не были тобой. Их погубили не эти чудовища – их погубило отчаяние. Никогда. Не. Сдавайся. Ты меня поняла?

Настоящая, резкая, терпкая угроза, прозвучавшая в последних словах Ривер, отрезвила Эллу. Страх схлынул, оставив после себя неприятный, но безвредный осадок в глубине души. Она подавила рвавшиеся наружу слезы, глубоко вздохнула и кивнула. В тот же миг на губах Ривер расцвела улыбка.

– Умница.

В это мгновение где-то в глубине комнаты послышался громкий лязг, скрип. Обе женщины вздрогнули и вскочили на ноги, глядя на отъезжающую панель в стене: Элла – затравленно и тревожно, но уже с большей уверенностью, чем прежде, Ривер – пристально и угрожающе. Она была похожа на тигрицу, защищающую своих детенышей. Почувствовав, как Ривер стискивает ее плечо, Элла одновременно с недовольством и благодарностью поняла, что детенышем была она.

Сквозь открывшийся широкий проход в комнату скользнули два пришельца. Их круглые глаза хищно воззрились на пленниц. Оба они были вооружены браслетами. В ярком свете гипнотического генератора по их чешуе побежали отсветы, становясь все ярче по мере приближения к груди. Вглядевшись, Элла заметила, что там, между плечами и животом, чешуя затвердевала, становясь гладкой и твердой, словно кость. Тонкая линия, прорезавшая ее сверху вниз, обозначала границу этой массы: грудь пришельцев закрывала крепкая, но подвижная пластина. На мгновение в сознании пробежала любопытная мысль: что она защищала?

Пришельцы остановились в двух шагах от них, не отрывая взгляда от Ривер, сверлившей их вызывающим взглядом. На Эллу они обращали внимания не больше, чем на двухвостую ящерицу в пустыне.

– Что ты? – неожиданно спросил один из них, обращаясь к Ривер. Элла затаила дыхание: она ни разу еще не слышала, чтобы ракхи говорили на их языке. Голос у него был неприятный, грубый, хриплый, шелестящий, словно шипение змеи. Слова он выговаривал с трудом.

Ривер, заметно озадаченная вопросом, вздернула было брови, но затем на лице ее отразилось понимание, и она вдруг помрачнела. И промолчала.

Пришельцы переглянулись. Из горла того, который до сих пор молчал, раздалось негромкое рычание, свист, шепот. Второй ответил ему тем же. А затем шагнул вперед и, грубо схватив Ривер за предплечье, поволок к выходу.

Эллу захлестнула паника.

– Стойте! Не трогайте ее! – крикнула она, кидаясь следом. Не раздумывая, оставшийся позади пришелец размахнулся и ударил ее по голове. Элла вскрикнула и упала, но гневная тирада застряла у нее в горле, когда, подняв взгляд, она наткнулась на голубоватый огонек браслета на его руке.

Ривер круто развернулась, рванувшись из крепкой хватки пришельца, но вырваться не сумела.

– НЕТ! – рявкнула она. В голосе ее сквозил испуг, но большую часть его занимали ярость и повелительный тон. – Не смей! Если ты убьешь ее, ты ничего от меня не получишь!

– Флемар не нужен, – нескладно прохрипел ракх, не сводя с Эллы прицела. – Ты дашь все нужно, хочешь нет.

– Нет, если я убью себя, – неожиданно низким голосом выдавила Ривер в ответ. Ящер издал странный гортанный звук и вполоборота повернул к ней голову. – Ты правильно заметил: я не флемар. Ты не знаешь, на что способно мое тело и на что способна я. Если я умру, мое тело потеряет все свойства, отличающие меня от нее. Вы ничего не выясните. И, поверь, – добавила она с угрозой, – я могу умереть, просто подумав об этом, и вы мне не помешаете. 

– Ложь, – проговорил державший Ривер пришелец, но в голосе его послышалась неуверенность. Ривер победоносно улыбнулась уголком губ.

– Ты хочешь это проверить?

Несколько секунд царила гнетущая тишина. Элла, словно загипнотизированная, смотрела на крошечный синий огонек, на голубоватую голографическую панель прицела. Ракх косился на Ривер, нервно моргая. Наконец, он принял решение. Его рука с оружием опустилась, коротко скрипнув, браслет вернулся в прежнюю форму. Ривер заметно выдохнула.

Пришельцы развернулись и, уволакивая Ривер вслед за собой, покинули комнату. Дверь со скрежетом закрылась. Элла осталась одна.

 

– Ты уверен, что это сработает?

Альтос опустился на корточки рядом с Доктором, который, сидя на полу, делал что-то со своей отверткой и небольшим куском металла, опутанным разношерстными проводами, с присоединенным миниатюрным мониторчиком. Это чудовищно нелепое устройство он собрал из нашедшегося в хижине металлолома и деталей, выкопанных из карманов, остальное содержимое которых небольшой горкой лежало рядом. Альтос никогда не видел, чтобы самые обыкновенные карманы могли вместить такое количество нужных и ненужных вещей – от деталей ТАРДИС до конфетных оберток и странного вида круглых черных очков в пластиковой оправе. До последних Доктор не дал Альтосу даже дотронуться – он молча ударил спутника по руке и поспешно и бережно убрал очки во внутренний карман пиджака. Взгляд у него при этом был странный.

– Спасибо за твою неувядающую уверенность в моих способностях, – язвительно огрызнулся Доктор, так низко склонившись над своим жутким творением, что его густая челка упала на глаза, а нос едва не касался искрящих проводов.

– Просто хочу быть готовым ко всему, – безразлично пожал плечами Альтос. За этот день – два? три? он уже потерял счет проведенным на Ларе часам – он научился игнорировать выпады повелителя времени.

– Я знаю, что делаю, Альтос, – нетерпеливо отозвался Доктор, проводя жужжащей отверткой над устройством. То неожиданно выкинуло несколько искр, пискнуло и тихо, настойчиво загудело. Доктор удовлетворенно улыбнулся. – Отлично.

– И… что это такое?

Доктор поднялся, отряхнул штаны от мелких крупинок песка, который они принесли снаружи, и, убрав отвертку в карман, повертел устройство в руках. Вибрация едва заметно усилилась. Доктор вдруг бросил устройство Альтосу, и тот – слава солдатской реакции! – поймал его.

– Телепатический сканер, – пояснил Доктор, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь с пятки на мысок. На губах его играла обманчивая улыбка: глаза его были темны и мрачны. – Он запрограммирован улавливать синаптические волны… расы, к которой принадлежит Ривер. Это облегчит ее поиск на том корабле. Тебе это пригодится, когда мы разделимся.

Альтос из любопытства повернулся вокруг своей оси, и сканер снова завибрировал сильнее, когда крошечная антеннка, притороченная сбоку корпуса, указала в сторону оставленных ими позади шахт. Когда он вернулся в прежнее положение, прибор вдруг ощутимо задрожал. Альтос вскинул взгляд на Доктора, на которого в этот раз указывала антенна. Его одолело сомнение, и это наверняка отразилось на его лице. Однако Доктор молчал и делал вид, что ничего не происходит.

– А ты? – спросил Альтос, переводя взгляд со странного, не особенно надежного на вид устройства на Доктора и обратно.

– У меня есть отвертка и это, – ответил тот, коснувшись указательным пальцем своего виска. 

– Ты… можешь ее найти… вот так? – глупо спросил Альтос, не успев остановится.

– Если очень постараюсь, – Доктор пожал плечами.

– Твое устройство может не подействовать, Доктор, – раздался вдруг из угла голос Золаноренталара. Старик по-прежнему сидел на одеялах, скрестив под собой ноги и задумчиво прислушиваясь к их разговору. Доктор, не вынимая ладоней из карманов, всем телом повернулся к нему, улыбка на его губах погасла. В глазах был написан немой вопрос. Старейшина сел поудобнее, явно пытаясь скрыть то, как неуютно ему стало под потяжелевшим взглядом повелителя времени.

– Несмотря на страх, укоренившийся в моем народе перед кораблем ракхов, – начал он, – многие из наших юношей в последние годы погрузились в отчаяние. Некоторые из них предпринимали попытки проникнуть туда и если не спасти своих друзей и близких, то хотя бы узнать, что там происходит. Те, кому удавалось попасть внутрь, так и не вернулись, но другие – которые оставались снаружи, на связи с пропавшими, – говорили, будто в глубине корабля наше оружие отказывало. Ружья, как одно, переставали стрелять, коммуникационные устройства выходили из строя. 

Доктор нахмурился.

– Должно быть, у них установлены мощные защитные поля, – предположил Альтос. – Глушилки. Они воздействуют на технологию.

Доктор снова пожал плечами.

– Возможно. Или это, или на корабле присутствует радиация, нарушающая работу техники. Видел радиационный фон, излучаемый ракхами?

– Но как же тогда работает их собственная технология? Компьютеры? Эти браслеты? 

Несколько секунд Доктор молчал, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. Затем махнул рукой.

– Ни малейшего понятия. Может быть, дело в источнике питания – я еще никогда не встречал технологию, работающую на золоте. Это было бы логично, если бы было возможно. Впрочем, – поправил он сам себя, – полагаю, во Вселенной все возможно.

– Я просто хочу сказать, Вестник, чтобы ты не слишком полагался на оружие и устройства. Они могут тебя подвести, – уверенно заявил Золаноренталар и, тут же отвернувшись, умолк.

Доктор и Альтос переглянулись. Альтос решительно сунул сканер в карман форменной куртки.

– Я испытаю удачу, – сказал он. – К тому же, у меня есть оружие, которое гарантированно _будет_ работать на корабле.

Доктор отвернулся и, в очередной раз пожав плечами, двинулся к выходу.

– Оставайтесь здесь, Зола, – на ходу, не оборачиваясь, бросил он. Голос его был глухим и мрачным. – Мы скоро вернемся.

– Хорошо. – К удивлению Альтоса, старик не стал предлагать помощь. Это выглядело странно. Если Доктор когда-то спас их, почему они так откровенно не рвутся ему на помощь? Ведь Элла одна из них, в конце же концов. Бросив быстрый взгляд на старейшину флемаров, он последовал за Доктором.

– Почему бы им не помочь? – спросил он, когда они оказались снаружи и вышли из-под фильтра восприятия. В тот же миг на Альтоса всей своей тяжестью обрушилась удушающая жара.

Доктор не ответил. Широко шагая, он решительно удалялся от вновь ставшей невидимой хижины по направлению к маячившей вдали горе, из-за которой вздымалась в небо пугающая черная башня. У Альтоса щемило сердце от одной только мысли о том, что сейчас могло происходить с Эллой и Ривер.

– Доктор?.. – настойчиво позвал он, поняв, что ответа не дождется. Но Доктор продолжал молчать, упорно и зло – почему-то Альтос был в этом уверен, хоть и не видел лица повелителя времени, который шел так быстро, что он едва за ним поспевал. 

Поднявшийся пустынный ветер всколыхнул песчаные дюны, бросая россыпи песка им в лицо, облепляя одежду. Альтос торопливо догонял Доктора, чувствуя в кармане тяжесть сканера, а на руке – крепкие металлические объятия инопланетного браслета. От жары тот постепенно нагревался, и ощущение стало понемногу напоминать тот миг, когда устройство сплавлялось с его кожей. На миг Альтосу показалось, что он снова чувствует тошнотворный запах горелой кожи и поспешно заговорил снова, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных воспоминаний:

– Хорошо, вот еще что: мы на другом конце Вселенной, почему флемары говорят на нашем языке?

Со стороны Доктора донеслась язвительная усмешка.

– И все-то вы одинаковые. Столько лет, эпох, столетий, тысячи миров, колоний – а вы все еще считаете, что Вселенная вращается вокруг вас.

– Не понял, – медленно проговорил Альтос, пытаясь сообразить, к чему он клонит. Доктор вдруг резко остановился и развернулся. В глаза его Альтос ясно прочел недовольство.

– Флемары не говорят на «нашем» языке, – сказал он резко. Однако в тоне его при следующих словах послышалось нечто, похожее на гордость. – Напротив, если бы ты спросил у них, они бы сказали, что ты говоришь на их языке. Это телепатическое поле ТАРДИС – оно проникает в твой разум и переводит все, что ты слышишь и видишь. И говоришь. Так что не воспринимай все происходящее на свой счет.

Последняя фраза Доктора, которую тот обронил, судя по выражению его лица, уже случайно, заставила Альтоса удивленно выгнуть бровь. 

– Что с тобой такое? – не выдержав, спросил он. Доктор нахмурился, но тут же потупился. Прикрыв глаза, он вздохнул и вдруг, спустя несколько молчаливых мгновений, которые нарушал лишь свист ветра да едва слышный шорох песка под ногами, выдавил:

– Это моя вина.

Альтос подошел к нему.

– Что?

– Всё, – мгновенно вздернув голову, Доктор прямо посмотрел ему в глаза – дерзко, с вызовом, какой обычно можно увидеть у отчаявшегося человека, которому нечего терять. – Все, что здесь произошло, все эти жизни, вся эта кровь – все это на моей совести. Я опоздал. Флемары погибли из-за меня. Я мог остановить вторжение, пока это был лишь один корабль. Но в какой-то момент стало слишком поздно. И сейчас, – он отвернулся, – сейчас уже ничего не исправить. И если Ривер и Элла погибнут, это тоже будет на моей совести. Вот что со мной такое.

Несколько мгновений Альтос молчал, разглядывая его лицо. Его больно укололо воспоминание о том, как несколько часов назад на борту ТАРДИС в пылу горячей ссоры он назвал Доктора лицемером. Ему неожиданно стало стыдно за свои слова. Однако к стыду примешивалось еще одно чувство – злость. Доктор явно не умел распределять свои чувства и отводить им свое время и место.

– И что? – выпалил он, почти не думая.

Доктор вздрогнул и поднял на него взгляд.

– Чего? – огорошено пробормотал он.

– Ты виноват, и что? – повторил Альтос, злясь еще больше от растерянности в его глазах. Чего он ожидал? Что Альтос начнет уговаривать его? Успокаивать? Погладит по головке? Пожалуй, ему в самом деле не хватало в ТАРДИС солдата. – У тебя есть шанс помочь сейчас. Что толку бичевать себя за то, что ты мог бы сделать, упуская возможность сделать это сейчас? Угрызения совести – это хорошо, но они делу не помогут. Соберись!

Повисла тишина. Крепчающий ветер трепал полы их одежды, взъерошивая волосы и запорашивая глаза песком, но двое мужчин, не отрываясь смотрели друг на друга. Альтос чувствовал, что его гнев отражается во взгляде, но зеленые глаза Доктора, на удивление, были светлы и задумчивы, но никак не злы. В них блестела странная хитрая искорка, словно повелитель времени видел теперь в Альтосе что-то, о чем он сам и не ведал.

Наконец, на губах Доктора расплылась улыбка, которая – пожалуй, впервые за все время их знакомства, – осветила все его лицо и отразилась во взгляде. 

– Что ж, – довольно проговорил он и, повернувшись к торчавшей в отдалении горе, хлопнул в ладоши и потер их друг о друга. – Джеронимо!

Альтос вскинул бровь.

– Серьезно? – иронично проговорил он и ответил на вопросительный взгляд Доктора: – «Джеронимо»? Как-то… по-детски. Что это за напутствие такое? 

Доктор заметно смутился, но приложил все усилия, чтобы это скрыть.

– Мое напутствие. Нормальное… это… заткнись! – слегка покраснев, пробормотал он.

Альтос с непреодолимой улыбкой покачал головой.

– Проехали. Идем.

И они с новой решимостью зашагали к кораблю.

 

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Ривер вернулась – к огромному облегчению Эллы. Все это время она провела, бродя из угла в угол, словно загнанный в клетку дикий зверь, сложив руки за спиной и упорно глядя в пол. Лившийся с потолка свет в отсутствии сильной, решительной Ривер становился все притягательнее, все настойчивее обволакивал ее, маня, гипнотизируя, лишая силы воли. В конце концов, Элла уселась в углу прямо на пол, свернулась и вжалась в стену, подобрав колени, притянув их к себе руками и буквально зарывшись в них лицом, чтобы как можно дальше спрятаться от света.

Она чувствовала себя беспомощной и бесполезной. Она никогда не была сильной – по крайней мере, не такой, какой казалась Ривер. От этой женщины буквально осязаемыми волнами исходила уверенность в собственных силах, могущественная воля и мощь. Для Эллы она могла бы стать воплощением самого Вечного пламени – грозного и нежного одновременно.

Когда дверь отворилась все с тем же жутковатым скрипом и скрежетом, Элла дернулась, но не сразу решилась поднять глаза, словно боясь, что за эти несколько минут источник света переместился, расположившись прямо перед ее носом. Ей казалось, что, стоило ей поднять голову – и она снова закружится в белоснежном танце, забывая обо всем, обо всех, растворяясь в нем, отдаваясь на волю жестоких пришельцев.

Однако звук шагов отрезвил ее. Элла вскинулась и увидела Ривер. Она была бледна, страшно бледна. На нижней губе расползался неприятный кровоподтек – очевидно, в том месте, где она часто с силой закусывала губу, пытаясь подавить крик. На шее, начинаясь от ключицы, уходя за ухо и скрываясь во взлохмаченном ворохе непослушных золотистых волос, тянулся глубокий, но даже на вид не смертельный, хоть и тревожный порез. Ступив пару шагов в комнату, она покачнулась и вдруг рухнула на колени. Элла в мгновение ока подлетела и поймала ее, не дав удариться о землю. Дверь с лязгом захлопнулась.

– Ривер? Ривер! – воскликнула Элла, поудобнее укладывая голову женщины себе на колени. Глаза Ривер были закрыты, на бледных щеках выступили сероватые пятна, но она дышала – неровно, но стабильно.

– Я… в порядке, – прошептала она, пытаясь приподняться, но тут же снова упала на колени к Элле. – Буду… через несколько минут, – сдалась она.

– Что… что они с тобой сделали? – спросила Элла, промакивая сочащуюся из раны на ее шее кровь подолом юбки с той стороны, где он еще оставался относительно чистым.

– Опыты, – выдавила Ривер через силу. – Пытались узнать, кто я. Что я из себя представляю. Испытывали лимиты моего организма.

Она вдруг усмехнулась. 

– Слава звездам, они не стали проверять, сколько человек может продержаться без еды, воды, сна и воздуха. Я встречалась с сонтаранцами. Одного раза достаточно.

Элла покачала головой. Она не понимала, о чем – или о ком – говорила Ривер, но все это походило на горячечный бред. Она решила на всякий случай молчать и ни о чем не спрашивать. Ривер, очевидно потратив на этот разговор остатки сохранившихся сил, тоже умолкла и просто тихо лежала у нее на руках. 

В полной тишине прошло около получаса. Кровотечение на шее Ривер остановилось удивительно быстро, вскоре она уже смогла сесть, а чуть позже – и встать. Ее руки все еще дрожали, но, по крайней мере, лицо снова приобрело нормальный цвет, на щеках заиграл неуверенный румянец, глаза посветлели. 

– Как ты думаешь, они нас ищут? – наконец решилась задать беспокоивший ее вопрос Элла. Ривер подняла на нее тревожный взгляд, но, не заметив в лице девушки прежнего отчаяния, улыбнулась.

– Думаю, они уже близко, – ответила она. – Нужно просто дожда…

Ее прервал лязг открывающейся двери. От Эллы не укрылось то, как Ривер на мгновение сжалась при этом звуке, хотя и попыталась после оправиться и взять себя в руки. Снова вошли двое пришельцев – те же или другие, Элла не знала. Они смерили двух женщин жуткими, пугающими взглядами, особенно задержавшись на Ривер. Один что-то сказал другому на том же непонятном языке, – и они синхронно двинулись в комнату.

Ривер сделала глубокий дрожащий вдох, когда когтистая лапа одного из них обвилась вокруг ее предплечья и рывком заставила подняться, но сопротивляться не стала. Лишь когда она увидела, как второй ракх хватает трясущуюся Эллу, она вдруг забилась.

– Зачем она вам? Вы знаете о флемарах все, что только можно! Оставьте ее! Оставьте ее в покое! – затараторила она, все больше повышая голос.

Однако ни вырваться, ни чем-либо помешать им Ривер не удалось. Крепко держа обеих сопротивляющихся женщин, ящеры молча выволокли их в оглушающе темный после ослепительно освещенной тюремной камеры коридор и повели куда-то по коридору. Дверь у них за спинами с грохотом и скрежетом захлопнулась.


	9. В пасти льва

Боль была невыносима. Она обволакивала, проникала в самое существо, туда, куда, казалось, ничто не могло проникнуть. Она расползалась по венам холодной рекой, полной острых ледяных осколков, которые царапали, цепляли, рвали, кромсали внутренние органы, словно острыми ножами. Напряженные до предела мышцы, казалось, скрипели от натуги, готовясь в любой момент не выдержать и лопнуть. Несмотря на то, что в комнате стоял полумрак, перед закрытыми веками мелькали всполохи ослепительно-белого света. 

Ривер давно перестала сдерживать крик, потому что сил на это не осталось, но и кричать перестала – ее голос сломался, скатился в истошный, но слабый хрип, а затем стих совсем: она скатилась в беспамятство. Она не знала, сколько провела в блаженной темноте, но когда снова открыла глаза, над ней нависал темный потолок, спину холодил металлический стол, на котором ее удерживали прочные зажимы. Перед глазами все плыло. Где-то на границе зрения мелькнула грузная черная тень, Ривер осторожно повела головой, чтобы разглядеть своих мучителей – и ее тут же прошила ослепляющая боль.

Их, – неожиданно напомнила она себе. _Их_ мучителей. 

Ящеры двигались спокойно, медленно, плавно, перебирая приборы и о чем-то переговариваясь, но язык их по-прежнему был Ривер непонятен. На задворках сознания всплыло удивление – почему? Почему ТАРДИС не переводила речь ракхов? Ответ возник сам собой мгновением позже: возможно, их речь была слишком примитивной или заключалась вовсе не в словах. Она знавала расы, которые общались при помощи запахов, феромонов, телепатически, прикосновениями, знаками… 

Пришельцы, похоже, пока оставили ее в покое. Было ли это связано с тем, что она потеряла сознание, Ривер не знала, но и проверять не торопилась. Стараясь не выдать себя стоном, она осторожно повернула голову туда, откуда несколько минут назад раздавался истошный вопль Эллы. Девушка лежала на столе, повернув голову набок, волосы, налипшие на вспотевший лоб, разметались. Кожа ее белела, как полотно, глаза были закрыты. Она потеряла сознание. Руки ее были изрезаны, капавшая из ран кровь падала на стол и, шипя, практически мгновенно испарялась, оставляя алые пятна на металле – скрытое маскировкой природное пламя Эллы, над которым она от боли потеряла контроль, нагревало металлический лист.

Ривер все еще чувствовала ноющий зуд на внутренней стороне локтя. Скосив глаза, она увидела опухшую, покрасневшую точку инъекции. Вокруг колотой ранки расползлось тонкое иссиня-черное кольцо. Пальцы дрожали. Что бы ни ввели ей ракхи, организм из последних сил отторгал это и боролся, пытаясь одолеть чужеродное вещество, гулявшее по венам. Ривер била лихорадка, жар гулял по всему телу, кожа была липкой и влажной от пота. Время от времени перед глазами начинали бегать черные точки.

Если пришельцы или боль не убьют ее, эта дрянь точно закончит начатое.

За кровавым туманом, поглотившим разум Ривер, гнездилась еще одна, в этот раз неприятная, мысль: почему так долго нет Доктора? Проваливаясь в беспамятство и вновь выныривая из него, трудно было уследить за временем, но она была уверена, что с той минуты у шахт прошло уже несколько часов. Более чем достаточно времени, чтобы найти и вытащить их отсюда. Доктор справлялся и с большими неприятностями. 

Если, конечно, он жив. 

Один из пришельцев вдруг посмотрел на нее и кивнул товарищу. Тот взял со стола какой-то предмет и, быстро скользнув к ней, остановился, нависая над жертвой. От него неприятно несло кровью и смертью, но Ривер не могла найти в себе силы даже отвернуться. Пришелец наклонился. В его здоровой когтистой лапе блеснуло вытянутое устройство, из которого бил тонкий лазерный луч.

Скальпель. Или его подобие.

Несмотря на всю ее выдержку, Ривер захлестнула паника. Превозмогая боль, усталость, она дернулась, безуспешно пытаясь вырвать руки из цепкого плена обручей. Отлично. Ее препарирует пришелец. 

А затем произошло нечто еще более мерзкое и ужасающее. Пластина на груди ракха дернулась и медленно, осторожно раскрылась. Ривер услышала странный, но смутно знакомый звук. Взгляд ее сам собой остановился на том, что открывалось за пластиной. Там, за тонкими плетями слизи, тянущейся от скрытой внутренней полости в груди пришельца к створкам пластины, с грохотом билось большое зеленое в прожилках сердце. От боковых стенок полости вдруг отделились две короткие, тонкие руки. Они были похожи на птичьи лапки с тремя пальцами с короткими, но острыми коготками. Они высунулись наружу и осторожно потянулись вперед. Ривер почувствовала приступ дурноты, но не могла отвести от них насмерть перепуганного, полного отвращения взгляда. 

Пришелец вложил в одну из крошечных рук лазерный скальпель. Ривер снова ощутила всепоглощающий страх, отступивший было перед удивительным открытием. Скальпель скользнул у нее перед лицом, бросив в глаза вспышку света, и горячий лазер коснулся ее груди.

И в этот миг гулкий, мощный взрыв тяжело ухнул где-то внизу, сотрясая стены.

Пришелец дернулся, тонкая рука скользнула вниз, оставив неглубокий порез на ключице Ривер. Она беззвучно охнула. Ракх сердито обернулся на своего товарища, что-то прорычал, и тот, нацепив на толстое запястье когтистой лапы свой браслет, мигом вылетел в коридор.

И уже через мгновение дверь открылась снова, и Ривер захлестнула такая волна счастья, что только окончательно севший голос не позволил ей закричать. Держа руку с оружием в боевом режиме, в другой руке сжимая слабо гудящее очень странное устройство, состоящее, казалось, из спонтанного набора металлических пластин и вороха проводов, вошел Альтос. На скуле его красовался тонкий порез, рукав куртки был прожжен в районе локтя, но он был невредим и очень зол.

Он остановился, направляя браслет в голову пришельца. Тот замер.

– Стоять и не двигаться, – угрожающе проговорил он. – Я, может, и не умею обращаться с этой штуковиной как надо, но с небольшого расстояния по такой здоровой цели точно не промахнусь!

Его взгляд скользнул по Ривер. Очевидно, выражение ее лица сказало ему все, что было нужно знать, потому что он слабо улыбнулся нервной, дерганой улыбкой, и кивнул. Затем он посмотрел на Эллу.

Взгляд его внезапно вспыхнул яростью. Губы сжались, превратившись в тонкую белую линию, рука дрогнула, ноздри раздулись. Он метнул на пришельца полный ненависти взгляд, и тот, словно под действием мощной волны, неожиданно шагнул назад. Альтос издал странный гортанный звук – нечто среднее между ревом и стоном. Мощный, ослепительно яркий заряд сорвался с его браслета и, пробив голову ракха, вонзился в стену. Ящер с грохотом рухнул на пол, мешком чешуи и плоти. Брызнувшие капли зеленой крови окропили стол Ривер и ее штаны. Недолго думая, Альтос развернулся и выстрелил снова. Очередной заряд ударил в стоявший у стены неподалеку компьютер. Тот взорвался, рассыпая вокруг себя искры. Один за другим разрушительные голубые огни вонзались то в мониторы, то в столы с инструментами.

– Альтос… – прохрипела Ривер и, собравшись с силами, вдруг крикнула: – Альтос!

Он замер, будто его неожиданно облили ледяной водой. Ярость словно сняло рукой. Тяжело бросив руку вдоль тела, он обернулся. В глазах его все еще стояло бешенство, но лицо было вновь сосредоточено. Он взял себя в руки и, подбежав к столу Ривер, быстрыми рывками освободил ее руки и ноги.

– Ты в порядке? – с тревогой спросил он, помогая ей сесть. – Ты горишь. Что они сделали?

На мгновение острая боль прошила тело Ривер с головы до пят, выдавив болезненный восклик, в глазах потемнело, но она легко, осторожно оттолкнула Альтоса, давая понять, что не примет его помощи.

– Лучше, чем Элла, – ответила и пояснила она одновременно, кивая в сторону девушки, все еще лежавшей без сознания. Альтос подскочил к ней.

– Элла? – негромко позвал он, боясь прикоснуться к ее израненному телу, чтобы ненароком не причинить новую боль. Но она не отзывалась. Он поспешно оторвал сдерживавшие ее кандалы и поднял Эллу на руки.

В этот миг корабль сотряс второй взрыв.

– Доктор? – не дожидаясь объяснений, шепотом спросила Ривер. На большее ее не хватало. 

Альтос кивнул.

– Он отвлекает внимание. Нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Ты можешь идти?

Ривер неуверенно кивнула и соскользнула со стола на пол. Ноги дрожали. Колени подгибались, но, сделав несколько шагов, она все же сумела выпрямить спину, отпустить металлический лист, за который держалась, и при этом не упасть.

Ривер замедляла Альтоса, и хорошо знала это. Но Элла все еще была без сознания, да и если бы пришла в себя, вряд ли смогла бы идти, а Альтос не мог нести их двоих. Поворот за поворотом, коридор за коридором, лестница за лестницей они спускались все ниже и ниже, и с каждым уровнем Ривер чувствовала себя немного, но лучше. Жжение, терзавшее ее кожу, стихло, дышать стало легче, и лишь спустя несколько минут Ривер догадалась, почему: дело было не только в курсировавшем по телу наркотике. Наверху помещения заливала слабая, но ощутимая радиация, и чем ниже они спускались, тем меньше становился фон.

Несколько раз им приходилось отстреливаться – точнее, отстреливаться приходилось Альтосу, коль скоро у Ривер оружия не было, да и даже если бы было, мир перед ее глазами плыл так сильно, что она не смогла бы попасть в ракха даже в упор. Проходя мимо того места, где их с Эллой держали, Ривер с надеждой огляделась в поисках своего отнятого бластера, но ничего не нашла. Альтос сунул ей в руки странное – наверняка собранное Доктором из металлолома – устройство.

– Эта штука телепатическая. Поможет найти Доктора, – бросил он на ходу.

Прибор фыркал и сбоил, время от времени отключаясь, и Ривер приходилось отнимать ладонь от стен, за которые держалась, из последних сил сохраняя равновесие, и как следует встряхивать устройство. Однако чем ниже они спускались, тем крепче и устойчивее становился сигнал.

Еще несколько минут они, следуя за вибрацией сканера, двигались по коридорам, и Ривер с беспокойством чувствовала, как все хуже слушаются усталые ноги, видела перед глазами все больше темных пятен. Голова истово кружилась, и она знала, что рано или поздно – причем скорее рано, чем поздно, – упадет и уже не сможет подняться.

– Сюда! – настойчиво шепнул Альтос, сворачивая из коридора в странный каменистый проем, в котором Ривер меркнущим сознанием с трудом узнала горную породу. Они входили в шахты.

В этот миг впереди послышалось грозное шипение и рев, и из темноты пещеры вынырнуло две ящерицы. Выучка и реакция бросили Альтоса вбок, прямо на Ривер. Все трое – Ривер, Альтос и лежавшая в его руках Элланаренталар – рухнули на пол. Альтос выкинул вперед руку с браслетом, выстрелил, но промахнулся. Тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, он прицелился еще раз, но заряд лишь по касательной задел одного из ракхов. В ответ в них полетели визжащие энергетические снаряды, чудом не попавшие в цель.

– Грудная пластина, Альтос! – вдруг неожиданно для самой себя выкрикнула Ривер. – Целься в грудную пластину! Она защищает сердце!

Альтос прицелился в третий раз, глубоко вздохнул и сосчитал до четырех. Мощный голубой заряд промчался через коридор и ударил пришельца прямо в грудь. Послышался громкий, тошнотворный треск, ящер взвыл и рухнул. Осколки грудной пластины, вдавленные внутрь сильным ударом, пронзили сердце. Скрывавшиеся внутри тонкие ручки еще несколько мгновений шевелились, отчаянно пытаясь вытащить из умирающего органа кусочки кости, но вскоре затихли.

Голубой огонек промчался мимо головы Альтоса и ударил в стену позади него, взметнув столб каменной крошки. Он пригнулся, закрывая собой Эллу, а когда снова выпрямился, чужой браслет смотрел ему прямо в лицо.

Внезапно искусственный свет, лившийся из корабля и освещавший площадку, погас. Послышалось жалобное гудение отключающийся техники. Пещера погрузилась в темноту, и лишь крошечные огоньки на браслетах Альтоса и выжившего пришельца еще мерцали, обозначая местоположение противников. Затем сердце Альтоса подскочило, а Ривер издала радостный возглас: из темноты вдруг раздался такой знакомый, долгожданный вой звуковой отвертки, пришелец взвизгнул – яркая вспышка электричества осветила его искаженную морду и на мгновение ослепила Альтоса, – и мешком рухнул на пол.

Снова зажегся свет. Из темноты пещеры выступил Доктор, сутулый, бледный, но невредимый. Альтос помог Ривер подняться, подхватил на руки до сих пор не очнувшуюся Эллу и двинулся к нему.

– Ты не торопился, – ворчливо, но не особо настойчиво пробормотала Ривер, подходя на некрепких ногах, на всякий случай придерживаясь за стену. Должно быть, ее состояние хорошо читалось у нее на лице, потому что Доктор вдруг побледнел еще больше – если такое было вообще возможно, – и подскочил к ней, подставляя руку, на которую она с радостью оперлась.

– Думал забежать поковыряться в их навигационной системе, но меня оттуда быстро выкурили, – извиняющимся тоном проговорил он, и на лице его мелькнуло какое-то сумрачное, ничего хорошего не предвещающее выражение. Пробежавшая тень заставила его глаза потемнеть. Ривер слишком хорошо знала это лицо. Но обсуждать то, что он нашел в навигационной системе корабля пришельцев, можно и нужно было в другом месте и в другое время.

К тому же, она так устала… Сознание путалось, в глазах темнело, и Ривер уже не понимала, куда идет и что говорит.

– Надо же… герой… – только и успела неизвестно к чему пробормотать она, и вдруг мир свернулся вокруг нее, покатился куда-то вниз, под ноги, и она рухнула в темноту.

 

Первое, что Элланаренталар поняла, когда к ней вернулось сознание – боль ушла. Где-то глубоко под кожей, на самой грани ощущения еще подрагивал раздраженный нерв, но, по крайней мере, сейчас она почему-то знала, что он не отзовется на неосторожное движение – любое движение – нестерпимой, жгучей болью, разрывающей кожу, мышцы, внутренности и заставляющей белые пятна плясать перед слезящимися глазами. Не то чтобы ей хотелось это проверять. Двигаться она не решалась.

Однако она двигалась. Это Элланаренталар поняла во вторую очередь. Легкое покачивание говорило о том, что она перемещается в пространстве, но легкий ветер, щекотавший нежными теплыми прикосновениями босые ноги, подсказывал, что делала она это не по своей воле. В следующее мгновение усталый разум отметил крепкие руки, сжимавшие верхнюю часть ее спины и согнутые колени: ее несли на руках. Прикосновение к голой коже ног было чуть прохладным, но не сухим и шершавым, словно чешуя, а гладким и мягким. Руки явно были человеческие.

Не открывая глаз, она наклонила голову, крепче прижимаясь к невидимому спасителю. Веки наотрез отказывались подниматься: перед ее внутренним взором еще стояли склизкие маленькие, словно детские пальчики с острыми коготками и волокнами зеленоватой слизи, протянувшимися от них к дурно пахнущему желобу за выдвинувшейся грудной пластиной, за которой билось мерзкое на вид зеленоватое в коричневых прожилках сердце. 

От этого воспоминания ее передернуло, и мужские руки теснее прижали ее к груди. Негромкий голос прозвучал над ухом: вкрадчиво и доверительно одновременно. 

– Все хорошо, мы здесь, успокойся. Все хорошо.

Этому голосу, хоть он был знаком ей лишь несколько часов, хотелось верить безоговорочно. Дрожь прошла, Элланаренталар... Элла расслабилась. 

– Как она, Альтос? – раздался откуда-то спереди немного хриплый и оттого грубоватый голос. Он был напряжен, словно его обладатель нес непосильную для него ношу. Или попросту непривычную.

– В шоке, но, думаю поправится, – ответил голос у нее над ухом. В нем было гораздо больше тревоги, чем в его словах. – Как Ривер? Ей серьезно досталось.

– Все будет хорошо.

Голос дрогнул и сорвался в шепот, словно в пропасть.

Ривер. Это имя окончательно сбросило с Эллы покров забытья. Она распахнула глаза.

Спина Доктора, выгнутая под тяжестью, маячила впереди. Рука Ривер безвольно перекинулась через его плечо, расслабленные пальцы качались при каждом шаге, как и кудрявая голова, устало прислоненная к груди. Лица Ривер видно не было, но нетрудно было догадаться, что она потеряла сознание. Но когда? Как давно? Как долго она, Элла, сама провела в беспамятстве? 

Она попыталась заговорить, но охрипший от криков голос отказывался повиноваться. Заметив ее попытки, Альтос на ходу наклонил голову, почти коснувшись ухом ее губ.

– Спасибо… – только и сумела выдавить Элла. Он улыбнулся и молча еще крепче прижал ее к себе. 

Помедлив несколько минут, пока пройдет головокружение, Элла дала себе разрешение оглядеться. Они двигались сквозь пустыню. Слева высилась мощная красноватая стена горы, протянувшаяся от нее тень накрывала четырех спутников, защищая их от постепенно сходящего на нет солнечного жара. Медленно, но верно на них спускалась ночь. Уже показался из-за края горизонта крошечный край белой, гладкой, как металлический лист, луны. За головой Альтоса поднималась в вечерне-багровое небо черная башня корабля ракхов. Откуда-то из ее подножия тянулся черный дым.

– Что ты взорвал? – не без надежды спросил вдруг Альтос.

Доктор попытался по привычке пожать плечами, но не сумел.

– Пару запасных генераторов и ангар, ничего особенно важного, – с сожалением ответил он. – Но достаточно, чтобы они отвлеклись и не бросились в погоню. К самым важным частям корабля не подобраться – они явно расположены выше, а там все буквально тонет в радиации. От ядра реактора, наверное. Меня туда и близко не подпустили бы – они ревностно стерегут это место.

Альтос промолчал. Неожиданно Доктор резко остановился, и Альтос замер вслед за ним. Руки его, державшие Эллу, ощутимо вздрогнули.

– Доктор, это?.. – проговорил он, но не закончил, словно растерял слова. Элла принялась лихорадочно озираться, пытаясь проследить за его взглядом, и наконец увидела, на что они оба смотрели с трагическими и горестными лицами: вдалеке, за невысокой грядой темно-красных в свете заходящего солнца скал тянулся в небо густой столб черного дыма.

– В ТАРДИС, – вместо ответа скомандовал Доктор. – Живо.

– Но…

– Живо.

Они развернулись и торопливыми, почти бегущими шагами ринулись обратно к горе, туда, где оставили синюю будку, казалось, целую вечность назад.

 

Когда они добрались до ТАРДИС, уже основательно потемнело. Моргнув последним алым лучом, солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и огромная, плоская, нетронутая кратерами луна, больше напоминавшая гигантский ночной светильник, выросла над песчаными дюнами. Снова поднялся ветер и принялся рвать на путниках одежду, взлохмачивать волосы. Взлетевший под резкими порывами песок танцевал, скручиваясь в миниатюрные торнадо, сталкиваясь и снова рассыпаясь.

– Песчаная буря? – спросил Альтос, глядя вдаль, где на горизонте виднелась широкая, густая стена песка, напоминавшая низко опустившиеся облака.

– Нет, – подала голос Элла. – Лишь ее отголосок. Она не дойдет сюда.

– Ты уверена?

Она усмехнулась.

– Я прожила здесь всю жизнь, Альтос. Я уверена.

ТАРДИС ярким синим пятном выделялась в окружавшей их сероватой мгле. Песок налип на ее стенки у самого низа, из матовых окон лился яркий свет, падавший на землю вокруг будки ровными белыми прямоугольниками. Подходя, Доктор неожиданно почувствовал тепло – старушка тянулась к нему, едва ли не распахивая двери навстречу.

Однако в паре шагов от нее Доктор вдруг заметил слабое движение позади будки и замер, словно врос в землю, слыша, как застыл позади и Альтос. Тихо скрипнул, раздвигаясь, браслет на его руке. Навстречу им выплыла тонкая, невысокая фигурка, и к белоснежному свету ТАРДИС прибавилось красноватое пламенное свечение. Сверкнул золотой медальон. 

– Твоя машина ни капли не изменилась, как и ты, Доктор, – сказал Зола, осторожно касаясь пальцами деревянной дверцы ТАРДИС. – Вы всегда будете для меня загадкой.

Доктор облегченно выдохнул.

– Зола. Ты жив.

Старик повесил голову.

– Я – да. Другие – нет.

Элла сдавлено охнула на руках у Альтоса.

– Что случилось?

– Потом, потом, все потом, – поторопил их Доктор, поудобнее перемещая руку под спиной Ривер и направляясь к двери. Та сама собой приветливо распахнулась. – Все внутрь. Живо.

Они гурьбой ввалились внутрь, и вошедший последним Зола поспешно захлопнул за собой дверь. Оранжевый свет ТАРДИС казался почти ослепительным после бледно-голубого сияния ночного Лара, но даже он был каким-то неуютным и сумрачным – словно машина времени переживала потерю этой планеты вместе с ее выжившими обитателями. Ротор приветливо загудел, когда Доктор ступил на площадку, тот бросил на консоль благодарный взгляд, но прошел мимо, направляясь куда-то наверх по лестнице. Ривер на его руках тихонько застонала и мотнула головой, крепче прижимаясь щекой к отвороту его пиджака. Доктор почувствовал, как вместе с острым болезненным уколом в одном из сердец нарастает гнев и поспешно отмахнулся от этого чувства.

Не сейчас.

– Альтос, вторая дверь направо, первая налево, – бросил он через плечо и сам свернул налево.

Оказавшись в комнате, он, не зажигая света, бережно опустил Ривер на неразобранную кровать. Даже в полутьме он видел, как бледно ее лицо, какие глубокие тени залегли под глазами. Доктор выудил из бездонного кармана автоматический инжектор, приложил его к руке Ривер и с тихим шипением спустил курок. Она вздрогнула, но темное кольцо вокруг старого следа укола начало медленно рассасываться. Выждав минуту, он запустил ладлнь во внутренний карман пиджака, вынул отвертку и провел ею вдоль тела Ривер. Получилось это не с первого раза: руки его дрожали от волнения и напряжения, палец соскальзывал с кнопки. Наконец, он сумел справиться с устройством, жадно вчитался в ему одному доступные данные и, облегченно выдохнув, – казалось, он сдерживал дыхание целую вечность, – тяжело опустился на край кровати. Ладонь его сама собой скользнула и сжала неподвижные пальцы Ривер.

Это была самая тяжелая задача в его жизни. Во всех жизнях, если быть честным. Знать, чем кончится история Ривер, и носить это знание с собой, каждый день, каждый час – это одно. Несмотря на поселившееся в глубине сердец гложущее чувство вины и страха, он давно привык смотреть на нее и видеть ту самую, старшую и уверенную в себе Ривер с потрепанным синим дневником, отверткой и… мощным хуком справа. Доктор невольно усмехнулся этой мысли, но улыбка его мгновенно погасла. Совсем другое было брать ее с собой, видеть, как она подвергается опасности и каждый раз переживать, что с ней что-нибудь случится. Снова и снова он повторял себе, что их временные линии так плотно сплелись, что почти каждый миг ее жизни превратился в фиксированную точку. Снова и снова тоненький, писклявый, противный голосок страха откуда-то из дальних закоулков памяти повторял старую, заученную, им же самим когда-то произнесенную фразу: «Время можно переписать». 

Можно ли?

Сколько раз он в голове выстраивал временные параллели, в которых Ривер не приходилось погибать в Библиотеке – и все они оканчивались катастрофой. Сколько раз он с головой уходил в раздумья и летал в отдаленные уголки космоса, в самые продвинутые технологически времена в поисках способа безопасно вытащить ее из памяти КЭЛ, но всякий раз терпел неудачу. Не значило ли это, что Вселенная и само Время восставали против спасения Ривер Сонг?

Доктор не мог ответить на эти вопросы – да и не желал ответа, страшился того, что может услышать. Неведение в кои-то веки было благом даже для него. Но он точно знал одно: несмотря на ощущение, будто он сам, своими руками, ведет Ривер по направлению к Библиотеке, он ни за что не простил бы себе, если бы она погибла – здесь, на Ларе, или на Земле в окружении плачущих ангелов или на какой-нибудь отдаленной станции под неумолчное трещание далеков, все равно. Надвигавшиеся с неумолимостью разогнавшегося скорого поезда Башни Дариллиума не давали ему покоя. Рано или поздно ему придется лететь туда. И он с горечью понимал, что оттягивать этот день было уже нельзя.

Но он может попробовать.

Вздохнув, Доктор снова повернулся к Ривер и только сейчас заметил, что все еще сжимает ее ладонь в своей. Руки Ривер постепенно теплели, и даже немного краски вернулось на ее лицо. На ее взмокший недавно лоб налипли крупинки пустынного песка. Доктор осторожно провел пальцами по пыльной дорожке, и та осыпалась на покрывало. Ривер вздохнула и повернула голову, подалась навстречу прикосновению, и Доктор слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его ладонь целиком легла на ее щеку. 

Он просидел так, без движения, еще несколько минут, а затем, снова вздохнув, осторожно отвел со лба Ривер упавший локон кудрявых волос, поднялся и тихо покинул комнату, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

– Альтос, постой.

Он обернулся, стоя на пороге, в буквальном смысле одной ногой наружу. Элла присела на кровати, оперевшись на локоть. Волосы падали ей на глаза, она с явным трудом подняла руку и убрала их назад. Она все еще выглядела усталой и измученной, порезы на руках, которые он кое-как, по-армейски затянул белыми бинтами, все еще ее беспокоили. Элла выжидающе смотрела на него, явно пытаясь подавить еще не окончательно оставивший ее страх. Альтос вернулся в комнату и остановился у кровати.

– Я… – начала было Элла и, словно смутившись, потупилась. Продолжила она лишь через несколько секунд, но уже решительно: – Я хотела поблагодарить тебя. Ты спас мне жизнь – уже во второй раз. 

Альтос слабо улыбнулся.

– Не стоит. 

Она упрямо мотнула головой.

– Стоит, – кивнула она. – Я ведь для тебя… – она запнулась, словно поняла, что собиралась произнести неподходящие слова, и вовремя исправилась. – Ты ведь ничего почти обо мне не знаешь. Почему ты это делаешь?

Альтос нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду. 

– Потому что я не оставляю друзей в беде, – четко и даже как-то резко ответил он.

– Друзей? – она задумчиво свела брови. – Еще день назад мы даже не знали имен друг друга. Ну… хорошо. Почему тогда ты спас меня в пещере? Почему ты вообще в это вмешиваешься? Лар – не твоя планета. И, если ты с Вестником, возможно, это даже не твое время. Почему же тогда ты рискуешь жизнью ради планеты, которой, возможно, в твоем времени уже или еще не существует?

Альтос вздохнул и сел на край кровати, вполоборота к ней, глядя куда-то вперед, на гладкую, кораллового цвета стену напротив.

– Потому что я видел войну, – осторожно начал он. – Все то, что происходит у вас, только в галактическом масштабе, и с более сильным, умным, жестоким и чудовищным противником. Я видел, как люди на оккупированных планетах превращались в животных, готовых растерзать самого дорогого человека ради дополнительного дня жизни. В тот день я отказался становиться одним из них, даже если альтернативой будет смерть.

Элла села, притянув колени к груди.

– Это… благородное решение. Почему же тогда Вест… Доктор говорит с тобой так, словно ты сделал что-то плохое?

Он покачал головой и еще больше повернулся к Элле, закинув колено на одеяло и глядя ей в лицо.

– Не думай о нем дурного. Доктор видел, пожалуй, даже больше, чем я. Чем… кто-либо из нас, наверное. Он пытается бежать от войны. Вот только бежать от нее некуда.

– Некуда? – голос Эллы дрогнул, но ни в глазах, ни в выражении лица не было страха. Через мгновение в них отразилось понимание. Она коснулась виска подушечками пальцев. – Ах. Здесь. Да. И… у тебя тоже?

Альтос кивнул, отворачиваясь. Перед глазами снова непрошено всплыло лицо Эньялы. В груди защемило. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались на строгом тонком ободке золоченого обручального кольца.

– Каждый из нас оставил на войне частичку себя, которую заменила частичка самой войны. Она хранится там, где нам ее не достать и не вырвать. В полученных ранениях. В воспоминаниях. В пустых углах наших домов, где когда-то царила жизнь. 

– В памятных подарках? – продолжила она и многозначительно кивнула на его руки в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. 

Он кивнул.

– Я потерял на войне жену, – нехотя сказал он. И нелепо, глупо, тоскливо усмехнулся: – Так что у нас есть кое-что общее, да?

Глупость и неуместность этих слов тут же больно резанула его, и Альтос поспешно встал, чтобы немедленно удалиться в попытке скрыть свое смущение. Но тонкая, удивительно сильная для ее комплекции рука Эллы удержала его, вцепившись в запястье.

– Мне очень жаль.

Он снова сел, словно притянутый какой-то неведомой силой.

– Это было давно, – словно оправдываясь, проговорил он. – Но воспоминания не так легко стереть, как…

– Как следы на песке, – закончила за него Элла. – Так говорят в моем народе. – Она помолчала и вдруг прямо, решительно и даже с некоторым вызовом спросила: – Ты ее все еще любишь?

Альтос несколько раз моргнул, глядя на нее. В комнате повисло тяжелое, вязкое смятение, словно ее вдруг наполнили болотистой водой. Он заметил, что на миг перестал дышать, и осторожно выдохнул. Этот вопрос неожиданно оглушил его. Все эти годы он лелеял свою память об Эньяле, снова и снова вспоминая время, проведенное с ней, последний миг ее жизни, все, что он чувствовал к ней… но, когда дело дошло до нынешних чувств, он… не знал. 

– Я… – выдавил он, признаваясь в этом неожиданно даже для самого себя. – Я не знаю. До этого я просто… помнил… я… откуда… откуда такие вопр…

Элла не дала ему договорить. В одно мгновение она словно телепортировалась из своего маленького гнезда в одеялах и оказалась так близко, что Альтос от неожиданности отшатнулся. Зеленые глаза Эллы всматривались в его лицо, вблизи они были такие большие и светлые, он видел каждую темную прожилку на радужке – на удивление, они были тонкие и волнистые, придавая глазам Эллы странный, нечеловеческий вид, – видел собственное отражение в ее зрачках. Несколько мгновений, стоя на коленях, вытянувшись и глядя на него сверху вниз, Элла рассматривала замершего в ожидании Альтоса, а затем наклонилась и осторожно, бережно, словно боясь спугнуть дикую птицу, поцеловала.

Ее дыхание, коснувшееся губ Альтоса, было горячим, почти обжигающим. От нее пахло дымом и пустынным песком. Ее губы были мягкими и сухими, трещина в уголке нижней губы, возникшая, когда она слишком сильно закусила ее во время экспериментов ракхов, легонько царапала кожу. Его вдруг окружило невероятное тепло, и, открыв глаза, Альтос увидел, как из-под слетевшей маскировки снова показывается настоящий облик Эллы – пламя взметнулось, волнуясь, растекаясь вокруг, обнимая его, словно еще одна пара рук. Колючая волна мурашек пробежала у Альтоса по спине от шеи до поясницы, руки сами собой взлетели и вцепились в ее плечи, не зная толком, что сделать – прижать ее к себе, продлить мгновение бесконечно долго, так, как только будет возможно, или оттолкнуть и бежать, сейчас, немедля. Пока он раздумывал над этим, его губы сами собой раскрылись и ответили на поцелуй, и в этот миг Альтос решился.

Он осторожно, как можно мягче надавил на плечи Эллы и отстранился, разрывая поцелуй и глядя на нее – он был в этом уверен – распахнутыми глазами. Ее пламя вмиг погасло, взгляд был ироничным и смеющимся, словно она знала, что он собирался сказать.

– Н-но, но… как же… Ферран… или как его там… твой жених? И… и ваши обычаи?

Элла рассмеялась так звонко, что, казалось, даже стены зазвенели от этого смеха.

– Глупый, – сказала она счастливо, очевидно предвкушая эффект своих слов. – Союзы по договоренности не означают, что мы не следуем зову сердца. Это происходило… иногда.

Альтос отнял руки от ее плеч и осторожно сжал в ладонях ее лицо, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз.

– К тому же, – уже тише продолжила она. – Мы все можем умереть уже сегодня. 

Альтос снова ощутил неприятный укол в сердце. Что-то в войне эта девочка все-таки понимала. Он потянулся и снова коснулся губами ее губ – легко, почти воздушно, просто чтобы снова почувствовать ее обжигающее дыхание. Кожа под ладонями казалась лихорадочно горячей.

– Тут ты права.

 

Через некоторое время Альтос все же сумел уговорить Эллу немного отдохнуть после пережитого и, оставив ее спокойно засыпать под мерное, убаюкивающее гудение ротора ТАРДИС, вернулся в комнату управления. Доктор и Зола были там. Повелитель времени, как всегда, торчал у консоли, но, казалось, рычаги и кнопки его совсем не занимали. Он думал о чем-то своем. 

Старейшина сидел в одном из кресел, подобрав под себя тощие ноги. Он явно только что закончил свой рассказ, был мрачен, грустен и нелюдим. Его голова поникла, в глазах, в самых уголках, стояли сдерживаемые невероятной силой воли слезы. Лица ни одного, ни другого не предвещали добрых новостей. Какими были эти новости, не нужно было даже спрашивать.

Альтос неожиданно почувствовал себя усталым, разбитым и постаревшим. Тепло, которое разливалось внутри, и рвущаяся наружу счастливая, почти мальчишески глупая улыбка, еще пять минут назад приводившие его в какой-то нелепый восторг, теперь казались неуместными и оскорбительными. Альтос невольно одернул себя: опасность еще не миновала, им предстояло выбраться отсюда, не говоря уже о том, чтобы как-то остановить пришельцев, устроивших на Ларе кровавую бойню.

Не замедляя шага, он пересек стеклянную площадку, спустился по лестнице и вышел за дверь.

Луна уже высоко стояла в небе и казалась чуть меньше, чем раньше. Скрестив руки на груди, Альтос прислонился к стенке ТАРДИС, высоко задрав голову и глядя на сияющие в вышине огоньки звезд. Незнакомые, никогда прежде не виданные созвездия вызывали в душе одновременно странное спокойствие и невыносимую тревогу. Луна, гладкая, белесая, казалась просто подвешенным в небе фонарем.

– Она ненастоящая, знаешь? – раздался вдруг голос слева от него. Альтос повернулся: Доктор стоял на пороге, привалившись плечом к косяку. Взгляд его был устремлен вверх, но, казалось, он смотрел не на луну и звезды, а куда-то вдаль, в бесконечные просторы космоса.

– Кто?

– Луна. Ненастоящая. Искусственная звезда, созданная Империей для улучшения условий жизни на Ларе и нескольких соседних планетах. Поэтому она такая странная.

Альтос пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.

– Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

Доктор скрестил руки на груди, переступил порог и, закрыв дверь, тоже привалился к ней.

– Да просто так, – спокойно сказал он и умолк, очевидно обдумывая что-то. Альтосу показалось, будто он борется с собой.

Спустя несколько мгновений Доктор вдруг тяжело вздохнул.

– Ты был прав.

Признание было настолько неожиданным, что Альтос первые несколько мгновений просто молча стоял, в глубине души наслаждаясь звучанием этих слов. Лишь спустя пару секунд он вдруг осознал, что не понимает, о чем говорит Доктор.

– В чем?

– Мне нужен был солдат в ТАРДИС.

Альтос усмехнулся.

– Я этого не говорил.

– Но ты об этом думал.

– Ты роешься у меня в голове?

– Мне это не нужно – у тебя на лице все написано.

Альтос снова усмехнулся, уже новой мысли: с некоторых пор – с каких, он уловить так и не успел – эти словесные перепалки стали для них с Доктором чем-то совершенно обыденным. Споры, маленькие незлобивые оскорбления – все это было ему хорошо знакомо, они с Найтом нередко развлекались таким образом. Как же давно, как далеко остались те времена, те скучные, невыносимо унылые ночи в каменных стенах Стормкейджа! Это словно была другая, совершенно чужая и чуждая ему жизнь. Он не знал, как вернуться к ней, когда все это кончится.

Он не был даже уверен, что это теперь будет возможно.

– Что ты будешь делать? – спросил вдруг Доктор. В его голосе было какое-то сожаление, словно повелитель времени догадывался о его мыслях, но Альтос не подал виду, что заметил это.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он после короткого молчания. – Если, конечно, мы все выживем и выберемся отсюда… – он неосознанно обернулся, глядя на дверь ТАРДИС.

– Останься с ней, – кивнул Доктор, и Альтос перевел вопросительный взгляд на него. Он точно не рылся у него в голове? – Ей будет нелегко. Даже если мы остановим их, даже если все выживем – Лар останется пуст. Флемары погибли. Ее раса, ее планета погибли. Может быть, она еще этого не осознала, но это так.

Он помолчал, опустив голову.

– Поверь, я хорошо знаю, каково это.

Альтос открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, но слова застряли в горле. Он кивнул. Доктор еще раз поднял взгляд на искусственную луну Лара и, развернувшись, скрылся за дверью ТАРДИС.

 

Когда Доктор вернулся в комнату управления, Золаноренталара там не было. Альтос все еще оставался снаружи, удивляться его неожиданному признанию. ТАРДИС мерно гудела, нашептывая осторожные, успокаивающие слова, но Доктор все еще чувствовал злость, собиравшуюся в груди тугим комом. Она начала нарастать еще там, на борту черного корабля, но по-настоящему дала о себе знать, когда он увидел кровоподтеки и порезы на теле Ривер. Она разрывала его изнутри, и, не находя выхода, обращалась на своего хозяина. Снова, в десятый, пожалуй, раз, он запустил руку в карман и нащупал небольшую металлическую коробочку. По пальцам, словно электрический ток, пробежала дрожь, он отдернул руку и опустил ее на консоль, мысленно отмахиваясь от заботливых утешений машины времени.

Услышав ее шаги, которые ни с чем нельзя было спутать, Доктор отвернулся, стараясь, чтобы она не увидела его лицо. Следить за выражением было тяжело, его одолевали слишком невеселые мысли. Но он видел ее отражение в стеклянном столбе ротора. 

Ривер, посвежевшая, отдохнувшая, пусть и за такое короткое время, поднялась на площадку, глядя на его спину с привычной нежной и хитрой улыбкой, за которой, казалось, всегда скрывалась какая-то тайна. Она сменила измазанный пылью и зеленоватой кровью ракхов костюм на джинсы и серую рубашку, оставив свой любимый, хоть и бесполезный нынче, пояс с пустующей кобурой. Остановившись на последней ступеньке, она несколько секунд постояла, подбоченившись и заигрывающе упираясь кулаком в бок, но, не дождавшись реакции Доктора, подошла ближе и прислонилась к консоли.

Кожа ее еще была красновата и даже на вид слишком горяча, но ее больше не лихорадило – организм и антидот наконец уничтожили все, что ей ввели ракхи. Время от времени Ривер потирала все еще зудящий укол и стремительно зарастающие порезы на предплечьях, но теперь они были лишь неприятным напоминанием.

– Я в порядке, дорогой, спасибо, что спросил, – с притворной обидой проговорила она. Улыбка не сходила с ее губ.

Доктор в ответ многозначительно помахал отверткой в воздухе.

– Я знаю, – сказал он и, помолчав, добавил, вскинув на нее говорящий взгляд, из которого так и не смог прогнать тревогу: – И… я рад, что ты в порядке.

Как он ни старался, но дрогнувший голос его выдал. Доктор вдруг резко повернулся к ней и, заставив ее от неожиданности охнуть, крепко схватил обеими руками за плечи, прижал к себе, уткнувшись носом в копну золотистых волос. От Ривер пахло красной пылью Лара и химикатами из пещер ракхов. Но даже сквозь них пробивался тонкий привычный аромат апельсинов. Растерянно помедлив, Ривер сцепила ладони на его спине. Несколько секунд Доктор стоял, вдыхая ее запах, не шевелясь, словно боясь отпустить ее, словно только здесь, в его руках, она была в безопасности. 

– Никогда… – наконец выдавил он и запнулся. – Никогда так больше не делай, Ривер.

Она подняла руку и мягко погладила его по волосам.

– Сладкий, ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого обещать.

Он помотал головой, по-прежнему не желая отрываться от нее. Ривер выдохнула, осторожно просунула ладони между ними и надавила на его грудь, заставляя немного отстраниться. Доктор нехотя ослабил хватку, но не поднимал на нее взгляда. Между сведенными бровями пролегла глубокая морщина. С тревожным изумлением Ривер подумала, что он больше не выглядит юным мальчишкой – тень челки, падавшая на лицо, опущенные уголки губ, дрожащие от напряжения закрытые веки делали его похожим на старика, пережившего множество потерь и навидавшегося множество ужасов. Каким он и был. Она осторожно сжала его лицо в ладонях, поглаживая щеки большими пальцами, и мягко приподняла голову. Доктор нехотя открыл глаза – они были мутны от страха, тоски и сожаления. 

– Доктор, – тихо, но твердо проговорила она, не давая ему снова опустить взгляд. – Что бы ты ни делал, как бы ни старался, я все равно буду такой, потому что хочу быть такой. И я буду защищать тебя, буду помогать тебе, и я всегда буду с тобой, даже если ты этого не захочешь. Не жди от меня подобных обещаний.

– Ривер… – он отнял руку от ее плеча и накрыл ладонью ее ладонь. – Не смей. Я не могу тебя потерять. Я… я устал терять друзей. Я устал терять всех, кого люблю. 

Его голос споткнулся и, ухнув в хриплый, тяжелый шепот, стих. Ривер ощутила острый укол тревоги. Предчувствия ее не обманули: случилось что-то ужасное. Что-то чудовищное. Она поняла это в первую же секунду, как он появился в ее камере в Стормкейдже, отстраненный и подавленный. 

– Что случилось?

Несколько секунд Доктор молчал, по-прежнему не отрывая от нее мутного, далекого взгляда, смотревшего, казалось, куда-то сквозь нее, сквозь стены ТАРДИС и далекие горизонты Лара. Эмоции на его лице были нераспознаваемы. Казалось, внутри у него идет какая-то борьба, но определить участников и, тем более, победителя, было невозможно. Наконец, он легонько сжал ее пальцы, нежно коснулся губами ладони и мягко высвободился из ее рук.

– Спойлеры, – сдавленно проговорил он. А затем снова отвернулся, чувствуя на себе любопытный взгляд Ривер. Та быстро опустила глаза. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, она повернулась и, прислонившись к консоли спиной, скрестила руки на груди.

– Какой у нас план, Доктор?

Он не ответил. Почувствовав какое-то напряжение в повисшей тишине, Ривер подняла взгляд. Доктор стоял у консоли, держа рычаг в одной руке – или, скорее, опираясь на него, – другую положив на рукоятку экрана сканера. Его пустой взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей был направлен куда-то вдаль. Время от времени зрачки вздрагивали, словно фокусируясь на чем-то, но лишь на мгновение. Он не шевелился и не издавал ни звука, будто ничего вокруг не происходило, словно впав в своего рода транс. Ривер нахмурилась. 

– Так. Я знаю это выражение, – осторожно сказала она, оглядевшись, чтобы убедиться, что, кроме них, в комнате управления никого нет, а затем подошла к нему вплотную. – Я знаю, что это значит.

Доктор моргнул, но не поднял на нее глаз.

– И что же это значит? – тихо спросил он скорее из раздражения, чем ради поддержания разговора.

– Что ты в тупике, – ни капельки не смутившись, ответила она, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо. – Что ты не знаешь, что делать. 

Доктор прикрыл глаза, опустил голову, и это простое движение сказало Ривер все, что она надеялась и одновременно боялась услышать: что она была права.

– Да. Не знаю, – подтвердил он, хоть это уже и не было нужно.

Ривер положила руку ему на плечо, но он стряхнул ее и отошел на шаг в сторону, словно любой контакт сейчас был для него болезненным.

– Доктор, мы найдем выход. Мы всегда его находим.

– Из такого? – он не смог сдержать нервного смешка. – Оглядись, Ривер. Три года, год, шесть месяцев, даже два месяца назад у меня еще был шанс спасти этих людей. А теперь некого спасать, и нечего. Они убили всех. На этой планете два десятка крупных поселений. ТАРДИС нашла два десятка схожих сигнатур кораблей. Когда Зола вызывал меня, речь шла о корабле-разведчике, но это... это полноценное вторжение-тире-геноцид. И оно уже почти окончено. Наш единственный вариант – нажать рычаг дематериализации и улететь отсюда, как можно скорее, как можно дальше. И постараться забыть.

– Это не выход, и ты это знаешь, – настойчиво сказала она.

Он снова кивнул.

– Знаю.

Опять повисла тишина. Ривер подняла взгляд в глубокий потолок ТАРДИС, пытаясь подобрать слова. Она должна была сказать что-то, что вновь пробудит в нем желание бороться. Раньше ей это удавалось. Почему же сейчас было так сложно?

Может быть, потому что отчасти она была с ним согласна? Какие шансы у них были против этих чудовищ, которые были способны разорвать человека пополам, словно тот был из пенопласта? Без оружия, без солдат, без людей, готовых бороться за свой дом, потому что от дома не осталось почти ничего, а от людей – еще меньше? Если бы они прилетели немного раньше... Но теперь было поздно об этом горевать. Ничего уже не изменишь – проклятые законы времени...

Что выбивало ее из колеи больше всего – это состояние Доктора. Еще на корабле, пусть и меркнущим сознанием, она уже тогда видела это выражение его лица. Доктор никогда не отчаивался. _Ее_ Доктор никогда не отчаивался.

– Это не все. Что еще? – наконец спросила она, снова поворачиваясь к нему. Доктор глубоко вздохнул, сунул руку в карман и, вынув из него небольшой предмет, кинул ей. Ривер поймала его обеими руками. При столкновении предмет негромко металлически щелкнул. Смерив Доктора недоуменным взглядом, но так и не дождавшись пояснения, она опустила глаза.

На ее ладони лежала небольшая – размером в несколько сложенных вместе спичечных коробков – железная коробочка. Точнее, куб. В свете ТАРДИС его шесть граней сверкали ленивыми серо-голубыми отблесками. На одной из граней виднелась утопленная черная кнопка, и каждая из них была полностью покрыта круглыми галлифрейскими письменами. Через несколько мгновений слабая волна вибрации пробежала по ладони Ривер, посылая в мозг слабый, едва различимый сигнал. Она поспешно поставила деталь на консоль.

– Инфозонд ТАРДИС. И что?

– А то, что много лет назад я использовал его, чтобы заманить Сливина в ловушку. Должно быть, забыл его здесь.

– И что? – снова повторила Ривер, пытаясь понять, почему он так нервничает из-за какого-то инфозонда.

– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что делает эта штука.

– Передает записанную в него информацию телепатическим способом, через прикосновение, да. 

– И излучает сигнал на нескольких редко встречающихся частотах. Инфозонды использовались не только как передатчики и справочные терминалы – но и как маяки, выбрасываемые в космос при крушении. И знаешь, где я его нашел? В навигационном отсеке корабля ракхов. Подключенным к калькулятору курса. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Ривер понимала. Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо. Она скрестила руки на груди и опустила голову, мрачно глядя на несчастную деталь, которая, как оказалось, причинила столько горя. Последняя капля в море, заставившая его выйти из берегов. Последнее легчайшее перышко, поменявшее перевес на чашах весов.

– Обнаружив пропажу, я не волновался, – продолжил Доктор. – Я думал: кто сумеет поймать его сигнал, ведь он вещает на частотах, которые использовали только повелители времени? И вообще, кто еще, кроме крейсеров Империи, может оказаться в этом закоулке Вселенной? И это была моя ошибка. Я привел их сюда, – тяжело, словно приговор, произнося каждое слово по отдельности, закончил он. – Несколько сотен тысяч жизней – на моей совести.

Ривер подняла взгляд, чтобы сказать ему, что он неправ, что это не повод впадать в уныние, что он не виноват, как говорила всегда, но все эти привычные и нелепые слова застряли в горле: в глазах Доктора не было вины, только злость. Глубокая, мрачная ярость, направленная куда-то извне. 

Она открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот миг произошло сразу два события: на лестнице, ведшей в жилые помещения ТАРДИС, громко разговаривая, появились Элла и сопровождавший ее Золаноренталар; внешняя дверь распахнулась, с грохотом захлопнулась, и Альтос поспешно взлетел по лестнице, запыхавшийся и взмокший, словно только что пробежал марафон под палящим солнцем. Брюки его были измазаны красной пылью почти до середины икры.

– Ракхи вошли в пещеры с какими-то ящиками, – выпалил он, не переведя дыхание. Все разговоры тут же стихли. Элла и Зола поспешно присоединились к собравшимся у консоли, старик упал в кресло, девушка подошла к Ривер, переглянувшись, они кивнули друг другу и тут же обратили все свое внимание к Альтосу. Тот на минуту умолк, согнувшись, уперевшись ладонями в колени и переводя дух. Наконец, он выпрямился и продолжил:

– Я увидел, как они идут от корабля к пещерам с какими-то ящиками. Мне это показалось подозрительным – ведь у них есть прямой переход в шахты, мы сами уходили этим путем. Решил проследить за ними. Они вошли под гору и исчезли в тоннелях. И, думаю, я знаю, почему они шли по поверхности, – ящики были громоздкие, а мы все видели, что переход с корабля в шахты довольно узок. Они что-то задумали.

Ривер нахмурилась.

– Мне это не нравится. Как думаешь, что в тех ящиках?

Альтос пожал плечами.

– Взрывчатка? Оружие? Аппаратура для выкачки золота? Вы ведь повредили генераторы в шахте. Кто знает, что у них на уме?

– А что мы вообще о них знаем?

Доктор вышел на середину комнаты, задумчиво покусывая губу.

– Они используют золото в качестве топлива для питания всей своей технологии, вплоть до двигателей кораблей, – начал перечислять он. – Черная башня у шахт – их главная база, это я понял по компьютерам в навигационном отсеке. Они изучали там пленных, проводили опыты, исследуя их организм и выявляя недостатки и преимущества их тел, ища слабые места. Туда сводятся все каналы, проводящие золото, – значит, там еще и склад. Им плевать на жертвы со стороны местного населения. Они сильны, быстры, технологически развиты, но, похоже, повинуются основному инстинкту – выживание любой ценой. Это означает – сохранение технологий, которые обеспечивают им безопасность. Значит – добыча золота. 

– Они словно звери, – добавила Ривер, вспомнив нескладную речь пришельцев. – Их язык так примитивен, что ТАРДИС его не переводит. Человеческая речь для них сложна. 

– Звери с модифицированным мозгом, – продолжал задумчиво рассуждать Доктор. – Возможно, так и есть. Может быть, они – продукт генных модификаций. Биологических экспериментов.

– Как это нам поможет? – озадаченно спросил Альтос.

Доктор покрутил пальцем в воздухе, по-видимому, подыскивая ответ, но сдался и махнул рукой.

– Пожалуй, никак. Да. 

Все это время внимательно слушавший их диалог Золаноренталар внезапно поднялся, сжимая худыми костлявыми пальцами спинку кресла.

– Доктор, этот корабль чудовищен. Много сотен моих сородичей погибло в его стенах. Многие сотни тысяч нашли свой конец во всех остальных, – мрачно и твердо произнес он. – И неизвестно, сколько еще планет падут перед ними. Мы должны уничтожить этот корабль и всех, кто будет на борту.

Повисла короткая тишина. Элла смотрела на своего обычно мирного и мудрого в своих решениях старейшину раскрытыми от удивления глазами.

– Зола, это не выход, – покачал головой Доктор.

– Друг мой, для моего народа не осталось больше выхода. Нас больше нет. Я, дряхлый, умирающий старик, и юная Элланаренталар – вот все, что осталось от моего народа. Нас уже не спасти – так спасем же других, тех, за кем они придут в следующий раз.

Доктор молчал. На лице его открыто была написана сложная внутренняя борьба. Ссутулившись, скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел в пол, лихорадочно подыскивая аргументы.

– Это не даст ровным счетом ничего, – предпринял он последнюю, тщетную попытку, без уверенности, словно для того, чтобы не изменить себе. – За ними придут другие.

– Я думаю, он прав, Доктор, – встрял вдруг Альтос и даже не удивился обжигающему взгляду, которым его ошпарил повелитель времени. – Мы ведь должны сделать хоть что-то? 

– Как бы ты поступил, Вестник? – сказал вдруг Золаноренталар, решительно глядя Доктору в глаза, и в голосе его мелькнула злость. – Если бы бездушные чудовища пришли уничтожать твой дом, ты бы стоял в стороне?

Повисло тяжелое, гнетущее молчание. Все глаза обратились к побледневшему Доктору. Лишь в глазах Ривер и Альтоса, знавших его историю, было не ожидание, а испуг – как повелитель времени отреагирует на слова старика? Доктор не отрываясь смотрел в лицо Золе. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, он сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек. 

А затем повесил голову.

– Будь по-твоему, Зола.


	10. Как по маслу

Обсуждение плана заняло всю ночь. Одну за другой, они отметали все приходившие идеи, исходя из того, что Доктору, Ривер и Элле удалось узнать за эти два дня, и к утру охрипли. В конце концов, Альтос не удержался:

– Почему мы не можем просто влететь туда на ТАРДИС? – повернулся он к Доктору. – Вошли-вышли – и через минуту система самоуничтожения цепной реакцией рвет все станции на поверхности планеты на части!

Доктор покачал головой с разочарованным и печальным выражением лица человека, который уже думал о чем-то таком, но быстро исключил эту идею.

– Главный компьютер корабля находится на мостике, а он расположен близко к ядру, – пояснил он. – Ядро излучает очень мощное и очень странное радиационное поле: оно слабо воздействует на органику – хотя без должной защиты при длительном воздействии и ей может нанести серьезный вред, – но в считанные секунды уничтожает технику и электронику. ТАРДИС, при всей ее защите, не продержится там и пяти минут.

Ривер вздохнула и поднялась с кресла.

– Тогда остается только одно, – констатировала она.

– Постучаться в парадную дверь? – невесело усмехнулся Доктор. Ривер в ответ улыбнулась.

– Почти. Найдем тайный ход, отвлечем внимание.

– Они ни за что не купятся на это во второй раз, – покачал головой Доктор.

– А почему нет? – Альтос скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Мы проворачивали эту штуку дважды, и они так ни о чем и не догадались. Они или очень тупы, или слишком презрительно к нам относятся. Мы для них как тараканы – мешаемся, нервируем, но ничем не опасны. Если бы они считали иначе, давно бы попытались уничтожить ТАРДИС.

Доктор и Ривер переглянулись. Она приподняла брови.

– А он прав.

Доктор не ответил, но повернулся к консоли, и через мгновение на экране всплыло изображение вздымающейся в небо черной башни.

– Для отвлекающего маневра нужно что-то серьезное. Что-то, что заставит ракхов взволноваться, что-то, что представит для них угрозу. Взрыва пары генераторов будет недостаточно – нужен прямой удар по их безопасности.

Голос подал Зола. 

– От старых времен, когда в этом секторе космоса еще водились пираты, у нас остался танк. Старой модели, маломощный. Мы пытались использовать его после начала вторжения, но ракхи быстро его подстрелили и повредили компьютер. Он движется, но не стреляет. Недействующее оружие было бесполезно, и мы бросили его, но он должен быть еще на ходу.

Доктор хлопнул в ладоши и усмехнулся.

– Идеально! – он торопливо защелкал тумблерами, ввел пару слов на клавиатуре и дернул рычаг. Ротор ТАРДИС поплыл вверх, но почти мгновенно остановился с глухим стуком. – Я на всякий случай переместил ТАРДИС, чтобы нас не застали врасплох. 

Он развернулся, в пару быстрых, широких шагов преодолел расстояние до двери, по пути спрыгнув на нижнюю площадку прямо через все ступени и, обернувшись, сделал спутникам приглашающий жест.

– Идем? 

 

Огромная безымянная искусственная луна Лара только начала опускаться за горизонт. Легкий ветер гнал по дороге пыль и оторвавшиеся от полумертвых кустов сухие ветки, сцепившиеся в тугой клубок. Тень от высокой скалы, возвышавшейся на границе небольшого поселения, длинной острой стрелой ложилась на землю, перечеркивая крыши домов, заглядывая в безжизненно-темные, разбитые, а кое-где и абсолютно лишенные стекол окна. Вокруг царило оцепенелое, полумертвое, обреченное запустение.

Альтос остановился посреди улицы и окинул взглядом разрушенный город. Двухэтажные дома из прессованного песка теснились друг к другу, едва ли не сливаясь в один большой массив, и глядели друг другу в окна, которые когда-то, судя по треплемым ветром обгорелым обрывкам ткани, отгораживали плотные занавески. Ставни лежали на земле, другие качались на одиноких петлях – лишь немногие из них все еще оставались на своем месте. Повсюду стены, перила, двери, веранды несли на себе следы давнего сражения: копоть, рваные сколы покрывали когда-то гладкий камень, разбитые попавшим зарядом колонны торчали из пола или притолок острыми зубастыми остовами. Двустворчатая калитка ближайшего дома висела на одной петле, мерно покачиваясь и оглашая застывшую тишину визгливым скрипом.

На всем городе лежал отпечаток уныния и какой-то… окончательности.

Что-то попало ему под ноги и тихо хрустнуло. Альтос замер и опустил глаза, а затем присел на корточки, смахивая дорожную пыль с осколка вывески, от которого мощным ударным выстрелом оторвало большую часть. На большом металлическом кольце в углу дощечки болтался обрывок цепи. Надпись была нечитаема – не столько потому, что это был инопланетный язык, сколько потому, что огонь и разрушение не оставили от нее ни одного целого фрагмента.

Хлопнувшая от порыва ветра дверь заставила Альтоса вздрогнуть. В одно мгновение он выпустил табличку из рук – она с грохотом рухнула в пыль – и, взвившись на ноги, поспешно развернул браслет для атаки. Это действие – каждое движение панели, каждый издаваемый им звук, тяжесть, вибрация, ощущение чужого присутствия в его разуме – стало таким привычным, что он давно перестал обращать на него внимание, чему-либо удивляться. Он просто действовал, даже не сосредотачиваясь, чтобы отдать мысленный приказ.

Взгляд Альтоса торопливо обшаривал окружающее пространство, цепляясь за каждую пошевелившуюся тень, когда на его сжатый кулак легла мягкая ладонь. Он обернулся и увидел Эллу. Она осторожно, успокаивающе улыбалась.

Альтос свернул оружие.

– Напомни мне еще раз, почему мы встречаемся именно здесь? – нервно спросил он.

– Не волнуйся, – ответила она, оглядывая поселение сумрачным, полным горечи взглядом. – Они давно забыли про это место. Сразу после того, как уничтожили его.

Альтос вздохнул.

– Это Рент?

– _Был_ Рент, – грустно кивнула она. – Когда-то здесь было красиво. Если, конечно, можно считать красивым город посреди пустыни, – усмехнувшись, добавила она. – Но если бы ты только видел его три года назад. Бесконечно движущиеся, живущие, галдящие улицы. Дымящиеся трубы. Дети, гоняющиеся за дикими ворпанами. Снующие туда-сюда грузовые или ездовые ящеролиски. Теперь из поселений ушли даже животные. И Большой костер погас.

На последних словах ее голос едва заметно дрогнул. Взгляд Эллы устремился куда-то вдаль, и Альтос с любопытством проследил за ним. В паре десятков метров от них, на большой – относительно большой для скромного городка, конечно, – площади, где в любом другом месте стоял бы фонтан или памятник, в землю было вделано большое каменное кольцо метров шесть-семь в диаметре. Внутри него земля была обуглена, словно жаровня, которую не тушили годами. Пыль и песок вокруг него запеклись, и сам камень в этом странном фундаменте внутри был черен.

Они вместе подошли ближе к остаткам костра, и Альтос не сумел сдержать вздоха: внутри, в самом центре давно угасшего костра, лежали почерневшие тела безликих флемаров. Их формы давно покрылись сероватыми трещинами, и, казалось, одним лишь чудом они до сих пор не рассыпались в прах, как их погибшие соплеменники в пещерах. 

– Они были последними, – печально вздохнула Элла. – Мы не успели для них ничего сделать.

Альтос повернулся к ней.

– Вы сжигаете своих мертвых?

Элла несколько мгновений смотрела на него пустым взглядом, словно не слышала вопроса.

– Что? Нет! – она перешагнула каменное кольцо, опустилась рядом с одним из тел на колени – уже не обращая внимания на пятна копоти, въедающиеся в ткань и без того безвозвратно испорченного платья – и мягко коснулась его плеча. Поверхность тела вздрогнула, словно от прикосновения по нему прошла волна, как круги по воде, и оно стало медленно распадаться, рассыпаться, с легким, будто бы заупокойным шорохом опадая на землю, увлекая за собой остальные тела, и следующие, и следующие, подобно костям домино. Вскоре в центре угасшего костра лежала лишь кучка черной пыли. Ветер, словно того и ждал, подхватил ее и понес по улицам.

Элла молча вернулась к Альтосу, и лишь тогда заговорила.

– Доктор уже говорил об этом, – негромко пояснила она. – Огонь – я думаю, ты мог уже это заметить, – наша стихия, Альтос. Когда кто-то из нас умирает, огонь позволяет вновь разжечь в нем жизнь. Мы возвращали погибших родной стихии, надеясь спасти как можно больше – но, в конце концов, их стало слишком много. А когда нас выдавили из города и заставили укрыться в пещерах, все, кто остался, потеряли свой шанс.

– Получается, вы бессмертны? – Они медленно двинулись прочь от каменного круга, торопясь скорее оказаться как можно дальше от этого угнетающего места. С каждым шагом Элла постепенно сбрасывала с себя покров мрачности и безысходности. 

Она покачала головой.

– Н-не совсем, – с сомнением произнесла она. – Да, мы можем возрождаться бесконечное число раз, но мы не способны побороть старость. К тому же… разжечь пламя жизни можно лишь в течение нескольких часов. Потом оно гаснет – и уже ничто не способно его вернуть.

Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, Альтос обернул руку вокруг ее плеч. Элла моментально прижалась к его боку, и он снова мысленно удивился тому, какой она была горячей.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал он, осторожно коснувшись губами ее макушки. Элла благодарно улыбнулась, глядя в пространство.

Они сели на крыльцо одного из полуразрушенных, но все еще крепко стоящих на своем прочном фундаменте домов, Альтос придвинул поближе небольшой холщовый мешок, который они принесли с собой из последнего уцелевшего тайника повстанцев-флемаров. Несколько бластеров и запасные батареи к ним тихо стукнули друг о друга.

– Альтос, война, о которой ты говорил… – начала было Элла и запнулась, не зная, стоит ли продолжать. Он слабо кивнул, подбадривая ее взглядом. – Она закончилась? Вы победили?

– Она никогда не закончится, – раздался вдруг голос у них за спинами, Элла и Альтос вздрогнули и вскочили. Ривер разомкнула скрещенные на груди руки и подошла ближе. Золаноренталар брел за ней. Оба они были перемазаны красной пустынной пылью и черным машинным маслом.

Элла перевела взгляд на Альтоса. Он вздохнул.

– Если честно… я не знаю. Мы пили за победу, люди танцевали на улицах, на десятках, сотнях планет. Но я не думаю, что война закончилась. Для многих она еще продолжается, просто в ней наступило затишье. Для других когда-нибудь она начнется снова. А есть такие, как Доктор, – он мельком бросил взгляд на Ривер. – Те, для кого война не прекращается ни на секунду, для кого каждая планета – поле боя, каждый шаг – это наступление. Они думают, что бегут от нее, но на самом деле просто перебегают от одной линии фронта к другой.

– Это так, – вздохнула Ривер. – Но не советую тебе говорить об этом Доктору. Он обидится.

– Обижусь на что?

Все четверо обернулись. Доктор шел к ним со стороны каменного кольца. Он был слегка растрепан, на пиджаке виднелись налипшие песчинки, он сжимал в руке отвертку. На губах его застыла хитрая полуулыбка. По его лицу было невозможно определить, слышал ли он весь разговор или только его окончание.

– Ничего, – поспешно помотала головой Ривер. – Как успехи?

Он усмехнулся.

– Доктор Сонг, вы во мне сомневаетесь? – заискивающе проговорил он, почти не пытаясь скрыть своего приподнятого настроения. Альтоса удивлял его настрой, особенно если учесть, насколько хрупок, безумен и самоубийственен был их план. – И когда вы наконец научитесь?

– Заткнись.

– И не мечтай.

Доктор повернулся и указал пальцем вдаль, на высившийся поперек неба черный монолит корабля ракхов.

– На корабль есть множество боковых входов: воздуховод, грузовой отсек, хранилище. Но ближе всего к компьютерному ядру подводит пусковая камера. К ней ведет решетка с западной стороны корабля. Она тянется до самого ядра реактора, пересекаясь с компьютерными системами.

– Пусковая камера? Звучит немного… угрожающе, – беспокойно проговорила Ривер.

Доктор обернулся к ней.

– Если они не решат пострелять из корабельных орудий, вы будете в полной безопасности. Хорошая новость: она достаточно просторна для человека, но слишком узка для ракха. Значит, вы по дороге никого не встретите.

– Что ж, этот вариант не хуже других, – пожал плечами Альтос и, наклонившись, поднял с крыльца мешок, вынул из него бластер и протянул Ривер. Она взяла оружие, внимательно осмотрела, взвесила в руке и, недовольно поморщившись, засунула в пустую кобуру.

– Всего шесть зарядов, – пояснила она, с благодарным кивком принимая у Альтоса запасной блок. – Ненавижу древнюю технику.

– Боюсь, это все, что осталось, – сказала Элла, вынимая из мешка другой, точно такой же, бластер и не глядя засовывая его за пояс, пристегнутый поверх платья.

Доктор взглянул на свои наручные часы.

– Так, не будем терять времени. Кто знает, что они задумали там, в пещерах. Альтос, Ривер, мы с Эллой отправляемся к танку и ждем вашего сигнала, чтобы…

– Постой, что? – неожиданно перебил его Альтос, переводя удивленный взгляд с него на Ривер и обратно. – Ривер и я? С какой стати ты отправляешь Эллу на передовую без защиты, а меня – на корабль? Жарче всего будет снаружи! 

Доктор обреченно вздохнул, закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то про человеческие мозги, но во всеуслышание свое недовольство озвучивать не стал.

– Слушай, все очень просто, – начал он вкрадчиво, словно разъясняя простые правила неразумному ребенку. – Ривер – специалист по компьютерам. Она может разобраться в электронике ракхов и запустить цепную реакцию на их кораблях. Элла знает технику флемаров.

– Танк переоборудовали из старого погрузчика, – кивнула Элла. – Я знаю, как им управлять.

– Он в хорошем состоянии, ехать может, но оружие, увы, не действует, – добавила Ривер, оттирая с ладони масляное пятно.

– Но…

– Но! – поспешно перебил его Доктор. – Ей может понадобиться техническая помощь. И я не говорил, что вы идете на увеселительную прогулку, Альтос. Пробраться туда будет сравнительно просто, но _обратно_ – гораздо сложнее. Рано или поздно вас заметят. И эта штука на твоей руке, возможно, будет ее единственным шансом выбраться оттуда. Мы друг друга поняли?

Альтос невольно сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком. Доктор говорил спокойно, ровно, даже дружелюбно, но в его тоне и взгляде Альтосу померещилось сильное напряжение, натянутое, словно струна, готовая порваться при малейшем прикосновении. «Я доверяю тебе ее жизнь, – неожиданно раздался голос у него в голове, и Альтос был не так уверен, что голос был бесплотен. – Только попробуй меня подвести».

Повисшая тишина звенела, словно колокол. Альтос разорвал это ощущение, молча кивнув.

– Отлично, – снова как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Доктор, мгновенно возвращаясь в свое благожелательное настроение, словно и не существовало этих нескольких растянутых до бесконечности секунд. – На чем я остановился… ах, да. Альтос, Ривер, мы с Эллой отправляемся к танку и ждем вашего сигнала, чтобы начать наступление и отвести на себя внимание ракхов. Советую вам поторопиться, потому что… ээм… судя по всему, танк действительно не стреляет, так что нам придется жарко. Тем временем, Зола, ты…

– Я наведаюсь в шахты, Доктор, – непререкаемо твердо заявил вдруг Золаноренталар, глядя повелителю времени в глаза. – Ты правильно сказал – кто знает, что они затеяли? _Я_ должен знать.

Несколько секунд двое мужчин твердо смотрели друг на друга, не отводя взгляда. Первым сдался Доктор.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Эээм… Тогда в путь.

– Да. «Джеронимо», – колко и насмешливо улыбнулся Альтос. 

Доктор покраснел то ли от смущения, то ли от раздражения, но ничего не сказал. 

– И, Ривер! – вдруг воскликнул он. – Не вздумай включать сканер. Они могут вас обнаружить.

Ривер развела руками, смерив Доктора возмущенным взглядом, ясно говорившим: «За кого ты меня принимаешь? А то я не знаю!» Затем она подошла к Альтосу и вынула из-за пояса странное устройство, напоминавшее одновременно миниатюрный пистолет и пневмошприц.

– Это виро-стабилизатор, – пояснила она, поднимая его руку и прикладывая дуло шприца к запястью. С коротким шипением тот разрядился, боль легким облачком разлилась по руке. – Защищает от воздействия радиации. Пригодится, когда будем на корабле.

И с этими словами она достала из кармана второй блок для перезарядки – для себя. Когда она закончила, перед ней неожиданно вырос Доктор. Аккуратно взяв Ривер за руку, словно все еще боясь потревожить ее уже давно затянувшиеся раны, он отвел ее в сторону.

Ривер вздохнула.

– Доктор, мы говорили об этом. Я не буду ничего обещать…

Но он покачал головой, заставив ее умолкнуть на середине фразы. Затем он вдруг наклонился и поцеловал ее – долгим, жадным поцелуем, обвив одной рукой талию, другой касаясь щеки. Несмотря на легкий укол застарелой боли, острыми иголочками разбежавшийся от поясницы, и на саму внезапность, Ривер почти мгновенно ответила, опустив для поддержки обе руки на его плечи, раскрыв губы навстречу. Ладонь Доктора соскользнула с ее щеки и нырнула в спутанные волосы, он еще теснее прижал ее к себе, почти отчаянным жестом. Не удержавшись, она издала сдавленный полустон-полусмешок, но Доктора это не остановило. Лишь на мгновение она ощутила, как губы его дрогнули в слабой улыбке.

Когда Ривер почувствовала, что начинает задыхаться, Доктор вдруг оторвался от нее, отстранившись совсем ненамного – достаточно лишь, чтобы видеть ее лицо. Его зеленые глаза перебегали по ее лицу, словно пытаясь вобрать в память ее образ, как можно больше, как можно подробнее. Его сердца бешено колотились напротив ее груди. Прикусив губу, Ривер положила ладони на его щеки, и он тут же перехватил их, слабо сдавил ее пальцы и, отняв их от своего лица, осторожно поцеловал нижний край сначала одной, потому другой.

А потом, так и не сказав ни слова, Доктор с явным нежеланием разорвал с ней зрительный контакт, круто развернулся и двинулся прочь из поселения.

Альтос сжал обеими руками плечи Эллы.

– Будь осторожна, хорошо?

Она невесело усмехнулась.

– Не могу обещать. А ты?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она потянулась, приподнявшись на мысках, легко, почти невесомо коснулась губами его губ и поспешила вслед за Доктором. Когда они скрылись за углом, а за каменным кольцом стихли шаги ушедшего без прощания старейшины флемаров, Альтос повернулся к Ривер. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и в глазах обоих читалось странное понимание и тоскливое предчувствие беды. Альтосу в голову вдруг пришла мысль, что прямо сейчас ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы все происходящее было всего лишь еще одной ее историей. Чтобы они сидели сейчас в Стормкейдже по разные стороны решетки и негромко переговаривались, обсуждая ее очередное приключение. По-видимому, Ривер думала о том же, потому что вдруг покачала головой, словно отмахиваясь от нелепых фантазий. Взгляд ее был далеким и задумчивым.

Они молча двинулись к возвышавшемуся у горы черному кораблю.

 

То, что Элла и Зола назвали танком, было больше похоже на очень небольшой броневик на шести крупных громоздких колесах. Он был вытянутым, приплюснутым, и, если бы колеса были немного пониже, могло бы показаться, что он стелется по земле. Сами колеса были закреплены на мощных, смягчающих движение шарнирах, так что танк все время словно подпрыгивал на ходу. На крыше у него торчала большая вытянутая пушка с крупным дулом – даже по виду ее было заметно, что оружие это могло нанести серьезный ущерб, хотя теперь от его былой славы не осталось и следа. Танк был покрыт густым слоем красной пыли и песка.

Прежде чем залезть внутрь, Доктор несколько раз обошел танк по кругу, сканируя его отверткой, время от времени прикасаясь ее кончиком к обшивке и другим деталям корабля. Тут и там исчезали трещины, спаивались провода, затягивались крошечные отверстия, пробитые, по-видимому, залпами энергетического оружия, прошедшими по касательной. Наконец, удовлетворившись своей работой, он присоединился к Элле внутри.

– Батюшки, – с усмешкой проговорил он, пытаясь поудобнее расположить свои длинные ноги. – Такое ощущение, что он _меньше_ внутри, чем снаружи.

Рассмеявшись собственной шутке, он перевел взгляд на Эллу.

– Я же говорила, танк переоборудовали из погрузчика, возившего из шахт золото, – пояснила она, одновременно стыдясь своей машины и пытаясь ее защитить. Она повернулась к приборной панели и, нажав несколько кнопок, оттянула на себя рычаг над головой. Танк легонько вздрогнул, захрипел, а затем с утробным рыком завелся. – Большая часть отдана под грузовой отсек.

Несколько минут они молча тряслись по ухабистому скальному бездорожью, осторожно лавируя между торчащими из земли камнями. Элла пристально следила за дорогой, не снимая ладони с рычага тормоза и стараясь обращать поменьше внимания на Доктора, на каждом ухабе подскакивавшего на сиденье и все пытавшегося куда-то убрать такие неудобные здесь ноги.

Наконец впереди показалась высокая громада горы, озаренная искусственным блеклым светом луны, а следом за ней из тени выплыла массивная черная башня. Она стремглав уходила в небо и отсюда, снизу, у самого подножия, казалось, что она нависает над танком, грозя в любую секунду рухнуть и раздавить его.

Доктор, уже успевший оценить вид снизу во время своей короткой разведки, посмотрел на него без особого интереса и отвернулся. Его взгляд был направлен куда-то в сторону шахт. Оставаясь под прикрытием скалы, Элла нажала тормоз, и танк, коротко скрипнув, остановился. Как раз в этот момент на фоне горы мелькнул красноватый огонек, щуплая согбенная тень Золаноренталара исчезла в узком проходе бокового тоннеля, и Доктор беспокойно выдохнул. 

Это была очень, очень плохая идея. Он чувствовал это обоими своими сердцами. 

Элла отпустила рычаг и откинулась на жесткую спинку сиденья.

– Что теперь? – спросила она.

Доктор оторвался от горы и оглядел окружавший их с трех сторон пустырь.

– Теперь мы ждем, – напряженно сказал он, вмиг растеряв всю свою веселость, – пока Ривер и Альтос найдут вход в пусковую камеру.

Они прождали еще около получаса по привычным земным меркам Доктора, когда отвертка во внутреннем кармане пиджака вдруг издала протяжный писк. Он поспешно вынул ее. Зеленый огонек на кончике мерно мерцал, издавая пульсирующий сигнал. Корпус ее слабо нагрелся и едва заметно подрагивал.

– Есть, – сказал он, кивнув Элле. Девушка, успевшая сползти на сиденье, поспешно выпрямилась и решительно надавила рычаг.

Яростно зарычав, танк скакнул с места и, разбрасывая из-под колес горсти пыли и песка, ринулся прямо к кораблю.

– Как ты собираешься привлечь их внимание? – спросила Элла, не отрываясь от дороги и повышая голос в попытке перекричать шум двигателя.

– Сделаю что-нибудь глупое, – неопределенно сказал Доктор, наклонившись вперед, одной рукой упираясь в приборную доску, а другую вытянув перед собой вместе с отверткой. – Притормози у самого корабля.

Обреченно вздохнув, она резко повернула штурвал и вжала рычаг тормоза до упора. Танк занесло, он несколько метров проехался боком, взметнув кругом себя облако темно-красной в сумеречном свете пыли, и замер в десятке шагов от черного корпуса корабля. Доктор вытянул отвертку еще дальше, почти касаясь кончиком лобового стекла, и нажал кнопку. Громкий, протяжный, вибрирующий треск отвертки прорезал воздух, заглушив даже натужный рев двигателя. Где-то наверху, из одной из выводных шахт вырвался столб пламени, а затем потянулся черный дым. Грохот взрыва донесся до них мгновением позже.

Доктор опустил устройство, с надеждой вглядываясь вперед.

– Ну давайте же, давайте, идите ко мне. Вот он я, противный, противный нарушитель. Давайте же… – бормотал он, переводя взгляд с одной из сторон обшивки к другой.

И наконец они увидели их. Три огромных десятикрылых глайдера снялись с боковых стен корабля и, нырнув вниз, устремились прямо на них.

– Жми! – крикнул Доктор, но Элла, не дожидаясь советов, уже рванула рычаг на себя, круто развернула штурвал. Доктор, от волнения даже приподнявшийся из кресла, с глухим воскликом рухнул обратно, когда машина почти на месте описала круг и метнулась назад. 

– Что ты делаешь? – крикнул Доктор, пытаясь вернуть себе нормальное сидячее положение. – Нельзя уходить далеко от корабля! Нужно дать Ривер и Альтосу время!

– Вернемся, когда в нас не будут стрелять! – крикнула в ответ Элла, резко рванув штурвал в сторону, чтобы уйти от первого энергетического залпа, взметнувшего землю в метре от них. – Ты можешь что-нибудь с ними сделать?

Доктору наконец удалось восстановить равновесие. Держась одной рукой за рукояти над головой, он нажатием кнопки открыл люк. Тут же в танк ворвался холодный утренний воздух Лара, неся с собой запах пыли и озона, ероша волосы и бросая их в глаза. Доктор высунулся из люка и направил отвертку на один из преследовавших их глайдеров.

Элла не слышала ни взрыва, ни жужжания устройства, но одно из насекомоподобных крыльев истребителя внезапно накренилось, из основания его потянулась струйка белесого дыма. Глайдер покачнулся, повернулся – и стремглав бросился к земле, тут же ударившись о скалу.

Взрыв огласил пустыню, но даже он не сумел перекрыть восторженный вопль Эллы:

– Как вам это нравится, _нетравелрианар_?!

Доктор снова уселся на сиденье.

– Погоди радоваться, – осадил он ее. – Это еще не все.

Он бросил многозначительный взгляд вбок, на маячивший поблизости корабль. С его обшивки слетело еще три глайдера.

 

Яростная, почти озверевшая сирена огласила пространство вокруг корабля, такая громкая, такая мощная, что поначалу Ривер и Альтосу пришлось зажать ладонями уши. Короткими перебежками от скалы к скале, от куста к кусту они быстро приблизились к самому подножию судна и прижались к холодной гладкой обшивке. Взрыв осветил огненной вспышкой скалы вдалеке. К первой сирене присоединилась вторая, и, повинуясь этой какофонии, с верхушки корабля, подобно хищным птицам – или, вернее, насекомым, – слетели еще три истребителя. Альтос проводил их беспокойным взглядом.

– Не переживай, – Ривер положила руку ему на плечо. – Доктор ее защитит. Его не так просто убить.

Она наклонилась и принялась возиться с решеткой.

– Поверь мне, я пыталась.

– Только пыталась? – Альтос усмехнулся ее последним словам, не забывая сканировать взглядом скалы на предмет подкрепления. Однако все было тихо. Очевидно, он был прав насчет ракхов: они считали людей – или флемаров – слишком слабыми, недостойными даже серьезного отпора. 

Ривер на секунду приостановилась.

– На что ты намекаешь?

– Ривер, ты получила срок в Стормкейдже в несколько раз больше обычной человеческой жизни. И мы оба знаем, за что. Официально, – он обернулся и столкнулся подозрительным взглядом Ривер. – Но мы оба также понимаем, что ты не убивала Доктора. Почему ты в тюрьме на самом деле?

Ривер оттолкнулась от решетки и села, глядя на него снизу-вверх, но почти сразу отвела глаза. Подумав, она покачала головой, отвечая на какие-то свои мысли, а затем снова вернулась к работе. Альтос повернулся к пустыне у них за спиной.

– Ты хочешь обсудить это… сейчас? – слегка запыхавшись, спросила она. Альтос пожал плечами.

– Кто знает, может, другого случая уже не будет. Хоть умру, удовлетворив свое любопытство.

Ривер усмехнулась.

– Скажем так… – негромко проговорила она. – Это ради нашей с ним безопасности.

Альтос нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что она имела в виду, но лязг снимаемой решетки привлек его внимание, и он перевел взгляд себе за плечо, едва успев увидеть, как ноги Ривер исчезают в узком тоннеле. Окинув пустыню последним взглядом, он последовал за ней.

Стоило им продвинуться на несколько метров – и вой сирены, треск и жужжание крыльев глайдеров и визг выстрелов стихли, словно отрезанные. Несколько минут они пробирались по узкому проходу на коленях, и у Альтоса уже начинала ныть спина, когда Ривер вдруг резко остановилась и осторожно развернулась, глядя на него через плечо.

– Впереди тоннель выходит в большую секцию, – едва слышным шепотом пояснила она, кивком указывая вперед. – Там два охранника.

Альтос кивнул и, перенеся вес тела с одного локтя на другой, развернул оружие, а затем указал двумя пальцами в пол. « _Ты падаешь, я стреляю_ ». 

Ривер кивнула и начала осторожно продвигаться к окончанию коридора. Через мгновение она приостановилась, и Альтос вдруг услышал ее бодрый, задорный крик.

– Привет, мальчики, как дела?

Послышался грозный, но все же немного удивленный рык ракхов, и Ривер вдруг ухнула куда-то вниз и исчезла из поля зрения. Зато Альтосу открылась небольшая – всего лишь метров пять наискосок – комната, темная, освещенная редкими мерцающими лампочками на консоли, вмонтированной в стену сбоку. В противоположной стене виднелись надежно запертые массивные круглые ворота. У консоли стояли два пришельца, уже подобравшиеся для прыжка.

Альтос выкинул руку вперед и сделал два выстрела. Оба заряда нашли свою цель – с каждым разом стрелять и прицеливаться было все легче, – и ящеры, взвизгнув, рухнули на пол, разбрызгивая капли зеленоватой крови. Альтос поспешно выбрался из тоннеля и помог лежавшей под ним Ривер подняться. Они огляделись. Тревога не поднималась, подкрепление не спешило. Но, все же, нужно было торопиться: Доктор и Элла не могли долго продержаться под огнем пяти глайдеров.

Ривер в пару шагов оказалась у консоли, провела рукой по незнакомым кнопкам, и наконец попробовала одну из них. У них за спиной что-то утробно ухнуло, звякнуло, и металлические ворота с лязгом распахнулись. Им открылся тоннель ничуть не больше, чем тот, по которому они только что ползли, ярко освещенный вмонтированными в стену плазменными светильниками, спрятанными за толстым стеклом. Круглый и гладкий, будто обтесанный сотнями энергетических снарядов, как галька на пляже, тоннель под углом уходил вверх. Ривер влезла в него и осторожно заглянула вперед.

– Насколько хватает глаз, – отчасти зачарованно проговорила она и, откинувшись назад, поднесла к губам манипулятор. – Доктор?

Из динамика послышался оглушительный треск, хрип, через который вдруг прорезался голос Доктора:

– Ривер! Вы добрались?

– Мы нашли тоннель пусковой камеры. Скоро будем на месте. У вас все в порядке?

Сквозь помехи донесся грохот, приглушенный восклик Доктора.

– Немного трясет, но мы в порядке. Ривер, поторопитесь.

Она неизвестно для чего кивнула.

– Я оставлю манипулятор неподалеку от зоны радиации, чтобы он не пострадал. Постарайся не разозлить их настолько, чтобы они принялись палить из бортовых орудий, сладкий.

Она опустила руку и вытянула из кармана свой миниатюрный компьютер. Помедлив несколько секунд, она нажала пару кнопок, дождалась сигнала и, вновь спрятав устройство, кивнула Альтосу.

– Идем?

Скрепя сердце, он влез вслед за ней в тоннель. Ворота с лязгом закрылись у них за спиной. 

Несколько минут они позли по неширокой трубе, тяжело дыша и поминутно останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться к происходящему снаружи, боясь, что в любой момент послышится треск и рев нарастающей энергии. Но все было тихо. Если ракхи и обнаружили убитых, то вряд ли сообразили, куда могли уйти нарушители. 

Прямая труба поднималась все выше и выше, едва заметно заворачивая право, так что становилось понятно, что она огромной спиралью обвивает центр корабля. Один раз глухой взрыв слабо всколыхнул пол и стены вокруг них – Альтос предположил, что один из глайдеров мог врезаться в корабль или гору рядом с ним. 

Вскоре манипулятор на запястье Ривер издал тонкий предупреждающий сигнал. Она опустила взгляд, недовольно цокнула языком и, отцепив его, отложила назад. Писк сразу прекратился. Со вздохом Ривер присоединила к нему и свой компьютер, и принесенный Эллой и Альтосом бластер.

– Начинается аномальная зона, – ответила она на немой вопрос. Альтос кивнул, отстегнул от пояса бластер и отодвинул всю кучу техники как можно дальше назад. Далее они могли полагаться только на себя и браслет ракхов.

Уже через несколько шагов слева показались точно такие же круглые ворота, что и многими десятками метров ниже. Ривер остановилась около них, села и принялась возиться с панелью справа от ворот. Однако та молчала. Не горел экран, не реагировали кнопки.

– Проклятье! – выругалась Ривер, отбрасывая с лица выбившийся из хвоста локон волос.

– Отойди, – велел Альтос. Дождавшись, когда Ривер отползет дальше, он поднял руку и прицелился.

Визг заряда был почти оглушающим в этом узком замкнутом пространстве. Он эхом промчался по тоннелю вверх и вниз, постепенно ослабевая, пока не сошел на нет, оставив лишь легкий звон в ушах. Но одного выстрела хватило. Панель взорвалась снопом искр, электрическая вспышка на мгновение ослепила их, – и створки ворот медленно, нехотя разошлись в стороны.

Компьютерный отсек был большим – намного больше, чем Альтос ожидал. Он видел космические корабли – человеческие, далеков, да и на корабле ракхов ему побывать уже удалось, хоть и только на нижних уровнях. Большая комната с куполообразным потолком была уставлена техникой, машинами, назначения которых он не знал. Стены, казалось, были увиты кораллоподобными растениями, очень жесткими и крепкими даже на вид, и мерцали изнутри голубоватым сиянием. Это был единственный источник света, приглушенный, мрачный, но для ночных созданий, как ракхи, вполне подходящий. Время от времени по внутренней части стен пробегала рябь, и тогда казалось, что они наполнены водой, по которой несутся круги от брошенного в самом центре купола камня. Машины вокруг тихо, едва слышно гудели. Альтос поднял взгляд. Из верхушки купола вдоль стен тянулись длинные линии невидимых силовых полей, несущих капли золота. Они соединялись в большой черной металлической сфере, установленной на центральной машине – по-видимому, это и был главный компьютер. Оглядевшись, Ривер решительно направилась к нему. 

– Почему здесь нет охраны? – негромко спросил Альтос, с недоумением озираясь по сторонам. – Или механиков? Или пилотов? Хоть кого-нибудь?

Ривер пожала плечами, не отрывая взгляда он панели управления.

– Может, эта секция не используется на земле, – предположила она. – Или они все слишком заняты охотой на танк. Или не ожидают, что сюда кто-нибудь проберется? Кто знает. Смотри в оба.

Она нависла над консолью, изучая, осматривая, осторожно прикасаясь к той или иной кнопке или рычагу. Взгляд ее стал сосредоточенным и серьезным, брови задумчиво сошлись. Локон золотистых волос снова выскользнул из-за уха и упал ей на глаза, но Ривер словно не заметила этого.

Альтос отвернулся, внимательно оглядывая зал. Переливы света по стенам создавали ощущение, что помещение живое, бесконечно движущееся, что оно наблюдает за ними и готово в случае необходимости защищаться. Во многом, оно напоминало комнату управления ТАРДИС – то же невероятное ощущение, будто стоишь во рту гигантского зверя, и он в любой момент может проглотить тебя или выплюнуть. За одним исключением: ТАРДИС вселяла ощущение покоя и свободы, компьютерный отсек ракхов – страх, трепет и целый ворох дурных предчувствий.

Ривер издала торжествующий восклик.

– Доктор был прав, – возбужденно и радостно проговорила она, осторожно внося какие-то команды в главный компьютер. – Этот корабль – основная база. Отсюда они получают приказы, отсюда управляют остальными группами на планете. Их компьютеры связаны. Мы можем запрограммировать технический сбой и отказ систем безопасности по всем кораблям на Ларе. Реакторы перегрузятся – бум! 

Она по-хулигански улыбнулась, и Альтосу снова вспомнились тихие вечера под громовые раскаты за стенами Стормкейджа. Именно с таким восторженным волнением она рассказывала о своих приключениях. 

Ривер коснулась ладонью панели справа, исписанной странными символами, и та загорелась ярким синим светом. Черная сфера наверху вздрогнула и завибрировала, золотой поток ускорился, подпитывая компьютер для передачи информации по всей планете. Ривер отступила на пару шагов назад, любуясь своей работой, словно художник – картиной.

В этот миг взвыла сирена. Визжа, словно разъяренный зверь, ее отзвуки промчались по комнате. Синие всполохи света за стенами окрасились в глубокий лиловый. Ривер и Альтос машинально согнулись, зажимая уши руками. В дальнем конце зала распахнулись ворота в коридор, и сразу четверо пришельцев влетели в отсек, пригибаясь, стоя на четырех конечностях. Остановившись, они синхронно подняли когтистые лапы с разворачивающимися браслетами. Альтос кинулся к Ривер и дернул ее вниз, заставляя упасть на пол, в укрытие главного компьютера. Несколько зарядов с ревом прошили воздух в том месте, где они только что стояли. Альтос от всей души надеялся, что ракхи не решатся стрелять прицельно из страха повредить машины и лишь постараются отогнать их прочь.

Под слаженным, но – как он и надеялся – не совсем уверенным огнем Альтос и Ривер начали медленно отползать к открытому нараспашку входу в пусковую камеру. Время от времени Альтос поднимал голову и отстреливался, в свою очередь не жалея технику. Пришельцы, испуганно глядя на нанесенные повреждения, рассеялись – кто уходя как можно дальше от драгоценных машин, кто просто подскакивая вверх и цепляясь когтями за коралловые выступы. Когда они наконец доползли до ворот, Альтос подтолкнул Ривер вперед.

– Иди! Живо!

Он, не целясь, сделал еще несколько выстрелов в пространство. Какое-то движение на границе поля зрения привлекло его внимание, он резко повернулся – и вовремя. Огромная когтистая лапа сверкнула прямо у его лица. Тяжелый монстр рухнул на него со стены, повалил за пол так сильно, что выбил из легких остатки воздуха. Альтос попытался вывернуться, но пришелец держал крепко и был слишком тяжел, чтобы скинуть. Не думая, поддавшись первейшему инстинкту, Альтос отвернулся, зажмурился и, вытянув руку, выстрелил в упор. Удар пришелся прямиком в грудь и, пробив мощную плиту брони, прорвал сердце. Ракх взвыл, Альтоса окатило зеленой кровью, чудовищный, мерзкий запах ударил в ноздри. Пришелец дернулся и обмяк. Альтос с трудом выкарабкался из-под него и осторожно выпрямился: в ушах звенело, перед глазами плыло от омерзительного запаха смерти. Ощущение липкой зеленой крови на лице и руках отнюдь не помогало. Он чувствовал, что его вот-вот вывернет.

Чья-то рука легла на плечо, и Ривер резко дернула его к себе, вырывая из этого морока. Словно во сне, он с трудом вполз в открытый проход и повалился в трубу. Она говорила что-то, но он не сразу сумел расслышать, что:

– Нельзя позволить им отменить программу! Альтос!

Наконец, до него дошло. Альтос встряхнул головой, чтобы сбросить остатки оцепенения и развернулся к залу. Один из охранников лежал мертвым у самого входа. Двое других постепенно выбирались из укрытий.

Альтос вскинул руку и выстрелил. Консоль главного компьютера вспыхнула большим огненным облаком, раскидывая вокруг себя голубые и красные искры, и окатила приблизившихся пришельцев волной жара и пламени. Те отшатнулись, хватаясь за обожженные конечности и дико воя. Черная сфера дрогнула, силовые поля вокруг нее рассыпались, и золотые сгустки, шипя и треща, раскаленными тяжелыми каплями посыпались вниз.

Не сговариваясь, Альтос и Ривер развернулись и стремглав, насколько позволяло узкое пространство, бросились вниз по тоннелю. В последний момент огромная лапа пришельца скользнула через ворота и оставила длинные тонкие царапины на полу в том самом месте, где секунду назад находилась Ривер. Они остановились лишь раз, чтобы забрать оставленное в безопасной зоне оружие и устройства, а затем с удвоенной скоростью покатились по скользкой поверхности вниз.

 

Тьма поглотила пещеры, словно густое облако пыли в самый разгар песчаной бури. Исчезли плазменные фонари, померк золотистый свет расплавленного золота, стихло гудение генераторов и шарканье шагов пришельцев. Тишина и пустота. Звуки боя рядом с кораблем захватчиков давно стихли, заглушенные толстыми каменными стенами, и только редкие капли стекающей со стен конденсированной воды еще слышались в отдалении.

Слабое пламя жизни Золаноренталара с трудом рассеивало темноту. Хотя он слишком хорошо знал эти пещеры, чтобы заблудиться даже без света, тьма все же вызывала тревогу: почему _ракхарлентаклентан_ покинули шахты? Зачем пришли сюда с тяжелыми ящиками? Что они задумали? Несколько долгих, невозможно долгих минут он пробирался в сумерках, задавая себе все эти вопросы и с ужасом ожидая ответа, однако веря, что найдет его здесь. Он не знал, откуда взялась эта уверенность – возможно, его вело Вечное Пламя.

Отчетливые следы ящеров в пыли, ясно видные даже в почти кромешной тьме, вели в нижние ярусы, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, мимо шахт, в самое сердце выработок, к их основанию, которое флемары прозвали сердцем Вечного Пламени, потому что ниже простиралось его царство – ядро планеты, горячее, смертельно опасное даже для иммунных к огню детей пламени. Здесь жар становился чувствительным. 

И здесь он нашел то, что искал. В самом центре пещеры, которую шахтеры сделали своим храмом, стоял большой черный ящик почти два метра шириной. От него исходила странная пульсирующая энергия, слишком холодная для атмосферы этого места. Она дрожала, борясь с окружавшим ее жаром и побеждая в этой борьбе. Золаноренталар медленно приблизился и, ступив в это облако холода, опустился на колени и осторожно прикоснулся в поверхности черного ящика. В тот же миг она вспыхнула слабым голубым светом, показавшимся в красноватой темноте пещеры почти ослепительным. В самом центре экрана висел большой шар, в формах которого он без труда узнал свою планету. Электронная копия Лара была испещрена мерцающими красными точками – два десятка точек по числу кораблей, приземлившихся здесь три года назад. Ниже десятки незнакомых символов сменяли друг друга в каком-то бешеном танце, перепрыгивая друг через друга, вращаясь и выворачиваясь наизнанку. Золаноренталару был незнаком этот язык, но символы были знакомы слишком хорошо: к ним была обращена вся ненависть его мертвого народа. Четкие импульсы, издаваемые устройством, звучали все чаще и чаще, складываясь в ровный ритм, становившийся все отчетливее и резче, все быстрее по мере того, как проходило время. 

Дрожащей от гнева рукой старейшина потянулся к шее и нажал на середину золотого медальона. Разразившийся из динамика коммуникатора треск помех разрезал окружавшую его тишину.

– Доктор, я знаю, что они делали в пещерах. Они установили бомбу. Множество бомб по всей планете. Доктор. Ты слышишь меня? Они хотят уничтожить Лар! Доктор!

 

Элла так резко крутанула штурвал, что танк, круто развернувшись и накренившись, едва не перевернулся. Несколько мгновений постояв на трех колесах, он все же рухнул обратно, подскочив на рессорах и болтнув обоих пассажиров в сторону. Доктор издал нечленораздельный крик – то ли возмущения, то ли дикого, почти мальчишеского восторга. Не успев повернуть, последний глайдер на полной скорости врезался в скалу и, оглушив их мощным взрывом, снопом огня, осколков и пепла посыпался вниз. Танк резко взял с места, чтобы избежать этого обвала и остановился в сотне шагов от черной громады корабля, почти нагло и вызывающе глядя узким носом прямо на него.

– Что теперь? – выдавила Элла, пытаясь отдышаться и смахнуть накрывшее ее волнение от погони.

– Мы все еще ждем сигнала от Ривер, – вторя ее тону, отозвался Доктор, вертя отвертку между пальцами. За пару десятков долгих минут использования она заметно нагрелась, и теперь ее трудно было держать в руках.

Вдруг из его кармана послышался какой-то писк. Доктор поспешно запустил туда руку и выудил небольшой круглый наушник со встроенным внешним динамиком. С удивлением посмотрев на него, повелитель времени нажал спрятанную на боку кнопку.

– ТАРДИС пересылает мне сигнал коммуникатора, – пояснил он, поднося наушник к уху. – Прием?

Из динамика донесся резкий, прерывистый хрип.

– Прием? – повторил Доктор, но сигнал не прояснился, лишь на фоне слышались обрывки голоса, но разобрать, кому он принадлежит и что говорит, было невозможно. Доктор приставил к наушнику кончик отвертки и, нажав кнопку, стал лихорадочно менять тональность, то повышая, то понижая звук.

– Попробуем почистить… – пробормотал он, но тут его одернула Элла, все это время краем глаза следившая за расстилавшейся перед ними пустыней:

– Потом, Доктор, у нас еще гости.

Доктор вскинул голову, и глаза его расширились от изумления. Не сдержала сдавленного испуганного писка и Элла: в самом основании башни медленно открывались широкие ворота. В темноте что-то блеснуло, и тут же на постепенно рыжевший солнечный свет выплыли две чудовищные машины. Они были вдвое шире их танка, хоть и чуть ниже, потому что держались не на колесах, а на мощном энергетическом поле, создаваемом двумя большими генераторами. По бокам у них разворачивались, мерно шевелясь, такие же десять стрекозиных крыльев.

– Танки! – ошарашенно выдохнула Элла, не в силах отвести от них полного ужаса взгляда. Чисто технически, эти машины больше походили на наземные истребители, но кто в такую минуту задумывается над терминами? – Мы не знали, что у них есть танки! Как мы справимся с танками?!

– Видимо, мы их все-таки разозлили, – отозвался Доктор и вдруг нырнул куда-то вниз, под приборную доску. Танки ракхов медленно приближались, все больше сокращая расстояние.

– Доктор, что ты делаешь?

– Кое-что очень умное, – сдавленно отозвался он из-под консоли. – Если повезет. Скрести пальцы.

Элла растерянно посмотрела на свои руки, а затем, сведя брови, – на Доктора.

– Но так будет неудобно управлять!

На мгновение Доктор высунулся из-под консоли и недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, словно пытаясь понять, шутит она или нет. Отдав предпочтение второму варианту, он снова исчез внизу, бросив: 

– Не бери в голову.

Первый мощный, ни на что ими прежде виденное не похожий залп ударил в землю справа от машины, задев борт. Та покачнулась, взвыли тревожные сигналы. Элла дернула рычаг, и, едва не опрокинув Доктора, танк рванулся с места, описав большую дугу. Послышалось жужжание отвертки, панель управления вдруг загудела громче, танк вздрогнул, подскочил, и неожиданно главный компьютер издал радостный приветственный сигнал. Вспыхнул монитор, по нему забегали две яркие точки, державшиеся точно позади центральной мишени. Где-то визу послышался утробный гул, пол под ногами задрожал. Доктор вылез из-под консоли и, плюхнувшись в кресло, подтолкнул к Элле рычаг управления режимом боя.

Не задумываясь и не целясь, она нажала кнопку. Длинное дуло на крыше корабля скользнуло вбок, затем назад, оказавшись прямо у них над головой. Танк дернулся вперед под действием отдачи, мощный синий энергетический луч сорвался с конца пушки и, врезавшись в землю прямо у подножия оного из танков ракхов, взметнул столб пыли.

Элла ошарашенно повернулась к Доктору.

– Как ты это сделал?

Доктор улыбнулся ей уголком губ.

– Секрет.

– Хорошо. Почему ты не сделал этого раньше?

Доктор нахмурился.

– Потому что для этого пока не было необходимости.

Элла моргнула, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит, но это понимание от нее ускользнуло. Резко развернув танк, она нацелила пушку на ближайшую вражескую машину. Залп, второй прошли мимо. Танки неслись на них. Лишь третий заряд наконец угодил прямо в корпус, и наземный истребитель накренился, чиркнув надломленным крылом по земле, и, потеряв управление, рванулся прямо на них. 

– Осторожно! – Доктор потянулся к штурвалу и рванул его на себя. Дернувшись и качнувшись на рессорах, танк ушел в сторону, едва не столкнувшись с падающим танком.

– Извини! – крикнула в ответ Элла, перехватывая штурвал. – Я никогда еще из этой штуки не стреляла!

Уворачиваясь от невиданной силы выстрелов второго танка, они сделали небольшую петлю между камнями и, развернувшись, выстрелили еще раз. Затем еще, и еще. Все три выстрела прошли по касательной, но свое дело сделали: пытаясь выскочить с линии огня, тот слишком сильно ушел влево и слишком поздно заметил приближающуюся гору. Взрыв прокатился в горных склонах бесконечным эхом, а затем все стихло. Над пустошью повисла оглушающая тишина. 

Правда, ненадолго. В тот же миг кабину танка прорезал истеричный сигнал тревоги.

– Что опять? – устало спросила Элла, пытаясь найти на панели источник проблем.

– У нас заканчивается топливо, – Доктор ткнул пальцем в стремительно падающую стрелку. А затем включил коммуникатор на приборной доске.

– Ривер?

Из динамиков донесся истеричный треск помех.

– Ривер? Ну же, милая, ответь. Ривер!

– До…ор? – раздался хрипящий, искаженный голос Ривер, и Доктор облегченно выдохнул. – Ка… вы? Мы… спу… тор… Эта шту… слом…сь? Слышишь? О, так лучше. Доктор?

– Ривер, вы бы поторопились. У нас заканчивается топливо. Если мы здесь остановимся, то станем идеальной мишенью для подкрепления.

Сквозь треск прорезался запыхавшийся голос Ривер: 

– Тогда уходите. Мы уже возвращаемся.

– Мы идем к ТАРДИС. Будьте осторожнее, кажется, мы их всерьез разозлили.

Он разорвал связь и кивнул Элле. Она резко развернула танк и на полной скорости бросила его в сторону Ренты.

 

Разнеся пульт управления воротами очередным выстрелом, Ривер и Альтос выскочили в небольшую комнату и, уже вдвоем отстреливаясь от нахлынувших по тревоге пришельцев, нырнули в узкий тоннель. Уже через пару минут они кубарем вывалились из него в красную пыль и, виляя между скалами на случай стрельбы, понеслись прочь. Не оглядываясь, они слышали своих преследователей: пять или шесть ракхов мчались вслед за ними, перепрыгивая мелкие скалы, разрывая сухие кусты. Где-то впереди воздух прорезал стон и рев ротора ТАРДИС, и синяя будка возникла из воздуха посреди поля. Ривер и Альтос, не снижая скорости, резко свернули в сторону и помчались к ней. Когда до ТАРДИС оставалась лишь пара десятков шагов, огромная тень вдруг скользнула над ними и, порывисто оглянувшись, они увидели падающего сверху ракха. Его большие глаза были распахнуты, клыки обнажены в кровожадной ярости. Он рухнул, зацепив когтями ногу Ривер, и, вскрикнув, она упала. В тот же миг голубой залп вонзился точно в глаз пришельцу. Еще, и еще, пока с легким хлопком тот не лопнул, окатив песок кровью. Пришелец взвыл, отпустив жертву, и отшатнулся назад.

– Шевелитесь! – крикнула Элла, перезаряжая бластер. Альтос рывком поставил Ривер на ноги и потащил ее вперед. 

 

Дверь ТАРДИС распахнулась, и через порог буквально ввалились Элла, Ривер и Альтос. Последний с грохотом захлопнул дверь, и тут же снаружи послышался громкий стук и визгливые залпы энергетического оружия. Альтос отшатнулся, отступил на два шага и поднял руку со сверкающим голубыми огнями оружием на запястье, готовясь стрелять в любую секунду, при первых же признаках вторжения. Однако ТАРДИС не поддавалась, двери оставались закрытыми и невредимыми.

Стоявший у консоли Доктор в два шага оказался внизу, перевесил руку Ривер через свое плечо и помог ей подняться на площадку, где она упала в кресло, шипя от боли и раздражения. Ладони Доктора взлетели к ее лицу, коснулись плеч, скользнули к бедру, к ноге, на которой красовалась неглубокая, но кровоточащая царапина, затем снова наверх. Он облегченно вздохнул и бросил быстрый, но внимательный взгляд на остальных.

– Все целы, – выдавил он.

– Все в порядке, Доктор. Сколько же у тебя рук? – усмехнулась Ривер, пытаясь разбавить напряженную обстановку. – Забирай Золу и вытаскивай нас отсюда.

Доктор вскочил на ноги и вернулся к консоли, обойдя по дороге остановившихся посреди площадки Альтоса и Эллу.

– Я только что сумел связаться с ним. Вернее, это он связался со мной. Еще в танке. ТАРДИС пытается расчистить сигнал, – он повысил голос. – Зола? Зола, ты меня слышишь?

– Док…ор… Я уз… что они …лали в шах… Они уст… бом… Док… слыш?.. – донеслось из динамиков. Доктор набросился на консоль.

– Давай же девочка, пробейся туда, пробейся, ну же…

Звук вдруг стал громче, и вместе с голосом Золаноренталара в комнату управления ворвался странный пульсирующий сигнал.

– Доктор, ты слышишь? Здесь бомба. Они установили в шахтах бомбу, совсем близко к ядру планеты. Несколько бомб, по всей планете. Они собираются уничтожить Лар.

Повисла гнетущая тишина, в которой слышалось тяжелое дыхание спутников и Доктора. Повелитель времени, сорвавшись с места, перебежал на другую сторону консоли.

– Зола, мне нужно знать, как эта штука выглядит. Опиши ее. Я смогу ее отключить.

Его прервал громкий писк. Ривер дернулась, запустила руку в карман и вытащила компьютер. Лицо ее побледнело.

– Доктор… – прошептала она разочарованно и со все нарастающим отчаянием. – Они разорвали цепочку. Не знаю, как, но они сумели обойти программу и остановить разрядку ядра.

Спустя мгновение неловкой тишины, из коммуникатора наконец донесся изрядно потяжелевший голос Золланоренталара:

– Значит, решено. Я не буду отключать бомбу. Я взорву ее.

Элла прижала ладони к губам, Альтос сжал ее плечи. Доктор наконец запоздало вскинул голову, словно до него только сейчас дошел смысл сказанного.

– Что? Нет! Нет, нет, нет, Зола, послушай меня! – затараторил он, вернувшись к сканеру и едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы схватить его и встряхнуть. – Не делай этого! 

Из коммуникатора раздалось несколько сигналов.

– Позаботься о ней, – только и ответил на это старик. Элла тихонько охнула.

– Не делай этого, старик, – тихо проговорила она.

– Зола… – настойчиво начал Доктор, но тот перебил его, и в этот раз в голосе его слышалась злость.

– Доктор, ты слышишь меня? Ты обещаешь мне? Ты позаботишься о ней?

– Зола, должен быть другой выход!.. – гнул свое Доктор, отчаянно нависая над консолью.

– Другого выхода нет! Доктор… Если бы ты стоял здесь, на моем месте, последний в своем роде, и мог бы спасти самого последнего, а вместе с ним и многие другие жизни, – что бы ты сделал? – Повисла тишина. – Доктор!

Доктор и Ривер переглянулись, и в глазах повелителя времени не было ничего, кроме бездонного, черного одиночества. Он прикрыл веки и, сцепив пальцы на перекладине под монитором сканера, почти бессильно повис на нем.

– Я… сделаю все, что будет в моих силах, – глухо сказал он.

– _Салар_ , Доктор, – после недолгого молчания отозвался старик. 

Доктор отпустил сканер, перешел к навигационной панели и нажал несколько кнопок. ТАРДИС издала плавучий, долгий сигнал, который мгновенно вывел всех спутников из ступора. Альтос и Ривер тревожно переглянулись. Элла шагнула к Доктору.

– Доктор, – взмолилась она, обеими руками коснувшись его плеча, отчего повелитель времени вздрогнул. – Он все, что осталось от моего народа. Неужели…

Он поспешно потряс головой, словно с каждым ее словом его решимость таяла, и он боялся, что стоит Элле договорить – и он будет вынужден передумать. 

– Мне очень жаль, Элла, но…

И в этот миг коммуникатор снова ожил.

– _Кэллиар нэ сал та, Элланаренталар_ , – хрипло и слабо проговорил Золаноренталар. – _Сарра дей виал харшаар_. Не препятствуй тому, что должно, Элланаренталар. Да хранит тебя Вечное Пламя.

Элла всхлипнула. Это был приказ. Приказ ее старейшины, и она не могла противиться ему.

– _Салар, Золаноренталар_ , – ответила она. Слеза скатилась у нее по щеке. – Прощай.

И в этот миг земля всколыхнулась. Сквозь стены ТАРДИС до них донесся гром, способный разорвать небо. Из коммуникатора послышался треск, а затем тот затих. Элла снова всхлипнула и, отвернувшись от консоли, прижалась лицом к груди Альтоса, неловко обхватившего ее руками, словно он мог таким образом укрыть и защитить ее от осознания, которое вот-вот должно было свинцовой тяжестью опуститься на ее хрупкие плечи. Доктор, не медля ни секунды, опустил рычаг дематериализации.

Столб ротора с натужным хрипом пополз вверх. Пол под ногами путешественников еще раз дрогнул, но уже значительно слабее – взорвалась вторая, более далекая, бомба. Глубокий, мощный раскат, непохожий на прежние звуки взрывов, заглушил все остальное. Доктор и Ривер встревоженно переглянулись. Она поднялась и, хромая, подошла к консоли.

– Что это такое? – спросил Альтос, заметив выражения их лиц.

– Корабль, – ответил Доктор, снова набрасываясь на консоль. Ривер обошла ротор и, притянув к себе монитор и клавиатуру, принялась вводить какие-то команды. – Корабль ракхов пытается взлететь с планеты и уйти от взрыва!

– Не успеют, – с оттенком какой-то пугающей кровожадности вдруг произнесла Ривер, выстукивая по клавишам частый, лихорадочный ритм. Затем далекий гул чужих двигателей вдруг начал прерываться. – Сначала им придется расчистить три зеттабайта ненужной информации, которой мы с ТАРДИС только что забили их компьютеры.

– Гениально, – пробормотал Альтос. Ривер улыбнулась. 

Рев двигателей кораблей пришельцев, икая, постепенно стихал, скрежет и хрип ротора и неотжатых тормозов ТАРДИС – напротив, нарастал с каждой секундой. Издалека, словно из-под толстого слоя воды или песка, донеслось еще несколько гулких, но едва слышных взрывов, а затем все стихло. Лишь мерное дыхание ТАРДИС да сопровождаемые мелодичными сигналами команды Доктора, все еще нависавшего над консолью, прерывали повисшую тишину. Ривер отстранилась и стояла на месте, глядя на проекцию Лара на экране. Одна за другой, на ней вспыхивали красные точки, по всей поверхности планеты: одна, две, пять, десять. Альтос все еще держал Эллу в руках. Девушка стояла, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, его рубашка, еще местами чистая под замазанной зеленой кровью курткой, которую он скинул и отбросил в сторону, промокла от слез, но девушка уже не плакала. Ее плечи еще вздрагивали, но это были уже приглушенные сухие всхлипывания.

Доктор выдохнул и печально оглядел сгрудившихся у консоли спутников. Этот день был одним из самых чудовищных его поражений.

– Ну, вот и все...

Он не успел договорить. Пол у них под ногами содрогнулся, словно где-то под ним вдруг разорвалась бомба. Натужно взвизгнули тормоза, из недр корабля послышался гудящий звон. Корабль накренился, и четверых путешественников швырнуло в стороны. Доктор выругался, вцепившись в рычаги, Элла вскрикнула, размахивая руками и силясь дотянуться до перил, несмотря на то, что пол уходил у нее из-под ног. Альтос перехватил ее запястье и притянул ладонь к металлической трубе. Третий толчок, еще более мощный, чем первые два, казалось, заставил ТАРДИС несколько раз перевернуться в воздухе, и пассажиры окончательно потеряли опору. Рука Альтоса сорвалась с перил. Его качнуло в сторону лестницы, носок его ботинка зацепился за край, сверкающий в свете тревожных огней консоли пол стремительно ринулся ему навстречу, и наступила темнота.


	11. История ничему нас не научит

Сознание вернулось к Альтосу неуверенно, неохотно, словно боясь повторного оглушения. Не открывая глаз, он робко пошевелился, ожидая боли в ушибленном теле – почему-то из произошедшего он помнил только лестницу. Боль не заставила себя ждать, мгновенно отметив несколько ушибов на груди, боку, локтях и разбитом колене, на которое он, судя по всему, приземлился. До слуха донесся странный звук: так могло бы вздыхать огромное тяжело раненное животное. Все еще не открывая глаз и стараясь больше не двигаться, Альтос прислушался: в глубоких, жалобных и почти заупокойных вздохах было что-то живое, и все же это был ропот механизма. ТАРДИС. 

Чуть выше уровня, на котором он лежал, послышался болезненный стон и вздох – кто-то, видимо, сделал опрометчивое резкое движение и тут же поплатился за это обжигающей болью в разбитом теле. 

– В-все живы? – послышался хриплый, но громкий голос, в котором Альтос узнал Доктора. 

– Кажется, ничего не сломано, – тут же ответила ему Ривер, и по легкому вздоху Альтос понял, что обладательницей первого вскрика была именно она. – Но можно я полежу здесь еще минуту? 

– Элла? Альтос?

Элла промычала что-то нечленораздельное, голос ее был хоть и дрожащим, но вполне живым. Альтос наконец осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Он лежал на нижнем уровне, у подножия лестницы, в неудобной позе, подложив одну руку под себя. Щека его была прижата к полу, и поднимать голову не хотелось – гладкая поверхность приятно холодила разбитую скулу. Он осторожно пошевелился, вынул из-под собственного живота ладонь и перевернулся на спину, чувствуя вернувшуюся боль в ребрах. Боль выдавила из него громкий восклик, который Доктор, видимо, принял за признак жизни – он тут же отвернулся от спутников и нырнул куда-то под дымящуюся консоль.

Комната управления была погружена в глубокий сине-зеленый свет. Солнечные огни, лившиеся с потолка, погасли, равно как и яркий фонарь сердечника. Ривер и Элла лежали на стеклянной площадке, распростершись на полу по обе стороны от лестницы, ошарашенные, но внешне невредимые. Доктор, согнувшись в три погибели и потирая ушибленное плечо, ковырялся под консолью.

– Какого черта случилось? – спросил Альтос, как только к нему вернулся голос.

– Думаю, задело взрывной волной, – ответил ему приглушенный голос Доктора. Ривер аккуратно приподняла голову, а затем села. Альтос сделал то же самое, стараясь игнорировать уже начинающую затухать боль. Кажется, все-таки ничего не было сломано.

Послышался громкий треск, из-под консоли вырвался сноп искр, запахло паленым. Доктор подскочил, с силой ударившись затылком о край приборной доски, снова выругался, вылез наружу и, потирая грозившую со временем увеличиться шишку, зачем-то пробормотал «Прости».

Двигатель ТАРДИС звякнул и вздохнул. Если бы Альтос сошел с ума, он бы подумал, что это было похоже на неодобрение. 

– Задело на самом краю временной воронки, – пробормотал Доктор, оглядывая консоль на предмет других повреждений. – Все равно что пинок с ноги за дверь. Нас сбило с курса, пришлось экстренно материализоваться.

Корабль снова ворчливо ухнул, и Доктор, словно в извинение, добавил:

– ТАРДИС это очень не нравится.

Альтос наконец нашел в себе силы, кряхтя, вскарабкаться на ноги и, цепляясь за перила, подняться по лестнице. Оказавшись наверху, он поспешно нашел взглядом Эллу, но она уже сидела на полу, скрестив ноги. Похоже, ей досталось меньше всех. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она ободряюще улыбнулась.

– Ты так говоришь, будто она живая, – ворчливо произнес Альтос, потирая ноющий бок.

Доктор фыркнул.

– Машина не всегда просто набор железок и компьютерных программ. Иногда она тоже может чувствовать боль, – почти обиженно отрезал он и вскочил на ноги, снова повернувшись к консоли.

– Ну, давай, девочка, приведем тебя в порядок, – пробормотал он, проводя хитрые махинации с рычагами и кнопками. Где-то в глубине корабля пробудился тихий, но настойчивый гул, консоль пискнула, моргнула огнями, и на мгновение комнату управления залил яркий оранжево-солнечный свет, ослепивший всех четверых.

А затем он снова погас.

– И что это значит?

Доктор вздохнул, мягко поглаживая ладонью консоль.

– Это значит, что мы застряли здесь, пока я все не починю.

В сумерках послышался мелодичный сигнал, экран сканера неярко загорелся. Успевшая заглянуть в него Ривер сначала громко, протяжно и обреченно застонала, а затем расхохоталась, выливая в этот смех все напряжение и все переживания последних дней. 

– Ну, что я говорила? Земля, Доктор, – сквозь смех проговорила она, поднимаясь на ноги. – 1860-й год. И прямо под нами – Северная Америка! Ты привез нас на чертов Дикий Запад! Ты просто напрашиваешься!

Доктор усмехнулся.

– Как жаль, что мою шляпу все-таки подстрелили, – сказал он, весело подмигнув ей. Ривер закатила глаза и присоединилась к нему у консоли, пытаясь устранить оставшиеся повреждения. Она закатала рукава рубашки, отстегнула манипулятор и отложила его в сторону.

Альтос присел на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы, осторожно поглаживая ноющую оплавленную кожу на руке. Должно быть, во время падения он задел ее, на внутренней стороне запястья, где кожа была тоньше всего, верхний покров слегка треснул, из ранки сочилась кровь.

Рядом послышались шаги, и Элла уселась справа от него, обняв руками колени и прижимая их к груди. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на его руку.

– Болит? – заботливо спросила она, однако Альтос уловил в ее голосе глухую, бездонную пустоту. Сотни раз он слышал этот тон у людей, побывавших в плену далеков, спасенных из сожженных дотла и разоренных городов. Даже если они выходили из этого ада без единой царапины на теле, все их существо пересекал огромный, уродливый шрам, который невозможно было исцелить даже самыми современными средствами и технологиями.

– Царапина, – отозвался он, опустив руки на колени. – Ерунда, заживет. 

 

Ривер пробормотала что-то про сгоревшие предохранители темпорального клапана, спустилась по лестнице и скрылась в арке, в темноте нижнего уровня. Доктор запустил диагностику работающих лишь вполовину систем ТАРДИС и обернулся. Альтос и Элла сидели на лестнице в нескольких шагах от него, и на мгновение повелитель времени почувствовал смущение – словно здесь и сейчас он был лишним. Но затем до него долетел обрывок приглушенного, едва слышного разговора.

– … ты можешь мне сказать, ты же знаешь, – тихо, вкрадчиво и мягко говорил Альтос.

Элла слабо усмехнулась, но голос и губы ее дрожали, а в глазах плясал странный, отчужденный, полубезумный огонек.

– Все равно эта планета была никчемной, – сказала она, но в голосе ее не было уверенности. Скорее, отчаяние, которое заставляет людей говорить все, что угодно, любые глупости, любую ложь, любое богохульство – лишь бы отстраниться, отгородиться от того кошмара, который скоро на них нахлынет. Доктор слишком хорошо знал это чувство.

– Неправда, – тихо запротестовал Альтос, беря ее за руку. Элла вздрогнула, но не отстранилась. – Это было лучшее место для тебя. Потому что это был твой дом.

Доктор отвернулся. Он хорошо понимал Эллу. Он проходил все эти стадии, много сотен лет назад, когда Галлифрей навсегда исчез, оставив в родной системе огромную зияющую, но невидимую дыру. Первым пришло _отрицание_. Не произошедшего, нет. Как вообще можно отрицать нечто настолько очевидное, как гибель своего родного мира? Отрицание того, что это важно для тебя. Что это может тебя сломать. Первые десятки лет после окончания Войны Времени он воскрешал в памяти Совет, жалкую пародию на суд, которую они не раз устраивали в его честь, бюрократию, застой, политику невмешательства, Рассилона, Омегу, Борусу, Рани, Валеярда, Мастера… Это не помогало. Но давало возможность хоть что-то вспоминать без боли, крошащей сердца. 

Потом его захватила _ненависть_. Это было самое тяжелое время. Он ненавидел себя. Ненавидел далеков. Ненавидел повелителей времени. Ненавидел каждую секунду своей жизни, которая, казалось, остановилась после того, как он нажал эту проклятую красную кнопку. Он вымещал зло на врагах. И отчаянно надеялся, что никогда больше в своей жизни не увидит ни одного чертового далека. Потому что ненависть пришла об руку с гневом, а за ними появился и страх. Страх, что ярость и ненависть к ним и к самому себе подтолкнет его на что-то необдуманное, на что-то, что навсегда изменит его, превратит в еще одного… далека. Только в сто раз страшнее и опаснее. Как хорошо, что Роза была с ним в тот день… Доктор помотал головой. Это воспоминание было болезненным. 

Потом была _депрессия_. Он погружался в нее все глубже и глубже, теряя жажду жизни, желание двигаться вперед. Страх, терзавший его в период гнева, вернулся, только на этот раз он боялся опустить руки, закрыть свои сердца, отвернуться от тех, кто нуждался в помощи. К счастью, ему тоже помогли. 

А потом наступил тот самый период, в котором он благополучно пребывал сейчас. Внешне – самый спокойный, умиротворяющий, позволяющий вздохнуть свободно и не бояться. На деле – самый кошмарный. Неестественный, как отрицание, испепеляющий, как ненависть, разлагающий душу, как депрессия. _Забвение_. Оставив попытки разрешить свои чувства, он решил переступить через них. Махнуть рукой. Смириться. Забыть.

Если бы это было так просто…

Он осторожно взглянул на Эллу. Она позволила Альтосу обвить рукой ее плечо, сжалась в плотный комок, пытаясь закрыться от мира. Слова Альтоса определенно ее смутили. Ей было стыдно за то, что она сказала. И больно.

Конечно, она не уничтожала свою планету, поэтому, возможно, у нее был шанс перескочить через вторую стадию. К тому же, вместо нее было кому. Доктор не уничтожал Лар, это сделали пришельцы и Зола, но… Он ведь мог все это изменить. Мог ли? Сумел бы он спасти Лар и всех его обитателей, если бы прибыл на место чуть раньше? Если бы не стал выпендриваться перед Альтосом и спорить с Ривер из-за управления? Если бы воспринял сигнал тревоги серьезнее? Смог бы он успеть и спасти их всех?

Конечно, смог бы. И это было хуже всего. Он не уничтожал Лар. Но это была его чертова вина.

И именно поэтому он не решался утешить Эллу, рассказать ей о Галлифрее, дать понять, что у нее есть союзник, понимающий ее состояние. Он не имел на это права.

Внезапно громкий сигнал прорезал воцарившуюся в ТАРДИС тишину, а следом за ним по кораблю пронесся гулкий, мощный, тяжелый набат Монастырского колокола. Альтос и Элла вздрогнули и затравленно обернулись, не в силах поверить, что их злоключения еще не закончились. С замирающими сердцами Доктор повернулся к консоли. На лестнице послышался топот, и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, на площадку взлетела взъерошенная, запыхвашаяся Ривер. В руках она все еще держала запасной предохранитель. 

– Чт-что происходит? – испуганно спросила Элла. Доктор ввел несколько команд на клавиатуре и поднял глаза на сканер. Все сигналы и гул Монастырского колокола захрипели и смолкли, будто у ТАРДИС закончилась энергия на их поддержание. Свет по-прежнему отказывался загораться.

На Доктора нахлынула ледяная, липкая, омерзительная волна страха. Вдалеке, на черном, испещренном звездами полотне космоса висела под ними вечно живая, вечно движущаяся планета Земля. ТАРДИС, медленно крутясь вокруг своей оси, потеряв управление, мерно дрейфовала над ее орбитой. А выше, намного выше, черную гладь космоса прорезала тонкая нить пространственного искажения. Она становилась все шире и шире, пока не треснула, открыв глазам путешественников бездонное пустое пространство с вечно вращающимся потоком энергии. И из этой пустоты гиперпространства навстречу молодой еще планете из дальних уголков космоса вынырнул огромный иссиня-черный корабль, крепкий и цельный, как большой кусок монолита. Гипертоннель дрогнул и закрылся, оставив огромный, словно башня, корабль медленно подползать к беззащитной планете.

– Нет! – отчаянный, полный боли крик Эллы заставил всех троих подскочить. Она смотрела в экран распахнутыми, круглыми, как два блюдца, глазами, наполняющимися злыми и отчаянными слезами. – Этого не может быть! Они же погибли! Они погибли вместе с Ларом! 

Она круто развернулась к Альтосу, глядя на него умоляющими глазами.

– Они не могли выжить! Лар… Золаноренталар… они не могли погибнуть просто так! Не могли!

Альтос обхватил ее плечи и прижал к себе. Элла сжала кулаки, бессильно кусая губы. Она дрожала всем телом. Альтос поднял на Доктора выжидающий взгляд. Почему повелитель времени молчал?

Доктор хмурился, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. Его глаза были темны, так что невозможно было даже определить их цвет. Губы были сжаты так плотно, что посветлели.

– Это не тот корабль, – мотнула головой Ривер. – Не может быть. Они не могли избежать взрыва. Не могли оказаться здесь, в совершенно другом времени. Не могли! 

Она нажала несколько кнопок, и надвигающийся на ТАРДИС корабль исчез, уступив место бегущим строкам данных и символов.

– Цифровая подпись другая, – глухо констатировала Ривер, повернувшись к Доктору.

– Должно быть, корабль на Ларе успел отослать данные перед гибелью, – в тон ей отозвался Доктор, кусая губы. – Переслал им сигнатуру ТАРДИС, и они выследили нас по траектории. 

– Но это же 1860 год, – вспомнил Альтос. – И сотни, тысячи световых лет оттуда. Они умеют путешествовать во времени? 

Доктор мотнул головой.

– Империя зародилась во времена, когда обезьяны на Земле только осваивали медные орудия труда и создавали письменность, и погибла, когда земляне принялись изучать космос, – сказал он. – Может, это не тот самый корабль, с которым встретились мы, но это определенно они. Несколько сотен лет прошло с того дня, как погиб Лар. Несколько сотен лет такому кораблю, как этот, нужно, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее Землю и дальние рубежи космоса расстояние. Они летели за нами все это время.

– Как? – неверяще воскликнула Ривер. – Доктор, они должны были потерять след ТАРДИС, когда мы вошли в воронку!

– Не знаю я, как! – рявкнул Доктор, вертя головой, словно пытаясь найти решение где-то рядом с собой. Взгляд его вдруг застыл на Альтосе. – Не зна… Стой. Стой! – он ринулся к спутнику так резко, что тот невольно отшатнулся, и схватил его руку с вплавленным в кожу оружием ракхов. А затем поднял взгляд, от которого у Альтоса зашевелились на затылке волосы. На него свалилось осознание.

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что… – начал он и не договорил. Это не было нужно. Каждый в комнате понял.

– Должно быть, там стоит сигнальный маячок, – негромко проговорила Ривер. – Они рассчитали направление и летели на него, как мухи на мед. Несколько столетий! Можно ли быть более упорными?

Доктор пожал плечами и отпустил запястье Альтоса.

– Скорее всего, они провели это время в анабиозе, – предположил он. – Это не имеет значения. – Его голос вдруг понизился до почти загробного, мрачного шепота. – Они пришли за нами, но ринутся к Земле. И Земля не сможет дать отпор.

Он резко отвернулся и в три шага оказался около консоли. В его согнутой спине читалось уныние, отчаяние и напряженность. Ривер бросала на него встревоженные взгляды.

Последние слова Доктора звенели в ушах Альтоса, словно рокочущий водопад. Если повелитель времени был прав – а он совершенно точно был прав, – именно проклятое оружие ракхов, намертво прилипшее к его, Альтоса, руке, привело смертоносных пришельцев к планете. Из самых дальних уголков памяти услужливо всплыли отголоски уроков истории Старой Земли. В девятнадцатом веке в оружии использовался порох и металл. Если даже старые лучевые винтовки флемаров не справились с мощным оружием пришельцев, что этим людям, мирно копошащимся на поверхности планеты внизу, противопоставить этим тварям? Их сметут быстрее, чем Лар. Хватит и нескольких месяцев.

И, отчасти, это была его вина. Если бы он не приковал себя к этой штуке, если бы мог оставить ее на погибающей планете, возможно, Земля была бы сейчас в безопасности. А теперь под угрозой была вся история человечества. Земля будет уничтожена сейчас – и сотни тысяч поколений землян никогда не родятся. Никогда не выйдут в космос. Никогда не расселятся по другим планетам и никогда не образуют колонии. В конце концов, и он сам, Альтос, никогда не появится на свет.

Где-то в подсознании назойливой мошкой замаячило слово «парадокс», но он поспешно отмел его. Задумываться над хитросплетениями времени можно будет тогда, когда они разрешат эту проблему. Потому что, если они этого не сделают, задумываться будет уже некому.

Он опустил взгляд на девушку, не отрывавшую пустой взгляд от монитора, по которому вновь, медленно, но верно приближаясь к Земле, плыл гигантский корабль, несущий смерть всему живому.

– Так все и начиналось у нас, – тихо прошептала она. – Один корабль. Разведчик. Он прилетел, впился в нашу землю, и через несколько месяцев их уже были десятки. Мы… мы не можем позволить ему приземлиться.

– Я знаю, – отозвался Альтос и, сжав ее ладонь в своей, заставил поднять взгляд. – И я знаю, как.

 

Ривер осторожно наблюдала за выражением лица Доктора, и оно ей не нравилось. Он хмурился, сжимал кулаки, но в глазах его была пустота и отчаяние. Он не знал, что делать. Это одновременно пугало и злило ее.

– Доктор?..

– Я не знаю, – мгновенно шепотом ответил он на незаданный вопрос. – Не знаю, Ривер.

– У тебя всегда есть план, всегда есть способ. Подумай, – мягко проговорила она, стараясь затолкать свое раздражение как можно глубже. Он никогда не опускал руки. Никогда не сдавался. Доктор никогда так не поступал. _Ее_ Доктор – никогда. И, даже если это будет стоить ей его доброго отношения, даже если ей придется встряхнуть его или влепить очередную пощечину, она заставит его прийти в себя и найти способ.

Доктор бросил взгляд через плечо. Элла и Альтос что-то горячо, но тихо обсуждали. Доктор повернулся к Ривер и быстрым шепотом затараторил:

– Ривер, единственный способ остановить их – это уничтожить корабль _изнутри_. Но ТАРДИС не может проникнуть внутрь – радиация убьет ее! Не говоря уже о том, что прямо сейчас она не способна сдвинуться с места. Единственная возможность попасть на борт – вот это, – он указал на манипулятор временной воронки, примостившийся на одной из панелей консоли. – Но для того, кто его использует, это, скорее всего, будет билет в один конец. И я никому из вас не позволю этого сделать. _Ты_ позволишь _мне_?

Ривер нахмурилась. Губы ее непроизвольно сжались в злую, тонкую линию.

– А как ты думаешь, сладкий? – сухо ответила она вопросом на вопрос.

Он выгнул бровь, словно говоря этим: «Вот видишь?»

– Если у тебя есть другие предложения, я внимательно слушаю, Ривер.

Ривер открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, передумав, снова закрыла его. Повисла неуютная тишина.

– Нет, даже не думай!

Доктор и Ривер синхронно подняли головы. Альтос обернулся и, убедившись, что Элла все-таки привлекла нежелательное внимание, с досадой всплеснул руками и отвернулся. Доктор оторвался от консоли и в два широких шага приблизился к спутникам. Ривер шла за ним по пятам.

– В чем дело? – поинтересовалась она, переводя взгляд с раскрасневшейся девушки на бледного, как полотно, парня.

– Он... он... он хочет взорвать корабль! – Элланаренталар бросилась к Доктору, словно он был последней спасительной травинкой для утопающего. 

– Элла, да пойми же ты! – нетерпеливо перебил ее Альтос и тут же обратил взгляд на повелителя времени, взиравшего на них внимательным, мрачным, но почему-то совершенно пустым взглядом. – Доктор, это 1860-й год, люди еще делают первые шаги. Они ездят на деревянных телегах и стреляют пороховым оружием. Они не знают, как бороться с пришельцами! Черт, да они еще даже не знают, что в мире _есть_ пришельцы! 

– Да, но... – попыталась снова встрять Элла.

– Нужно время, чтобы их подготовить, чтобы их научить. Чтобы раздобыть оружие, наконец! Если этот корабль приземлится сейчас, их уничтожат! Как сородичей Эллы!

– _Научить_ их, Альтос? – переспросила Ривер, сжимая губы в линию. – Научить их? Это может занять целые тысячелетия. Все не так просто. Это прошлое Земли. Мы не можем вторгаться в него. В этом времени люди ничего не знали ни о пришельцах, ни об инопланетных технологиях. Мы не можем «научить» их. Мы не можем даже _сказать_ им!

Альтос открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но не нашел слов.

– Нам придется действовать самим, – проговорила Ривер вкрадчиво. – И, желательно, так, чтобы они ничего не заметили.

Альтос покачал головой.

– Это не меняет того факта, что корабль не должен достичь Земли, – упрямо продолжил он гнуть свою линию.

– Отличная мысль, гений. У ТАРДИС нет оружия, как ты предлагаешь взорвать такую махину? 

Альтос бросил быстрый взгляд на Эллу, кусавшую губы и смотревшую на него со странной смесью ненависти, страха и мольбы.

– Изнутри, – наконец сказал он.

Доктор застыл, словно ноги его вдруг вросли в пол, а в спину воткнули жердь, и, опустив голову, на мгновение устало прикрыл глаза. Словно он ждал и этого.

– Нет! – как и ожидал Альтос, тут же взорвалась Элла. 

Не слушая ее, Альтос поднял руку, на которой все еще мерцал синеватыми огнями трофейный инопланетный браслет.

– Один выстрел из этой штуки в главный реактор – и он разлетится в щепки. Они даже не успеют понять, что произошло. 

– Ривер, да скажи же ему! – в отчаянии возопила Элла.

– Альтос, – медленно проговорила та. – У этого оружия слишком короткая дистанция. Реактор взорвется через долю секунды после попадания заряда. Не говоря уже о радиации, пропитывающей отсек реактора. Это самоубийство.

– У вас есть другие предложения? – раздраженно воскликнул он, разведя руки. Обведя взглядом двух женщин и скользнув им по все еще молча взирающему на эту сцену Доктору, он выдохнул и продолжил: – Слушайте, вы все. Что мы имеем? Мы знаем, что их технология совершеннее всего, что есть в нашем распоряжении на данный момент. Единственное оружие, способное нанести вред этим ящерицам или их кораблю, воспринимает только мои команды и, как пиявка, впилось в мою руку. Мы также знаем, что радиация, окружающая реактор, уничтожит ТАРДИС в считанные минуты, не говоря уже о том, что она далеко не в лучшем состоянии, так что влететь туда напрямую мы не сможем. Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы эта туша села на Землю. Его нужно уничтожить здесь и сейчас, и _это_ , – он снова указал на браслет, – наш единственный вариант. Есть что добавить?

Элла умоляющим взглядом посмотрела на Ривер. Как ни странно, этот взгляд смущал еще больше. Ей было неприятно это признавать, но Альтос был прав.

И она совершенно не знала, чем возразить.

– Но... но... – пробормотала она, и, в конце концов, повернулась к мужу. – А ты что молчишь? Доктор? Доктор! 

Повелитель времени вздрогнул, словно только что ее услышал, и перевел на нее мрачный вопросительный взгляд. На его лице лежал отпечаток тревоги и нелегких раздумий. Ривер скрестила руки на груди и сжала губы в линию.

– Ты что-то необычайно молчалив сегодня, – язвительно и осуждающе проговорила она.

Доктор, не отрываясь от ее лица, несколько раз моргнул. А затем перевел взгляд на Альтоса и тихо выдохнул:

– Об этом не может быть и речи.

Ривер облегченно выдохнула.

– Доктор… – начал было Альтос.

– Я сказал, нет, – резко отрезал повелитель времени, разворачиваясь на каблуках и возвращаясь к консоли. – Мы найдем другой способ. Ривер, мне нужны планы этого корабля. Что успел насканировать твой чудо-компьютер? 

– Кто сказал, что я что-то сканировала?

Доктор поднял на нее взгляд.

– Я тебя знаю, как облупленную, Мелоди Понд. 

– Я тебя ненавижу.

Доктор улыбнулся. Это вошло у них в привычку, стало своеобразным обрядом, без которого любое приключение казалось неполным.

– Неправда. Ну? Что у тебя?

Она раздраженно вздохнула, не сумев, однако, скрыть польщенной улыбки, и протянула ему мини-компьютер. Доктор выхватил его, быстрым движением ввел пару команд. В тот же миг и компьютер, и ТАРДИС издали одинаковый сигнал, и на мониторе всплыла масштабная, путанная схема корабля ракхов. Больше всего он походил на муравейник, построенный над змеиной норой: в нижней части, где им довелось побывать, переходы, коридоры, залы, располагались в основном параллельно друг другу, под ровными углами, словно нарисованные по линейке, но выше уровня погружения под землю они превращались в сплетенный лабиринт тоннелей, кривых, изогнутых, словно выеденных в цельном куске породы. Однако какими бы путанными они ни были, все они сходились в одной точке в самом центре верхнего яруса – огромном круглом помещении, своей формой наводившем на мысль о пещере. 

Доктор ткнул пальцем в эту зону, и ТАРДИС послушно выкинула на экран координаты. Там, в верхней части пещеры, пульсировала большая золотистая точка – гигантский сгусток энергии. Подрагивая, он испускал легкие волны, которые, ныряя в многочисленные каналы, обозначенные на схеме тонкими, едва заметными нитями, разбегались по всему кораблю. На всю ширину корабля, на несколько уровней вверх и вниз эта зона была окрашена глубоким алым цветом. Радиация заливала все вокруг реактора в радиусе пары сотен метров.

Если бы эта картина не была такой жуткой, она была бы прекрасной.

Плотно сжав губы и скрестив руки на груди, Альтос мрачно смотрел на схему через плечо Доктора. 

– Уровень радиации здесь зашкаливает, – задумчиво пробормотал себе под нос Доктор. Любая техника здесь выйдет из строя в считанные минуты. ТАРДИС сгорит. Органическая ткань, не приспособленная к высокому радиационному полю, может выдержать минут двадцать. 

– С виро-стабилизатором, может быть, чуть подольше, – добавила Ривер.

– Наша проблема – это обратный путь.

– Может, использовать глайдеры? – предложила Ривер. – На верхних уровнях есть ангар.

Доктор покачал головой.

– Слишком далеко. До взрыва реактора туда не добраться. 

Доктор оставил монитор в покое и отошел на другую сторону консоли, спешно вправляя искрящие провода. Свет в комнате управления снова моргнул, но по-прежнему не желал загораться насовсем. Монитор сканера снова сменил изображение, отобразив огромное космическое пространство за стенами ТАРДИС. Из-за края уже показалась огромная махина корабля ракхов. Словно змея, он медленно и неслышно плыл по направлению к Земле, совершенно не обращая внимания на свою прежнюю жертву. До планеты оставались считанные мили, которые это чудовище было способно преодолеть за десяток минут.

– Почему они не нападают? – осторожно спросил Альтос, подойдя вплотную к консоли и оперевшись о нее двумя руками. Он пристально следил за хищным, угрожающим полетом корабля. 

Панель была теплой, гладкой и приятно вибрировала под ладонями Альтоса. На мгновение ему почудилось странное прикосновение – словно чьи-то руки обхватили его, помогая крепче держаться на ногах.

Возможно, машина времени и впрямь была живой. И она знала что-то, чего не знал Доктор. И ей было жаль. Очень жаль. Альтос не знал, откуда взялась эта мысль, но, к своему удивлению, он был абсолютно уверен в ее правильности.

– Я включила маскировочное поле в первое же мгновение их появления, – ответила Ривер, тоже не сводя взгляд с монитора. – Они не знают, что мы здесь.

– Но… они прилетели за нами, разве нет? – удивилась Элла. В глазах ее стояло отвращение. Альтос оттолкнулся от консоли и отошел в сторону.

– Думаю, добыча ресурсов для них приоритетна. Они потеряли нас, но обнаружили Землю – в этом времени она была богата залежами, век золотой лихорадки только наступил. – Ривер наклонилась, огибая трубу ротора, и посмотрела на мрачно копавшегося в проводах Доктора. – А что если взломать их компьютер и отключить систему пробуждения? Ракхи останутся в анабиозе, и мы сможем разобраться с кораблем после посадки… ТАРДИС может это сделать?

Доктор приостановился, переводя взгляд с нее на консоль и обратно. А затем пожал плечами.

– Это займет время, но да. Возможно.

Его руки взлетели над консолью, пробежались по клавишам. ТАРДИС издала недовольный звон, моргнула огнями на панели управления, но послушно запустила компьютер. 

– Это займет слишком много времени, – возразил откуда-то со стороны голос Альтоса, но Доктор не поднял на него глаз. – А если у вас не получится, мы останемся один на один с армией пробудившихся пришельцев, готовых уничтожить Землю. Мы не можем рисковать.

Доктор хотел было возразить и даже поднял голову и открыл рот, но тут взгляд его упал на стоявшего на дальнем конце площадки спутника, и краска отхлынула с его лица.

– Альтос, какого черта ты делаешь?

Женщины обернулись. Никем не замеченный, Альтос поднял и накинул свою черную куртку, измазанную уже подсохшей зеленой кровью, и подобрал рукава выше локтя, чтобы те не закрывали серебристый браслет ракхов. На другом его запястье был застегнут манипулятор временной воронки.

Чувствуя нарастающую панику, Ривер обернулась и увидела, что место, где она оставила браслет, пустовало.

– То, что сделал бы ты, – ответил Альтос, быстро вводя координаты. 

Ему вдруг вспомнилась их первая с Доктором встреча. Первая ссора и все слова, которые они наговорили друг другу за это время. Он усмехнулся.

– По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что этот солдат оказался в твоей ТАРДИС не просто так, а? – спросил он.

Доктор оттолкнулся от консоли.

– Не делай глупостей, идиот! – рявкнул он, но было поздно.

Альтос поймал испуганный взгляд Эллы и ободряюще улыбнулся. А затем нажал кнопку и исчез в вихре синеватого электрического света.


	12. «Джеронимо!»

В ТАРДИС повисла ошарашенная тишина. Первой ее прервала Ривер.

– Доктор, надо что-то делать. Хоть что-нибудь. Что хочешь. Только сделай.

Доктор сделал глубокий вдох.

– Есть один вариант, – пробормотал он и добавил, вдруг оживившись. – Да! Точно!

Резко развернувшись, он стремглав бросился к консоли, оскальзываясь на стеклянном полу. Нажав несколько кнопок, ринулся к экрану сканера, хватаясь за рукоять.

– Доктор? – подозрительно спросила Ривер, опасливо приблизившись к нему. Когда Доктор вел себя подобным образом, это могло означать только одно: ему в голову пришла безумная идея. А они, как показывал опыт, в большинстве случаев были опасны. Да, _опаснее_ самоубийственной миссии.

– Чем мы можем помочь? – добавила она, переводя взгляд с него на ошарашенно застывшую в стороне Эллу. Взгляд девушки был все еще направлен туда, где всего мгновение назад стоял Альтос. 

– Нужно запустить ТАРДИС. Один перелет, хотя бы один перелет туда и обратно – это наш шанс, – затараторил он, не отрываясь от клавиатуры. Ривер в два шага пресекла расстояние, отделявшее ее от консоли, и с не меньшим рвением накинулась на рычаги. Даже не спрашивая, Доктор выудил из кармана звуковую отвертку и вложил в уже протянутую ладонь. Две минуты прошло в напряженной тишине, наполненной звоном и писком датчиков и деталей, жужжанием отвертки, фырканьем бормотавшего что-то себе под нос Доктора.

Неожиданно ТАРДИС вздрогнула, стеклянный столб ротора дернулся вверх и застыл, и комнату управления залил яркий оранжевый свет. Ривер выпрямилась и довольно выдохнула.

– Умница! – воскликнул Доктор.

– Запасного генератора надолго не хватит. Может, ты все-таки объяснишь, что задумал?

Доктор оторвался от консоли, подошел к ней вплотную и обхватил широкими ладонями плечи.

– Я только что вспомнил. ТАРДИС может сохранять комнаты, которых давно нет и которых еще не было.

Ривер приподняла бровь.

– Ну да, ТАРДИС существует одновременно во всех возможных временных отрезках. Как это связано с..?

– Подумай, Ривер! Если ТАРДИС может сохранить и восстановить комнату, которой не было – _еще_ не было – значит, она способна записывать будущее!

В глазах Ривер наконец отразилось понимание.

– О, – выдохнула она.

Доктор улыбнулся, широко и задорно. В его лице отражался дерзкий несдерживаемый восторг десятилетнего мальчишки, получившего рождественские подарки за пять лет вперед.

– Альтос доберется до реактора и взорвет его. Я узнаю точное время, когда произойдет взрыв, вплоть до десятой доли секунды. И материализую ТАРДИС вокруг нашего друга за мгновение до этого. Корабль взорвется, а мы спокойно улетим прочь, – он самодовольно усмехнулся. – Ее защитного поля должно хватить на несколько секунд нахождения в радиационном поле. Ну как?

– Гениально, – прошептала Ривер. 

Элла посмотрела на него круглыми глазами.

– Это... это возможно? Ты правда можешь это сделать? – с надеждой спросила она.

– Нууу... – протянул Доктор, оторвавшись от Ривер и вернувшись к клавиатуре под монитором. – Не обойдется без маленькой тряски и большого скандала между мной и ТАРДИС, но... да. Это вполне возможно.

Только тогда Ривер наконец обратила внимание на монитор. По нему, выводимые пальцами Доктора, летающими над клавиатурой, бежали бесконечные строчки цифр, букв и знаков. Сходясь в самых разных комбинациях, они были бы абсолютно непонятны стороннему наблюдателю. Но, кроме Доктора, никто не знал язык команд ТАРДИС лучше, чем Ривер. 

– Ты… – она задохнулась от неожиданности. – Ты _взламываешь_ базу данных? _Взламываешь ТАРДИС_?!

Доктор вздохнул, голос его звучал виновато.

– Как я и говорил: большой скандал между мной и ТАРДИС. Но мы разберемся. Рано или поздно, – добавил он вполголоса и тут же встрепенулся. – Теперь подождите, мне нужно отключить темпоральные предохранители, чтобы ТАРДИС не выкинула меня из системы.

Он выхватил у Ривер отвертку, развернулся и, перескакивая через две ступеньки, почти кубарем скатился на нижний уровень и припал к каким-то проводам. Мелькнул зеленый огонек, послышалось приглушенное стеклянным полом жужжание отвертки. Консоль стрельнула яркими, обжигающими искрами и издала возмущенный звон. Доктор тихо чертыхнулся и тут же принялся жалостливо бормотать извинения.

Ривер покачала головой.

– Доктор, когда-нибудь она от тебя сбежит, – отчасти шутя сказала она.

– Бывало и хуже, – немного неуверенно отозвался он, похлопав ладонью толстый кабель. Откуда-то с потолка донесся полустон-полугул, в котором спутники услышали то ли язвительное хмыканье, то ли обреченный вздох. А, может, и то, и другое.

– Ривер, зигзагообразный плоттер!

Ривер поспешно обошла консоль и сдвинула указанный рычаг вниз. Ротор снова дернулся, тихо и неуверенно скрежеща. В глубине корабля что-то звякнуло, тяжело ухнуло, и с глубоким вздохом ТАРДИС замерла. Как только голос ротора стих, Доктор осторожно коснулся ладонью консоли, будто проверяя температуру у больного друга, а затем повернулся к женщинам. 

– Теперь остается только ждать, – нервно сглотнув, проговорил он.

 

Его словно тащило по узкой трубе здоровым крюком, впившимся в желудок. Вокруг сплошным потоком пролетали сине-белые полосы, он зажмурился, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. Он несся вперед, и мир вертелся вокруг него как очумелая, сошедшая с рельсов карусель.

Казалось, прошло добрых полчаса прежде, чем все это прекратилось, хотя Альтос понимал, что перемещение было практически мгновенным. Наконец, ноги его ударились в пол, колени подкосились, и он, не успев восстановить равновесие, рухнул на землю, едва успев подставить под себя ладони. 

– Твою. Мать. Ненавижу эту штуку, – едва слышным шепотом выдохнул он, не решаясь открыть глаза на случай, если мир все еще продолжал вертеться. Пол под ним был прохладным, твердым и на ощупь казался камнем, отшлифованным до состояния гладкого льда. Где-то вдалеке слышался приглушенный гул, глубокий, вибрирующий, заставлявший плиты подрагивать. Такой звук мог издавать только очень мощный реактор. Он был совсем близко.

Эта мысль заставила Альтоса открыть глаза. Он лежал на краю широкого длинного коридора, тускло освещенного и странной треугольной формы: у него не было ни пола, ни потолка, лишь три стены. И по всем трем стенам на расстоянии двух-трех метров друг от друга висели большие зеленоватые капсулы. Альтос задержал дыхание, на лбу у него выступил ледяной пот. За прозрачной перепонкой ближайшей капсулы, свернувшись, лежало тело ракха. Его глаза были закрыты, он медленно, размеренно, но слабо дышал.

Стараясь не шуметь и не задеть ничего, что могло бы разбудить полчища чудовищ, Альтос поднялся и затравленно огляделся. Повсюду, насколько хватало глаз, стены были облеплены капсулами. И в каждой лежал в анабиозном сне смертоносный монстр, готовый с первым же сигналом тревоги подняться и открутить ему голову. 

Альтос обернулся. Впереди тоннель уходил в сторону, и стены вместе с капсулами исчезали за поворотом. Однако именно оттуда доносился гул реактора, и оттуда же лился мощный белоснежный поток света. 

Осторожно озираясь, Альтос сделал шаг вперед. Еще один. И еще. Он завернул за угол, но так и не услышал ни воя сирены, ни рева пробуждающихся тварей. Корабль был погружен в давящую тишину, прерываемую лишь ровным, мощным гулом чудовищного двигателя.

Свет лился из небольшого, как раз под стать человеку, узкого канала в стене. Еще раз оглянувшись, Альтос согнулся и скользнул внутрь.

В крошечном тоннеле было узко и очень ярко. Казалось, светились даже его стены, словно опутанные сеткой или паутиной голубоватого цвета, или тонкими кораллами. Альтос полз, отталкиваясь руками, скользя ботинками по гладкой поверхности канала и время от времени чертыхался, когда нога теряла опору или соскальзывала ладонь. Неприятная мысль закралась ему в голову: кому-то поменьше и потоньше было бы удобнее пробираться здесь. Кому-то, кто мог бы хоть немного повернуться, не рискуя застрять. Кому-то вроде Эллы.

Он поспешно мотнул головой, отбрасывая эту мысль, и двинулся дальше. 

Наконец, впереди показался выход: небольшое круглое отверстие. Альтос выбросил обе руки, уцепился за край и подтянулся, кряхтя от усилия. И застыл, подняв глаза.

Реактор походил на гиганский каменный цветок: его огромное основание врезалось в высокие стены комнаты, сплошь утыканные уже виденными им раньше касулами, за которыми также виднелись чудовищные ящерицеподобные морды пришельцев. Посреди мощной конструкции, по форме напоминавшей черный фонарь, сиял сгусток белоснежной энергии, слепящей и освещающей каждый сантиметр зала. Сверху в него стекались десятки струек золота. 

Несколько мгновений Альтос завороженно смотрел на него, совершенно забыв, зачем он здесь. Неожиданно, корабль дернулся, словно наткнувшись на своем пути на какую-то преграду, да так резко, что Альтос едва не соскользнул обратно в трубу, сумев удержаться, лишь расставив руки и уперевшись в края локтями. Боль прошила его до самых плеч, он тихонько зашипел. 

И в этот миг воздух, буквально вибрирующий от исходящей от реактора энергии, прорезал оглушительный вой. Толчок и вой сирены. Это могло означать только одно: корабль ракхов приближался к атмосфере Земли. Будильник прозвонил. 

Огромная масса на стенах зашевелилась, из отверстий показались длинные когтистые руки. Альтос вскинул кисть с вплавившимся в нее оружием, оно развернулось. Первый пришелец, еще сонный от длительной спячки, соскользнул на пол, разлепил веки. Подслеповатый взгляд его круглых глаз остановился на человеке, и из гортани ракха послышался утробный рокот. Альтос не дал ему шанса. Он выстрелил. Голова пришельца откинулась назад, горло взорвалось сгустками крови и плоти, и он рухнул на пол.

Победа была мимолетной: пришельцы просыпались, один за другим, и уже через несколько минут он будет полностью окружен. 

Альтос снова вскинул взгляд на реактор. Его красота теперь казалась чудовищной, нереальной, опасной. От него исходили волны жара и, ощутив поднимающийся в груди хрип, Альтос понял, что излучаемая им радиация начинала действовать, несмотря на дозу виро-стабилизатора, все еще гулявшего в крови. Сейчас или никогда. 

Он поднял руку, но помедлил. Глупая, почти ребяческая мысль пришла ему в голову. Он переключил внимание на манипулятор. Экран моргнул, еще раз, и еще. Техника медленно умирала под действием радиации. Удивительно, что она продержалась так долго. Альтос поспешно ввел несколько символов на клавиатуре коммуникатора и нажал кнопку. Манипулятор издал хрипящий звук, в котором с трудом можно было узнать сигнал отправленного сообщения, и экран погас окончательно. Вздохнув, Альтос отстегнул ремень манипулятора и отбросил его в сторону. Он ему больше не понадобится.

Ракхи выползали из своих капсул. Несколько из них уже стояли на полу, двое висели, уцепившись острыми, как бритва, когтями за стены. Все они не без изумления смотрели на человека. Их не приученные к яркому свету глаза плохо видели, но не заметить вооруженного нарушителя было трудно. Удивление пришельцев долго не протянулось: уже через мгновение один из них издал жуткий гортанный вой, несколько щелчков и бросился на чужака. Альтос выстрелил. Ракх взвыл и упал, из сквозной раны в груди сочилась мерзкая зеленоватая кровь: заряд пробил грудную пластину и рассек сердце.

Остальные начали стягиваться для атаки. Альтос внезапно рассмеялся.

– Вы это искали, гады? – воинственно выкрикнул он, показывая им трофейное оружие, и тут же вытянул руку в сторону реактора. – Получайте!

Он выстрелил.

Реактор глухо ухнул, огненные всполохи, волной расходясь от него, разметали силовые поля, заливая пришельцев раскаленным золотом. Те яростно завизжали от боли. 

Альтос бросил последний взгляд на разлетающееся облаком огня дивное творение безымянной расы. Жар скользнул по его лицу, и, прикрыв веки в защитном рефлексе, Альтос увидел перед собой яркие, пронзительные глаза Эллы. 

Он улыбнулся. Вокруг него разворачивался огненный ад.

 

Консоль издала громкий, протяжный сигнал, и Доктор моментально сорвался с места. Его руки залетали над кнопками. Ривер и Элла, затаив дыхание, следили за его махинациями. Последняя нервно ломала руки.

– Есть фиксированная точка! – возбужденно крикнул Доктор, перескакивая к навигационной панели. Словно вырвавшись из оцепенения, Ривер в два шага оказалась у консоли и нависла над ней с противоположной от него стороны. ТАРДИС вдруг задрожала.

– Ривер, стабилизаторы!

Она потянулась и с размаху нажала несколько синих кнопок разом. Вибрация пола ТАРДИС стихла.

– Держитесь, взлетаем! – воскликнул Доктор и дернул рычаг дематериализации.

Двигатель взвыл лишь раз и тут же умолк. Где-то над ротором потянулась струйка дыма, которая почти сразу сошла на нет. Моргнули и тут же погасли огни на консоли, заливавший комнату управления свет моргнул, снова погас, и все стихло окончательно. Доктор резко вскинул голову и взглянул наверх, на уходящий в темноту бесконечного потолка стеклянный столб. В глазах его стоял испуг.

– Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Ривер, я же просил!

Она не ответила. Ривер уже нырнула под консоль, отодрала совсем недавно поставленный на место щиток и принялась возиться с проводами. ТАРДИС моргнула огнями, возмущенно ухнула, и снова стало светло. Нажав несколько кнопок, Доктор снова потянул рычаг, но ничего не произошло. Столб ротора даже не пошевелился. Ривер поднялась из-за консоли, обреченно оглядывая управление.

– Не работает. 

Ривер покачала головой.

– Повреждения слишком сильные, – мягко проговорила она, хотя и не сумела подавить в голосе смутный оттенок тревоги и отчаяния. Никогда еще Ривер не чувствовала себя такой бессильной и растерянной.

– Так исправь их! – перебил ее Доктор, внезапно сорвавшись на крик. Он всегда кричал, когда был испуган или растерян, когда давление становилось невыносимым, и она давно привыкла не обижаться на грубость. Но Доктор в гневе был страшен, даже для нее, и от его крика, нахмуренных бровей, искаженного лица по спине бежал холодок.

– На ремонт и восстановление нужно несколько часов, – с тяжелым сердцем возразила она. – И… это потребует перезагрузки системы, после которой ТАРДИС исправит все ошибки и выкинет тебя из архива. Мы потеряем временные координаты.

Доктор зарычал и в ярости швырнул отвертку в консоль. ТАРДИС отозвалась на это злобным звоном. Отойдя на пару шагов, он закрыл лицо ладонями.

– Значит, это все? – полу-вопросительно полу-утвердительно проговорил он сквозь пальцы. Он потер лицо и уронил руки. – Мы потеряли его.

Быстрые шаги зазвенели по стеклянному полу.

– Но мы не можем его бросить! – воскликнула Элла, схватив Доктора за плечо и развернув к себе. – Сделай хоть что-нибудь. Это же чертова машина времени!

– Элла, я не могу, – тихо, но вкрадчиво сказал Доктор, сжав ладонями ее плечи. – У нас был шанс, пока взрыв оставался в будущем. Но как только он произойдет, он станет частью моей истории. Я не могу менять собственную историю, не рискуя разорвать Вселенную. Даже ради одной жизни.

Девушка всхлипнула, опустила голову и вдруг уткнулась лбом в грудь Доктору. Он неловко обнял ее, положив подбородок на затылок и поглаживая по спине. 

– Мне очень жаль, Элла. Мне так жаль.

– Манипулятор не работает, мы потеряли связь, – Ривер опустила карманный компьютер, мрачно глядя перед собой. Ее голос охрип. – Не отвечает ни по одному каналу.

– Он уже должен был добраться до реактора, – тихо и ровно, плоским, бесчувственным голосом, словно в гипнотическом трансе, сказала Элла.

Будто в подтверждение ее словам, компьютер Ривер вдруг пискнул. Она опустила глаза.

– Он... он прислал сообщение, – запинаясь, проговорила она, разворачивая маленький экран к Доктору. 

Он закрыл глаза, шумно выдохнул. Отпустив Эллу, Доктор подошел к консоли и оперся о нее ладонями, глядя в пространство перед собой

– Что? Что там? – спросила девушка, подняв взгляд на побледневшую Ривер. Та снова глянула на Доктора и повернулась к ней.

– « _Джеронимо_ ».

Повисшую тишину разорвал тяжелый утробный гул громкого взрыва. Доктор оттолкнул от себя монитор сканера. На лице у него все еще играли огни зарева пылающего корабля.


	13. Эпилог. Пути расходятся

Совершенно незнакомый мир на первый взгляд оказался удивительно знакомым: все те же пустынные пространства, тут и там изрезанные красноватыми пиками скал и мелкими пучками иссохших кустов и трав. Все тот же песок, та же сухость, та же жара, те же ящерицы. Но все несло в себе отпечаток чужеродности: скалы были ниже, ветки кустов складывались в совершенно другой рисунок, пески были мельче и не такими сухими, солнце намного больше солнца Лара, жара не такой сильной, не такой привычной, а у ящериц был всего один хвост.

Элла сделала первый осторожный шаг из ТАРДИС в новый мир. Тот встретил ее теплом заходящего солнца и шелестом ветра в далеких скалах, доносящего запах сухого песка и дыма очагов. Элла повернулась вокруг своей оси. Везде, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась красновато-оранжевая пустошь. Вдалеке, на самом горизонте, виднелась мощная, крепкая стена гор. Чуть ближе в их тени расположился небольшой, прямо выстроенный городок, во многом очень похожий на родной Рент. А позади ТАРДИС жесткая иссушенная земля обрывалась, резко ныряя вниз, в бездонную, отдающую эхом глубину каньона.

Скрипнула дверь ТАРДИС, Ривер и Доктор вышли из будки вслед за Эллой. С лица Ривер все еще не сходило растерянное уныние, которая она старательно, но безуспешно пыталась скрыть. Доктор избегал смотреть Элле – да и кому бы то ни было – в глаза и больше всего походил на нашкодившего и побитого ворпана. Элла поймала себя на мысли, что это выражение лица Доктора ей было неприятно: его чувство вины почти насильно передавалось и ей, а Элле меньше всего хотелось обвинять в произошедшем себя.

Сделав еще несколько шагов, она остановилась и обернулась. Ривер решительно подошла к ней и крепко сжала в объятиях. Несмотря на то, что тело Ривер было намного холоднее ее собственного, Элла почувствовала разливающееся тепло, словно Ривер горела изнутри и передавала ей часть этого жара. Возможно, предчувствия ее не обманули. Возможно, у Ривер внутри и в самом деле пылала частичка Вечного Пламени.

– Береги себя, хорошо? – с грустью проговорила Ривер, отпуская ее и улыбаясь самой теплой улыбкой, на какую только была способна. Впрочем, она не могла обмануть Эллу: смерть Альтоса задела Ривер так же, как и ее саму.

Она кивнула.

– Не снимай маскировку и никому не рассказывай, кто ты на самом деле, – продолжила Ривер. – Люди в этом веке были… несколько ограниченными. Так будет безопаснее.

Элла кивнула еще раз.

– Спасибо, Ривер. За все.

Тихие шаги возвестили о приближении Доктора. Элла вздрогнула, ощутив волну холода, пробежавшую по спине, но подняла взгляд, пытаясь сделать его как можно дружелюбнее.

Доктор протянул ей плоскую черную коробочку, способную легко уместиться даже в ее небольшой ладони. В нее была вделана одна-единственная красная кнопка.

– Они могут вернуться, – предупредил он глухо. Голос его был пустым, лишенным всяческих эмоций, словно он хотя бы на время решил вычеркнуть их из себя. – Если это случится – позови меня. Маяк передаст ТАРДИС точные координаты и впишет их в ее навигационный компьютер. Обещаю, в этот раз я не опоздаю.

Он попытался изобразить улыбку, но уголки его губ лишь слегка дрогнули. Элла приняла маяк, не замечая того. Она кивнула.

– Удачи, Вестник, – сказала она. – Да хранит Вечное Пламя вас обоих.

Они развернулись и медленно побрели к ТАРДИС. У самой двери Ривер приостановилась и, улыбнувшись, махнула ей рукой. Элла ответила. Дверь ТАРДИС захлопнулась, и почти мгновенно взвыл ротор, синяя будка начала растворяться в воздухе, словно рассеиваемая легким ветром, и вскоре испарилась совсем, унеся с собой и скрежет тормозов. Элла осталась одна.

Она снова оглянулась на темневший вдали городок. Возможно, это в самом деле было хорошее место, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Доктор говорил, что Земля этого времени немногим отличалась от Лара, который она помнила, – за исключением, разве что, технологий. Ей нетрудно будет прижиться здесь.

Оставалось лишь одно последнее дело.

Элланаренталар – нет, отныне Элла, Элла Свенсон, как она решила называть себя с этих пор, – шагнула вперед и остановилась на краю бездонной пропасти. Из-под ее ноги посыпалась каменная крошка, улетая вниз, стучась о стены ущелья, разгоняя звучное, гулкое эхо. Внизу, среди камней, давным-давно рухнувших во время какого-нибудь обвала, вилась тонкая голубая лента. Вода. _Ривейр_. Река. Элла еще никогда собственными глазами не видела рек, и эта картина на несколько минут заворожила ее. Крупное насекомое прожужжало у нее над ухом, вильнув в лицо, и Элла нетерпеливо отмахнулась от него. Шагнув чуть назад, она вытянула перед собой руку и разжала ладонь. Черный прямоугольник маяка, сверкнув гладким корпусом в лучах полуденного жаркого солнца, унесся вниз и спустя множество секунд с едва заметным стуком ударился о дно каньона. Элла проследила на ним взглядом и, потеряв коробочку из поля зрения, распрямилась, удовлетворенно хмыкнув.

В том, что ракхи вернутся, она почему-то не сомневалась. Как и в том, что помощь Доктора ей не нужна. Если понадобится, она будет сражаться до последнего – как сражался Альтос. Но это ее бой. Ее последнее противостояние с чудовищами, уничтожившими все, что она любила. Ей не нужен Доктор. Ей не нужен Вестник. Ей не нужна легенда или герой, в которого она больше не верит.

Оправив свое новое бежевое платье, покрепче затянув жесткий пояс с пустой кобурой, Элла Свенсон развернулась и решительным шагом направилась к ближайшему поселению. 

 

Раскаты грома оглушали, сотрясая стены здания легкой дрожью, мощные потоки дождя хлестали в высокое зарешеченное окно. Они сидели молча уже несколько минут, и Ривер начинало казаться, что это молчание никогда не кончится. С какой-то точки зрения, это было к лучшему: им обоим было что сказать, но тишина звенела, оказывая на разум благотворное отупляющее действие. Эффекта добавляло и легкое прикосновение Доктора: он держал ее ладонь в руках, мягко поглаживая тыльную сторону большим пальцем, и вряд ли даже замечал, что делает.

Ривер думала о том, как неправильно было бы сейчас открыть рот и излить все свои мысли и переживания. Давным-давно она сама придумала для себя очередное правило: никогда не показывать Доктору свою боль. Первое – ему достаточно своей. Второе – ты будешь казаться слабой и беспомощной в его глазах, а ему только это и нужно. Хотя гнать от себя тяжелые мысли правила не помогали.

Наконец, когда Ривер была готова сдаться и вывалить на него все, что накопилось за весь день, он прервал молчание.

– Ты не виновата.

Ривер подавилась готовыми сорваться с языка словами и изумленно воззрилась на него.

– Кто сказал, что я виню себя?

– У тебя это на лице написано, – он усмехнулся, но тут же сдвинул брови. – Мелоди Понд, сколько раз за эти два дня я говорил тебе, что знаю тебя слишком хорошо? Скажи мне, что я неправ.

Ривер от неожиданности онемела. Последние слова звучали как просьба, но Доктор старательно смотрел себе под ноги, и лицо его невозможно было прочесть. Несколько мгновений она боролась с собой, но наконец признала:

– Ты прав.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Ривер оборвала его, коснувшись указательным пальцем его губ.

– Но, что бы ты ни сказал, я буду чувствовать эту вину, также как ты, несмотря на все мои уверения, будешь мучиться из-за того, что не подоспел на помощь Лару вовремя. – Она усмехнулась. – Полагаю, это нас роднит. Мы очень упрямы в своих угрызениях совести.

Доктор усмехнулся тоже и наконец поднял голову. Лицо его немного просветлело, в глазах сверкнула оживленность, и Ривер неосознанно заразилась ею.

– Пожалуй, что так, – отозвался он и, потянувшись, коснулся губами ее щеки. – До следующей встречи, доктор Сонг?

Она дернула его за руку, заставив вновь опуститься на койку, и смачно поцеловала в губы. В этот раз Доктор не взвился от неожиданности – лишь замер на мгновение, скользнув рукой по ее плечу. И ответил. Она оторвалась от него и подмигнула:

– До скорого, Доктор.

Он поднялся и уже покинул камеру, когда Ривер вдруг вспомнила:

– Доктор, ты еще не забыл свое обещание?

Он обернулся с порога ТАРДИС, придерживая дверь одной рукой и глядя на нее с озадаченной, но широкой улыбкой.

– Башни Дариллиума! – воскликнула она, отвечая на его недоумение. – Ты трещал об этом уже бог знает сколько времени. Ты не забыл?

Его улыбка погасла, а взгляд потемнел, но лишь на мгновение – достаточно заметное, чтобы Ривер не пропустила его реакцию, но слишком короткое, чтобы успеть понять причину. Затем он наклонил голову набок и сощурился, глядя ей в лицо.

– Чуть позже, – таинственно проговорил он. – Сначала… да, пожалуй, сначала повидай родителей… в Манхэттене. 

– Спойлеры! – рассмеялась она. Доктор улыбнулся и, в последний раз махнув ей рукой, скрылся за дверью. 

Когда стих скрежет тормозов, Ривер облегченно улеглась на нерасправленную койку, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы и покалывает быстро затягивающийся, но все еще свежий порез от когтей ракха. Она уснула с мыслью, что это приключение стоит внести в дневник. Возможно, завтра. Возможно…

 

Утро встретило ее новостями: весь блок – как заключенные, так и охранники, – тихонько переговаривался по углам, обсуждая исчезновение капитана стражи. Однако в голосах не было ни удивления, ни тревоги – лишь та странная смесь жадности, любопытства и осуждения, которая сопровождает любые сплетни. Немногие, кто знал о ее… отношениях с Альтосом, украдкой бросали на Ривер взгляды, но к обеду прекратилось и это. К вечеру разговоры стихли совсем, словно люди и пришельцы потеряли к новому слуху интерес, обсудив, узнав и нафантазировав все, что только было возможно. Лишь двое охранников, друзей Альтоса, ходили, повесив голову, и, уже не скрывая тревоги, недоуменно переглядывались. Видя их в дозоре, Ривер каждый раз ощущала укол вины, жалея, что не может объяснить им причины отсутствия начальника.

Она прекрасно понимала, почему тюрьма не встала на уши. Работа в Стормкейдже была тяжелой, и время от времени охранники дезертировали. За это полагалось серьезное наказание, но на деле никто никогда не приводил его в исполнение. Их предпочитали просто выкинуть из головы. А если такое было возможно – вообще удалить из базы данных. Пару дней, возможно, Альтоса Свенсона поищут, чтобы поставить галочку в отчете, но без особых стараний. В конце концов, его просто вычеркнут и забудут.

Поэтому она точно знала, что двое мужчин в военной форме с нашивками Церкви, вошедшие в сопровождении самого начальника тюрьмы в ее блок незадолго до отбоя, пришли не по поводу пропавшего капитана охраны. Т’Лона Ривер знала достаточно хорошо. Двое же других были, на ее взгляд, необычными личностями. Вернее, лишь один из них. Второй, молодой еще клирик, держался неуверенно и остановился у входа в блок, явно не желая встревать в дела командира. Он был юн, свеж и невинен, как ягненок: казалось, у него даже еще не пробилась первая щетина. Один из военных церковников, совершенно безликих и легко забывающихся.

Первый же был интересен. Высокий, статный, он держал себя как человек, беспрекословно верящий в свою силу и власть, бесконечно уверенный в себе, но далеко не ослепленный этой уверенностью. Ривер даже могла бы назвать его привлекательным, если бы не холодный взгляд, совершенно не красивший его жесткое, но ровно высеченное лицо.

Т’Лон и офицер Церкви остановились у ее камеры, и, не дожидаясь представления, незнакомец сразу обратился к ней.

– Доктор Сонг, – начал он решительно, не терпящим возражения, твердым голосом. Таким голосом можно было отдать приказ – и никто бы не осмелился его ослушаться. – Я отец Октавиан, епископ второго класса. Полагаю, вы догадываетесь, какую организацию я представляю. Моим начальством мне передано важное и сложное задание, и я здесь, чтобы просить вашего содействия. 

Вот так просто, прямо и без обиняков. Он был человеком дела, ей нравились такие типы. Тон его говорил о том, что задание действительно важное. А пышные официальности можно оставить и на потом.

– Мне сказали, что у вас есть хорошие связи, – продолжал он. – Для выполнения этой мисси, возможно, понадобится целая армия. Вы можете ее нам предоставить?

Ривер поднялась и подошла ближе к решетке, прямо и решительно глядя в глаза этому человеку. Почему-то ей казалось, что он должен сыграть в ее жизни огромную роль. Она не знала, какую, не знала, как, – пока. Но знала только одно: она не могла позволить себе отказаться.

– Я могу предоставить вам… эквивалент армии, – уклончиво отозвалась она, бросив взгляд на маячившего поблизости и внимательно прислушивавшегося к их разговору начальника тюрьмы. – Но прежде мне нужно знать две вещи. Первая – я должна лично в этом участвовать. Вы можете это обеспечить?

– Это… – Октавиан покосился на начальника тюрьмы, и тот после короткой паузы неохотно кивнул, – возможно.

– Второе: чего мне ждать за это?

Октавиан на мгновение нахмурился, но во взгляде его читалось невольное уважение. Он снова бросил короткий взгляд на Т’Лона и снова повернулся к Ривер.

– Это обсуждаемо. Позже. Но вы можете быть уверены, что ваша помощь при успехе будет оценена высоко.

Ривер кивнула.

– И третья: с чем мы имеем дело?

Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на нее буравящим насквозь пристальным взглядом. Ривер терпеливо и бесстрастно ждала, сцепив руки за спиной и растянув губы в своей самой лучшей, самой привлекательной и вежливой улыбке. Он должен был понимать: сотрудничество будет взаимным, или его не будет вообще. Ривер была готова помочь – но на своих условиях. Или, по крайней мере, на компромиссных.

Наконец, очевидно решив, что назад пути нет, он медленно, тихо, раздельно, выделяя каждое слово, произнес:

– Доктор Сонг, что вы знаете о плачущих ангелах?..

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
